I'm Gay l'agence
by fantasy115
Summary: Complet... Défi: « Vous avez marre des filles qui vous courent après ? Osez dire : Sorry girls I’m gay avec le sourire »Voilà l’agence où travaille Draco pour apprendre aux hommes à être ce qu’ils sont vraiment, oser le dire à leur famille et autres ou à
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: fantay112

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à J.K.ROWLING…

Prairing: DM/HP

Cette fic est un défi de BloodyVampireDevil

Défi:_ « Vous avez marre des filles qui vous courent après ? Osez dire : Sorry girls I'm gay avec le sourire »_

_Voilà l'agence où travaille Draco pour apprendre aux hommes à être ce qu'ils sont vraiment, oser le dire à leur famille (et autres) ou a _

_faire de l'escorte (gigolo aussi?) etc..._

_Voilà l'agence où Harry se retrouve, perdu… ou pour fuir_

_Quand on confond les clients, quand on n'aime pas ce ''genre'' de personne ça donne des étincelles._

Un peu de romance, de tragédie… d'humour?

Comme l'indique mon pseudo, j'adore tous ce qui appartient au domaine de la fantasy,

je dois avouer que cela représente un véritable défi pour moi d'imaginer un histoire dans un monde sans magie.

P.S. : Les goûts et les couleurs, je les respecte alors homophobes, âmes terriblement sensibles ou que sais-je encore cliquez

immédiatement sur le lien PRECEDENT, pour les autres…

Prologue

_**Ce mec je vais le…**_

POV HARRY

()Seigneur, dans quoi donc me suis-je encore fourré?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Le matin même, il se faisait expulser de son minable studio par le propriétaire. Ce vieil acariâtre de Rusard s'était pointé avec deux mastodontes pour le forcer à mettre les voiles. Bien entendu, il savait pertinemment qu'il avait trois semaines de retard pour le paiement du loyer… Il savait aussi qu'il aurait du faire preuve de plus de tact en repoussant les avances de ce vieux vicelard…

Du tact…

Etait-ce de sa faute si il démarrait toujours au quart de tour? (Quoique le concernant, ce serait à la moitié du quart.) Bien sur que non, chaque action entraînait une réaction. La réflexion venait après. En tout cas, ce précurseur (édenté) de l'espèce humaine avait mal digéré le faite de se faire traiter de tous les noms par son locataire. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se retrouva le lendemain à la porte, avec simplement un sac à dos qui contenait quelques fringues. Ses voisines, deux charmantes jumelles avaient accepté de garder sa valise qui contenait tout le reste de ses possessions.

Il les regretterait.

Non pas les quelques vêtements élimés, mais les deux nymphes Indoues d'une trentaine d'année tout à fait en adéquation avec leur temps. Leurs petits week-ends coquins lui manqueraient au plus haut point. Elles lui glissaient toujours quelques billets dans la poche à la fin de leurs ébats débridés, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il pouvait regagner son appartement. Et si l'envie leur prenait de convier une amie à leurs jeux, il n'en était que plus ravi. Il devenait alors un prince dans son harem matant sans vergogne trois sublimes créatures qui se caressaient devant lui.

La fois dernière, il avait torturé Padma jusqu'au point de rupture en demeurant simple spectateur de la scène qui se jouait devant lui, pour son plus grand amusement. La folle avait eut l'audace de parier que sa libido ne lui permettrait jamais de rester inactif plus de quinze minutes. Grave erreur, depuis le temps, elle aurait dû savoir qu'il possédait une maîtrise parfaite de son corps. Cette chère Pady soumise aux assauts de ses deux amantes ne tarda pas à se jeter sur lui.

Et Rusard l'avait privé de ça! N'importe quel homme saint de corps et d'esprit aurait des envies de meurtres. Seul l'idée de passer un long séjour à Azkaban le retenait de trucider la chose qui habitait au rez-de-chaussée.

Perdu dans ses pensés, il se heurta à une jeune femme qui avançait les bras chargés de dossiers. Elle poussa un petit cri à cause de la violence du choc mais Harry la retint par la taille, la serrant involontairement contre lui.

()Navrée…

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

()Non, c'est à de m'excuser!

()Whaou, est-ce que tu portes des lentilles?

Face à cette demande incongrue, il mit un certain temps avant de lui répondre. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté pour mieux le dévisager durant le laps.

()Non, pas du tout.

Leurs corps finirent par se détacher, il en profita pour l'examiner à son tour. Sur son échelle allant de un à dix et bien, il lui donnerait la note maximale. Il la détailla avec un petit sourire en coin. De longs cheveux bruns ramenés en une queue parfaite dont pas une mèche n'osait se rebeller, un visage avec des pommettes hautes savamment maquillée… Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur blanc haute couture fait sur mesure, dont la jupe indécemment courte dévoilait deux jambes longues magnifiques. Evidemment, elle portait des talons hauts qui la rendaient plus grande que lui. Harry se mordit la lèvre se trouvant contraint de changer sa notation. Il lui donnerait neuf et demi car il détestait avoir une petite amie qui lui rappelait quotidiennement son seul complexe. Un mètre soixante treize, c'était pourtant honorable comme taille, non? Bah, ce qu'il perdait en centimètre, il le gagnait en savoir faire sous le plumard.

Il se baissa pour l'aider. Elle ramassa le journal qu'il tenait précédemment à la page des petites annonces. Elle eut une petite moue déçue lorsque son visage se posa sur lui à nouveau, elle ne perdit pourtant rien de son sourire charmeur.

()Tu es ici pour l'annonce?

()Pardon?

()Tu es affreusement en retard, il est plus de dix heures et nous pensions avoir fini.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

()Allez va, ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu m'aides à rapporter ces documents, je demanderais à Dray de te laisser ta chance. Je ne te garantis rien, tu aurais pu au moins faire un effort vestimentaire.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

()Excuse-moi, j'ai vu des jeunes hommes en grande difficulté venir postuler, c'était malvenu de ma part d'autant que l'habit ne fait pas le moine.

Le brun réfléchi, il détestait les filles qui parlaient trop, finalement, huit et demi serait une bien meilleure note. Elle lui proposait visiblement un emploi, autant jouer le jeu…

()Allez vite, j'ai laissé mon manteau à l'intérieur.

Il la suivit dans l'immeuble jusqu'à un ascenseur. Harry ignorait totalement à quel étage, la pile ne lui permettait pas de faire un pas sans l'aide de la jeune femme. De temps à autre elle saluait des connaissances. Elle le guida dans ce qui était apparemment son bureau. Il posa le tout sur un grand canapé rose bonbon. En fait toute la pièce était décorée dans ce ton, de l'armoire en passant par les bibelots…

()Je te rassure, lorsque je suis entrée la première fois, j'ai fais la même tête que toi. Un nouveau décorateur devrait arriver d'ici demain pour décaper un peu tout ce rose. Je travaille avec Dray depuis deux semaines. Il a fini par s'avouer qu'une touche féminine ne serait pas mal venue. Suis-moi.

Il lui obéit en se répétant pour la troisième fois au moins que c'était une assez mauvaise idée, il n'avait aucune qualification après tout. En s'enfuyant à seize ans et demi, il avait abandonné le lycée, et plus encore…

Il S'appuya contre le mur, alors que des échos de voix lui parvenaient.

()C'est non, la ponctualité c'est une vertu indispensable dans ce métier.

()Sev, je parlais à Dray.

()J'ai vu assez d'horreur pour aujourd'hui!

()Nous avons quand même eu deux recrues.

Il y eut un silence assez court puis le cri d'un homme se fit entendre. Harry déglutit, mais que pouvait-il bien se passer? Il ne tenait pas à avoir affaire aux flics…

()Pannnsyyyyy décolles-toi immédiatement!

()Mais Drakinounou, je veux juste un câlin.

()Severus, je t'en prie…

()J'suis pas assez payé pour ça, démerdez-vous!

()Drakinouchet un bon gros câlin, nous sommes presque frère et sœur…

()Pansy le jour où j'aurais une espèce de nymphomane doublée d'une menthe religieuse…

Il y eut le bruit de ce qui semblait être un gros baiser mouillé, un ricanement, puis le bruit d'une chute.

()Je vais le recevoir, tu as gagné.

Moins de deux secondes plus tard, la brune lui apparut un sourire radieux aux lèvres, par la porte entrebâillée. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis l'invita à la suivre à l'aide d'un gracieux mouvement de l'index. L'endroit plût tout de suite à Harry. Il y avait une grande baie vitrée qui laissait passer la lumière qui contrastait agréablement avec le mobilier design, noir pour la plupart. Des touches de couleurs avaient été savamment réparties dans le bureau. Il adora la lampe rouge orangée, posée dans un coin. Un homme élégamment vêtu ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son entrée. Avec le prix du costume qu'il avait sur le dos, le brun savait qu'il aurait pu tenir six mois dans son petit studio. La jeune femme s'était assise sur le bureau, les jambes croisées. Un troisième individu armé d'un kleenex s'essuyait furieusement la joue. Il dut sentir son regard sur lui car moins d'une seconde plus tard, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Les iris de l'homme le déroutèrent, le gris possédait un éclat qu'il trouva incomparable. Il ne devait pas en avoir d'autres semblables et pourtant, il savait qu'il avait déjà vu ces yeux là…

La jeune femme se pencha pour souffler quelque chose à son oreille, il utilisa immédiatement le mouchoir pour tamponner les commissures de ses lèvres. Harry de son côté admirait, les jambes qui venaient de se décroiser devant lui. Un peu plus et il aurait vu son charmant string… A nouveau, les jambes se croisèrent et là le brun manqua de s'étouffer… Cette délicieuse jeune fille ne portait pas de string, encore moins de culotte et ses bas visiblement n'atteignaient que le haut de ses cuisses…

()Comment vous appelez-vous?

()Harry… Harry Potter…

Encore rêveur, il éluda complètement le stylo qui inscrivait ses quelques paroles sur un feuillet en plusieurs exemplaires.

()Signez-je vous prie.

Les petites lèvres rouges comme des pétales de roses esquissèrent un sourire. Elle lui fit un discret signe de la tête et il obtempéra conquis par cette beauté.

()En bas…

Harry eut un instant d'hésitation mais son épineux problème passa inaperçu car un doigt lui indiqua où il devait apposer sa signature. L'autre se leva pour lui faire une accolade. Il se retrouva serrer contre un type qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout mais qu'il était certain d'avoir déjà vu. Soudain, la lumière fut… ce matin en déambulant dans les rues il avait croisé un bus sur lequel le visage de ce type était placardé. Comment avait-il pu oublier? Un peu partout les affiches étaient étalées… Les cheveux plus blancs que blonds, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, un regard qui défiait et ce slogan insultant:

_« Vous avez marre des filles qui vous courent après ? Osez dire : Sorry girls I'm gay avec le sourire »_

(Oh. mon. dieu.)

()Prenez une chambre!

()Pansy chérie, moi au moins j'aime avoir un peu de conversation avant. Il faut un minimum d'élégance avant une soirée d'orgie effrénée.

()Draco, ton baratin…

Un regard cinglant la fit taire.

()Je… tenta faiblement Harry sans pouvoir trouver ses mots.

L'homme au costard se leva:

()Draco, c'est de l'argent gaspillé.

Le blond finit par le lâcher.

()Parrain, c'est un diamant à l'état brut.

()Et moi, je dis que tu as dépassé ton seuil de tolérance et qu'il te faut tirer ton coup du midi!

()Une telle vulgarité pour un homme qui m'a porté sur les fonds baptismaux est outrageante.

Severus et Pansy échangèrent un regard entendu.

()J'ai rendez-vous avec mon époux.

()Et moi, je te laisse avec ton nouveau, ex-petit ami.

Une quinte de toux attira leur attention, le nouveau, ex-petit ami le visage aussi pale que celui d'un mort avait des difficultés à s'exprimer.

()Je…

()Il te faut peut-être un verre d'eau… Tu sais, nous sommes ici en famille désormais ne te gêne surtout pas. Mais c'est vrai que tu as de la chance, tu dois une fière chandelle à Pansy, sans elle, nous ne t'aurions même pas reçu.

Draco s'empara d'un verre en cristal alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur un quatrième individu.

()Ouah, quel cul! Tu l'as engagé, j'espère?

()Blaise…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, une main lui administra une claque sur les fesses.

()Pas touche, chasse gardée!(prévint tardivement Draco)

Le blond posa le pichet d'eau mais il se figea sur place.

()Pour la dernière fois…

Le sublime regard émeraude qui avait captivé son attention s'assombrit brusquement. Les sourcils fins se froncèrent ostensiblement. Avec une grâce et une rapidité foudroyante, la nouvelle recrue pivota sur sa jambe gauche afin d'administrer un magistral uppercut à son ami.

()Je ne suis pas gay!

Draco désaltéra sa soudaine soif en jetant un œil appréciateur au postérieur pour lequel, son pote venait de perdre le plombage qu'il s'était fait installé hier.

()C'est une erreur! Je n'ai jamais eu l'intension de venir à votre fichu casting, j'ai rencontré cette jeune femme par hasard. Je me suis fais viré de mon studio ce matin, dès qu'elle m'a proposé un boulot, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion! Je répète une fois de plus, je ne suis pas homosexuel!

Pansy avec une joie évidente se jeta dans ses bras.

()Il est à môôôa, Dray!

C'était comme-ci on avait présenté une friandise à une enfant impatiente.

()Ma chérie, tu as perdu tous les droits sur lui dès l'instant où tu l'as fais pénétrer dans ce bureau! Alors fais-moi plaisir, ôte tes tentacules de poulpe aguicheur sur lui et emmène Blaise chez le dentiste. Je paierais la note!

Elle voulut se rebeller mais elle avait tôt fait de comprendre que son ami d'enfance risquait de lui marcher dessus si elle se mettait en travers de sa route. Le compresseur Malfoy était en marche, et rien ne saurait l'arrêter. Cette fois cependant, le match promettait d'être des plus ardu voir injouable. Dans tous les cas le spectacle serait de toute beauté!

La brune empoigna le superbe métisse aux yeux clairs, taillé comme un mannequin, avant de sortir sans ajouter un mot. Severus leur emboîta le pas. Une fois à l'extérieur la conversation reprit.

()Je donne six mois à Draco pour le mettre dans son lit! (dit Severus)

()Moi, quatre.

()Deux, (proposa Blaise avec un sourire carnassier malgré sa molaire douloureuse.)

A l'intérieur l'ambiance c'était considérablement refroidit. Ce mec qui devait avoir son âge le fixait avec une déplaisante arrogance. Derrière son bureau, il lui tendit un post-it sur lequel il avait inscrit quelque chose. Harry le prit, il y avait un chiffre de porté, il remercia le ciel, les maths ne lui posaient jamais de difficulté.

()C'est la somme que je pense que tu pourrais gagner une fois relooké à mes frais. Je parle du premier mois bien entendu. Par la suite, tu pourras doubler voir quadrupler ce chiffre… tout dépend de jusqu'où tu veux aller. En plus, tu seras loger dans ma maison de campagne à une heure de voiture, avec d'autres garçons qui travaillent pour moi. Pouddlard t'offrira une très grande autonomie.

()Je n'ai jamais dis que j'acceptais!

()Elle est dirigée par deux de mes amis, Vincent et Grégory deux grands gaillards aussi doux que des agneaux…

Le nouveau venu vit le visage au teint pâle se rembrunir.

()Comme tous tes prédécesseurs, je vais t'avertir… Grégory est très malade… en phase terminal je dirais même… Oh, je te vois hausser les sourcils et tu dois croire que c'est le sida, n'est-ce pas? C'est bien connu pédé et VIH, ça rime.

A nouveau ce silence entre eux. Harry détourna le regard ne parvenant pas à soutenir ceux de son interlocuteur qui semblait vouloir lire au tréfonds de son âme. Ses yeux là, le brûlaient… Il alla à la baie vitrée pour retrouver une contenance et protéger les secrets qui résidaient dans ses abysses… Il haïssait ce type pour lui faire ressentir ça, un seul homme avait jamais eut le pouvoir de le scruter sans un mot et de le rabaisser plus bas que terre: James Potter…

()Greg est né avec une malformation cardiaque, il ne peut plus être opéré. Son cœur peut lâcher à tous moment alors respect le calme de la propriété.

Draco rassembla quelques documents et rangea le tout dans une pochette qui fut déposé sur le bureau.

()Au fait, tu as signé un contrat sans même le lire où poser des questions, ce qui est stupide je dois dire! Sache que je ne t'ai pas arnaqué, tout est règle. Si tu tentais de le rompre je lâcherais immédiatement mes avocats à tes trousses. Ce sont des hyènes mais ils sont efficaces et crois-moi quand je te dis que si aujourd'hui tu n'as rien, ce sera mille fois pire quand ils en auront terminé avec toi! Je déteste les gens qui me font faux bond!

Harry la mâchoire serrée s'empara de la sacoche.

()Okay, mais mettons les choses au point! Celui qui pose ses sales pattes sur moi je lui fais bouffer son dentier.

Son nouveau patron se leva pour venir se planter à quelques centimètres de lui. Harry ragea en s'apercevant qu'il devait bien mesurer au moins treize bon centimètres de plus que sa petite personne. L'autre remarqua son malaise.

()D'accord, je te toucherais seulement si d'une façon où d'une autre, tu le réclames.

Les lèvres se rapprochèrent de son oreille répandant un souffle chaud qui le fit frémir… de dégoût…

()Je te préviens, je sais lire le langage du corps… alors muselle le tien car je répondrais au moindre appel et je suis un homme obstiné.

()Un pervers!

A nouveau leurs yeux se rencontrèrent mais le plus grand cassa bien vite l'échange en rigolant. Il alla prendre son manteau.

()Oui, j'avoue que je le suis un peu. Juste de quoi pimenter ma vie sexuelle…

Il sortit sans se retourner!

Harry vit à nouveau la porte s'ouvrir.

()Et mini-moi, tu te magnes où il faut que je te pousses? On a du boulot aujourd'hui, je dois te faire relooker entièrement et ça va être du boulot!

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

()Pour l'instant, je n'ai d'inspiration que pour les sous-vêtements que j'aimerais te voir porter.

La porte se referma.

()Ce mec, je vais le buter… le lyncher… le massacrer… le décapiter…

Et c'est sur ces bonnes pensées que Harry fit le tour des boutiques les plus huppée de la ville. En début de soirée, Draco Malfoy-Black le présenta à quelques locataires du château rénové qu'était en fait Pouddlard.

Le jeune homme ferma la porte de la chambre à clef et se jeta sur les draps de soies qui ornaient son lit. Dobby, le majordome, avait fait apporter tous les achats dans sa chambre, il put ainsi recommencer à maudire la cause de son exaspération.

()… le zigouiller… le liquider… couper ses bijoux de famille, beurk… je laisse ça à un autre.

Il finit par sentir les effets de sa trop longue journée en compagnie de l'autre qui, non content de lui avoir donné des ampoules aux pieds l'avait épuisé mentalement. Il n'eut qu'une seule pensée alors que ses paupières se fermaient inexorablement:

()Seigneur, dans quoi donc me suis-je encore fourré?

A Suivre…

Le mercredi 21 juin 2006 13H36


	2. Des demi vérités

Auteur: fantay112

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à J.K.ROWLING…

Prairing: DM/HP

Cette fic est un défi de BloodyVampireDevil

Défi:_ « Vous avez marre des filles qui vous courent après ? Osez dire : Sorry girls I'm gay avec le sourire »_

_Voilà l'agence où travaille Draco pour apprendre aux hommes à être ce qu'ils sont vraiment, oser le dire à leur famille (et autres) ou a _

_faire de l'escorte (gigolo aussi?) etc..._

_Voilà l'agence où Harry se retrouve, perdu… ou pour fuir_

_Quand on confond les clients, quand on n'aime pas ce ''genre'' de personne ça donne des étincelles._

Un peu de romance, de tragédie… d'humour?

Comme l'indique mon pseudo, j'adore tous ce qui appartient au domaine de la fantasy,

je dois avouer que cela représente un véritable défi pour moi d'imaginer un histoire dans un monde sans magie.

P.S. : Les goûts et les couleurs, je les respecte alors homophobes, âmes terriblement sensibles ou que sais-je encore cliquez

immédiatement sur le lien PRECEDENT, pour les autres…

Important: J'ai cinq minutes pour vous envoyer ce chapitre. Donc, pas le temps de relire!

j'enregistre vos reviews pour les lire chez moi.

La réponse la semaine prochaine (où en fin de semaine) avec un nouveau chapitre.

Merciiiiii!

* * *

Chapitre 1

Des demi vérités

Draco lui tourna le dos. Le jeune homme acquiesça en se laissant tomber sur le sol. Il posa la tête sur ses genoux et se mit à sangloter. Severus jura tout bas. Ce gosse, comment ne l'avait-il pas reconnu plus tôt? C'était bien le fruit de cette femme qui, en faisant un gosse à James Potter avait réussit à se faire épouser, laissant Sirius Black libre de lui ravir Remus. Leur liaison avait duré des années avant que… Snap poussa un léger soupir. Remuer toute cette boue ne servirait à rien. Remus, son époux, serait furieux de savoir que le gosse bossait ici. Le mieux à faire, c'était de le ramener dans sa chambre, tout le monde le regardait comme un monstre. Draco y était allé un peu fort avec ses demi vérités… il ignorait tout de la véritable histoire…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Un peu plus tôt

Pouddlard était une charmante résidence ou Harry trouva très vite ses marques. C'était très simple, il prenait le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner dans la cuisine et remontait aussitôt dans sa chambre. Les deux garçons qui avaient tenté une approche amicale s'étaient vus rabroué de manière si grossière que plus personne n'avait essayé d'engager la conversation avec lui. A vrai dire, il s'en moquait totalement.

Assit sur son lit, il tentait à haute voix, de lire (déchiffrer serait le mot exact) les deux pages de la charte du parfait petit escort. Son cher patron tant détesté lui avait conseillé d'en prendre lecture… Alors, il se retrouvait là face à son angoisse la plus redoutable.

Harry, depuis tout jeune avait adoré les chiffres, il les trouvait belles avec leurs courbes simples. Ce n'était qu'une forme de logique élémentaire pour lui. Une fois les règles de calcul assimilées, il ne restait qu'à les appliquer. Cela prenait peu de temps. Les lettres quant à elles lui embrumaient carrément l'esprit, entraînant une lassitude et un désintérêt quasi immédiat.

Durant son éphémère scolarité, il passait quelque fois la moitié de la nuit dans sa chambre à lire mot à mot, chacune des pages de la leçon du lendemain. Ainsi dès la première lecture, il parvenait à mémoriser aisément six pages et au moment inévitable de la prise de parole en classe, se contentait de faire semblant de lire… et si d'aventure, la leçon était reportée au profit d'une autre, il refusait d'y prendre part. Cela pouvait aller très loin, jusqu'à la convocation de ses responsables légaux. Si James Potter venait à se déplacer, il écoutait placidement les remontrances du professeur avec un sérieux qui donnait froid dans le dos. Durant le trajet en voiture, il ne desserrait pas les dents, niant son existence. Une fois à la maison, il lui jetait un de ses regards qui le faisait se sentir tellement misérable et sans importance, qu'il sentait son cœur se disloquer. Il avait fourni tellement d'effort sans jamais parvenir à atteindre le niveau souhaité par celui qui aurait dû être son modèle, mais qui lui avait tout ravit pour mieux le rejeter ensuite sans la moindre clémence…

Son seul halot de clarté au bout de ce tunnel sans issue, cela avait été elle… Lily Potter… qui chaque jour l'aidait à progresser en le faisant lire avec régularité. Ce n'était jamais une corvée, c'était des moments privilégiés, qu'ils passaient seuls dans le jardin où dans sa chambre à s'empiffrer de gâteaux et de douceurs avant le retour de son géniteur. C'était une tradition qui datait de ses sept ans et qui avait duré jusqu'au 31 Juillet de ses quatorze ans… date de son anniversaire…

A la pensée de sa mère, un flash vint lui brouiller la vue, faisant couler une sueur froide le long de son épine dorsale. Il revit alors comme toujours, la même scène… C'était d'abord le bruit d'une déflagration, la douleur, puis il s'écroulait sans quitter sa mère du regard alors que sa vie s'échappait de son corps. Elle lui adressait un sourire maternel afin qu'il l'attende et la seconde d'après se tirait une balle de gros calibre en pleine tête. Son cadavre s'écroulait alors juste devant lui, ses sublimes yeux émeraude perdant aussitôt leur éclat.

()Est-ce que ça va?

Sa main se crispa sur les documents et il leva la tête, jetant un regard mauvais sur l'inopportun.

()Merde, tu es là depuis combien de temps toi?

L'homme à la chevelure brune, lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. Sa pâleur était tout sauf naturelle, elle était bien trop prononcée pour être dû à un manque d'exposition aux UV. Il portait un plateau.

()Grégory?

Harry se leva pour le lui prendre.

()Quand je m'ennuie, je fais des pâtisseries… C'est une tarte au citron, tu aimes?

()Oui, c'est un de mes desserts préférés. La prochaine fois, tu n'auras qu'à le faire apporter par…

()Draco est passé par là!

()Hein?

L'aire un peu irrité, l'autre s'assit sur le lit en s'emparant des deux feuilles froissées.

()Tu es ici depuis plus d'une semaine et tu n'as pas desserré les dents. Tu veux me faire croire que subitement, tu serais revenu à de meilleurs sentiments? Je crois que comme à tous les autres locataires, Malfoy-Black a fait son spitch étalant par la même, ce que je considère être ma vie privée! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié parce que je suis mourrant, imprime ça dans ta petite cervelle d'hétéro!

Il y eut un instant de silence assez court, puis Harry se surprit à sourire. Si ce type avait la carrure d'un catcheur, il possédait en revanche une qualité rare, la franchise. Il peinait à croire que celui qui se tenait en face de lui pouvait d'une seconde à l'autre s'écrouler sans vie. Hormis sa pâleur et son évidente fatigue rien ne laissait supposer de la gravité de son état.

()Merde, c'est la première fois que je subis de la discrimination à cause de mon hétérosexualité! (énonça-il tout à fait déridé, en reprenant sa place contre ses oreillers.)

()Tu es entouré par une bande de folle, tu espérais quoi d'autre? (lui répondit l'autre sur le même ton)

Le petit brun goûta à son dessert, ses pupilles se dilatèrent de plaisir.

()Aussi bon qu'un orgasme, je sais!

()Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais tu es incontestablement doué.

()Serais-tu en train de me faire des avances, Harry?

Une moue scandalisée se plâtra sur le visage du nouveau. Grégory rit doucement.

()Si Vinc' entrait maintenant, il te ferait une tête au carré, c'est de loin le plus impulsif de nous deux.

En songeant au mammouth du premier, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher un coup d'œil discret en direction de la porte close. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû la laisser ouverte pour couper cour à toute mauvaise interprétation. Cette fois Grégory s'esclaffait… aux larmes… et à ses dépends!

()Harry, Vincent me fait une confiance aveugle. Nous avons affronté tant de difficultés pour être ensemble, jamais nous n'aurions l'idée de tout foutre en l'air pour une stupide histoire de cul.

Il agita son annulaire sous son nez.

()C'est mon mari depuis ma majorité, mes dix-sept ans! Nous nous sommes dis oui il y à onze ans.

Le garçon qui allait boire une gorgé de son orangeade posa son verre, un peu absent…

()Attends, tu vas pas me faire croire que vous êtes fidèles depuis tout ce temps là?

Greg qui examinait les feuillets se retourna pour le fixer plutôt agressivement. Cela le laissa muet de stupeur.

()Pourquoi? Les pédés selon toi ne peuvent pas tomber amoureux? Nous ne sommes donc qu'une bande d'immoral se contentant de forniquer à tout va? Si c'est vrai, que le sida est la sanction d'une quelconque divinité pour punir les sodomites, alors, pose toi la question de savoir pourquoi une bonne partie du globe est infestée par ce poison! Peut-être est-ce tout simplement votre hétérosexualité qui est anormale?

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux de son front. Il y eut encore un de ces silences auxquels Harry s'habituait.

()Je te prie de m'excuser… Ce que je raconte ne tiens absolument pas la route mais j'ai subis tellement de discrimination que je démarre au quart de tour.

()C'est quelque chose que je connais bien… démarrer trop vite je veux dire.

()Ha?

()Ouais, le dernier à en avoir fait les frais, c'est Blaise.

()En tout cas, y à de l'espoir pour toi…

()Quoi?

()T'es ici depuis huit jours et tu te retrouves déjà au lit avec un mec.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec sa part de tarte, il se perdit quelques secondes dans une quinte de toux qui firent échos au rire tonitruant de Grégory.

() Je suis venu te dire que Draco passe te chercher à dix neuf heures trente. Je t'aiderais à choisir des habits.

Une minute plus tard, Harry poussait un soupir de dépit.

()Donnes-moi le plateau je vais le descendre.

()Tu es sur?

()Oui, je ne suis pas sucre mais avant…

()Tu vas m'aider à me fringuer pour sortir avec ce cloporte?

()Alors nous dirons que c'est l'insecte le plus sexy au monde, on en mangerait.

()Beurk! (fit-il en sautant sur ses pieds pour ouvrir sa gigantesque penderie). Alors, je refuse de porter les strings que ton patron perverti m'a achetés.

()C'est avant tout mon ami mais nous avons autre chose à faire, avant!

()Oui?

()Je vais te lire les documents les plus importants que contienne ta sacoche.

Cela jeta littéralement un froid dans la pièce. Grégory Goyle examina le jeune homme en jean un peu perdu tout d'un coup. Il se mordillait la lèvre la tête basse comme s'il attendait sa sanction.

()J'ai frappé tu sais, mais tu n'as pas répondu, j'étais inquiet.

Greg se mit à lire sans attendre de réponse, après une minute, le garçon vint s'asseoir à ses côtés pour l'écouter. Il s'arrêtait parfois pour lui expliquer certains points, Harry finit par l'interrompre pour lui murmurer:

()Tu sais, j'ai seulement des difficultés avec la lecture… pour la compréhension tout va bien…

()Excuse-moi…

()C'est rien.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

20H10

Assit depuis quarante minutes sur la méridienne, Harry se leva. Nonchalamment, il longea le long couloir du second étage et se mit à descendrele grand escalier qui donnait sur un large vestibule. La porte du grand salon s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas.

()Pansy, je te demande pardon.

()Alors comme ça, je suis un mauvais coup?

()Pans' tu sais très bien que c'est faux et que je te charriais.

()Devant tous ces beaux spécimens de la race humaine!

()Ils sont gays, et tu leur fais peur!

Avec une agilité exceptionnelle, le beau Blaise évita le verre d'eau de la furie sur pied qu'était devenue son amie. Dans la famille Parkinson, l'art de faire l'amour se cultivait dans les boudoirs depuis des générations, c'était un art qui asservissait les puissants et en temps voulu assurait la fidélité d'un époux.

Harry évita lui aussi le liquide de justesse. Un sifflement admiratif s'éleva. Pansy attrapa d'instinct Blaise par le col avant qu'il ne se jette au pied du canon qui descendait les marches. Une autre porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Draco en émergea furieux.

()Vous allez la fermer, je m'entretenais avec Grégory!

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

()Pansy, pourquoi tu retiens Blaise et surtout pourquoi… (il fit une moue dégoûtée) est-ce qu'il est en train de… baver?

Elle lui fit un de ses sourires énigmatiques dont elle conservait précieusement le secret et pointa les escaliers à l'aide de son index. Draco se retourna et là, presque aussitôt, dans un synchronisme parfait, il pâlit en déglutissant. Le sang qui avait déserté son visage se retrouva concentré dans l'hémisphère sud de son corps, juste entre les cuisses et le nombril.

Son nouvel employé était vêtu de blanc,comme il étaitde rigueur pour la soirée. Un pantalon moulant à souhait et une veste ouverte sur un gilet en V transparent. Il ne portait rien en dessous et son nombril venait le narguer, tout comme son ventre plat et ferme. Un peu mal à l'aise le brun voulut se donner contenance en réajustant sa veste, dévoilant au passage un téton rouge insolent.

Sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux singulière, avec des reflets verts parfaitement assortis à la couleur émeraude de ses yeux mettaient en valeur un visage de toute beauté, exempt d'imperfection.

Harry se tenait là encore indécis. Il se mordillait une de ses petites lèvres, l'inconscient. Le blond l'imagina sous lui sous l'emprise de la passion, ses lèvres purpurines scandant des paroles incohérentes, les joues rougies, le corps en feu soumi à ses coups de boutoir impétueux, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son dos.

Blaise murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de son ami et ce dernier referma sa veste.

()Viens, (dit Draco d'une voix enrouée méconnaissable).

A peine sa chaussure posée sur la marche, qu'il dérapa en émettant un cri de surprise mais deux bras forts vinrent l'agripper. Il se retrouva contre Malfoy, les bras autour de son cou le cœur battant à vive allure.

()Je te remercie… la dernière fois que je suis tombé des escaliers, je me suis fracturé la jambe et le bras.

()Tout le plaisir est pour moi…

()Franchement, j'aurais été tenté de croire que tu m'aurais laissé me ramasser.

()Nan…

()Euh… tu peux me lâcher…

()Tu es peut-être commotionné.

()Je t'assure que non.

()Et si c'était le cas?

()Euh… Ôte ta main de mes fesses.

()Pardon, c'était involontaire.

()Ouais, je sais… ça va maintenant.

()Tu pourrais avoir un malaise.

()Malfoy tu es lourd!

()J'ai des notions de secourisme.

()Je n'ai pas besoin de bouche à bouche.

()Mais 'ry, je dois protéger mes employés.

()Malfoy dieu seul sait à quel point je te suis reconnaissant, pour ta conscience professionnelle mais c'est mon poing dans ta tronche si tu ne me laisses pas.

()J'essayais d'être amical.

()Je… (il ouvrit de grand yeux)

()Oui?

()Malfoy, tu as une lampe torche sur toi?

()Nanhhhhhhhh

Au moment où le brun allait se dégager violemment, Draco mit une distance raisonnable entre eux. Une quinzaine de personne les observait. Harry devint rouge de honte et de fureur. Malfoy ne le quittait pas des yeux, cet air innocent toujours sur sa face de furoncle. Il sortit alors que des éclats de rire explosaient dans l'entrée.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry s'installa dans la grande voiture noire aux vitres fumées. Un homme y était déjà.

()Bonsoir (articula-t-il à peine) en s'asseyant en face, près de la vitre.

()Mmm (fut sa seule réponse).

Cinq minutes après ils étaient rejoins par Pansy, Blaise et Malfoy-Black.

()Parrain, nous avons fais aussi vite que possible.

()Evite-moi ton baratin, et dis-moi encore pourquoi je dois à tout pris faire acte de présence alors que j'ai une créature de rêve qui m'attend dans mon lit?

()Tu es mon bras droit.

Cela résumait tout apparemment. Draco déposa un long manteau de fausse fourrure sur les jambes de Harry.

()C'est la touche idéale pour ta tenue, il est arrivé de Paris il y a trois heures. C'est pour cette raison que Greg t'a demandé de ne rien porter d'autre.

La voiture démarra. Blaise attrapa une bouteille de champagne dans le mini frigo, Pansy distribua des flûtes. Harry se contenta de refuser d'un signe de la tête.

()Ce soir, c'est ton premier job. Grégory m'a informé que tu ne désirais servir que d'accompagnateur. Je l'inscrirais dans ton profil dès demain. Ton rôle se borne à tout faire pour que ton client s'amuse, il n'a pas le droit de te ploter. Le faire reviendrait à transgresser notre contrat et le tarif en serait doublé. Inutile de te dire que tu vas gagner nettement moins que les autres.

()Malfoy j'ai lu soigneusement tes conditions. Dis-moi simplement qui est le connard qui à eut la prétention de me choisir.

()C'est moi et je peux t'assurer que ton pourboire risque d'être fort compromis.

()Rien à secouer.

()Potter, tu vas te comporter comme le gentil escort que tu es.

La soirée se déroulait dans une demeure luxueuse entouré par des hectares de terre à l'instar de Pouddlard. Il y avait des gardes armées aux grilles. Le chauffeur les déposa à l'intérieur de la propriété, devant les marches.

()Dernière chose, ton nom est Eden.

()Dray?

()Blaise…

()Est-ce un choix bien judicieux, je veux dire, lorsque ces pauvres gars vont s'apercevoir qu'ils ne peuvent pas satisfaire leur libido avec lui, cela risque d'être l'enfer pour eux.

()Je le sais.

()C'est sadique mais ça me plait.

Il leva la flûte à la santé de son ami, la vida avant de sortir de la voiture. Le blond le suivit de près, il passa un bras autour de la taille de celui qui était censé l'accompagner.

()Pour l'instant, contente toi de faire tapisserie, danse et remue ton arrière afin de nous ramener de nouveaux clients.

Le brun serra les dents. Des serviteurs les débarrassèrent de leurs manteaux. Ils firent sensation en passant les grandes portes de la salle de bal du manoir. Immédiatement, le PDG de l'agence 'I'm Gay' fut assaillit de toute part. Des hommes venaient le saluer demandant des renseignements sur sa nouvelle recrue qui faisait déjà sensation. Eden, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres jouait son rôle de potiche ambulant à la perfection.

Le champagne coulait à flot échauffant les esprits. Un peu partout de beaux garçons et de magnifiques jeunes femmes se déhanchaient sur des airs à la mode. Harry se bornait à ignorer Malfoy qui jouait au séducteur auprès d'une de ses connaissances. Apparemment, la soirée était déjà trop avancée pour parler affaires, les présentations étant faites. Un garçon se frottait indécemment contre la méduse blonde un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres, il le défiait de protester d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. Le brun roula des yeux, il allait lui dire de le garder lorsqu'il fut bousculé et se cogna contre la saucisse péroxydé.

()Décidemment, Eden tu ne peux plus te passer de moi!

Il se libéra de son étreinte s'apprêtant à lui cracher une réplique cinglante lorsqu'un homme s'éclaircit la gorge.

()Je suis navré.

Très grand, une chevelure de jais, des yeux bleus saisissants, un charisme ahurissant, un sourire félin, Harry en eut presque le souffle coupé. Il avait vécut suffisammentpour qu'une sirène d'alarme se déclenche dans sa têteafin delui hurler, danger! Appelez ça un sixième sens, n'empêche que cela l'avait ôter de quelques mauvaises situations par le passé. Une aura de mystère semblait entourer cet homme et il s'en dégageait quelque chose d'oppressant.

()Tom je te présente…

()Eden, tout le monde en parle.

Il lui prit la main et la baisa.

()Je me présente, Tom Jédusort, vous êtes en ces lieux chez moi. Je vous ai Sali…

()Ce n'était que du champagne.

()Envoyez moi la note.

()Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, pourrais-je récupérer ma main?

L'homme fut un peu déstabilisé par sa brusquerie mais il se reprit avec une rapidité foudroyante. Il allait parler mais sortit d'on ne sait où Pansy intervint:

()Vous avez découvert la petite merveille?

()Mmm… Un tempérament de lionceau mais j'excelle dans l'art de la chasse et aucune proie ne m'a jamais échappée.

()Eden n'est qu'accompagnateur, Tom. En fait, c'est par erreur qu'il a été engagé… C'est le seul hétéro du groupe…

()Une singularité en effet mais j'adore les défis. Je dois vous quitter, Peter vient de m'appeler.

()Votre secrétaire, à cette heure tardive? Cet homme ne dort donc jamais?

()Peter est comme les rats, débordant d'activité la nuit. Mes hommages à votre père.

Il leur adressa un signe de la tête, avant de s'en aller. La jeune femme mécontente fixa un instant Draco qui leur tourna le dos en s'éloignant avec sa conquête. Elle le prit par le bras etsortit de la grande salle.La jeune femmele poussa sans cérémonie dans une des chambres à l'étage où Severus et Blaise discutaient.

()Draco fait mal son boulot alors Sev nous a demandé de te parler.

Ce dernier jeta un œil à sa montre.

()Eden, tout ceci n'est pas un jeu… (commença-t-elle)

()Tous les hommes que tu as croisé ce soir ont du fric à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. C'est où l'agence gagne le plus mais certainement la partie la plus dangereuse. Nous appartenons à ce milieu et nous savons comment il fonctionne. Tom Jédusort est un milliardaire, un philanthrope d'aucuns diront. En réalité, ce mec est mêlé à des histoires plus sordides les unes que les autres, drogue, trafiques d'armes, prostitution, disparitions mystérieuses… Draco aurait dû t'obliger à la fermer et prendre la conversation en main parce que tu viens ni plus ni moins, de te rendre irrésistible aux yeux de Jédusort.

()Tant que tu ne seras pas dans son lit, il te poursuivra de ses assiduités.

()Fais attention!

Severus Snap se leva et sortit, les deux autres lui emboîtèrent le pas. Harry se vautra dans un canapé mais il n'eut pas le temps de cogiter car une des créatures de rêve croisée en bas avec laquelle il avait eut un échange discret fit son entrée.

()Pansy m'a dis que je pourrais te trouver ici.

Il la détailla en s'attardant sur l'essentiel, sa bouche, ses seins trop volumineux pour être d'origine, ses cuisses…

()Je m'appelle Tricksy, je suis de l'agence Maxime, en France. Demain mes amies et moi repartons mais avant…

Harry, n'entendit plus un mot de ce qu'elle racontait...

Seul son striptease lui importait. A voir la façon dont elle s'effeuillait, c'était une professionnelle. Elle entrouvrit sa braguette pour faire une fellation à son membre déjà érigé et y dérouler un préservatif. Il lui fit l'amour dans le sofa, contre le mur et dans le lit. Elle était très inventive dans la recherche du plaisir, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire…

Dans un dernier élan, il se vida atteignant à nouveau le point culminant, en même temps qu'elle. Après un dernier baiser elle se leva satisfaite et se rhabilla en moins d'une minute, cuissardes comprises.

()Mon vraie nom est Marjorie, si tu viens en France avec tes amis, passe me voir à mon agence. On pourra s'amuser en dehors du boulot. Tu devrais te depêcher, il est tard, chéri.

Un dernier baiser et elle s'en alla. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, il se redressa.

()Tu as oub…

Un regard gris acier plongea dans les siens.

()Tu as cinq minutes pour être en bas.

Ne voulant pas rentrer à pied, de mauvaise grâce, il obéit. La musique s'était arrêtée, dehors c'était déjà l'aube. Il soupira en entrant dans la voiture que le chauffeur vint lui ouvrir.

()Est-ce qu'elle était bonne? Dans tout l'étage on entendait ses cris et dieu sait si la musique était forte!

Un coup de coude de Pansy fit taire son ami et le trajet se fit dans un silence de mort. Il faisait jour lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Pouddlard, mais la salle à manger était déjà foule. La plupart revenait de diverses soirées et n'avait qu'une seule hâte, aller dormir. Harry se servit un verre de jus d'orange et des petits gâteaux posés là, sans prendre la peine de s'asseoir.

()Eden, tu as rendez-vous avec moi à huit heures.

Il faillit s'étrangler avec un biscuit, l'horloge au mur affichait 6H45.

()C'est de l'esclavage! Arrête, de m'emmerder tu veux?

Severus dégustait, un thé que Vincent venait de lui apporter. Il s'enquérait de la santé de Greg quand le malheureux eut la connerie de faire exploser la soupape qui le préservait de la fureur de son filleul. Draco jeta sa serviette sur la table et empoigna le petit brun pour l'entraîner dans la cuisine. Ca allait commencer à gueuler et il doutait que toute la maisonnée ne soit pas réveillée. Il y eut un bruit de chute, Draco venait sans doute de le balancer comme un sac à patate.

()Non mais ça fait mal, connard!

Ouh, là! Pansy s'étouffait avec ses œufs, un irlandais appelé Seamus tout comme les autres venait de laisser tomberleur fourchette. Devait-il empêcher à ce petit malappris de se faire aplatir? Severus prit une gorgée de son thé. Délicieux…

()Insultes-moi encore une fois et je te mets une claque! Non, mais tu dois avoir une case en moins! Ce soir, tu m'as ridiculisé! Tu étais payé pour t'occuper de moi! Est-ce ainsi que tu traiteras tous tes clients?

()Tu avais une sangsue collée à toi toute la soirée, elle n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des regards furibonds.

()Parce que c'est MA faute?

()Jaloux?

Il y eut un silence puis Potter reprit:

()Je pense que c'est toi qui voulais être à la place de la fille! Malheureusement pour toi, tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut!

Très mauvais! Severus se leva rapidement. Dans la cuisine, Harry avait mit la table entre lui et Draco. Ce dernier avec une rapidité fulgurante, l'enjamba pour venir coincer l'autre entre lui et le mur.

()Harry, (souffla-t-il à son oreille)sache qu'un Malfoy domine toujours! Le jour où je te prendrais, je te ferais tellement jouir que tu en oublieras tout ce qui ne se rapportera pas à moi.

Avec facilité, il immobilisa les poings qui faisaient mines de vouloir le frapper.

()Espèce de sal pédé!

()Plutôt pédé qu'être un matricide.

Severus vit le visage du garçon se décomposer, ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

()Qu'est-ce que tu as dis?

()Tu croyais que ces huit jours me servaient à quoi, Harry? Je fais des recherches sur tout ceux que j'engage. Tu t'appelles Harry James Potter.

Severus pâlit.

()Né de Lily Evans et de James Potter, comte de Godric Hollows le manoir où tu as grandi. A quatorze ans, on à découvert ton corps allongé à côté de celui de ta mère. Personne n'a jamais pu dire ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Il y avait tes empreintes et la sienne sur l'arme.

()Tais-toi! (supplia Harry)

()Tu n'avais gardé qu'une mémoire partielle des événements.

()Silence, tu n'avais pas le droit!

()Ton père t'a abandonné à quinze ans chez ta tante d'où tu as fugué un an après. Ensuite, plus de trace, tu t'es évaporé dans la nature.

Draco le lâche se contentant de lui relever le menton.

()Ne m'emmerde pas Harry, où je pourrais faire de ta vie un enfer. Fais ton job, mais ne m'emmerde pas. Prends un bain pour enlever ce parfum bon marcher sur toi et sois au bureau à huit heure!

Draco lui tourna le dos. Le jeune homme acquiesça en se laissant tomber sur le sol. Il posa la tête sur ses genoux et se mit à sangloter. Severus jura tout bas. Ce gosse, comment ne l'avait-il pas reconnu plus tôt? C'était bien le fruit de cette femme qui en faisant un gosse à James Potter avait réussit à se faire épouser, laissant Sirius Black libre de lui ravir Remus. Leur liaison avait duré des années avant que… Snap poussa un léger soupir. Remuer toute cette boue ne servirait à rien, Remus, son époux serait furieux de savoir que le gosse bossait ici. Le mieux à faire, c'était de le ramener dans sa chambre, tout le monde le regardait comme un monstre. Draco y était allé un peu fort avec ses demi vérités… il ignorait tout de la véritable histoire…

Une fois dans la chambre il lui dit:

()Contente toi de faire ton job et il te laissera tranquille.

Le brun fit oui de la tête avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

A suivre…

Lundi 26 Juin 2006


	3. Je ne suis pas Gay

Auteur: fantay112

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à J.K.ROWLING…

Prairing: DM/HP

Cette fic est un défi de BloodyVampireDevil

Défi:_ « Vous avez marre des filles qui vous courent après ? Osez dire : Sorry girls I'm gay avec le sourire »_

_Voilà l'agence où travaille Draco pour apprendre aux hommes à être ce qu'ils sont vraiment, oser le dire à leur famille (et autres) ou a _

_faire de l'escorte (gigolo aussi?) etc..._

_Voilà l'agence où Harry se retrouve, perdu… ou pour fuir_

_Quand on confond les clients, quand on n'aime pas ce ''genre'' de personne ça donne des étincelles._

Un peu de romance, de tragédie… d'humour?

Comme l'indique mon pseudo, j'adore tous ce qui appartient au domaine de la fantasy,

je dois avouer que cela représente un véritable défi pour moi d'imaginer une histoire dans un monde sans magie.

P.S. : Les goûts et les couleurs, je les respecte alors homophobes, âmes terriblement sensibles ou que sais-je encore cliquez

immédiatement sur le lien PRECEDENT, pour les autres…

Pour le prologue je remercie:

LightofMoon, BloodyVampireDevil, Sahada, Zaika, Drudrue, Malicia-moony, slydawn, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Yume-chan05 pour vos reviews.

Slydawn: Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi… Quand à l'issu du pari, cela demeure un mystère. Des fois que Harry finirait par se décoincer… Enfin, gageons que Dray saura prendre les choses en main (si un auteur sadique ne passe pas par là…).

* * *

Attention, j'ai toujours du retard pour les reviews car j'enregistre vos messages pour les lire chez moi! Mais je vous répondrai toujours.

27 reviews pour deux chapitres... Je vous dis merciiiii!

* * *

Chapitre 2

_Je ne suis pas gay…_

Tom Jédusort quitta brusquement son fauteuil. La folie que Eden vit dans son regard l'effraya. L'homme si agréable venait de s'évaporer pour se changer en quelque chose d'autre, d'inhumain… Il recula malgré lui et tomba sur le canapé. Ce type faisait près de deux mètres mais il se déplaçait avec une telle souplesse. Le jeune homme savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Un peu plus tôt**

Harry s'était rendu au bureau de son employeur, il l'avait écouté durant un peu plus d'une heure se plaindre de sa personne. Selon lui, s'il ne savait pas faire preuve de savoir vivre avec ses ''collègues'', il en serait de même pour les clients. Alors, depuis à peu près un mois, il descendait prendre tous ses repas dans la salle à manger lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas. Il passait aussi du temps au salon… Curieusement, dès qu'il pénétrait dans une pièce les conversations s'arrêtaient. Seamus et Dean qui avaient été les premiers à vouloir l'intégrer au groupe, ignoraient délibérément sa présence. Seul Grégory lorsqu'il ne se reposait pas et Vincent lui parlaient encore.

Assit dans la voiture, il se rendait à l'agence. Draco Malfoy-Black l'avait convoqué ce matin. Son dernier rendez-vous avait été une véritable catastrophe. Un jeune chercheur du nom de Neville Longdubat l'avait engagé afin d'être présenté à ses parents comme étant un de ses amis. Neville sortait d'une histoire qui avait duré un peu plus de deux ans. Son boy-friend l'avait quitté parce qu'il n'assumait pas son homosexualité. La présence de Eden censé être gay, devait lui donner le courage de faire son annonce lors d'un dîner familiale. Sa grand-mère déjà au courant mais en croisière à bord d'un paquebot de luxe, ne pourrait pas être présente.

Harry avait côtoyé durant une semaine le chercheur discret qu'était Neville. Il avait pénétré son univers pour le connaître un peu mieux. Fin gastronome, le jeune homme lui avait fais découvrir d'excellentes tables. Il l'avait initié à différents types de vin, la plupart français. La veille du déjeuner familial, ils avaient dîner chez lui, dans son appartement en haut d'un gratte ciel à la pointe de la technologie. La conversation avait fini par dévier inévitablement.

()Tu sais Eden, Collin est partit il y à trois mois, parce qu'il se sentait négligé.

()Ce n'était pas seulement ta faute, voyons!

()Mais si, tu ne sais pas tout… Le laboratoire appartient à ma famille et je l'avais fais muté dans mon service. Pendant plus de deux ans nous avons travaillé côte à côte sans jamais rien laisser soupçonner de notre relation. Tout le monde le savait gay et face aux insultes homophobes qu'il subissait heureusement rarement, je ne prenais jamais sa défense. Il était d'un tempérament très affectueux, je lui interdisais de s'approcher trop près de moi. Malgré toutes nos disputes, il ne m'a jamais interdit de le toucher le soir, lorsque nous étions seul. Comble du ridicule je louais l'appartement d'en face à son nom, encore pour faire illusion. Lorsqu'il m'a avoué avoir rencontré un autre homme et dis qu'il avait accepté sa proposition de mariage, je suis devenu fou de rage et quelque chose s'est brisé en moi.

Le jeune homme s'était levé un verre de vin à la main pour aller admirer le ciel derrière sa large baie vitrée.

()Jusqu'au dernier moment il a espéré… Jusqu'au dernier moment, il n'a pas couché avec cet homme. Sa seule condition, c'était que nous vivions notre relation au grand jour. Je n'ai pas pu… Je me débattais encore avec l'acceptation de ma sexualité. J'ai entamé une thérapie au cabinet Lupin-Snap.

()Lupin-Snap?

()Oui, tu connais?

()Non, mais continue.

()Je suis parvenu à conclure que si un homme avait attendu si longtemps pour mettre Collin dans son lit, c'est qu'il en était passionnément amoureux. Il le méritait plus que moi. Dans sa dernière lettre d'il y a trois jours, il me disait que John et lui prévoyaient l'emploi d'une mère porteuse pour leur premier enfant. Il va être père, il était tellement fou de joie.

Le brun s'approcha pour admirer lui aussi le panorama.

()As-tu une personne que tu aimes, Eden?

()Et bien, non, pas vraiment…

()Lorsque tu rencontreras ce bonheur, ne fais pas comme moi et saisis ta chance à bras-le-corps. S'il te faut aller en Papouasie, enfile des godasses et tires-toi!

Ils en avaient rigolé mais l'autre conserva dans son regard, toute sa mélancolie. Harry avait apprécié ces instants en sa compagnie, depuis que Malfoy-Black lui avait jeté ses quatre vérités au visage, il ne s'autorisait plus à porter de jugement. Ses cauchemars lui étaient revenus le faisant douter de lui. Peut-être que son esprit malade avait créé des souvenirs dans lesquels, sa culpabilité était écartée? Comment le savoir, la réponse se trouvait là tout près, il le sentait mais il doutait de pouvoir lui faire face. Le déjeuner s'était passé on ne peux plus mal. La mère plus conciliante avait tenu la main de son fils alors qu'il déversait son chagrin mais le père… Ce dernier avait commencé par l'insulter puis s'en était prit à son fils qui s'était effondré en larme. Harry avait perdu son sang froid. Neville avait fait preuve d'une telle correction à son égard en respectant son statut d'accompagnateur. Certains hommes essayaient le plus souvent de l'acheter en faisant grimper les prix, ils devenaient vulgaire une fois légèrement éméché. Il se leva:

()Vous n'êtes qu'un sombre crétin Monsieur. Je ne suis qu'un escort de l'agence ''I'm Gay''! Votre fils a fait le vide autour de lui par peur que son secret ne soit découvert. Par votre faute, il n'a aucun ami sur qui il peut compter en cas de coup dur. Il a du renoncer à une personne qu'il aimait, après deux ans de vie commune et maintenant il vient de débuter une thérapie. Je ne le connais que depuis une semaine mais j'ai pu voir que vous lui avez inculqué certaines valeurs… Pas une fois il n'a dis du mal de vous. Vous avez, Monsieur, un fils modèle dont le seul crime, si crime il y a, est de vouloir à ses côtés, une personne qu'il aime pour l'accompagner sur ce long chemin cahoteux qu'est la vie. Mais peut-être que vous préférez le retrouver les veines tranchées dans sa baignoire pour ne pas avoir eut droit au bonheur. Il rejoindrait alors les statiques de ces jeunes gays de moins de trente ans qui finissent par se foutrent en l'aire!

Harry était repartit avec Neville encore en état de choc, lui-même avait perdu ses couleurs en remarquant un regard gris posé sur lui. Draco déjeunait dans le même restaurant avec son bras droit, une coïncidence, il en doutait. Sa phase d'essaie n'était pas encore achevée et il venait d'échouer lamentablement.

Il descendit de la voiture, les vigils à l'entrée le saluèrent. L'ascenseur se stoppa au vingtième étage. Le brun se demanda à quoi servait un bâtiment si immense. L'effervescence régnait dans les bureaux. Pansy des écouteurs sur les oreilles, le dépassa en lui envoyant un baiser, sans interrompre sa conversation dans une autre langue qui ressemblait au Chinois.

Après avoir frappé et reçut la permission, il ouvrit la porte. Draco discutait avec Neville.

()Eden, assieds-toi.

Il les salua puis enchaîna aussitôt.

()Monsieur Longdubat, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de vos espérances…

()Tu as été parfait. Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler par mon prénom. (il lui sourit) Ce serait à moi de m'excuser pour t'avoir mis à la porte hier, j'aurais dû faire confiance à ton professionnalisme. Vers les, une heure du matin, mes parents ont débarqué dans mon appartement. Les pauvres, ils avaient cogité toute la journée. Mon père et moi avons conversé à cœur ouvert. Mère m'a avoué qu'elle s'en doutait depuis des années mais qu'elle respectait ma vie privée. Ils sont désolés pour Collin, ils ont même regardé notre petit album…

()Vraiment?

()Mes parents m'ont dis qu'ils étaient fiers de moi, aujourd'hui cela prend tout son sens.

Neville jeta un œil à sa montre.

()Ma mère te trouve charmant (ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la conversation), elle pense que tu ferais un gendre parfait.

Harry rougit.

()Je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion dans trente minutes. Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, on se fera un ciné et puis j'ai d'autres vins à te faire découvrir.

()Ce sera avec plaisir Nev'.

()De toute façon, je pense avoir recours à toi (il se leva).

()Je ne crois plus que tu en es besoin, fais-moi confiance (dit il en l'imitant)!

()Ton patron risque de t'en vouloir, fais attention.

Les émeraudes du garçon se tournèrent vers Malfoy et perdirent aussitôt leur éclat. Son attention fut reportée la seconde d'après sur Neville.

()A l'agence, nous prônons la satisfaction de la clientèle avant tout. J'aimerais beaucoup déguster une autre de tes spécialités, tu es un vrai chef… en tant qu'ami cette fois.

Neville Longdubat revêtit son long manteau et fourra son gant gauche. De la main droite, il serra celle de Black puis celle de son nouvel ami qu'il garda un instant dans la sienne, l'air un peu grave.

()Merci, vraiment Eden. Ce que je te dois n'a pas de prix.

Le brun aux yeux émeraude acquiesça. Le biologiste finit par leur tourner le dos pour s'en aller, mais avant de franchir la porte, il s'adressa à Draco.

()Oh… Monsieur Malfoy-Black, si Eden changeait d'avis et décidait de ne plus être simple accompagnateur je veux être le premier informé.

()Neville, (s'étrangla le concerné qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement)!

L'autre les quitta en riant. A nouveau, lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, le blond constata qu'il avait repris son sérieux.

()Assieds-toi, je te prie.

()Oui, monsieur.

()Neville Longdubat a doublé ton salaire.

()Vraiment?

()Oui, c'est son pourboire parce qu'il sait ce qu'il te doit. Bien entendu, l'agence ne prélèvera que dans la première partie. Tout sera reversé directement sur ton compte.

()Merci, Monsieur…

()Eden!

()Monsieur?

()Je m'emporte très facilement quelquefois… mes réactions sont disproportionnées.

()Ha…

()Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai pu te dire. Tu n'as pas été reconnu coupable, c'est tout ce qui importe.

()Pas à moi monsieur, mais j'accepte vos excuses, n'en parlons plus.

Draco alla au mini bar.

()Je te sers quelque chose?

()Non, je vous remercie.

Il en revint avec un verre de whisky pur feu. Il était vraiment tôt pour une boisson si corsée mais le blond en avait besoin.

()J'aimerais que nous soyons ami, repartons à zéro.

Une main fut tendue dans sa direction. Dérouté, il n'esquissa pas un geste.

()Monsieur, les choses sont comme elles le devraient. Vous êtes mon patron et tant que j'ai du rendement je n'ai pas affaire à vous… Cela me convient.

Draco vida son verre cul sec avant de se rasseoir.

()Eden… Harry, l'autre soir, tu as réussis ce qu'aucune personne n'avait fait avant toi… J'ai flirté délibérément avec Alex en espérant t'ôter de ma tête.

()Vous aviez l'air de vous entendre bien.

()Ce soir là, je n'ai pas couché avec lui.

()Je l'ai croisé avec vous à plusieurs reprises.

()J'ai des besoins à satisfaire, Harry… Un mot de toi et je ne verrais personne d'autre.

()Je ne suis pas Gay où bien même bi.

()As-tu au moins déjà eu une expérience, pour porter un jugement aussi hâtif? Si c'est le plaisir qui t'inquiète… Il est vrai que je domine toujours mais tu ne seras pas en reste, sans vouloir me vanter, je suis un amant excellent…

Dray le vit enlever son pardessus, il portait un tailleur pantalon sur mesure avec de minuscules rayures qui selon le chatoiement de la lumière, renvoyait une couleur verte assortie à ses yeux, à ses mèches de cheveux. En dessous, il était vêtu d'un court gilet kaki en soie qui laissait entrevoir son nombril percé. Il croisa les jambes.

()Vous disiez que j'avais réussis, de quoi parliez-vous?

()Mmm? Et bien, Blaise m'a indiqué que je te trouverais en haut, j'y ai été. La fille te faisait une fellation et visiblement, tu appréciais. Je suis redescendu furieux et j'ai passé le reste de la soirée à te maudire. Je t'ai haïs parce que je venais de comprendre, que tu avais la possibilité de me faire mal. (il soupira) Je suis amoureux de toi, Harry. Ne comprends-tu pas toute la portée de ce pouvoir que tu as sur moi?

()Je n'ai rien demandé et vous êtes très loin d'être une marionnette. Vous n'êtes attiré que part mon arrière train que vous savez vierge.

A peine ces mots prononcés que Draco s'asseyait sur le bureau, juste à côté de lui.

()Alors, ce n'est pas une initiation qui aurait mal tournée à cause d'un amant incompétent? Tu n'as jamais connu que des femelles aguicheuses?

L'autre se tassa dans sa chaise.

()Je n'ai jamais dis ça!

()Je sais, (le nargua gentiment Malfoy).

Harry comprenant le double sens de sa réponse se leva.

()Je veux dire, je n'ai pas connu que des femmes…

()Moui?

()Où seul le sexe importait… Il y a eut Hermione, une jeune fille très intelligente. Elle, Ronald et moi nous étions des amis, de très proches compagnons… je veux dire…

Dray vit sa dulcinée devenir cramoisie.

()'ry?

'ry quitta son siège pour aller se poster devant la baie vitrée. Non, définitivement ces deux là étaient un très, très mauvais exemple. Seigneur, ce type venait de lui rappeler un souvenir qu'il avait occulté… Il se revit deux semaines avant son anniversaire, chez 'Mione, dans sa chambre. Ses parents étaient censés prendre l'avion pour aller à un séminaire sur de nouvelles avancées, dans le domaine de la chirurgie dentaire.

Cela avait eut lieu chez elle, la scène était encore floue. Il lui avait fait l'amour. C'était sa première fois à lui… Il y avait un autre corps étendu près d'eux, un autre avec lequel il avait partagé un baiser enflammé qui lui avait fait courir des frissons dans tout son être. La scène s'éloigna, devenant plus brumeuse, une porte s'était ouverte puis il y avait eu des cris. Seul son amour pour cette ombre lui demeura.

()'ryyyy?

Il revint sur terre et se retourna dans le petit espace alloué par son patron, qui l'emprisonnait entre lui et la paroi.

()Tu es un petit cachottier, (susurra-t-il à son oreille en le faisant trembler). Mon cœur, lorsque je te prendrais, je serais très tendre. L'avantage avec un homme, c'est que le corps masculin ne recèle aucun secret pour lui… Je pourrais parler durant des heures, permets-moi simplement te le prouver. Laisses-moi de te goûter… je sais exactement ce que tu veux et que cette pouffiasse n'a pas pu te faire.

Harry déglutit.

()Laisse-moi te sucer (implora-t-il crûment). Je m'attarderais là où c'est tellement bon. Si tu n'en parles pas, personne ne le saura…

()Ca suffit… fais pas ça, j'ai pas baiser depuis un mois alors arrête.

()Je te ferais la totale… ça veut dire que j'avale Harry…

Les quelques neurones restants de ce cher Eden se liquéfièrent. Lorsque ses émeraudes dilatées par le désir accrochèrent à nouveau ceux de Draco, ce dernier sut qu'il venait de remporter une bataille et non la moindre. L'approche était toujours l'étape la plus laborieuse. A présent, seul son savoir faire ferait la différence et fois de Malfoy, il ne lui donnait pas une semaine pour lui succomber à nouveau.

Draco s'agenouilla devant lui sans détacher ses yeux des siens, il pressa la bosse sous sa fermeture éclair à l'aide de sa main droite, en se léchant les lèvres. Cela eut l'effet escompté, son bien-aimé gémit sensuellement. Lentement, il défit le bouton, jamais de sa vie il n'avait atteint un tel état d'excitation à l'idée de procurer du plaisir à un autre. Une main lui caressa la nuque, il abaissa alors la braguette. Harry avait fermé les yeux, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son visage, son ventre se soulevait rapidement. C'était maintenant ou jamais…

()Haem!

…et ce fut jamais… Harry bondit à un mètre de lui! Draco connaissait cette voix, une rage pure incendia ses veines.

()Severus (s'époumona-t-il)!

Son parrain n'était pas le seul à l'observer, il y avait Pansy, Blaise (bon lui, c'était un obsédé), et une superbe femme blonde au teint aussi pale que le sien.

()Maman…?

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et il se retrouva complètement paralysé par l'horreur de la situation.

()Vous voyez Narcissa (déclara Zabini), votre fils est d'une telle conscience professionnelle qu'il s'occupe même de recoudre le bouton des pantalons de ses salariés.

()Dire que j'ai laissé mon appareille photo dans la voiture (pesta Pansy adepte du chantage sous ses formes les plus variées)!

Severus alla se servir un alcool (très fort) au bar, avant de prendre place dans un canapé.

()Draco, évite de te ridiculiser encore plus et va t'asseoir derrière ton bureau le temps que ton petit problème passe.

Le blond rougit mais obéît.

()Mère, que faites vous ici?

()A part venir chercher des anecdotes à faire mourir de rire ton père tu veux dire?

()Maman, je vous en prie, c'est déjà assez gênant.

()Certes, mon poussin.

Elle s'avança pour lui faire la bise, c'était sans compter son parrain adoré.

()'Cissa, nous savons tous où sa bouche à traîner. Je doute que Lucius te laisse l'embrasser si tu l'approches de trop près.

()Severus, je puis t'assurer que les goûts de Draco se rapprochent de ceux de son père. Il conviendrait parfaitement pour l'une de nos soirées. Ce garçon est divin…

Draco venait de virer du rouge au blanc cadavérique. Pansy qui riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avec Blaise, s'approcha pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas fait un fulgurant arrêt cardiaque.

()Maman, je vous en supplie.

Ouf!

()S'il vous plait, vous désirez me traumatiser à vie. Je vous ai toujours vu vous et père comme des êtres… asexué?

Narcissa éclata d'un rire chantant, en mettant la main devant sa bouche. Severus se pouffa, en clair c'était la quatrième dimension.

()Sev' tu te souviens de l'épisode lors de notre troisième année d'internat? Le soir où Lucius, toi et moi nous nous somme retrouvés coincés dans une des salles que l'on prétendait hantée. C'est vrai qu'il y à eu beaucoup de cri ce soir là mais…

Elle finit par se taire, inquiète par l'absence de couleur de Draco. Harry que tout le monde avait oublié, essaya de sortir en catimini.

()Au fait, tu lui à dis à monsieur-j'suis-pas-gay-mais-je-me-les-tape que Tom Jédusort à loué ses services pour un dîner?

Draco recouvra son visage impassible.

()Parrain, Eden n'ira pas à ce rendez-vous.

()Tu crains la concurrence?

()Eden n'est qu'accompagnateur, je ne veux pas qu'il se retrouve enfermé dans un des manoirs de…

()C'est un client important, ne laisse pas ton attirance pour le gamin fausser ton jugement. Il a insisté et tu as accepté son chèque. On ne rompt pas un contrat sans en payer les conséquences avec Jédusort.

Harry qui en avait marre ouvrit la porte.

()J'irais, s'il m'approche je lui mets mon poing dans la gueule et c'est réglé.

()Attends… j'aimerais te parler.

()Est-ce pour le travaille, Monsieur?

()De nous…

()Vous devez faire erreur, il n'y aura jamais de nous!

La porte se referma, Narcissa vit son fils se rasseoir. Un autre aurait cru que la froideur du jeune homme l'avait laissé indifférent, mais elle savait depuis fort longtemps décrypter chacune de ses expressions, aussi infime soit-elle. Draco Malfoy-Black, son fils, souffrait de son premier chagrin d'amour.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Eden quitta Pouddlard à dix neuf heure, un petit homme vêtu comme un croque mort vint lui ouvrir la portière. Ce dernier s'assit à côté du chauffeur. Durant tout le trajet, il ne cessa de se retourner pour s'enquérir de son bien-être et lui assurer que son Seigneur (terme au combien désuet), avait demandé à ce qu'il fut traité avec tous les égards. Harry après plus d'heure de trajet fut conduit dans la baie où s'amarraient les bateaux de luxe. L'homme lui fit des courbettes en l'invitant à le suivre. Au milieu de la passerelle, il lut le nom porté sur la coque.

()Voldemort…

()Un nom bien étrange, je te le concède.

Il sursauta.

()Est-ce que tout va bien?

Tom Jédusort sublime dans son costumes trois pièces, vint lui donner la main pour l'aider à mettre le pied à bord du navire. Il lui baisa la main avec élégance.

()Je ne vous avais pas vu…

()Et moi depuis ce fameux soir, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, Eden. A tel point, que tu m'as poursuivis jusque dans mes songes… Il est désolant que mes affaires m'aient retenus si longtemps.

()Je pensais que vous deviez vous rendre à une soirée…

()N'ai crainte mon beau chaton, je ne risque pas de t'enlever. Il y a bien trop de témoin à quai.

Le brun, la mine effarée le jaugea durant quelques secondes. L'autre se mit à rire.

()Ce… ce n'est absolument pas drôle.

()Eden… J'adore ton nom d'emprunt. Sache que je suis beaucoup plus subtile que cela.

()Un peu comme un serpent… qui vient de flairer une proie? Sauf que…

()Tu es un petit lion et que tu es censé être le chasseur.

Il le fit entrer dans le salon où une table avait été dressée pour deux. Son attention fut attirée par un vivarium où un reptile somnolait.

()Il est magnifique… est-ce qu'il a un nom?

()Nagyni, c'est une amie fidèle qui m'a sauvé la vie une fois.

()Vraiment?

()Oui, certains hommes craignent injustement ces magnifiques animaux à sang froid. Malheureusement, elle arrive au terme de sa vie, il ne lui reste pas plus de six mois.

()Vous… vous allez la remplacer?

()J'ai appris que certaines choses, une fois perdue, le reste définitivement. Mais parfois, il y a des miracles, la possibilité nous est offerte de corriger les erreurs du passé.

Eden savait que derrière ces paroles, il y avait un sens caché, il y médita quelques secondes mais ne trouvant pas la solution, il abandonna. Un serveur apporta les cartes.

()Choisis, je fais confiance à ton bon goût.

Sans se démonter, Harry réclama au garçon la spécialité du chef, donna le nom d'un vin que Neville lui avait fait goûter et qui pouvait se marier avec tout. En dessert, il demanda simplement à être étonné(1). Le repas se déroula à merveille, Tom Jédusort était un hôte qui savait recevoir. Cynique à souhait, il pouvait se montrer très drôle. Assit dans le salon, ils discutaient depuis une bonne heure quand Tom lui fit remarquer.

()Tu n'as bu que deux verres de ce délicieux champagne.

()Je ne tiens pas à m'enivrer et perdre le contrôle.

()Harry, tu es sur mon territoire. Je n'avais qu'un geste à faire pour que l'on mette un comprimé dans ce vin que tu avais l'aire d'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

()Vous n'avez pas pu…

()Non, je devais m'assurer que mon attention allait à la bonne personne.

()Je ne suis pas…

Eden devint livide.

()Comment m'avez-vous appelé?

()Harry, c'est ton prénom.

()Vous n'êtes pas censé le savoir à moins que vous ayez effectué des recherche sur moi.

()Je te l'ai dis, tu m'as ensorcelé. J'avoue que le résultat de cette petite investigation, a dépassé toutes mes espérances… Harry James Potter.

Il claqua des doigts et Peter arriva avec une valise qu'il posa sur la table basse avant de s'en aller. Jédusort l'ouvrit puis la tourna vers lui.

()Cent mille… ce sera ton pourboire pour une nuit passée entre mes draps.

Des éclaires dansèrent dans les émeraudes si tranquilles il y a quelques minutes.

()Je ne suis pas à acheter! Aucune fortune de ce bas monde ne saurait me faire tomber si bas. Je ne m'avilirais jamais de la sorte avec un homme!

()Alors sois à moi, accepte de porter mon nom et je déposerais ma fortune à tes pieds! Tu seras mon époux, mon égal!

Le jeune escort se leva.

()Vous ne savez rien de moi.

()Mais mon sentiment pour toi est bien réel! Harry, un refus n'est pas envisageable.

()Mais qui êtes vous pour prétendre cela?

Tom Jédusort quitta brusquement son fauteuil. La folie que Eden vit dans son regard l'effraya. L'homme si agréable venait de s'évaporer pour se changer en quelque chose d'autre, d'inhumain… Il recula malgré lui et tomba sur le canapé. Ce type faisait près de deux mètres mais il se déplaçait avec une telle souplesse. Le jeune homme savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance…

Le bruit d'un portable se fit entendre. Le milliardaire le considéra une seconde avant de répondre en se détournant. Harry se précipita sur la porte mais elle était close.

()Tu me déranges Mac Naire! Comment ça la cargaison détruite? Des aurores? Je croyais, selon tes dires, que ce corps d'élite avec ce nom stupide avait été décimé? Inutile de me déplacer? Tu veux rire, si Maugrey est dans le coup il te faudra plus que quelques mercenaires! Je viens faire du nettoyage…

Il referma le cellulaire.

()Où en étais-je?

Il claqua encore des doigts.

()Peter, raccompagne Harry.

()Bien, mon lord.

()Harry… Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû savoir que tu serais comme elle… Je prendrais le temps de te séduire puisqu'il faut en passer par là. Je veux ton amour…

Peter Pettigrow ouvrit la porte et le brun prit ses jambes à son cou.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Salle à manger de Pouddlard 1H30

()Tu ne feras qu'aggraver les choses.

()Ecoute ta mère et rentre chez toi Draco. Potter ne laissera personne entrer dans son boxer ce soir!

()Mère, je croyais que vous deviez rentrer au manoir?

()Mon cœur, ton père est en voyage d'affaire.

()Rassure-moi, parrain, tu n'es pas en train de draguer mère?

Severus faillit s'étouffer avec son thé, pour toute réponse, il envoya la tasse à la tête de son filleul qui l'esquiva de justesse.

()Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair! Vous faisiez une tête d'enterrement quand je suis entré, j'ai cru que quelqu'un était mort.

Une porte claqua violemment, c'était sûrement lui. Harry passa dans la pénombre sans le voir, Peter Pettigrow le suivait.

()Je vous en prie, attendez!

Harry un pied sur la première marche, demanda:

()Quoi, encore? Je trouve que votre patron en a fait assez! Cet homme est un malade, il m'a flanqué la frousse de ma vie! D'abord, il m'emmène à bord de son bateau puis il me séquestre.

()Vous devriez accepter sa proposition, Harry.

()Me faire enculer pour 100000… c'était quoi, des euros où des dollars?

Le petit homme poussa un soupir:

()J'ai bien connu votre maman…

()Vous mentez!

()Non, elle était la seule à se préoccuper vraiment de mon sort. Votre père m'a évité la noyade un jour dans le lac juste à côté… Il y a dix-neuf ans, ce lieu était une école privée très sélective. L'école a fermé et le lieu a été vendu. Une tempête a démoli une partie du bâtiment qui a été rénové. Je ressens toutefois encore, toute la magie contenue en ce lieu. Ce furent sept années de bonheur malgré les rivalités. James, Lily, Tom Jédusort, Severus Snap, Narcissa et Sirius Black, le père de Draco, Rémus Lupin et moi, nous appartenons tous à la même promotion. Tu as déjà entendu tous ces noms, j'en suis persuadé… Tom est tombé amoureux de ta mère mais il n'a jamais eu aucune chance car son cœur était déjà prit. (Il eut un sourire triste) Elle choisit le seul homme qui ne pourrait jamais la rendre heureuse, nous savons tous pourquoi… Tom s'est incliné devant son choix, je n'ai jamais su pour quelle raison… Je pense simplement que Lily avait trouvé un mécène très puissant. Mon maître n'en parle jamais… Quoiqu'il en soit Harry, tu dois le rappeler et lui dire que tu acceptes l'argent. Tu te débats vainement, il finira par t'avoir quoi que tu fasses. Ta seule porte de sortie c'est de jouer le rôle du énième… prostitué avide qu'il mettra dans son lit. Il se lassera vite de toi en s'apercevant que tu n'es pas ce qu'il croyait.

Le brun crispa la mâchoire et siffla entre ses dents:

()Je ne serais pas la putain de ce bâtard!

()Alors il te brisera. Tu n'as eu qu'un minuscule échantillon de ce qu'il est capable de faire. Je ne pourrais pas te venir en aide.

Harry secoua la tête.

()Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous… D'abord, c'est Draco qui me dit qu'il m'aime, ensuite c'est le tour de Jédusort.

Il s'écroula au bas des escaliers en larme.

()Si jamais je cède un jour à un homme, ce sera parce que… parce que… j'en serais amoureux et sachez que je préfère mille fois servir de putain à Draco qu'à votre maître. De cela, au moins, j'en suis persuadé… Laissez-moi maintenant.

()Harry, Jédusort est un criminel international (murmura le petit homme affolé). Son nom n'apparaît jamais sur aucun document, il est intouchable.

Draco s'avança faisant sursauter les deux autres.

()Vous devriez partir!

L'autre détala sans demander son reste avec une vélocité presque surhumaine. Dray força le jeune homme à se remettre sur ses pieds. Son amour se débattit avec le peu de force en sa possession. Dans un élan de tendresse, il baisa chacune de ses joues humides, son front… il effleura sa bouche à l'aide de la sienne sans qu'il ne proteste. Durant une poignée de secondes, le brun s'accrocha désespérément à lui puis, aussi rapidement que c'était arrivé, il recula:

()Je ne suis pas gay, Malfoy.

Il s'enfuit.

()Draco!

()Severus ce n'est pas le moment.

Narcissa vint lui prendre le bras.

()Ecoute-moi, ce que ton parrain a du mal à t'expliquer, c'est que ce soir, tu viens d'accomplir un grand pas en avant. Tu dois le laisser méditer sur le pourquoi, il accepte avec autant de facilité tes baisers…

()Maman…

()Mon chéri, si tu y vas, il risque de se braquer. Il lui faudra peut-être un peu plus de temps pour accepter l'idée qu'il puisse aussi ressentir du désir pour les garçons. C'est à toi de savoir si tu es près à t'investir pour le séduire. Cela prendra du temps… mais tu as ma bénédiction.

()Vous… vous l'estimez réellement digne de moi?

()Je crois qu'une personne qui à le courage ou la témérité de tenir tête à Tom, possède un certain mérite.

()Je vais dire deux mots à Jédusort, Harry est à moi seul.

Severus se planta devant lui.

()Surtout pas! Tu vas bien m'écouter car je n'ai pas envie que l'on retrouve ton cadavre en train de flotter sur la baie! **Je** ferais le nécessaire pour Potter et **toi**, tu vas continuer ta petite vie!

()Parrain.

L'homme le gifla.

()Tu ne sauras ni comment, ni quand, mais ce sera fait.

Le blond accusa le coup. Son parrain ne l'avait frappé qu'une seule fois avant cela. Il y avait près de cinq ans, quand il lui avait avoué qu'il ne se protégeait pas parfois pour faire l'amour. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était prit ce jour là. Même son père vint lui dire sa façon de penser à coup de canne devant une Narcissa hystérique qui l'avait conduit immédiatement faire une prise de sang. La pauvre en avait perdu le sommeil.

()Je l'aime Sev'… ne merde pas sur ce coup là…

Mais l'homme était déjà partit.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A suivre

Mercredi 28 Juin 2006 (19H11)

1) Où et quand on voit les ravages du Mc Do!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	4. Carpe Diem

Auteur: fantay112

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à J.K.ROWLING…

Prairing: DM/HP

Cette fic est un défi de BloodyVampireDevil

Défi:_ « Vous avez marre des filles qui vous courent après ? Osez dire : Sorry girls I'm gay avec le sourire »_

_Voilà l'agence où travaille Draco pour apprendre aux hommes à être ce qu'ils sont vraiment, oser le dire à leur famille (et autres) ou a _

_faire de l'escorte (gigolo aussi?) etc..._

_Voilà l'agence où Harry se retrouve, perdu… ou pour fuir_

_Quand on confond les clients, quand on n'aime pas ce ''genre'' de personne ça donne des étincelles._

Un peu de romance, de tragédie… d'humour?

Comme l'indique mon pseudo, j'adore tous ce qui appartient au domaine de la fantasy,

je dois avouer que cela représente un véritable défi pour moi d'imaginer une histoire dans un monde sans magie.

P.S. : Les goûts et les couleurs, je les respecte alors homophobes, âmes terriblement sensibles ou que sais-je encore cliquez

immédiatement sur le lien PRECEDENT, pour les autres…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Pour le chapitre 1 merci à : Zaika, Steph, BloodyVampireDevil, Drudrue, Mayura02, Light of Moon, Spicy Marmelade, Yume-chan05, Sahada, Malicia-moony, S'L.I.A, Jessy MP, Maniaco-dépressive, Steph, Meisenshi, Farah, Thalie-la-clochette, Crystal D'avalon, Nini44.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Anonymes chapitre 1:

Steph : Merci pour ta review.

Maniaco-dépressive : Hum Hum, disons que notre bon vieux Ryry se débat avec les fantômes de son passé (tu comprendras dans quelques chapitres). Dans celui-ci, tu commenceras à avoir un début de réponse quant à savoir s'il est gay ou hétéro ou bien même…

Meisenshi: Heureuse que cela te plaise, voici donc la suite.

Farah: Oh seigneur, une review en anglais, je suis trop contente. Oui, je compte bien inclure des passages avec Severus et Remus.

Nini44: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petite review ça fait évidemment toujours très plaisir.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Je trouve ce chapitre long mais il correspondait à l'idée que j'avais en tête….

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapitre 3

_Carpe Diem…_

Harry gémit parce qu'il avait mal. Il se tordait dans tous les sens alors que des larmes inondaient ses joues. Mais les lèvres… les lèvres fines et terriblement sensuelles de Black demeuraient soudées aux siennes et l'asservissaient. Malgré lui il perdait pied, malgré lui son cœur était réduit à l'état d'un tambour battant, qui pulsait le sang que charriaient ses veines à toute allure.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Un peu plus tôt**

Harry s'était réveillé avec un mal de crâne atroce. Toute la nuit il avait cauchemardé à propos de Tom Jédusort. Dans son rêve, il se trouvait sur le bateau, la scène était identique sauf que le téléphone portable auquel il jugeait devoir son salut ne sonnait pas. Affalé sur le canapé, il espérait, espérait en vain… L'autre éclatait de rire avant de se jeter sur lui… Tout n'était que douleur ensuite… Il finissait broyé dans l'étau d'un serpent avec toujours ce même rire diabolique. Trois coups frappés à sa porte le fit lever les yeux vers son réveil qui affichait neuf heures trente-cinq. En grommelant il se leva.

()J'arrive!

Après s'être rafraîchit le visage, il ouvrit la porte qu'il avait fermée à clef un peu plus tôt. Grégory lui fit un large sourire.

()On t'a livré des fleurs.

()Hein?

Son ami le conduisit au large vestibule envahit par une bonne centaine de roses rouges. Quelques locataires observaient la scène en discutant. Il rejoint Greg au bas des escaliers, ce dernier lui tendit d'abord une carte.

Je n'ai qu'une hâte

te voir porter ce bijou

et uniquement lui

à la lueur de quelques chandeliers.

Bien à toi

T.E.Jédusort

Grégory le vit se mettre à trembler, ses doigts ouvrir à grande peine l'écrin qui contenait un pendentif en argent avec au bout un lion constellé de diamant. Un travail de toute beauté exécuté de main de maître. Il savait de quoi il parlait, sa famille possédait des joailleries dans le monde entier. C'était plus un passe-temps qu'autre chose, n'empêche qu'il avait grandit au milieu de toutes ses pierres scintillantes. Il était bien loin le temps où son père le prenait sur ses genoux pour lui faire admirer les dernières acquisitions de sa collection.

()Eden?

Le jeune homme venait de s'asseoir sur la dernière marche, le bijou gisait au sol.

()De qui est-ce?

()Jédusort…

()Je savais que le rendez-vous s'était mal passé… mais de la à te mettre dans cet état…

()Tu savais?

()Oui, les murs ont des oreilles ici, tu sais.

()Génial et c'est maintenant que je l'apprends!

Le gong des grandes portes résonna.

()Tiens, c'est étrange, la sécurité ne m'a annoncé personne…

Il ouvrit une des portes vitrées et un vent glacial s'engouffra dans l'entrée. C'était un livreur.

()Pour Monsieur Harry Potter.

Il signa et congédia l'homme.

()C'est quoi cette fois?

L'intendant posa devant lui une boite blanche toute ronde, avec un beau noeud gris irisé. Il arracha la carte.

L'original est bien meilleur

Le brun écarta la soie assez intrigué, il sortit du paquet un ourson en peluche tout blanc vêtu d'un costume trois pièces gris, une teinte qui se rapprochait de la couleur de ses yeux. Chaque détail avait été apporté avec une grande précision. Les sourcils étaient cousus de façon à lui donner un petit air grognon assez mignon. Quelques mèches blondes placées entre ses deux petites oreilles rondes rendaient le jouet encore plus insolite.

()Encore plus vrai que nature (murmura-t-il).

Une étiquette demandait à ce que l'on appuie sur le joli petit cœur rouge cousu dans le tissu. Ce qu'il fit et la voix de Draco s'éleva avec une note enfantine:

()Fais-moi un câlin 'ry… s'teuplait!

()J'y crois pas, même sa peluche est aussi pervertie que lui…

Ce fut un jeune homme complètement abasourdi qui s'adressa à Goyle. Un fois de plus pourtant, il appuya sur le cœur faisant s'élever la voix assez ridicule, il fallait bien l'avouer. Eden se mordit la lèvres mais ne parvint pas contrôler le fou rire qui vint le secouer.

()Bon sang, j'ai jamais vu un plan drague aussi minable. Il est irrécupérable, ce mec!

()Je peux en conclure que mon présent te plait?

Le garçon se retourna comme s'il avait été brûlé, son regard tomba dans celui de Draco et il rougit un peu. Le blond descendit chacune des marches pour venir se mettre debout devant lui, l'obligeant à lever les yeux.

()J'ai emprunté un petit passage secret qui donne sur la cuisine. Je voulais savoir si Draco Junior avait réussi son entrée. Un Malfoy doit avoir la classe en toute circonstance… d'autant que la concurrence est rude à ce que je constate.

Le blond lui offrit la main pour l'aider à se lever, il accepta.

()J'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit, Harry. J'étais très inquiet pour toi…

Draco sentait bon, son parfum lui enivrait les sens. Il était à tomber dans ce pantalon de cuir moulant. Un pull à col roulé noir dessinait son torse ferme. Toute son attention était portée sur lui, il se fichait éperdument des murmures autour d'eux. Ses yeux gris si clair en cet instant, le transperçaient au plus profond de son être ce qui rendait ses jambes aussi molles que du coton. Dray ôta sa veste pour lui en couvrir les épaules.

()Tu trembles, Harry.

Etais-ce son imagination où il était en train de piquer un fard monstre? Et pourquoi donc Grégory avait ce sourire indulgent sur le visage?

()J'aimerais que tu prennes le petit déjeuner en ville avec moi…

()Je… (est-ce qu'un son était réellement parvenu à passer la barrière de ses lèvres?)

()Viens, je vais t'emmener te changer, il ne faudrait pas que tu prennes froid.

Et il le suivit sans broncher. La scène était devenu presque irréelle, depuis quand obéissait-il comme un gosse au désir de Malfoy? Il reprit ses esprits debout au milieu de la chambre, l'ours serré contre lui. Dray venait d'ouvrir la penderie pour lui choisir des habits.

()Je vais me laver (déclara-t-il les pieds enracinés au sol).

()Mmm, je peux toujours venir te frotter le dos pour t'aider à aller plus vite.

Encore une fois son visage se rapprocha de la couleur d'une pomme bien mûre.

()J'avoue que je suis jaloux de Draco numéro deux.

Le petit brun ôta vivement le nounours de son étreinte pour l'envoyer sur son lit. Il s'enfuit illico dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche brûlante afin de se relaxer. Petit Jésus, Bouddha, Merlin… mais qu'est-ce qui allait de travers avec lui aujourd'hui? Avait-il choper une quelconque maladie à trop côtoyer ces gens là? Cela ne pouvait pas être vénérien, il n'avait pas couché… même si le lombric décoloré lui avait fait perdre ses moyens dans ce bureau! Si la luxure devait s'incarnée, elle prendrait l'apparence du blond sexy qui lui avait promis mille délices avec sa bouche. Il referma l'arrivée d'eau avant de ressembler à un crabe cuit à point.

Harry se brossa les dents, il contempla sa mâchoire imberbe. A vingt-cinq ans, pas un poil n'y avait jamais vu le jour, lui laissant une vraie peau de bébé sur le visage. Il en avait parlé à un généraliste qui s'était contenté de lui dire, que ce qui ne lui faisait pas de mal ne pouvait assurément pas le tuer. Pourquoi s'en plaindre? Et tant pis si sa virilité en prenait un sacré coup au passage…

Il inspira, expira au moins trois fois avant de s'estimer prêt à affronter le ténia blond. C'était repartit pour un tour de ring et il était en pleine forme. Il mit la main sur la poignée mais s'arrêta in extremis. Il ne fallait surtout pas oublier son peignoir.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et fit une moue de déception, personne!

()De la soie rouge… bébé, tu veux m'achever où quoi?

Eden fit volt face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Malfoy.

()Vous savez quoi (demanda-t-il provocateur)? Je pense que je vais adorer avoir un Malfoy-Black dans mon lit.

Un sourire un peu niais se dessina sur le visage du prétendu conçerné.

()Mon cœur, tu ne seras pas déçu (lui assura-t-il en voulant le prendre dans ses bras).

()Stop! C'est de lui dont je parlais.

Black suivit la direction de son pouce, ce dernier désignait la peluche contre ses oreillers. Une seconde passa, puis deux, puis aussi vive qu'une anguille, Draco sauta sur le lit pour s'emparer de son rival.

()Je vais le balancer par la fenêtre.

()Rends-moi ça, Malfoy!

()Viens le chercher, pygmée (le défia-t-il).

Rouge de colère, Eden sauta à son tour sur le lit (l'imbécile) pour débuter une joute qui avait pour but, la survie du fameux nounours. Il combattait farouchement et surtout vainement le Draco Malfoy-Black original qui lui agitait la peluche sous les yeux. Mauvais perdant, une lueur diabolique passa dans le regard émeraude et l'instant d'après, une bataille d'oreiller en plume venait de débuter. Le pauvre ours gisait quelque part sur la moquette.

Harry finit par faire exploser son polochon sur la tête du blond qui se transforma en un bonhomme de neige fort cocasse. Mort de rire, l'étourdi se retrouva coincé sous un blondinet qui se mit à éternuer. Une fois son irritation nasale éloignée, les orbes couleur tempête se mirent à fixer intensément celui qui riait à plein poumon. Ses épaules étaient dénudées, ses jambes fines et musclées grandement découvertes et ses cheveux formaient une désordonnée mais très sexy corolle autour de sa tête.

Son rire venaient de s'arrêter, peut-être prenait-il conscience de la situation? Il se trouvait allongé sous Draco dont le trouble était très perceptible contre son aine.

()Tu n'imagines pas ce que tu me fais 'ry! Je n'ai jamais été si peu maître de mon corps.

()Je…

()Je sais, tu doutes encore, mais j'ai tellement besoin de toi… (il sourit) Je risque de me fouler le poignet à force… Tu rougis encore… Est-ce donc si mal d'aimer et espérer de l'être en retour? Je ne recherche pas une aventure sans lendemain mais un compagnon sur lequel je pourrais me reposer. Mon cœur t'a choisi dès l'instant où tu as franchi le seuil de mon bureau. Epouse-moi… Aime-moi… Suis-je donc si mauvais?

()Non, tu es parfait (s'entendit murmurer Harry hypnotisé)… Je… Draco je…

On frappa à la porte. Eden détourna la tête et une étrange résignation se peignit sur le visage de l'autre. Il quitta le lit.

()Oui? Tiens, Sev, j'ai une impression de déjà vu.

()Potter à rendez-vous avec un client.

()Parrain nous devons prendre le petit déjeuner en ville.

()Le travail avant tout! Je te signal au passage, qu'il est dix heures. Qu'il se magne!

Draco referma la porte. Il vint s'agenouiller en face de Eden, ce dernier s'était assit en bout de lit et n'osait pas le regarder.

()J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra mais jures-moi de… de patienter aussi! Je veux être le premier…

()Malfoy, je ne peux pas te faire de promesse, cela impliquerait bien trop de chose.

()Donne moi au moins un espoir…

()Non…

Malfoy-Black serra les dents, que répondre a cela? Désabusé, il attrapa sa veste et ouvrit la porte.

()… mais je n'ai personne d'autre en vu, pour le moment.

Une sensation de chaleur diffuse parcourut son torse.

()Je serais patient.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

La voiture de sport roulait à la limite de la vitesse légale sur une chaussée déjà humide. Snap avait mis le pied au plancher à peine s'était-il assit, lui causant une peur bleue. Un malaise quasi palpable flottait dans l'habitacle où peut-être était-ce seulement son imagination… Les passants s'arrêtaient pour admirer la superbe Porsche toute rutilante malgré la bruine. Ils bifurquèrent pour prendre l'autoroute.

()C'est un très gros client…

()Ils le sont tous, non?

L'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus ses lunettes noires.

()Pour celui là, c'est moi qui serais ton chauffeur et qui te règlerais ton compte si tu fais un pas de travers!

()Après Jédusort, Malfoy, c'est votre tour.

La voiture prit un peu plus d'élan.

()Draco est mon filleul!

()Je l'avais compris!

()Ne le laisse pas espérer sans espoir(1), Potter! Draco a vingt-sept ans et si tu es encore un gamin, lui ne l'est plus! Je sais qu'il est fatigué de sa vie de séducteur et qu'à l'instar de ses parents, il aspire à fonder un foyer. Draco fait parti d'une jeunesse dorée qui n'a jamais connu le moindre souci, tout ce qu'il touche, se change en or. Dans son milieu, la sexualité n'a jamais été un tabou. Malgré l'acceptation du mariage gay et lesbien beaucoup de préjugés demeurent, j'en suis tout à fais conscient! Tu es arrivé à l'agence par hasard il y à un mois et il t'a fait du rentre dedans. Il est fort probable que tu joues un jeu en espérant lui soutirer du fric, si c'est le cas je peux t'en donner et tu disparais. Je lui dirais avoir accepté ta démission. Peut-être que tu crains sa réaction, après tout, tu as un emploi bien payé… Je peux t'affirmer qu'il n'exercera aucun chantage sur toi. Une autre hypothèse, tu crois que c'est un jeu… Dans tous les cas, je te demanderais d'arrêter, ce que tu fais là est cruel!

()Vous êtes immonde!

Plus aucune parole ne fut échangée, la voiture roula encore un bon moment avant d'arriver à la propriété. Il y avait des gardes à l'entrée, ils roulèrent au-delà du portail quelques minutes avant de voir apparaître les portes du manoir.

()Albus Dumbeldore est très malade, ne te fie pas aux apparences. Il a une proposition à te faire. Réfléchit bien et évite toute réponse précipitée.

Un Majordome, guindé vint les accueillir pour les conduire dans le salon où un vieil homme prenait le thé au coin de la cheminée. Albus Perceval Dumbeldore se leva pour les accueillir, il possédait l'élégance de certains hommes du troisième âge(2). Rasé de près, il portait un costume italien bleu marin, sa longue chevelure blanche ramenée en une queue de cheval était retenu par un cadogan(3). C'était un véritable dandy.

Severus lui serra la main puis ce fut son tour.

()Ainsi donc, c'est toi Harry, le fils de James et de cette chère Lily…

Un éclat de tristesse passa dans ses surprenants yeux bleu clair étincelants.

()Vous… vous connaissiez ma mère?

()Evidemment, (il leur indiqua des fauteuils) j'ai fondé Pouddlard il y a plus de cinquante ans maintenant… C'était une école très sélective, qui accueillait des jeunes promis à un brillant avenir… mais pas seulement…

()Je ne comprends pas…

Le vieil homme lui fit un sourire énigmatique, il n'y perçut que de la bonté. Il posa le coude sur le repose-bras de son fauteuil tout en caressant son menton à l'aide de son index.

()Le château n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, une partie a été réduite à néant et les activités menées y sont quelque peu différentes aujourd'hui…

Il reporta son attention sur les flammes un court instant.

()Severus m'a dis que tu avais parlé à Peter hier au soir… Le pauvre, je sais qu'il y a du bon en lui, sa seule erreur fut de côtoyer Tom. Depuis tout jeune, il a été fasciné par son charisme… Encore un de mes regrets… Tom à l'âge de dix-sept ans à connu le plus grand déboire de sa vie, lorsque Lily à quitté l'établissement sans répondre positivement à sa demande en mariage. Il l'a poursuivi de ses assiduités jusqu'à l'université et j'ai dû intervenir quand elle est tombée à vingt ans, enceinte de James. Tom avait déjà reprit les activités de sa famille. Vingt-cinq ans après, il recommence à vouloir ce qui en aucun cas ne peut lui appartenir. (Albus se pencha légèrement) Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrêtera, Tom (murmura-t-il pour lui-même)?

Le bois craqua en envoyant une gerbe d'étincelle qui vint mourir sur les dalles.

()Monsieur, si vous aimiez ma maman à ce point, comment pouvez-vous vouloir de moi alors que je suis probablement victime de sa mort?

()Encore cette amnésie partielle?

()Oui, mais comment savez-vous?

()Tu as dû oublier beaucoup de chose pour ne pas te rappeler de moi, Harry. Je t'ai souvent fais sauter sur mes genoux alors que tu n'étais pas plus haut que trois pommes. Tu m'appelais grand-papa… J'étais un grand sorcier pour toi, car je te faisais des petits tours de magie mais surtout parce que tu adorais mes cadeaux.

Des flammèches hypnotiques dansèrent dans les émeraudes vertes… Un écho résonna aux oreilles de Eden, celui d'une voix enfantine. Il se souvenait d'une maison magnifique ou le rouge et or prédominaient. Le cadre était vraiment très chaleureux et surtout, très luxueux. Un enfant courrait au bas des marches pour accueillir l'arrivant.

()Harry chéri, tu vas tomber… Non, attends que grand-papa soit descendu de la voiture… Petit chenapan, revient ici…

()Vous voulez la venger… (reprit-il)

()Ce qui est arrivée à Godric Hollows ce soir là est tragique…

Harry l'interrompit:

()Je ne veux pas savoir!

Il se leva pour aller se mettre debout devant la fenêtre. Severus voulu intervenir mais Dumbeldore lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

()Mon garçon, Je crois que le fantôme de Lily viendrait me hanter si j'osais faire du mal à son trésor… Sache que si je te savais coupable, jamais je n'aurais demandé à Severus de t'emmener à moi afin de régler le problème Jédusort.

()C'était donc vous ce bienfaiteur.

()Peter ne t'a pas menti, Tom est un serpent venimeux mais j'ai le moyen de le faire cesser ses agissements envers toi. J'ai pris ta maman sous ma protection alors qu'elle était enceinte, mon obligation se poursuit donc avec toi.

Eden reprit sa place initiale.

()Quel sera le prix pour ça? Monsieur Snap vous a sûrement dit que je n'étais qu'accompagnateur…

()Potter, jusqu'où vas-tu pousser ton indécence (vociféra l'homme au cheveux noir)?

Dumbeldore leva la main pour lui intimer le silence.

()J'ai beaucoup aimé au court de ma longue vie mais exclusivement de très belles femmes, tu n'as donc rien qui pourrait m'intéresser et de plus, je te considère comme le petit fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Ma seule requête sera celle d'un vieil homme en manque de compagnie, ta réponse n'influera nullement sur ma décision de t'apporter mon aide…

Il prit une gorgée de thé avec un soupir de contentement.

()J'aimerais recourir à tes services en temps qu'accompagnateur, tu m'accompagneras dans mes déplacements. Nous nous amuserons beaucoup! Est-ce que tu aimes toujours autant les tartes au citron?

Le garçon rougit.

()Oui, monsieur…

()A la bonheur! Nous parlerons aussi de ta maman, j'ai énormément de photo.

()Vraiment (demanda Eden tout sourire)?

()Oui, une bande de garnement sévissait en ce temps là à Pouddlard, Les Maraudeurs!

Severus Snap roula des yeux.

()Je te ferais voir la photo où ils ont recouverts ce brave Severus de peinture rouge.

()Je croyais avoir détruit tous les clichés?

()Presque tous…

()Albus, c'est… c'est injuste… Vous devez me la rendre…

()Je te la ferait parvenir par Harry après l'avoir scannée, héhé!

Le petit air empli de malice que Severus connaissait ne lui disait rien de bon.

()Mon premier périple durera près de deux mois. J'aimerais revoir certaines grandes capitales…

()Ce serait fantastique, en effet.

()Alors c'est oui.

()Bien entendu!

()Nous partirons demain, l'avion décolle à 11heures.

Le visage du jeune homme perdit ses couleurs.

()Si tôt… mais je…

()Qu'y à-t-il?

Eden tourna la tête vers Severus qui le fixait son visage totalement impassible. Il se détourna en se mordant la lèvre.

()Non, rien ne me retient…

()Harry, je comprends bien que cela te parait soudain. Sache toutefois que je te laisse le choix, mon jet privé décolle à 11 heures. Mon chauffeur viendra te chercher et attendra jusqu'à la dernière minute. Nous commencerons par le Caire, c'est une ville magnifique. As-tu déjà visité les pyramides?

()Non… J'aimerais beaucoup…

()Tu me feras la lecture à l'ombre des palmiers.

()Euh… c'est-à-dire que…

Severus l'ignora totalement en prenant la parole.

()Potter est dyslexique. Malheureusement, je me demande pourquoi ce trouble n'a pas été soigné dès sa petite enfance. Cela a pris des proportions déplorables!

Le brun fronça les sourcils, tout à fait consterné.

()Grégory m'avait juré de ne pas en toucher mot à quiconque.

()Réveillez-vous, Potter! Vous n'écartez pas vos cuisses pour les clients! Qu'est censé faire un accompagnateur selon vous? La lecture peut faire partie de vos attributions, pourquoi aucun de vos clients jusqu'ici n'a exprimé ce genre de souhait? Nous les avons simplement sélectionné. Qu'une telle information ait été jugée sans importance pour un écervelé tel que vous ne m'étonne en rien.

Albus Perceval Dumbeldore se mit à jouer avec le bord de sa tasse.

()Harry, Lily elle aussi avait ce même problème. En revanche, elle possédait une certaine facilité avec les chiffres, est-ce ton cas?

()Oui, je peux retenir aussi beaucoup d'information.

Severus et lui échangèrent un regard entendu.

()Lily Potter aurait mit son fils en échec scolaire, à l'insu de son mari, juste pour le cacher de l'Ordre?

()De quoi parlez-vous?

()Rien qui ne te concerne!

Le tutoiement était revenu.

()Je vous interdis de dire du mal de ma mère, Snap, ce n'est pas sa faute si je suis un… un… idiot.

Le vieil homme quitta son fauteuil.

()Tu es une personne exceptionnelle et rarissime, Harry.

Il referma les boutons de sa veste.

()Il est treize heures passées, déjeunerez-vous avec moi?

()Non, monsieur. Une autre personne aimerait voir le garçon. Je lui sers de chauffeur pour aujourd'hui.

Severus Snap avait arboré une mine agacée en prononçant sa dernière phrase.

()Bien, alors à demain peut-être, Harry.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus lui fit faire un détour par l'agence pour informer Draco Malfoy-Black de ce qui avait découlé de l'entretien. Le blond s'entretenait avec Blaise à leur arrivée. Il écouta sans broncher le résumé de son parrain qui omit de l'informer du mécénat dont le multimilliardaire faisait désormais preuve à l'égard de son escort. Seul sa façon de lever un sourcil traduisait son irritation.

()Et donc?

Cette question presque agressive était tournée vers Eden qui se tenait debout devant la baie vitrée. Le ciel gris annonciateur d'un orage imminent était parcourut au loin par des éclaires dont on voyait les éclats de lumière un peu partout.

()Je crois que ce serait une bonne chose pour l'agence…

()Est-ce véritablement **tout,** ce importe?

()Si je ne suis pas productif, je risque de me faire virer. Comme Monsieur Snap me l'a si bien dit, c'est un job excellent.

()Tu n'es pas forcé d'accepter l'exclusivité… Je connais Albus Dumbeldore, c'est un ami de ma famille et je pourrais lui conseiller quelqu'un d'autre. En outre, nous avons des choses personnelles à régler, deux mois ne feraient que creuser un fossé entre nous.

()Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez, Monsieur!

()Alors tu t'enfuirais pour ne pas être confronté à la réalité?

()Je…

Le blond horripilé énuméra en prenant son temps:

()Tu ne comprends pas ce que je dis, tu n'es pas gay, tu n'es pas attiré par moi. Enfin Eden, tu ne sais vivre que dans le déni?

()Ce sont vos affirmations qui…

Dans un accès de rage soudain, Draco balaya de la main ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

()Bordel, ai au moins le cran de me faire face!

()Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter. Monsieur Snap, je vous attends en bas.

Avant qu'il n'ais atteint la porte, Draco l'obligeait à se retourner. Il n'eut pas le loisir de protester car deux lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Surprit, il mit une seconde à réagir mais commença à se débattre violemment. Malfoy le plaqua assez brutalement contre le mur en lui immobilisant les mains au dessus de la tête sans jamais détacher sa bouche de la sienne.

Harry gémit parce qu'il avait mal. Il se tordait dans tous les sens alors que des larmes inondaient ses joues. Mais les lèvres… les lèvres fines et terriblement sensuelles de Black demeuraient soudées aux siennes et l'asservissaient. Malgré lui il perdait pied, malgré lui son cœur était réduit à l'état d'un tambour battant, qui pulsait le sang que charriaient ses veines à toute allure.

Alors en sanglotant, il accepta cette langue chaude dans sa bouche qui fit déferler en lui une avalanche de sensation auquel il se raccrocha, de même qu'il se jeta au cou de Malfoy lorsque ce dernier libéra ses poignets. Harry perdit la notion du temps… alors qu'il soupirait de contentement, ce fut le blond qui le repoussa.

Ce fut une chute vertigineuse.

()Regarde-moi en face et dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas!

Le garçon considéra chacune des personnes dans ce bureau. Blaise et Severus Snap les dévisageaient complètement estomaqués. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit et que Pansy fit son entrer. Une telle tension régnait dans la pièce qu'elle en eut le souffle littéralement coupé, Harry ses émeraudes noyées dans celles de son ami d'enfance, tremblait comme une feuille ses joues inondées par des larmes.

()Regardes-moi (rugit Draco) et ais l'audace de me mentir!

La jeune femme envoya ses trois épais classeurs sur Blaise, qui du coup poussa un juron à cause de la douleur, mais surtout retrouva sa mobilité. Draco secouait maintenant Eden un peu trop violemment, pour le sortir de son mutisme.

()Tu veux le tuer où quoi?

Elle fut repoussée comme un fétu de paille mais atterrit par chance sur le canapé. Ce fut Severus qui maîtrisa Dray en lui tordant un bras derrière le dos. Il finit par se calmer et son parrain le relâcha. Eden terrifié semblait toujours prêt à s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre.

()Harry, pardon…

()Malfoy, est-ce que c'est une tare dans ta famille? Vous ne supportez donc pas le refus! Pour qui me prends-tu, une gentille poupée qui devrait te donner du sexe lorsque tu en fais la demande? Tu as créé cette agence uniquement pour palier à tes désirs lubriques. Tu dis m'aimer et vouloir m'épouser, tu n'es qu'un sal menteur…

Eden ne termina jamais sa phrase. Draco le gifla avec une telle violence, qu'il s'écroula sur la moquette que des tâches rouges vinrent souiller. Le brun porta la main à sa bouche qu'un goût métallique avait envahit. Pansy poussa un petit cri et vint s'agenouiller pour lui porter assistance… mais le garçon se releva en titubant, il sortit sans demander son reste.

Severus le rattrapa avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment, l'escort repoussa son aide. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée inférieur Sev dut pourtant le prendre dans ses bras. Harry venait de perdre connaissance.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Il se réveilla allongé dans son lit, à Pouddlard. Une odeur délicieuse vint lui chatouiller les narines. Une voix lui parvint alors:

()…Non, je t'assure qu'il va bien. Rémy nous sommes sortis à quinze heures trente du bureau de Draco. Et après? Et bien j'ai dû l'emmener chez un autre client, nous venons d'arriver à Pouddlard. Oui, je me suis fais un sandwich. Ce n'est que parti remise… Moi aussi… Je me dépêche de rentrer alors… A plus tard… J'ai hâte…

Il referma le portable et le rangea dans sa poche.

()Pourquoi fait-il si sombre?

()Parce que tu viens de me plomber ma journée sal mioche!

()Pardon?

()Il est dix huit heures quarante.

()J'ai dormis autant? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de m'être fait taper sur la tête à coup de gourdin?

()Peut-être parce que Draco a été champion universitaire de judo durant sa scolarité, où sans doute à cause de son prof de musculation à domicile?

()Qui m'a déshabillé?

()Potter, je suis un homme comme toi!

()C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

L'homme roula des yeux.

()Après la pathétique scène de cette après midi, je pensais tu en aurais pris de la graine!

()…

()Potter!

()C'est ce que vous désiriez, vous me regardiez comme un insecte nuisible. Un pauvre sdf qui a mis le grappin sur le patron. Fichez-moi la paix (murmura-t-il en lui tournant le dos).

()Tu as mal interprété mes paroles!

()Allez vous en!

Snap se contenta de se poster à la fenêtre. Une pluie torrentielle tombait.

()Je voulais plus pour Draco qu'un simple aventurier. Visiblement, ce n'est pas ton cas, tu aimes mon neveu, ne t'en déplaise. Harry, tu dois mettre en pratique l'adage… profiter de l'instant présent. Il n'y à que deux idiots qui s'aiment qui peuvent se déchirer autant. Crois en mon expérience! Si au fond de toi, tu ressens encore ne serait-ce qu'un doute infime, va le voir. Le gros problème des Malfoy, c'est leur fierté qui frise parfois le ridicule. Je connais Draco, il doit être assit dans son bureau à se morfondre. Il a honte d'avoir porté la main sur toi, ça n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être si violent. Mais c'est ta vie…

Les épaules du jeune homme se mirent à trembler.

()Potter, ce n'est pas le moment de couiner! Conduis-toi en adulte et va le voir.

Sev lui envoya un jean et un pull.

()D'accord… (renifla Harry). Je vais m'habiller mais retournez-vous, je ne veux pas que vous me matiez!

L'homme lui jeta un œil noir, le brun ne trouva rien de plus mature que de lui tirer la langue. Severus ulcéré sortit de la pièce. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, pourtant, il se sentait rassuré par la décision de Eden. Le reste était entre les mains de son filleul. Ils auraient encore quelques moments difficiles mais le plus gros était fait si le garçon reconnaissait ses sentiments.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Il pleuvait abondamment lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'agence. Harry se sentait un peu faible, il n'avait pas touché au repas de Severus et la journée l'avait énormément éprouvée. Il craignait un peu la réaction de Draco, tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était simplement un peu plus de temps. Ils pourraient apprendre à mieux se connaître, afin d'acquérir une confiance mutuelle. Ses sentiments étaient là bien présents, mais de là à brûler les étapes… Draco pouvait au moins comprendre qu'il puisse ressentir un peu de crainte à laisser un homme… le sodomiser. Peut-être leur fallait-il en passer par l'épisode de ce matin, afin qu'il accepte son amour pour le blond… ainsi que tout ce qui devrait en découler.

Il suivit Severus dans l'ascenseur. L'homme au premier abord vous laissait un sentiment d'austérité et de froideur très impressionnant, cependant il avait un bon fond. Il devrait le remercier un peu plus tard. Harry le suivit dans les couloirs qui se faisaient légèrement silencieux à cause du départ du personnel. L'effervescence ne s'arrêtait pourtant jamais. Un homme venait de descendre à un étage avec un garçon. A un autre, il avait entendu de la musique. Parvenu à destination, il entra le premier. Dans le bureau de Draco, il faisait plutôt sombre mais la lumière était suffisante afin de se diriger. Un gémissement attira son attention. Severus alluma et le regretta l'instant d'après. Son filleul se trouvait dans le canapé lit qu'il avait déroulé pour se reposer. Il y était avec Blaise qui subissait ses assauts, leurs bouches soudées l'une contre l'autre, leurs peaux luisantes de transpiration.

Harry baissa la tête alors que les deux autres se rajustaient. Cette scène provoqua encore l'émergence d'un souvenir, puis d'un suivant… Non, il ne voulait pas se rappeler du dernier.

()Je vous avais fais confiance Severus.

()Harry, je pensais qu'il tenait vraiment à toi, que cette fois c'était différent…

()Indubitablement, votre neveu a mis en pratique votre maxime, carpe diem.

Eden se sentait vide et tellement ridicule. Qu'était-il venu chercher? Draco se rhabillait, il possédait un corps de toute beauté, une véritable statue grecque, un Adonis dans toute sa splendeur.

()Je vous prie de m'excuser, si j'avais eu ne serait-ce un soupçon que vous étiez… occupé, je ne me serais jamais permis.

()Harry, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'était juste pour le sexe (se justifia Draco).

()Il dit vrai (continua Blaise). Votre dispute lui a fait énormément de mal, il ne pensait pas que tu serais revenu.

()Je comprends, je dois vous laisser cependant… Je n'ai toujours pas fais mes valises.

Il s'en alla.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Au rez-de-chaussée de l'agence, il salua les gardes avant de sortir sous une pluie qui tombait drue. Le tonnerre grondait. Il fouilla dans la poche de son blouson mais il n'avait pas prit son portefeuille. De toute façon, il pourrait payer le taxi à son arrivée. Une voiture sombre s'arrêta, la vitre s'abaissa lentement.

()Monsieur voudrait que je le ramène?

()Hagrid! Je vous remercie mais je vous averti, je suis trempé.

()Entrez avant d'attraper la mort!

Il allait s'exécuter quand une Ferrari rouge se mit à le klaxonner. C'était Draco. Il donna des ordres au chauffeur et Harry se retrouva seul sous la pluie glaciale. La portière s'ouvrit, résigné, il y monta.

()Mais tu es complètement malade de sortir sous la pluie. Tu n'avais qu'un coup de fil à passer dans n'importe quel bureau et une voiture se présentait aussitôt!

()J'ai oublié.

Le blond augmenta le chauffage. Pas une parole ne fut échangée durant une dizaine de minute. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent coincés dans un embouteillage, Draco coupa simplement le contact. Une voiture de pompier puis le SAMU les dépassa sur le bas côté. Les gendarmes suivaient de près. Ils en perdirent le compte.

()J'ai cru que tu ne serais pas revenu… Sev m'a dis que tu étais tombé dans les pommes… Tu as un hématome sur le visage… C'est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas voulu ça…

Harry se cala dans le siège et tourna la tête du côté de sa vitre.

()Je souffre d'une amnésie partielle, je sais plus si je te l'ai dis. Je viens de me rappeler de ma première expérience… C'était avec Hermione et Ron…

()Ron?

()Oui, Ronald Weasley, c'était un mec super canon. Un rouquin aux yeux bleu. Il avait un an de plus que moi. On a grandi ensemble, c'était le bon temps. Il était très attentionné envers moi, j'adorais ses baisers, ses caresses… Il prenait tout le temps ma défense, me faisait participer à son cercle d'amis. Au collège, c'était le capitaine de l'équipe de foot comme en primaire. J'étais très doué mais je haïssais ce sport à cause de mon père… J'étais en quatrième et Ron en troisième quand 'Mione est arrivée à la fin de l'année scolaire. Il a tout de suite craqué pour elle provoquant ma jalousie maladive. Avec le recule, je dirais que Ronald était bi, il lui aurait décroché la lune (il rit). 'Mione a craqué pour moi. Tu imagines le topo, Ron aime Hermione qui elle est amoureuse de moi qui suis à mon tour est amoureux de Ronald.

Un éclair éclata dans le ciel et avec un parfait synchronisme, la circulation redémarra.

()Nous nous aimions! C'était le bon temps. Nous formions le trio d'or, le sportif, la surdouée et le gosse de riche. Nous avons profité de l'absence des parents de Hermione pour fêter à notre façon mes quatorze ans… avec un peu d'avance. J'étais le seul à ne pas avoir d'expérience. Ca a été génial avec Hermy, mais je ne désirais que lui, mon beau footballeur aux yeux azurs. Ce fut bientôt son tour de me faire partager son expérience, nous n'avions jamais dépassé le stade du touche pipi (il rigola). Manque de pot, ses parents ont débarqué. Seigneur, le scandale que ça a fais. Je me suis pris une claque de mon père. La suite fut moins gaie. Le lendemain, elle était expédiée dans un internat pour fille à l'autre bout du pays malgré les grandes vacances, elle a dû s'emmerder. Mon rouquin, en conflit avec sa famille très conservatrice, est partit vivre chez Percy qui habitait avec son petit ami juste à côté de la frontière. Moi, tout mon courrier était filtré et ma mère mourrait deux semaines plus tard… de toute façon on m'abrutissait de comprimés.

Draco s'arrêta à un feu et en profita pour l'observer.

()Pourquoi me raconter ton aventure avec ce garçon, maintenant?

()Parce que je crois que pour une obscure raison, j'ai toujours refoulé mon attirance pour les mecs. Tu fumes?

()J'ai arrêté, draguer avec l'haleine qui pue, ça l'fait pas.

()Merde, j'en aurais bien griller une!

()Harry, et nous dans tout ça?

()Y' a un mois j'ai baiser une fille mais c'était pas dans les mêmes conditions. Toi aussi tu poursuivais ta petite vie. Ce matin tu m'as fais des promesses…

()J'ai déconné parce que tu t'es moqué de mes sentiments.

()J'ai peut-être pris ta bite pour l'enfoncer dans Blaise (demanda le brun sur le ton de la conversation)?

()Ne sois pas si grossier!

()Je t'emmerde!

Il y eut un nouveau silence qui dura cette fois beaucoup plus longtemps. La voiture s'arrêtait devant Pouddlard trente minutes plus tard.

()Harry…

()Ne vient pas car mes paroles pourraient dépasser ma pensé, de très peu…

Mais Draco n'obéit pas. Il le suivit, attirant l'attention des autres pensionnaires. Harry se servit un verre de lait et chipa un paquet de gâteau dans le placard. Quand le blond l'effleura, ce fut comme si il avait été brûlé au troisième degré.

()Tu sais que je t'aime!

Un sourire méprisant se peignit sur les traits de l'intéressé.

()Je t'avais averti mais tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, Malfoy! Si tu savais à quel point tu me dégoûtes! Tu me fous la gerbe! La seule idée que tu puisses entrer en contact avec moi me donne envie de me foutre en l'air. Il n'y a sur cette terre qu'un seul individu qui me répugne autant que toi et c'est Tom Jédusort! Vous vous valez bien tous les deux!

Une boule s'était formée dans la gorge de Draco, son nez le piquait, il retenait à grande peine les gouttes salées qui voulaient s'échapper de ses yeux.

()Tu m'aimes et c'est la douleur qui te fait dire ça!

La cuisine avait été désertée.

()Et c'est cette même douleur qui me fera t'oublier!

A suivre…

Le samedi 1er juillet 2006 à 00H02

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

1 ''Sonnet pour Hélène'' de Ronsard… Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'apprécie ce poème… ''Espérer sans espoir, confort sans réconfort'' etc…

2 Bon, là je pense à un Sean Connery ou à un Anthony Hopkins.

3 Ou catogan Nœud qui sert à retenir le chignon en bas de la nuque. (Médiadico)


	5. Eden, mon chaton

Auteur: fantay112

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à J.K.ROWLING…

Prairing: DM/HP

Cette fic est un défi de BloodyVampireDevil

Défi:_ « Vous avez marre des filles qui vous courent après ? Osez dire : Sorry girls I'm gay avec le sourire »_

_Voilà l'agence où travaille Draco pour apprendre aux hommes à être ce qu'ils sont vraiment, oser le dire à leur famille (et autres) ou a _

_faire de l'escorte (gigolo aussi?) etc..._

_Voilà l'agence où Harry se retrouve, perdu… ou pour fuir_

_Quand on confond les clients, quand on n'aime pas ce ''genre'' de personne ça donne des étincelles._

Un peu de romance, de tragédie… d'humour?

Comme l'indique mon pseudo, j'adore tous ce qui appartient au domaine de la fantasy,

je dois avouer que cela représente un véritable défi pour moi d'imaginer une histoire dans un monde sans magie.

P.S. : Les goûts et les couleurs, je les respecte alors homophobes, âmes terriblement sensibles ou que sais-je encore cliquez

immédiatement sur le lien PRECEDENT, pour les autres…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Pour le chapitre 2 merci à : Harrie Zabbs, BloodyVampireDevil, LightofMoon, Spicy marmelade, slydawn, zaika, Vert Emeraude, Sahada, crystal d'avalon, lolie, gally84, Cyzia, nini44.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Anonymes chapitre 2:

**Slydown**: Je suis contente que les (petits) détails que j'essaie d'inclure soient remarqués. La confiance de Harry en Draco… Disons simplement que, l'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille et quoi qu'on en dise, cela se construit… et la confiance s'acquiert (parfois) après maintes épreuves qui cimentent (quelquefois) une relation…

**Lolie**: Merci pour ta review. Tu en sauras plus sur la mort de Lily dans les chapitres à venir, promis!

**Nini44**: Toujours au rendez-vous, ça fait plaisir! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

J'suis maladeuuuux…

Ce chapitre me laisse (un peu) une impression d'inachevée… Je vous le mets au lieu de vous faire attendre la semaine prochaine !

Pas le temps de relire (Zut !).

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapitre 4

Eden, mon chaton…

_Elle franchissait le portail en fer forgé, marchait sur la pelouse en prenant son temps. Elle entrait dans la villa, le parquet crissait sous ses pas rendant sa présence plus tangible. Elle venait pour lui… Dans la pénombre, elle ouvrait la porte de sa chambre alors que des liens invisibles le maintenaient sur son lit le corps en nage à cause de la chaleur ou du désir… Les doigts fins caressaient la moustiquaire avant de les entrouvrirent…_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Un peu plus tôt**

Harry devait au moins reconnaître une chose, on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec le Albus Perceval Dumbeldore. Le voyage avait en effet débuté en Egypte où l'homme en profita pour signer un contrat afin de vendre ses parts dans une prestigieuse chaîne hôtelière. L'accompagner lors de ses rendez-vous d'affaire dérangeait le brun énormément au début, d'autant que l'homme le présentait comme étant son unique petit fils. Presque aussitôt, cela rendait les gens très affables avec lui. Albus lui demandait d'observer ces comportements avec attention, il voulait qu'il comprenne le pouvoir que donnait l'argent afin qu'il évite ses nombreux pièges, dont celui très courant de la duplicité.

Une femme les accompagnait.

Au début les idées les plus farfelues lui trottèrent dans la tête à son propos. Très mince, coiffée d'un chignon le plus couramment, elle devait avoir atteint la soixantaine récemment. Il n'osait pas les interrompre lorsqu'ils discutaient durant des heures. Dumby, (comme il se plaisait à le surnommer en pensée), s'amusait à ses dépens. Le jeune homme, parfois gêné, rougissait des attentions toute particulières de la femme envers le vieil homme. Seule une personne éprise pouvait faire preuve d'autant d'attention et de rigueur… où alors une ancienne amante.

C'était elle qui avait fait cesser l'orgie de desserts tous acidulés, commandé sur un coup de tête à la réception. Eden avait été étonné de tous ce qu'on pouvait faire avec des citrons mais il avait rapidement cessé toute réflexion pour se concentrer sur quelques douceurs… Albus avait un sérieux coup de cuillère…

Il avait maudit la femme durant une heure après que toutes les bonnes choses (enfin ce qu'il en restait) fussent enlevées par les garçons d'étage. Albus avait approuvé, le traître avait bien sur caché une part de gâteau et il savait qu'elle l'avait vu faire! Trente minutes plus tard, c'était le cadet de ses soucis… Il était bien trop occupé à rendre tripes et boyau dans la porcelaine blanche du cinq étoiles. Le médecin dépêché d'urgence avait diagnostiqué une crise de foie.

Le lendemain, il dut s'extirper du lit bon gré mal gré par cette même femme vêtue d'un tailleur strict, les cheveux coiffés en un chignon d'où pas une mèche ne s'échappait. Habillé en toute hâte, le teint encore cireux, il dut s'asseoir sur la terrasse en face d'un grand tableau noir qui était absent la veille.

()Bonjour, je suis Minerva Mac Gonagall une amie de très longue date D'Albus. J'ai été durant des années professeur à Pouddlard et aujourd'hui, je serais le tien. Je ne te promets pas que tu pourras lire un ouvrage en dix jours, nous allons débuter très lentement…

Ce premier jour avait été une véritable catastrophe, il s'était sentit trahit. Pourquoi, Dumbeldore voulait l'humilier devant cette femme si sévère? Cette dernière ne manquerait pas de le rabaisser dès qu'elle s'apercevrait de son niveau. Savait-elle qu'il n'avait même pas terminé son année de seconde au lycée?

Un guide touristique devait normalement leur faire visiter les arcanes de la ville et les emmener aux portes du désert. Tout cela incluait bien entendu leurs gardes du corps. Vraisemblablement la visite était reportée.

Le brun inclina la tête, vaincu. Il accepta de lire… tout de suite, ce fut très laborieux. Il leva les yeux vers elle mais le regard posé sur lui était impassible. Il serra les poings.

Des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue et alors… il l'entendit…

C'était cette voix là qui avait le pouvoir de le réconforter dans sa jeunesse… Le bouquin tomba sur le carrelage… Mais Harry était déjà loin en pensée… Il revoyait son beau visage, ses yeux verts si semblables aux siens… Elle portait un beau tailleur beige, c'était l'été, ils étaient allé visiter un pensionnat à l'autre bout du pays et ne devaient rentrer que le lendemain. Lily avait insisté pourtant, elle tenait absolument qu'ils passent le jour de son anniversaire en famille. Ce fut sa dernière image cohérente avant qu'il ne soit assiégé par des éclats de voix dans sa tête, des portes qui claquent et trois détonations, pas deux… mais trois?

Harry reprit conscience, allongé sur son lit, Albus et Minerva à ses côtés. Le praticien de la veille lui faisait une piqûre. Elle humidifia un linge afin de lui rafraîchir le front, alors q'Albus raccompagnait l'homme. Pour la première fois durant les quinze jours qu'avait débuté le séjour, il vit de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Elle lui fit même un sourire.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Après le Caire, Dumbeldore les emmena en France. L'homme ne semblait pas avoir de plan en tête, pour preuve, ils n'eurent pas le temps de mettre un pied à l'hôtel que ce dernier décidait de s'envoler pour les Etats-Unis où ils ne restèrent qu'une semaine dans son pied à terre New-yorkais, à écumer les boutiques les plus chics. Bien entendu, Harry ne déboursait pas un centime. Minerva contre toute attente possédait un goût certain pour les belles choses. D'un coup d'œil, elle pouvait dire si tel où tel habit valait la peine d'être essayé.

L'homme jeta son dévolu ensuite sur de petites îles françaises, une en particulier où il possédait une propriété. Ils voyagèrent en classe affaire pour atterrir dans la soirée sur l'île. La chaleur qui y régnait le prit presque par surprise et il dut entrouvrir sa veste et sa chemise. Albus arborait une chemise à fleur et un pantalon blanc en coton.

Minerva effectua le trajet qui dura près de une heure dans la seconde voiture avec les deux autres gardes du corps. Harry qui s'était endormit s'éveilla dans une grande propriété, au milieu de laquelle avait été construite une magnifique villa créole. Avec le jeu de lumière, c'était tout simplement somptueux à tel point qu'il en eu le souffle coupé. Une femme grassouillette à la peau noire vint les accueillir, elle portait un turban en madras autour de la tête. L'expression chaleureuse de son visage charmant lui plut.

()Albus, mon vieil ami, comme toujours tu fais appel à moi au dernier moment…

Elle parlait leur langue avec un léger accent.

()Douce Isa, je dois te donner bien du travail.

()C'est un plaisir de te rendre ce service. Tu es bien trop mince, vous les anglais ne savez pas vous nourrir!

()Tu m'as préparé ton fameux gâteau à l'ananas?

Les deux compères s'en allèrent en les ignorant.

()Potter, méfiez-vous de cette femme!

()Pardon?

()Si vous n'y prenez garde, à votre retour au pays, votre patron devra vous mettre au régime!

Il acquiesça.

Ce soir là, en s'endormant dans sa chambre, il fit un songe…

_Harry rêva d'une ombre qui s'avançait lentement. Elle franchissait le portail en fer forgé, marchait sur la pelouse en prenant son temps. Elle entrait dans la villa, le parquet crissait sous ses pas rendant sa présence plus tangible. Elle venait pour lui… Dans la pénombre, elle ouvrait la porte de sa chambre alors que des liens invisibles le maintenaient sur son lit le corps en nage à cause de la chaleur ou du désir… Les doigts fins caressaient la moustiquaire avant de les entrouvrirent, le lit s'affaissait un peu… puis un doux chapelet de baisers débutait au niveau de sa cheville pour remonter lentement toujours un peu plus haut. Impatient, il se cambrait en entrouvrant les cuisses… étrange, les attaches ne lui emprisonnaient à présent que les bras. Une bouche chaude engloutissait sa virilité dressée lui faisant connaître mille délices. De savoureuses minutes plus tard il en voulait plus… alors il le supplia en bougeant des hanches et en scandant son nom…_

_()Draco…_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Cette après midi, Harry lézardait auprès de la piscine. Albus recevait un homme qui portait un bandeau sur un œil gauche, un anglais assez massif accompagné d'une jeune femme de toute beauté, certainement française avec un tel nom, Fleur Delacourt. Il parcourait le gazon quand emporté par le vent un ballon assez léger pénétra dans la propriété il l'attrapa.

()Hé!

Un homme devant le portail l'appelait, sûrement le propriétaire. Il mit une bonne minute à rejoindre la grille. L'étranger lui parla mais il ne put répondre que dans sa langue maternelle car il ne comprenait pas un traître mot.

()Tu es Anglais?

Etonné d'entendre parler sa langue il sourit.

()Oui et toi?

()Non, je suis français en vacance avec ma femme. Elle est de la Guadeloupe, on donne une petite fête autour de la piscine. Tu veux te joindre à nous, t'as déjà la tenue.

L'homme avait levé un sourcil suggestif. Harry ne put s'empêcher de détailler sa silhouette élancée. C'était un brun ayant la trentaine aux yeux noirs et légèrement musclé. Il ne portait qu'un pantacourt kaki. Pas une seule fois il ne se sentit gêné d'avoir détaillé l'autre en prenant son temps. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait déjà aimé un garçon, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça… et puis il voulait s'amuser…

()Kévin… (dit l'autre en lui tendant la main)

()Eden.

()Un nom digne de toi, ma femme va t'adorer.

()Et si moi je l'adorais? (avança-t-il)

Harry courut passer un pantacourt et le suivit dans la propriété d'à côté, l'autre un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres l'invita à entrer. De l'intérieur, on ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait dans la rue, et vice versa. Derrière la villa plus moderne, se trouvait la piscine où quelques couples mixtes où non discutaient où s'embrassaient. La nudité ne semblait pas être un problème pour ceux qui se doraient au soleil au son d'une musique qu'il ne connaissait pas.

()Tessa?

Une des deux femmes qui s'embrassaient les pieds dans l'eau se leva pour venir à leur rencontre. Harry en eut le souffla coupé.

()Je savais qu'elle te plairait!

Tessa était une déesse à la peau d'ébène. Elle portait des talons qui mettaient en valeur ses longues jambes, elle n'avait pas une seule imperfection.

()Tout est d'origine!

Une chute se rein à se damner, des seins fermes dénudés qui pointaient insolemment, un port altier, un teint pur et des yeux verts très clairs,une couleur singulière pour une black. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en queue de cheval, elle portait un large bracelet doré sur son avant bras gauche.

()Tess, chéri, je te présente Eden (continua-t-il en anglais) .

Elle lui fit un petit bisou sur les lèvres en se frottant contre son torse.

()Enchanté, de te connaître, mon époux m'a emmené un joli cadeau d'anniversaire.

Elle s'exprimait avec facilité dans sa langue.

()Chaton, tu vas le faire fuir.

Elle fit une moue de bébé ce qui le fit rire.

()Tu pars quand?

()Aucune idée, je suis là depuis deux jours, mais je pourrais partir demain où ce soir!

Elle donna un baiser à son mari puis attrapa par le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite dans la maison. Il ne fut qu'à demi étonné de se retrouver dans une chambre spacieuse. Elle sauta sur le lit en riant comme une enfant.

()Rassures-moi beau ténébreux, tu aimes aussi les filles?

()Tu devrais faire l'affaire.

Elle prit un air faussement outré et lui tira la langue.

()Et toi, tu as ce qu'il faut?

()Toujours (assura-t-elle en ôtant un préservatif de sa table de chevet)!

Harry perdit la notion du temps, il s'éveilla alors qu'il faisait nuit noire. La belle Tessa dormait profondément. Après un peu plus de deux mois sans sexe, il l'avait épuisé se montrant même un peu violent, elle avait eu l'air d'apprécier. Il lui baisa l'épaule.

()Touchant.

Assit sur une chaise, Kevin l'observait. Il se leva dans la pénombre pour venir s'asseoir près de lui. Il avait les cheveux et le corps humide. Une simple serviette lui geignait les reins.

()Tess et moi devons dîner au restaurant, tu nous accompagnes?

()Je ne veux pas m'incruster…

()Ca lui ferait plaisir…

()Okay, si j'obtiens la permission d'y aller.

()Permission?

()Je suis ici pour le boulot, je travail dans une agence de rencontre, je suis accompagnateur.

()Sérieux?

()Ne fais pas cette tronche, je ne couche pas avec les clients.

()Seigneur, tu dois en frustrer plus d'un, les pauvres!

Il y eut un silence entre eux, puis la main de l'homme se posa sur le ventre du garçon.

()J'ai envie de toi (murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque).

Harry le fixa un long moment, il ne ressentait aucune appréhension, simplement du désir pour ce torse ferme. Le souvenir des corps moites de Zabini et de Malfoy-Black lui vint en mémoire. En y repensant, il les trouvait indéniablement beaux durant l'acte. Draco transpirait ses lèvres collées à celles de l'autre, il gémissait son membre enfoncé dans l'autre! La colère déferla en lui… Il s'agenouilla sur le lit, se saisit de la nuque de Kevin partageant un long baiser.

()Moi aussi mais je domine, c'est ça ou tu peux aller te faire voir chéri! Je te préviens je l'ai jamais fais!

Le plus âgé se pendit à ses lèvres en réclamant plus. Un court instant Harry en fut surprit mais bien vite, le torse plat et ferme, le sexe tendu, les fesses musclées le rendirent fou. L'autre lui glissa un condom lubrifié et s'allongea sur le dos.

()Bon dieu Eden, baise moi! (supplia-t-il)

Harry perdit toute mesure, il se positionna entre ses cuisses et l'attira sur ses cuisses pour s'enfoncer en lui. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas jouir tant c'était bon. Tessa se réveilla un peu grognon, alors que son mari hurlait sous les coups de boutoirs du brun. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet pour mieux les voir. Une fois sa curiosité tempérée elle donna un baiser à son époux puis à leur amant avant de quitter le lit.

()Kevin l'après midi récréative est-elle terminée?

Harry venait de mettre une de ses jambes sur son épaule pour le pilonner encore plus durement.

()Oh… oui…

La jeune femme se pouffa peu certaine que la réponse lui fut adressée. Après quelques minutes, il sentit le corps de son amant se resserrer autour de sa verge, il se laissa aller conscient qu'il pourrait encore tenir un bon moment. Kevin avait eu son orgasme, à quoi bon continuer? Harry lui baisa le front avant de se lever. Maintenant qu'il s'était vidé, il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de s'attarder dans une scène d'un sentimentalisme écœurant.

()Eden… Tu es trop… Ouah! En général je suis silencieux quand ce n'est pas ma femme mais là, Tessa va se foutre de moi pendant une semaine!

La porte s'ouvrit.

()Je dirais un bon mois! Harry…

()Comment tu connais mon nom?

()Un baraqué de deux mètres te demande, je crois que tu avais raison… Vous partez ce soir…

()Merde, certainement un garde du corps…

Il commença à s'habiller en quatrième vitesse.

()Quoi, t'es le fils d'un Emir(demanda Tess)?

()Non, seulement un escort!

()Tu bosses où (demanda Kévin très déçu)?

()A l'agence ''I'm Gay'' de Londres.

()Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'es si doué!

()Kévin, t'es le premier mec avec qui je baise.

()Mais certainement pas le dernier…

Il réfléchit une seconde.

()Ouais… en dehors du boulot ça ne me dérangerait pas… Si vous passez en Angleterre…

()Tess est mannequin et moi je bosse dans la pub. Je te promets de t'engager si je passe par là!

Après des adieux rapides, il rejoint le garde-chiourme. Le type referma la grille derrière eux et reprit sa ronde. Harry sentit une boule se former dans son estomac, il devait puer le sexe… La priorité serait d'éviter Dumby et Minerva. D'ailleurs ils étaient bien trop occupés au salon, les voix lui parvenaient distinctement:

()Albus, la dernière fois Luc s'est prit une balle dans l'épaule. Si Moony ne visait pas aussi bien, Mc Naire l'aurait eut, pire, il aurait vu son visage!

Il se rapprocha.

()Jédusort n'est pas le seul pourri au monde. Vous avez les preuves pour le faire tomber, utilisez-les!

()Impossible! Cela date de vingt-cinq ans, ma parole lui fut acquise, en retour, il a cessé d'importuner Lily de même qu'il cessera avec Harry. Je le vois dans dix jours à Prague pour confirmation!

()Albus…

()Alastore, qu'auriez-vous fais, si vous aviez donné votre parole?

()Vous connaissez ma réponse, mon ami…

Harry colla sa tête contre la porte, il n'entendait plus rien… Avant qu'il ne prenne la décision de rebrousser chemin, elle s'ouvrit et il s'écroula lamentablement au sol. Il eut la décence de rougir.

()Vous devriez prendre des mesures!

()Allons Alastore, c'est l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse…

L'homme but une lampée de cognac en marmonnant un sal gosse bien distinctement.

()Harry, te rends-tu comptes que si Spencer ne t'avait pas vu partir nous aurions écumé toute l'île pour te chercher?

()Pardon…

()Ce n'est rien mais ne soit plus aussi tête en l'aire à l'avenir. Tes valises sont faites car nous partons dans une heure. Un imprévu me rappelle en Angleterre, tu as trente minutes pour te préparer.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Si Harry n'en dit rien, il fut très content qu'Albus Dumbeldore ne le renvoie pas à Pouddlard. Il appela Neville une semaine plus tard et se fit inviter à dîner. Le vieil homme fut ravi de le voir sortir avec un ami qui lui fut présenté. Il adora Neville Longdubat et embarrassa Harry en lui demandant si c'était son petit ami. Albus l'informa aussi avant qu'il ne parte que le problème Jédusort était pour ainsi dire réglé mais que pour plus de sécurité, deux gardes du corps le suivraient de loin. Il n'avait qu'à les ignorer.

En chemin, il raconta toute l'histoire à son ami, ce dernier l'écouta durant le trajet. Il lui conseilla de continuer à se méfier, ce genre de type était habitué à croire que tout leur était dû. Le brun fut très surprit lorsque Nev' lui demanda comment ça allait avec Draco Malfoy-Black?

()Il te dévorait des yeux, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre que ce mec te voulait!

Il venait d'arriver au restaurant typiquement Londonien. Neville l'enroba d'un regard appréciateur, lorsqu'on vint les débarrasser de leurs manteaux.

()En tout cas, ton bronzage est parfait…

Il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

()Arrête de me regarder comme une grosse friandise, je ne couche jamais avec mes amis!

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil et partit à la suite du garçon.

()Mais Eden, ça veut dire quoi?

Il fut rapidement rattrapé par un Neville encore sous le choc.

()Tu l'as fais! Je savais que t'étais Gay (ajouta-t-il avec un sourire triomphant)!

()Tu n'y es pas mon tout beau et mon vrai nom, c'est Harry! Je n'ai aucun problème avec la gente féminine, alors je dirais que je suis bi.

()La bisexualité mon cher, c'est de la lâcheté tous les gays savent ça!

Ils allaient prendre place lorsqu'un serveur vint les avertir qu'ils étaient demandés à une des cabines disposées au fond de la salle, par une certaine Pansy Parkinson. Harry jeta un œil à son ami qui semblait partant pour le suivre.

Ces fameuses cabines cocooning étaient le must qui faisait du restaurant un lieu si prisé par les riches clients en quête d'anonymat. Très élégamment conçue, chaque espace était vitrée à mi-hauteur avec des glaces sans teint, ce qui garantissait une parfaite discrétion. A la pointe de la technologie, les commandes étaient prises soient par le biais de l'interphone ou soit grâce au serveur.

()Pourquoi ton choix ne s'est pas porté sur une cabine de tous les vices?

()Mon cœur, aurions nous une quelconque affaire en suspend à régler (demanda l'autre en battant des cils)?

()Tu en dis quoi?

Le plus grand lui passa un bras autour de la taille.

()Que ton amitié compte beaucoup pour moi… Je ne veux pas m'engager dans une histoire de sexe si ce n'est pas sérieux entre nous…

Harry posa son regard émeraude sur lui durant des secondes qui parurent durer une éternité. Doucement, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit un picotin bisou sur les lèvres.

()Tu as vraiment la classe Név… Ton amitié m'honore… vraiment!

()Tu as changé… Fais attention à ne pas te perdre mon ami…

()Tu seras mon garde-fou.

()Tout comme tu as été le mien…

Le serveur qui devait tout juste sortir de l'école, les attendait, le rouge aux joues. A peine avoir mis un pied dans la cabine que une superbe brune se jetait dans ses bras.

()Tu m'as manquée!

()Chérie, on ne se jette pas dans les bras d'un homme sans en payer les conséquences!

Elle portait une sublime robe bustier toute rouge parfaitement assortie à son rouge à lèvre. Ses magnifiques cheveux libérés venaient caresser la chute de ses reins. Son manteau était posé négligemment sur la banquette, entre Blaise et Draco.

()Pansyyy!

()Mais tu m'as tellement manquée, Harrynounet (se plaignit-elle)!

Il haussa un sourcil mais la laissa se lover contre lui pendant une bonne minute. Elle finit par s'écarter ses joues ayant pris la même teinte que ses vêtements. La demoiselle se reprit pourtant bien vite et les invita à s'asseoir. Après un bonsoir de rigueur auquel Blaise répondit non sans une certaine gêne, elle engagea la conversation:

()J'aurais juré que tu avais viré de bord… à voir ton comportement avec ton ami… amant?

Il jeta un œil complice à l'autre et fut prit d'un léger fou rire.

()Oui, j'ai passé un séjour… inoubliable. Particulièrement le dernier jour… Seul ta présence a manquée…

Elle fit une petite moue de bébé qui le fit rigoler.

()Oh, ma chère, et bien non… Név est seulement malheureusement un ami et non, je le répète je ne pourrais jamais être gay tant qu'il y aura des créatures tentatrices comme toi sur terre.

La jeune femme cogita un court instant avant de repartir à l'assaut avec ses questions. Elle posa un bras sur son épaule et susurra:

()Mais tu as dis malheureusement… Est-ce à dire que tu aurais trouvé chaussure à ton pied durant ce voyage?

()Le père Noël est passé de bonne heure dans une île de la caraïbe et j'étais aux premières loges.

Elle goûta à sa flûte de champagne, laissa son regard dévier vers Draco et eut un pincement au cœur. Il était bien entendu parfait dans son tailleur Gaultier, une vraie statue d'airain dont la beauté tout comme les sentiments demeuraient figés à jamais. Et Eden, infiniment sublime et sexy, la lueur qu'elle percevait dans ses iris ne lui plaisait pas. Ce n'était plus le jeune homme, le presque adolescent qu'elle avait croisé voila près de trois mois dans les bureaux de l'agence. Le serveur revint avec leurs cartes, le petit brun faisait confiance au bon goût de son ami. Une fois l'entrée servit elle coupa le silence de mort qui régnait à leur table et qui démontrait qu'une réelle tension existait.

Le soir où tout avait volé en éclat, c'est elle qui avait ramassée Draco à la petite cuillère. Bien entendu, un Malfoy ne se lamentait pas mais la bouteille de whisky qu'il avait vidé seul en disait bien plus que des mots… Blaise les avait rejoins au matin alors que le blond payait son laissé aller, agenouillé devant ses WC. Le savon qu'elle leur avait passé était à inscrire dans les annales… Elle soupira, c'était maintenant sa tâche de recoller les morceaux, même Severus lui avait refusé son aide. L'attitude de son neveu l'avait fortement surpris et peinée. Une fois les entrées servies elle parla de nouveau.

()Dois-je en conclure que tu fais partis de notre club?

()Ca dépend duquel…

()Celui des personnes à ne plus être vierge… d'aucune façon que ce soit…

Les émeraudes se posèrent sur Dray une nanoseconde mais rien ne lui échappait.

()Lui aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois, la curiosité l'y a poussé au moins une fois, n'est-ce pas Blaisouille?

Elle s'en voulut tout suite, c'était une gaffe à ne pas commettre. Le métis la fusilla du regard et le blond… elle avala une gorgée de champagne pour se rafraîchir.

()Pansy, ta langue chérie elle pourrait très bientôt garnir ton plat de salade!

()Tu es injuste Dray…

Sa mine tristounette chagrina Eden qui posa sa fourchette.

()Nous devrions mettre les choses au point. Je me suis déjà excusé mais bon… Je suis désolé d'avoir interrompu ta partie de jambe en l'aire avec Blaise! (A zabini, il ajouta) Navré mon vieux!

()Harry, ce n'était pas sérieux entre Dray et moi…

()Inutile de te justifier, t'es plutôt sympas et ça m'ennuierait que l'on se fasse la tronche pour un malentendu. Il n'y à jamais rien eut entre Draco et moi, il pourra te le confirmer.

Malfoy-Black se servit un verre de vin en faisant fi des nombreux regards posés sur lui. Il y goûta en prenant tout son temps, huma à nouveau l'arôme et en admira la robe rouge un peu noir.

()Potter… Alors comme ça, tu joues dans la cour des grands. Dis-moi si tu as aimé te faire mettre… Pansy à raison, j'ai essayé une fois avec Blaise mais définitivement je préfère être au-dessus… Blaise est plus passif qu'actif, j'aurais dû demander ça à un vrai mec… ton ami Neville peut-être?

()Tu es grossier…

()Raconte-nous si il te fait jouir…

Eden ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. Black le dévisageait son air suffisant plaqué sur son visage. C'était lui à présent le centre d'attention de la tablée… Durant tout le mois et demi qu'avait duré le voyage, il s'était efforcé d'oublier jusqu'à son existence. Il croyait pouvoir biffer ses sentiments d'un trait net et précis.

()Ferme la bouche Potty!

Le retour à la réalité faisait mal. Sa fuite… car s'en était bien une, n'avait fais que retarder une nouvelle confrontation pour laquelle il réalisait n'être pas du tout préparé. Il avait chaud, il avait froid, ses mains se mirent à trembler, alors que le souvenir du blond partageant un coït avec le magnifique Blaise aux yeux mordorés lui revenait. Il voulut faire disparaître ce sourire moqueur de sa face de fouine. Sa main se déplaça d'elle-même comme animée d'une vie propre et la seconde d'après, il réalisait qu'il venait d'envoyer son verre d'eau au visage de Draco.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se lever, l'autre lui attrapa le poignet, il savait qu'il était inutile de résister…

()Si tu veux me frapper n'hésite pas… ce ne sera pas la première fois!

()Harry…

Sa main s'éleva à la hauteur de son visage, le petit brun ferma les yeux appréhendant un coup qui ne vint jamais. Le blond lui effleura la joue avant d'essuyer des larmes qui coulaient sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

()Je n'ai jamais été amoureux avant toi et paradoxalement, je n'ai jamais fais autant de mal à aucun de mes amants. Harry, après la nuit passée avec Blaise, je n'ai vu personne d'autre… Tu es tout ce que je désire, l'homme que j'aime, mon âme sœur et si tu voulais me concéder une autre chance, je m'appliquerais à faire de toi, l'homme le plus heureux de cette Terre afin que plus jamais à l'avenir, une seule larme ne vienne ternir tes si précieuses émeraudes.

Il l'avait lâché… Les jambes du jeune homme, étrangement faibles, lui interdirent tout mouvement.

()Je… Je te déteste (sanglota-t-il).

Draco n'y tenant plus quitta sa place, Neville et lui s'affrontèrent quelques secondes du regard mais bientôt face à sa détermination, le biologiste lui céda la place. Harry se débattit un peu mais bientôt accepta son étreinte. Les baisers furent timides au début mais le brun se laissa faire s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

()Attendez au moins le dessert avant de rouler sur la table.

Les joues d'Harry se colorèrent aux dires de Blaise mais Draco sérieusement en manque d'affection semblait-il, souleva son petit ami pour le faire asseoir sur lui afin de poursuivre, leur échange lingual.

()On dit rouler sous la table…

Blaise se pencha pour répondre à son interlocuteur en évitant la tignasse de Pansy qui observait le nouveau couple, en essuyant ses larmes avec le rebord de sa veste.

()Pas dans leur cas!

()Je déteste mater les gens heureux, ça me rend triste.

()T'as une solution, parce que je commence à me sentir trèèèès triste.

()Viens sur mes genoux…

C'était bien entendu sans compter une Pansy Parkinson qui fourra son coude dans les côtes de son ami.

()Coucher Zabini! Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser vous amuser alors que moi je tiendrais la chandelle…

()Pansyyy… Il est trop craquant, ne me fais pas ça… (chuchota-t-il)

()J'ai décommandé un rendez-vous pour être avec vous!

()Je te passerais mon vibromasseur…

Neville posa un coude sur la table pour y loger son menton.

()Je te promets que tu n'auras jamais besoin de ce genre de gadget avec moi.

La jeune femme vit son ami s'empourprer. Elle poussa un profond soupir, si Blaise rougissait comme un puceau, c'est que ce type ne le laissait pas indifférent. Elle enfila son manteau prestement et se leva.

()Amusez-vous bien et surtout, protégez-vous!

La brune les quitta. Elle se fit appeler un taxi à la réception. Encore une nuit où elle rentrerait seule dans son grand appartement. Draco habitait à l'étage au dessus du sien et Blaise juste en dessous mais chacun accordait à l'autre un minimum d'intimité. Elle avait mentit, ce soir elle serait restée devant la télé à manger des cochonneries ou à lire un énième bouquin. Elle n'avait pas joué franc jeu, entre ses parents et elle régnait un véritable conflit. Ces derniers sachant Draco gay lui avait cherché et trouvé un autre parti. C'était un homme de bonne famille, très beau, riche, sans enfants. Ses idées rejoignaient les siennes, ils auraient pu former le couple idéale sauf que… les hommes ne l'attiraient que pour une aventure d'un soir. Arrivée chez elle, elle se vautra sur son grand canapé. Encore un soir avec personne à qui parler… Encore un soir à se mentir… Elle admirait Eden… lui au moins avait du courage… mais elle…

Au restaurant, une heure plus tard, Harry émergea le souffle court d'un très long baiser avec son amoureux.

()Où sont les autres?

()Pansy s'est sauvée avant que Blaise et Neville commencent à flirté et nous…

()Draco…

()Mmm…

()Quoi que j'ai pu dire, je ne me suis pas fais… sodomiser…

()Mais tu ne t'es pas gêné pour coucher avec un mec…

()C'était le couple le plus hors norme que j'ai jamais vu… Kévin et Tessa…

()Tu t'es au moins amusé?

()Oui mais ce n'était pas toi…

Ils partagèrent un nouveau baiser.

()Je voudrais que ce moment soit spécial entre nous… je voudrais que tu m'aimes toute la nuit et me réveiller dans tes bras le lendemain… (il posa la tête sur son épaule) Je veux sentir ton corps contre moi… en moi…

Draco déglutit et c'est d'une voix rauque qu'il parla.

()Je comprends… Demain, j'ai rendez-vous à huit heures avec des Chinois… C'est le marcher asiatique qui s'ouvre à nous… Cela ferait mauvais genre d'arrivée en retard ou pas du tout… Sans compter que Severus m'étriperait… Demain soir, je viendrais te chercher chez Albus, penses-tu qu'il sera d'accord?

()Oui…

()Bien…

()On ferait mieux d'y aller…

()Je le crois… encore quelques baisers et je risque de te prendre sur cette banquette…

()Des promesses…

Draco lui jeta un regard mauvais mais avant qu'il n'esquisse un geste Harry appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

Après avoir payer l'addition pour cinq et le temps passé dans la loge, ils sortirent bras dessus bras dessous.

()Je te raccompagne?

()Non, tu vois la voiture noire, ce sont mes deux gardes du corps. Ils vont me ramener…

Le blond traversa la rue sur le passage clouté et le raccompagna jusqu'à la voiture. Après un baiser qui avait tendance à s'éterniser, il prit place.

()Je peux rentrer avec vous?

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent.

()Veillez bien sur lui (leur cria Draco alors que la voiture démarrait).

Harry éclata de rire, il était amoureux… amoureux… Il tendit la tête par la vitre et lui fit de grands signes de la main. Un je t'aime fut hurler, pour le plus grand amusement des badauds. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, tout allait pour le mieux et dès demain soir, Draco et lui… Il eut un rire bébête et ferma les yeux pour se laisser bercer par le cahot de la route.

()Tout va bien, Monsieur?

()Ne vous inquiétez pas… oh, vous venez de rater la sortie.

Le conducteur jeta un oeil dans le rétroviseur.

()Je croyais que Spencer était à bord?

()Non, vous faites erreur…

()Mai si…

Harry vit le loquet des portes se refermer automatiquement. Avant qu'il n'esquisse un geste, celui qui occupait la place du passager se jeta sur lui. Il ressentit une douleur dans le cou, son corps se fit lourd, sa vision devint floue puis, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lorsque Eden s'éveilla, il était allongé sur un lit entièrement nu, une douleur insupportable au bas de son ventre juste sous le nombril vint le titiller désagréablement. Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, sa bouche était pâteuse.

()La belle au bois dormant est réveillée?

Si quelques un de ses sens lui faisaient encore défaut, il en allait autrement de son ouïe. Cette voix glaça le sang dans ses veines.

()Tu n'as pas arrêté de gémir son nom… Draco, Draco… encore et toujours. Espères-tu réellement le voir arriver sur son blanc destrier? J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle, ce genre de sauvetage in extremis n'arrivent qu'au cinéma ou dans les livres à l'eau de rose…

Le lit s'affaissa un peu alors que l'autre y montait.

()Le poison que l'on t'a injecté n'est pas mortel… Il paralyse les centres nerveux entre autre… Tu dois avoir retrouvé le sens de la vue, l'ouïe, un peu de celui du toucher…

Tom Elvis Jédusort lui baisa les lèvres, alors que des larmes commençaient à s'échapper de ses yeux. Avec énormément d'attention, l'homme se positionna entre ses cuisses en prenant soin de bien les écarter. Il plaça un coussin sous ses reins.

()Il y a des années de cela en septième année, à Pouddlard, sur le coup de la colère, j'ai frappé une de mes ex-petites amies. Elle est passée par un vitrail et s'est rompu le cou, c'était une vraie petite garce qui ne supportait pas mon attirance pour ta mère. Les inspecteurs en ont conclus à un accident, Mimi et moi étions le couple Phare de l'école. De toute façon mon père a corrompu tous ceux qu'il fallait…

Tom s'empara d'un tube sur la table de chevet et s'en enduisit les doigts généreusement. Il introduisit son majeur en lui sans se préoccuper de ses sanglots.

()Albus a su m'amadouer, peut-être était parce qu'il y avait encore du bon en moi… Quoiqu'il en soit, presque à la fin de ma septième année je me retrouvai dans son bureau à tout lui confesser! Il ne s'y attendait pas… J'ignorais qu'il avait une caméra.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser alors qu'il faisait maintenant jouer selon sa fantaisie ses doigts afin de le préparer.

()Je m'en suis mordu les doigts par la suite. A l'université il a utilisé cette carte maîtresse pour m'éloigner de Lily. Le fourbe… Je ne pouvais me permettre d'entacher ma réputation de philanthrope. J'ai accepté de ne plus m'y intéresser, de près ou de loin, de la laisser, elle et les siens en paix… Ce fut encore une erreur car j'ai moi aussi un code d'honneur en tant que gentleman…

Il se positionna à son entrée sans quitter son visage des yeux. Une telle horreur s'y lisait.

()Je me serais aussi éloigné de toi mais… les murs ont des oreilles… Comment peux-tu préférer Drao Malfoy-Black à moi (demanda-t-il sur un ton de reproche)?

Il s'enfonça en lui d'un seul coup, de toute sa longueur et Harry hurla… Jédusort émit un soupir de délectation.

()Tu es si étroit… chaton… Je ne pouvais accepter que ce jeune blanc bec te goûte avant moi…

Eden aurait voulu mourir, il souffrait d'être ainsi écartelé.

()Il n'héritera que de mes restes… En outre, je t'ai laissé un souvenir indélébile…

Un nouveau coup de rein fit le brun s'arquer sous la douleur, il réalisa que ses mains posées sur le torse de Tom cherchaient à repousser ce dernier.

()Eden, mon chaton… Si tu oses te débattre… je serais furieux… Je risque de ne pas être le seul à m'amuser ce soir… Mes hommes en seraient ravis et ce sont de véritables brutes…

Harry en tremblant comme une feuille, détourna le visage pour ne plus apercevoir ce sourire triomphant sur le visage de ce monstre… Les heures qui suivirent furent un véritable enfer, brisé, sans porte de sortie, il obéit aux souhaits de Jédusort dont la malveillance n'avait d'égale que sa perversion…

A Suivre…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Le jeudi 6 juillet 2006 à 16H04

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	6. A chaque jour suffit sa peine

Auteur: fantay112

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à J.K.ROWLING…

Prairing: DM/HP

Cette fic est un défi de BloodyVampireDevil

Défi:_ « Vous avez marre des filles qui vous courent après ? Osez dire : Sorry girls I'm gay avec le sourire »_

_Voilà l'agence où travaille Draco pour apprendre aux hommes à être ce qu'ils sont vraiment, oser le dire à leur famille (et autres) ou a _

_faire de l'escorte (gigolo aussi?) etc..._

_Voilà l'agence où Harry se retrouve, perdu… ou pour fuir_

_Quand on confond les clients, quand on n'aime pas ce ''genre'' de personne ça donne des étincelles._

Un peu de romance, de tragédie… d'humour?

Comme l'indique mon pseudo, j'adore tous ce qui appartient au domaine de la fantasy,

je dois avouer que cela représente un véritable défi pour moi d'imaginer une histoire dans un monde sans magie.

P.S. : Les goûts et les couleurs, je les respecte alors homophobes, âmes terriblement sensibles ou que sais-je encore cliquez

immédiatement sur le lien PRECEDENT, pour les autres…

**Anonymes chapitre 3**

Slydown : Voui… Il est vraiment complexe comme mec (snif) !

Mimi: Merci énormément!

Lilian Evans Potter : D'accord avec toi, c'est la faute du destin ou de l'auteur… Allez savoir (Héhé) !

Didi : Merci beaucoup. Comme je le dis toujours cela fait plaisir de savoir que ce que l'on écrit est apprécié.

**Anonymes chapitre 4**

Grimmy : Je te remercie pour ta review. J'espère que cette suite te plaira à ton retour!

Nini44: Ouais t'as raison! Voici la suite.

Akana : C'est demandé avec une telle exaltation que je ne puis qu'obtempérer.

Slydown : C'est vrai que je déteste être prévisible… J'y réussis ou pas! Quoi qu'il en soit, tu comprendras qu'avec la fin de ce chapitre, ton moment tant attendu est imminent…

Diloui et Pitchounette: J'ai en fait deux versions en tête… Mais c'est difficile à dire puisque j'écris selon l'envie du moment, disons simplement que je préfère les contes de fées. Ils vécurent heureux et…

Meisenshi : Merci pour ta review et voici donc cette suite tant attendue.

Garla Sama : Je suis ravie de ton analyse, cela me prouve que j'arrive à faire passer correctement certaines émotions… Voici la suite !

Pour les reviews réponses demain où en fin de semaine...

Chapitre 5

_A chaque jour suffit sa peine_

()Mon plan était infaillible. Les mecs, c'est tellement compliqué… surtout les homos.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Un peu plus tôt**

Il devait être quatre heures du matin quand une voiture noire ralentit devant la grille de la demeure de Dumbeldore. Quatre hommes ouvrirent le coffre pour en extirper deux gardes du corps encore groggy. Sans perdre une seconde, ils abandonnèrent aussi Eden… Spencer et l'autre sérieusement amochés, furent pris immédiatement en chargent. Dans tout le manoir, les lumières étaient allumées… Des gardes avaient été rappelés en renfort. Le brun, lui, se borna à avancer sans prendre en compte les voix qui l'appelaient. Il devait paraître négligé avec son pull sortit de son pantalon et sa veste de travers, des mèches hirsutes retombaient devant son regard fixe. Il avançait dans la grande cour sans se préoccuper des voix qui l'appelaient. Le vide s'était emparé de tout son être…

Il revoyait en boucle sans pouvoir se l'empêcher, Jédusort prendre son plaisir. Ce dernier avait su exploiter cette terreur indicible qu'il lui inspirait. Il n'avait même pas eu à élever la voix pour qu'il devienne sa petite marionnette. Lorsqu'il l'avait écartelé la première fois à l'aide de son dard, toute volonté l'avait abandonnée. Ses larmes s'étaient taries à mesure de chacun des douloureux coups de boutoirs… Chaque parcelle de sa peau était imprégnée de son odeur. Il l'avait rempli de lui encore et encore, allant même jusqu'à exiger qu'il avale son sperme à deux reprises. Tom s'était amusé à forcer son sexe jusque dans sa gorge puis à lui mettre la main sur la bouche en lui pinçant le nez. Non content d'avoir souillé son corps et son âme, il l'avait tatoué sur l'aine de sa marque infâme… Toutes ses choses en portait une, cela comprenait les bibelots et les êtres humains!

Il monta les marches qui menaient jusqu'à sa chambre sans rien comprendre des voix… Une fois y étant parvenu, il ôta tous ses vêtements les uns après les autres, les disséminant entre la chambre et la salle de bain. Entièrement nu, il s'agenouilla devant la cuvette des wc où il passa les minutes suivantes à tenter de se vider l'estomac, jusqu'à en ressentir de douloureux spasmes. Il s'assit ensuite sur la porcelaine afin de faire sortir le plus qu'il pouvait de ce type en lui… Il leva la tête, on venait d'enfoncer la porte de la salle de bain.

Grégory était là, ainsi qu'un autre homme. Cela aurait pu être drôle, leurs bouches bougeaient sans qu'il ne parvienne à comprendre un traître mot. C'était un peu comme dans les films muets, sauf que dans ceux de Charlie, les personnages s'agitaient avec une rapidité déconcertante et burlesque. Une vague de nausée le prit et il se retrouva à genou en train de vomir de la bile, il tremblait comme une feuille mais pourtant son corps était humide de transpiration. Il voulut se lever pour aller à la douche mais ses forces le trahir.

Deux bras l'y portèrent alors qu'il se débattait faiblement. L'eau se mit à couler mouillant aussi l'autre. Le garçon cessa de résister et offrit son visage aux gouttelettes… Son corps fut ensuite plongé dans un bain tiède. Grégory donna une éponge à l'étranger qui le frotta délicatement. Ensuite, ce dernier l'enroula dans un peignoir avant de l'habiller, comme on le ferait d'un petit enfant… Etendu sur son lit, le brun finit par s'endormir.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry sommeilla très peu, peut-être trois quarts d'heure. Sa vision n'était plus aussi floue et le goût de papier mâché dans sa bouche avait disparu. Seul lui demeurait l'angoisse… Est-ce que Dumbeldore connaissait tout le fin mot de l'histoire? Est-ce que tout le monde avait ouït dire de l'ampleur de sa lâcheté? Si oui, le répéterait-il à Draco? Seigneur, non… Il ne voulait pas perdre celui qu'il aimait! Draco ne lui pardonnerait jamais sa trahison… Et qui plus est, Tom lui avait fait l'amour sans préservatif! Avait-il le sida? Si tel était le cas, il pourrait vivre quelques années avec un traitement adéquat mais il devrait l'avouer à celui qu'il aimait… mais cela gâcherait tout. Le mieux, c'était de demander à Albus de garder son secret et puis, il devrait faire un premier test puis un second dans trois où quatre mois… On en avait parlé dans une émission, c'était frustrant de ne pas s'en rappeler. Mais si Draco insistait pour le faire sans préservatif?

Le garçon se figea au bas des marches. Un instant il fut déstabilisé, il ne se rappelait pas d'être sortit de la chambre! La porte du premier salon dans lequel vieil homme recevait, était entrebâillée. Des éclats de voix lui parvenaient…

()Chéri calme-toi…

()Je viens juste d'aller faire un tour dehors alors, je suis très calme! Albus, vous êtes restés plus d'une demi-heure au téléphone avec ce serpent et vous n'en avez tiré rien de concret!

()Il ne s'en prendra plus à Harry!

L'homme ricana.

()Ecoutez, Jédusort a drogué cet enfant et il l'a violé… Non content de cela, il l'a marqué comme une bête pour nous narguer!

()Non, c'est pour nuire à sa relation avec le jeune Malfoy-Black! Hier au soir, ils ont mis de côté leurs différents et se sont avoués leur amour mutuel. Tom a des espions un peu partout, tout comme moi…

()Et alors? Albus, vous devez réunir l'Ordre car je demande l'autorisation d'abattre Tom Elvis Jédusort! Ce sera ma dernière mission!

Il y eut un bruit de chaise qu'on pousse, comme si quelqu'un se levait avec précipitation.

()Remus, mon amour… Après le dernier fiasco avec Lucius vous avez décidé de prendre votre retraite… D'ailleurs, l'ordre a déjà à sa disposition deux autres tireurs d'élite…

()Fleur et Victor n'ont pas l'expérience qu'il faut pour arriver à débusquer et tuer cet animal à sang froid!

()Pense un peu à Narcissa… Tu travailles en binôme avec son époux et jamais ce dernier ne te laissera mener une opération sans lui!

()Ce malade pourrait tout aussi bien s'en prendre à son fils!

()Mais bon sang, je ne veux pas te perdre!

()Alors… fabrique-moi un putain de poison suivant le code génétique de Tom.

()J'ai juré de ne plus jamais tuer!

Il y eut un silence qui dura une bonne minute avant qu'une voix que Harry avait déjà entendu aux caraïbes ne prenne la parole.

()Victor et moi acceptons la mission.

()Nous nous en occuperons… Albus.

()Vous dîtes n'importe quoi (c'était Grégory)! Harry est un garçon charmant, je le considère comme mon ami. Seulement, vous occultez certains paramètres. L'ordre du Phénix bien que financé par un conglomérat de milliardaire, demeure une organisation secrète qui opère sous couvert de l'Etat. Vous ne pouvez pas espérer que l'on vous autorise à abattre Tom Jédusort alors qu'il engloutit des millions pour diverses grandes causes… Pensez au scandale médiatique. Certains voient cet homme comme un messie…

()L'antéchrist (murmura Remus).

()Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'adopter les méthodes de nos ennemis, sous peine de devenir nous même cet ennemi… La frontière est mince entre le bien et le mal.

Le jeune homme se mit à tousser. Albus prit la parole:

()Vincent, il ne doit pas se surmener. Emmène-le se reposer.

()Non! J'aurais bientôt tout le temps pour dormir…

()Pas avant moi, mon enfant… (aux autres, il ajouta) Grégory a bien résumé les choses. Il faut couper la tête de l'organisation criminelle Voldemort à la racine! Nous sommes plus que jamais près du but… Il paiera ce qu'il a fait à Harry et à tant d'autre… Tom mérite d'être incarcéré à vie, dans une prison de haute sécurité. Pour l'instant, je pense que nous devrions faire venir Draco, Harry aura besoin de lui à son réveille.

A peine ces mots prononcés que la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

()Je vous l'interdis!

Sept paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui…

()Harry…

()Je me fou de vos messes basses mais vous n'avez pas le droit de mêler Draco à tout ça! Vous ne devez pas! D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que j'ai passé la nuit chez Jédusort soit votre affaire… Cela ne vous concerne en rien!

()Mon enfant calme-toi…

Eden triturait l'ourlet du haut de son pyjama.

()Je veux votre promesse Albus… Draco n'a pas à connaître ça! Jurez-moi qu'aucun des vôtres ne lui en toucherez mot… En retour, je me tairais sur ce que j'ai pu entendre à propos de l'Ordre du Phénix…

Le silence fit écho à ses propos. Un homme svelte très élégant, légèrement plus grand que lui s'avança dans sa direction. Son visage était magnifiquement dessiné, un nez droit et fin, des yeux fauves assez clairs, des lèvres minces. Ses cheveux châtains coiffés comme Albus lui arrivaient dans le dos et étaient retenus par un cadogan lui sembla-t-il. Des mèches rebelles venaient caresser ce visage d'une douceur infinie.

Harry savait pourtant que ce n'était qu'une façade trompeuse. Derrière ce regard tranquille se cachait une froide détermination.

()Harry…

Ainsi c'était sa voix qu'il avait entendue… C'était lui le tueur d'élite… tout comme le père de Draco, ce dernier le savait-il? L'homme au visage qui lui paraissait maintenant familier… avait pris soin de lui, le lavant, l'habillant avec l'aide de Greg… C'était bien plus que son propre père n'avait jamais fait pour lui… Eden secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

()Tu devrais t'asseoir, l'effet de la drogue pourrait encore être actif…

()Non… Je vais très bien…

()Harry, c'est moi, c'est Remus…

()Je… Je me souviens… Tu étais le meilleur ami de ma mère…

()J'ai faillis être ton parrain…

Le brun croisa les bras au niveau de son torse.

()Je ne dirais rien à Draco, même si je crois que c'est une erreur. Severus ne lui en touchera pas un mot… n'est-ce pas mon amour?

()J'ai un certain devoir envers mon filleul… mais je ne lui en parlerais pas… Sache toutefois que c'est une erreur. Draco finira par te tirer les vers du nez!

Fleur assise à côté de son partenaire, fit jouer sa main dans une de ses mèches blondes.

()Tu peux compter sur moi… Victor est toujours avare de ses mots donc il ne dira rien.

Le jeune homme debout à la fenêtre hocha simplement la tête. Il fut imiter par Albus puis Vincent. Grégory le dernier, mit un peu plus de temps à répondre. Très pale, il avait les traits tirés par la fatigue et le mauvais sang.

()Harry… Je ne ferais rien qui puisse jamais te nuire! C'est le meilleur que tu pourras obtenir de moi (le prévint-il).

()Soit… Est-ce que je peux avoir le numéro de Draco?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Il était vingt heures lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement. Une limousine était venue le chercher, il fut un peu déçut que son amour ne se soit pas déplacé mais ne lui en tint aucunement rigueur. Il s'était juré qu'il ne laisserait pas Jédusort détruire sa relation.

L'épisode d'hier au soir n'était qu'une anicroche à oublier. Peut-être même que Dray en profiterait pour lui demander de l'épouser. Oui, c'était mieux pour tout le monde… A quoi bon permettre au spectre de ce malade de lui gâcher la vie? A quoi servirait-il de se lamenter? Il avancerait en abandonnant l'incident de ce matin. De toute façon, la douleur avait cessée… Bon, il avait presque avalée une tablette de Di-Antalvic dans la journée, mais il était d'attaque!

Eden entra par la porte entrebâillée et prit soin de refermer derrière lui. Le maître d'hôtel lui avait indiqué à quel étage se rendre. L'appartement plongé dans la pénombre l'intimida un peu. Le blond accoudé au garde-fou de sa terrasse buvait un verre de vin en contemplant les lumières de la ville. Un vent glacial faisait bouger les rideaux blancs.

()Bonsoir…

Harry se pencha.

()Cela me flanquerait en permanence la frousse d'habiter si haut.

Son petit ami se tourna et posa sur lui ses énigmatiques yeux gris. Le garçon se mordilla les lèvres mais ne parvint pas à résister à l'envie de se blottir contre lui, de goûter à ses lèvres.

()Je t'aime… tellement Draco…

()J'ai oublié d'appeler le traiteur (le prévint l'autre).

Le brun lui fit un sourire.

()Alors ce sera pizza ou… je peux cuisiner des pâtes! Je suis un expert!

()Pizza.

()Tu as peur que je t'empoisonne?

Gardant une main autour de ses reins, Malfoy revint à l'intérieur en prenant soin de refermer la baie vitrée derrière eux. Il appela la réception afin de passer sa commande alors que son invité se mettait à l'aise dans l'immense salon.

()Tu restes souvent dans le noir?

()Toujours, quand j'ai eu une journée merdique. Ca m'apaise ou alors j'appelle quelqu'un pour baiser. Blaise répond toujours présent, selon lui, je suis un bon coup. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, je crois qu'il est accro de Neville Longdubat.

Le brun qui avait baissé les yeux se leva pour venir s'asseoir sur lui, dans le fauteuil.

()Tu es pale, Eden.

()Normal, tu me parles de tes coucheries avec Blaise.

()C'est donc cela?

()Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, la journée a été si mauvaise? Ton rendez-vous avec les Chinois s'est si mal passé?

()Pas du tout, ils ont signé en moins de trente minutes.

(Il vida son verre en une gorgée avant de reprendre.)

()J'ai été étonné que le client te permette de regagner Pouddlard avant l'échéance des deux mois.

Le garçon se pelotonna contre lui. La chaleur du corps de son aimé se diffusa dans tout son être, lui apportant essentiellement du réconfort.

()J'ai eu la sensation de te déranger ce matin avec mon appel.

()Je recevais un client fortuné un peu particulier… Parle-moi de ta journée.

()La routine, Albus agit avec moi comme si j'étais son petit fils.

()Il te couchera sur son testament.

()Tu crois? (demanda-t-il amusé) Un ou deux petits millions ne me ferais que du bien…

()Tu aurais dû rester dans ce cas.

Harry lui baisa le nez.

()Pourquoi ça, j'ai un plus gros pigeon ici…

()Ton humour est douteux!

Malfoy-Black le souleva et le déposa à sa place. Il entra dans une autre pièce et en revint avec deux assiettes des verres et deux cocas. La carillon de la porte d'entrée retentit, l'instant d'après il ramena la pizza.

()J'ai demandé la numéro trois, (annonça-t-il en s'installant sur le canapé). Sers-toi!

Draco se mit à manger, Harry se contenta d'un peu de boisson gazeuse sans le quitter des yeux. Il remarqua une enveloppe posée à côté du carton, sur la table basse.

()Tu n'as pas faim?

()Je n'aime pas vraiment les pizzas aux fruits de mer.

Le blond continua de se sustenter en l'ignorant bel et bien. L'ambiance était à couper à la tronçonneuse… Hier au soir, avec la plus grande peine au monde, son petit ami avait consenti à se séparer de lui. En moins de vingt-quatre heures, il paraissait s'être lassé…

Harry fronça les sourcils, pensant avoir trouvé la cause de ce revirement.

Le blond dirigeait une entreprise florissante avec des prostitués de luxe, à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Par jour, il devait recevoir des dizaines de propositions. Son attente durait depuis près de trois mois… Se pourrait-il qu'en un soir, il ait perdu tout son attrait? Draco était le seul qui importait… il était sa vie, sa religion. Pour lui, Eden vendrait son âme… Le perdre était inenvisageable. L'amour avec Dray serait à n'en point douter tout le contraire d'avec Jédusort. Son homme serait doux et saurait réduire le souvenir de l'autre à néant. Il le fallait…

Le garçon déposa son verre sur la table basse. Sans oser lever les yeux, il enleva son pull noir, puis le t-shirt à manches longues. Une fois torse nu, il sentit enfin les orbes grises de son ange se poser lui. Il s'attaqua alors à son jean puis dans un dernier élan, ôta son boxer qui alla rejoindre la pile sur le parquet.

Il resta là, offert, durant une minute… Son petit ami finit par quitter sa place et appuya sur un bouton. Les rideaux se refermèrent… Avec un nouvel interrupteur, le salon fut inondé sous une lumière aveuglante. Le jeune homme se sentit tout de suite perdre ses dernières bribes d'assurance… (s'il n'en avait jamais vraiment possédée…) Draco sans aucune gêne, détailla le moindre morceau de peau.

()Tu ferais très vite grimper les prix si tu couchais. En six mois, tu pourrais te faire épouser par un vieux et tu hériterais de toute sa fortune!

()Je suis venu pour être avec toi (dit simplement Eden, d'une voix enrouée par le chagrin). Je m'offre et tu te gausses… Si d'une façon quelconque j'ai mal agi, je m'en excuse. J'étais venu ce soir pour passer un moment agréable avec toi… Je voulais sentir tes mains sur moi et que tu me fasses tout oublier…

()Et tu souhaitais que je me perde…

()Draco, je ne comprends pas un traître mot.

Le blond se laissa tomber sur le canapé sans le quitter des yeux. Son air glacial rivalisait en cet instant avec celui de Tom. Avaient-ils été tout deux à la même école? Dray se saisit de l'enveloppe sur la table basse du salon et lui jeta le contenu au visage, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

()J'ai reçu la visite de Tom Jédusort aujourd'hui. Tu as oublié de me dire que tu avais fais un détour par chez lui…

Une nuée de photos s'écrasa le sol. Il devait bien en avoir une centaine. Toutes le mettaient en scène avec _le serpent_. Harry s'agenouilla sur la moquette blanche, plus parce que ses jambes ne le portaient plus… Sur certaines d'entre elles, il prenait des poses lascives dans les bras de Tom. Le plus curieux, c'est qu'il ne s'en rappelait pas, même lorsqu'il avait les yeux ouverts. Cette maudite drogue était certainement plus puissante et plus pernicieuse qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

()Il est venu me narguer et en bon client, il a payé la nuit passée avec toi. Il m'a aussi fait un chèque de deux millions en me disant que c'était le prix que tu avais accepté pour te laisser chevaucher. Tu l'as même laissé te marquer… Ca le faisait rigoler de penser qu'à chaque fois que j'aurais envie de te sucer, j'aurais sa marque sous le nez.

()Draco… je peux te jurer…

()La somme a été reversée sur ton compte!

()Draco… (répéta-t-il)

()Quoi? Ne me joue pas le couplet du, je n'étais pas consentant! Ce serait faire insulte à toutes ses personnes qui souffrent à cause de salauds réels!

()C'est le cas…

()Et n'insulte pas mon intelligence! Tu es reparti avec tes gardes du corps! Tu n'as pas un seul bleu qui me prouverait que tu as cherché à résister. De toute façon, les photos sont une preuve suffisante!

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, le blond fut sur lui… Ce dernier le souleva en l'agrippant par les épaules.

()Tout était calculé depuis le départ… Tu sais les ravages que ta beauté peut engendrer dans les âmes et les cœurs! Même un homme d'affaire comme Tom Jédusort a accepté de débourser une somme faramineuse pour t'avoir une seule fois. Lui avais-tu promis le mariage pour qu'il se venge en ruinant tes chances avec moi?

()Draco… Je suis amoureux de toi…

C'était la seule phrase à laquelle son esprit qui se disloquait se raccrochait. La seule chose qui pouvait encore le sauver… L'explication qui devait tout justifier, tout pardonner. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se débattre dans le lit de Tom. Tout gâcher semblait être sa spécialité.

()Potter, des comme toi, je peux en avoir en claquant des doigts… Au moins eux, ils possèdent infiniment plus de courage que toi. Je ne condamne pas le fait de vouloir sortir de sa misère… En revanche, le jeu auquel tu t'es livré m'écœure… **Tu** me dégoûtes!

Draco poursuivit sa diatribe… mais ce fut à ce moment que Harry décrocha de la conversation.

Il aurait dû continuer d'insister en s'époumonant afin de le convaincre de son innocence… Il n'y parvint pas! Il en était arrivé à être acculé au point que son monde repose sur une seule personne: Draco Malfoy-Black… Cet homme avait tout fait pour conquérir son cœur… Il prétendait l'aimer… Pour lui, Harry aurait donné sa vie!

Harry reconnaissait sa culpabilité pour Jédusort. C'était simplement la terreur qu'il lui inspirait qui l'avait incité à obéir. Il aurait pu le dire mais les certitudes de Draco avaient finis par le briser. Le dégoût perceptible dans sa voix lui lacérait le cœur. Il ne parvenait pas à expliquer ce sentiment.

Une cuisante douleur le ramena à la réalité. Il porta la main à sa joue, rougit par le soufflet. Draco le secouait comme la dernière fois, il cherchait à abattre les remparts de son mutisme par la violence. Encore une fois, il leva la main mais stoppa son geste in extremis, complètement horrifié par le sang qui perlait déjà de ses lèvres ou tout simplement, à cause de sa brutalité…

()Re… Regarde le monstre que je deviens à cause de toi… Seigneur…

Il se détourna de lui les mains tremblantes, le souffle court.

()Va t'en Potter!

Mais l'autre ne bougeait pas.

()J'ai dis tires-toi!

Il l'attrapa par le bras et le jeta dehors complètement nu. Une minute s'écoula avant qu'il ne réalise que les vêtements de l'escort reposaient en un tas dans son salon. Il ouvrit la porte et les envoya rejoindre son propriétaire.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Quinze jours plus tard…

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Harry ne se retrouva jamais seul en présence de Draco. Il ne le vit que dans le cadre du travail. A Pouddlard ce fut pourtant un véritable défilé. Albus avait cherché à louer ses services mais ne l'avait pu, son carnet étant complet jusqu'à la mi-Janvier. Remus, Severus, Grégory et Vincent s'étaient succéder un à un où alors en couple. Il leur avait tous fermé la porte au nez. Seul Minerva avait eu droit à un peu plus d'indulgence. Elle lui avait emmené un livre traduit, qu'elle avait emprunté à Albus dans sa bibliothèque lors de leur escale dans cette île caribéenne.

L'histoire fictive, relatait la confession de la belle Juliana, une métisse aux yeux verts aux prises avec un terrible fléau: la drogue. Minerva, était entrée dans sa chambre alors qu'il finissait de se préparer pour un rendez-vous.

De retour le lendemain matin, après midi passé, il avait trébuché sur le livre. D'un mouvement rageur, il l'avait ramassé afin de le jeter à la poubelle mais… la couverture attira son attention… Un être humain, un homme aux formes un peu biscornues, tendait les mains devant un feu rougeoyant. Tout était sombre autour de lui, le feu ne parvenait à éclairer que son visage misérable. Harry lu le titre en prenant son temps, parce qu'il en avait envie… Il parvint à le reconstituer:

()_Papa est-ce que je peux venir mourir à la maison?_ De Tony Delsham…(1)

L'en tête focalisa son attention pour une raison qu'il refusa d'approfondir. Minerva ne lui avait pas offert ce livre par hasard. Il se leva de son lit, posa le bouquin sur la table de chevet avant de commencer à se déshabiller. Dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, un suçon à la base de son cou le fit pousser un cri rageur. Ce connard d'Olivier Dubois, gymnaste de génie et médaillé d'or se croyait réellement tout permit. Il devrait remettre les poings sur les i. La règle n'était pourtant pas si compliquée. Autorisation de se vider mais pas de marquer! Le tatouage du serpent qui sortait de la tête de mort sur son aine les rendaient tous dingues, selon ses clients, c'était on ne peux plus sexy.

Eden laissa l'eau couler sur sa peau. Le parfum de Dubois l'imprégnait à chaque fois. Non pas que cela sente mauvais… seulement une fois le rendez-vous achevé, il détestait garder le moindre souvenir des évènements et la mémoire était dans son cas, intimement liée à l'odorat le plus souvent. Il indiquerait ses conditions à Malfoy où Snape la prochaine fois.

Harry s'empara de deux tubes au hasard dans sa table de chevet et avala un comprimé de chaque avec une bonne rasade de la bouteille de whisky, planquée en douce dans sa chambre. Il sombra presque aussitôt dans un sommeil sans rêve.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Le lendemain

Pansy assistait Draco à son rendez-vous avec un ambassadeur. Son ami haïssait ce délégué corrompu adepte des pots de vin en tout genre. Au pays pour deux jours, l'homme s'envolait pour les Etats-Unis le surlendemain.

Severus l'invita à entrer. D'un œil réprobateur, il pu constater de l'absence de Eden. Après avoir accompli les formalités d'usages, c'est-à-dire présenter des hommages et autres platitudes, ils discutèrent un peu de Eden qui en deux semaines était devenus leur escort le plus demandé. Au bout de quinze minutes, la tension devint évidente. A trente, l'homme debout criait au scandale alors que le petit brun tant espéré, faisait son entrée.

Pansy écarquilla les yeux la bouche grande ouverte. Pour elle Draco avait toujours représenté l'homme dans son enveloppe la plus parfaite. Pourtant aujourd'hui elle était forcée de revoir sa copie. Harry portait un ensemble en cuir noir… Un délicieux pantalon taille basse moulant à souhait avec sa petite veste assortie. Ses cheveux plus longs lui arrivaient sous le menton. Quelques longues mèches au reflet vert, venaient apporter de la couleur à sa chevelure d'un noir de jais brillant.

Harry prit un ravissant petit air catastrophé.

()C'est effroyable… il y a une telle circulation… Un peu plus et j'aurais dû mettre pied à terre pour espérer arriver…

Il essuya une transpiration imaginaire sur son front avant de s'emparer d'une des petites bouteilles d'eau posée sur le bureau. Dans un mouvement très sensuel, il fit entrer le goulot entre ses lèvres pour boire le peu qui en restait d'une traite. Une goutte s'échappa du coin de ses lèvres, glissa le long de son cou lisse telle une caresse sur sa peau, pour venir se perdre à l'intérieur de sa veste. Avec un soupir de contentement sensuel appelant à la débauche, il se lécha les lèvres avant d'entreprendre d'essuyer le coin de sa bouche avec son majeur.

Ses précieuses émeraudes se tournèrent vers l'homme qui le détaillait avec convoitise.

()Monsieur Fudge… je suis navré d'avoir fais attendre une personne de votre importance… Nous avons été pris dans un embouteillage malgré toute l'habileté de Hagrid.

Il entrouvrit sa veste, dévoilant un minuscule débardeur en brocart recouvert de soie qui ne couvrait pas son piercing au nombril.

()Mes amis m'ont tant vanté votre… (il fit une petite moue enfantine les yeux baissés, en se mordant la lèvre) votre créativité… que je mourrais d'envie de travailler avec vous. Monsieur Fudge, je…

()Appelez-moi Cornélius comme tous mes amis…

Ils se serrèrent la main sans interrompre leur conversation.

()On vous a dis du bien de moi?

()Seamus, Dean, la liste est longue…

L'homme réfléchit quelques secondes un sourire vicieux étirant sa bouche.

()Oui, Seamus… Un garçon étonnant…

Harry prit un air faussement offusqué. Il s'accrocha à l'encolure de sa veste pour lui susurrer à l'oreille:

()Vous cherchez à aiguillonner ma jalousie en flattant un autre devant moi?

Il continua sur sa lancé.

()Je suis beaucoup plus sexy que Dean… Infiniment plus amoral que Seam'.

Le visage rougeaud de l'ambassadeur lui indiqua que son petit discours avait eu l'effet escompté. Une main s'était égarée sur ses fesses.

()Eden, ton retard est inexcusable!

Pansy vit le jeune homme se décomposer sous l'œil intransigeant de Sev.

()Allons, Severus… Ne soyez pas si dur avec ce garçon! Je suis persuadé qu'il a fait tout ce qui était humainement possible pour arriver à l'heure à son rendez-vous. (s'adressant à Eden) Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit, nous nous verrons comme convenu ce soir.

Un sourire radieux éclaira les lèvres de ce dernier.

()J'en serais honoré, Monsieur Fu… (il corrigea) …Cornélius.

Entendre son prénom dans la bouche de l'escort, fut une douce musique pour l'homme qui les quitta cinq minutes plus tard. Aussitôt la porte close, Pansy vit le visage de Eden se vider de toute émotion. Au bar, il se servit un verre d'alcool qu'il finit d'avaler avant d'atteindre sa chaise.

()Harry, peut-être devrais-tu prendre un congé?

Draco fronça les sourcils, visiblement, il s'attendait à autre chose venant de son parrain.

()Inutile, je compte accepter de travailler avec Albus après les fêtes. Bosser pour lui est très relaxant, le sexe ne l'intéresse pas.

Il croisa les jambes, légèrement ennuyé. Malfoy passa à l'offensive.

()Pour ton retard…

()Après une où deux fellations, Fudge oubliera définitivement ce contretemps… si ce n'est déjà fait.

La jeune femme mal à l'aise fit courir son regard sur tous les occupants du bureau:

Severus qui ne portait en général intérêt à quiconque d'autre hormis son époux, (parfois dans ses bons jours son filleul), avait un pli qui lui barrait le front en permanence lorsque Harry se trouvait à proximité. Draco lui, dévisageait Eden comme si ce dernier représentait à lui seul, la lie de l'humanité.

Quelques semaines auparavant, Blaise l'avait réveillé à une heure du matin pour la prévenir que Draco reposait dans un sal état dans son salon. En moins de cinq minutes, elle avait répondu présente. Blaise les joues rougis et ses cheveux emmêlés, emmitouflé dans un peignoir, lui ouvrit sa porte. Neville qui ne portait que des pantoufles et un bas de pyjama, revenait de la salle de bain avec un Draco Malfoy-Black le visage terreux d'avoir trop bu. Leur ami expliqua tous les évènements qui avaient eu lieu, la visite de Jédusort, les photos, jusqu'à son rendez-vous catastrophique avec le brun. Le lendemain, tous trois se rendirent à Pouddlard où Albus, Severus et Remus attendaient. Ce fut dans un silence pesant qu'ils patientèrent. Seul Neville discuta un bref instant avec Remus, son psy. Harry revint une demi-heure plus tard de son jogging dans le parc. Pansy s'était sentit mal à l'aise d'être ainsi jaugée froidement par les émeraudes vertes. Cette expression d'indifférence absolue, à laquelle elle n'était pas accoutumée lui donnait froid dans le dos. Le brun en survêtement de sport noir avait choisi de les recevoir en premier lieu. Il réclama un petit déjeuner qui lui fut servit presque aussitôt. Le jeune homme accepta le plateau puis daigna leur accorder de l'attention une fois attablée dans la salle à manger.

()Oui (déclara-t-il pour répondre à une question muette).

()Quoi (demanda à son tour Blaise, qui oscillait entre la colère d'avoir été ignoré si longtemps et l'incrédulité)?

()Tout ce que Malfoy vous a dit est vrai! Maintenant que vous le savez, foutez-moi la paix!

Ils avaient bien essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez mais le garçon indifférent, avait poursuivi son petit déjeuner, comme s'ils avaient été absents. Même Neville ne parvint à rien en lui jouant le couplet de l'ami compréhensif. Toutes ses questions, ses suppositions, s'étaient heurtées à un mur de silence.

Est-ce que Eden leur avait joué la comédie durant tout ce temps? Peut-être que sa vraie personnalité, maintenant ses intentions dévoilées, avait simplement refait surface. Ce jeune homme un peu paumé qui avait franchi les portes de l'agence un premier Septembre, l'avait-elle imaginé? Avait-ce été aussi un mirage sa façon de pâlir sous le venin de Draco dans ce restaurant, allant jusqu'à lui jeter sa boisson au visage? Pouvait-on réellement simuler toute cette palette d'émotion que son ami provoquait en lui? Pourquoi cet aveu, alors?

Lorsque les pupilles sombres de Severus se posaient sur lui, elle y voyait luire une inquiétude mal dissimulée qui échappait totalement à son filleul. Snap**e**(:p) si froid et détaché se souciait du jeune homme. Ce regard dilaté que ce dernier arborait parfois ne semblait pas lui avoir échappé. Eden prenait de la drogue. Cela venait certainement d'un client, elle doutait qu'il en soit déjà accro mais il était plus que temps d'agir… de stopper ce processus d'autodestruction.

Pansy se figea. Elle venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose… Elle leva la tête, ses yeux et ceux de Sev s'accrochèrent, depuis combien de temps l'observait-il? La porte venait de se refermer car Eden était sortit. Draco se servait un alcool quelconque au bar… lui qui buvait toujours peu… cela en devenait inquiétant. Mais peut-être exagérait-elle?

Elle se leva et eut juste le temps de trébucher dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment. Deux bras lui épargnèrent une douloureuse chute.

()Si Malfoy voulait me donner d'autres indications pour la soirée, il suffisait de m'appeler sur mon portable et je serais remonté…

()La soirée?

()Celle de Nott.

()Théo?

Draco venait de l'en informer mais elle n'en avait pas écouté un mot. Théodore Nott faisait partie de leur bande. Blaise, Draco, Théo, Vincent, Grégory et elle s'étaient connus parce que leurs parents fréquentaient les mêmes cercles. Leurs géniteurs avaient été scolarisés à Pouddlard, cette ancienne et prestigieuse école privée. Cela avait grandement facilité la formation de _La bande des six petites terreurs_, comme se plaisaient à les appeler leurs parents.

Théo était un passionné de fête en tout genre. Draco et lui avaient écumé les meilleures boîtes de nuit des plus grandes capitales en les entraînant dans leur sillage. A l'époque, ces deux là sortaient ensemble, (elle haussa un sourcil) non, en fait, ils baisaient ensemble en toute amitié!

Cela avait semblé une suite logique quand Théodore avait ouvert sa première discothèque. S'en était suivit une chaîne dans toute l'Angleterre. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un an qu'il les avait quitté pour s'exporter. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, on pouvait trouver un D.H. (pour DeatHeater), du nom de la discothèque, en France, à Monaco, au Etats-Unis, elle en avait perdu le compte.

Leur ami revenait au pays après avoir délégué la gérance de ses établissements. Il faisait une fête privée dans un petit manoir hérité de sa grand-mère, pour son grand retour. C'était prévu depuis quatre mois.

L'ascenseur se rouvrit et le brun en ressortit.

()Eden…

Il se retourna en plein milieu du hall légèrement agacé. Elle se rapprocha, ne sachant que dire à la vérité…

()Je te crois (s'entendit-elle murmurer).

Il la considéra un moment avant de parler.

()Pardon?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, gâchant un peu de son rouge à lèvre.

()Je crois que Tom Jédusort a réellement abusé de toi… Neville souffre car tu es devenu si distend, il refuse de croire que tu lui a joué la comédie… Blaise est réellement furieux d'avoir été traité comme un moins que rien mais il en survivra et Draco… Je ne le comprends plus…

Pansy inclina la tête, attendant sa réaction. Quand elle osa le regarder, il s'en était déjà allé… Elle poussa un profond soupir.

()Personne n'y peut rien…

La brunette fit volt face pour se retrouver face à Severus. La jeune femme releva le menton comme pour le défier.

()Je ne resterais pas là en spectatrice! Personne ne m'empêchera d'agir, d'une façon où d'une autre!

()Harry nous a demandé de ne rien dire…

()Ils sont mes amis!

()Et Draco est mon filleul…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Trois jours plus tard

Pansy arriva à vingt-deux heures au bras de Draco. Ils avaient passé toute la journée en compagnie de leur ami arrivé la veille. Blaise leur avait montré la bague que Neville lui avait offert, ils étaient fiancer. Aux dires de Zabini, il avait passé le test le plus crucial, celui qui déterminait de la viabilité d'un couple… Sa belle-maman l'adorait, au grand damne du malheureux Neville qui ne put empêcher les deux nouveaux compères de passer en boucle des vidéos de son âge tendre. A l'époque, il était encore un gamin très maladroit et replet. Ce n'est que vers l'adolescence qu'il entama un régime draconien et commença à fréquenter les salles de sport. Au fil des années, il s'était taillé une solide carrure. Son sublime métisse de fiancer sortit les griffes lorsque Théo pour le taquiner, se mit à faire du gringue à son amoureux.

Une piste de danse avait été aménagée, spot, néons, DJ, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Les invités se pressaient sur la piste, le champagne coulait à flot. Pansy vit Blaise lui faire de grands signes de la main pour les inviter à les rejoindre. Severus gardait un bras possessif autour de son époux pour décourager les éventuels importuns, tout en discutant avec une blonde. Théo s'acharnait à vouloir danser avec Neville juste pour faire enrager Blaise. Vincent et Gregory avaient fais le déplacement même si bien entendu, ils s'en iraient avant la fin de la soirée. Vinc' apportait déjà une chaise à son époux qui lui faisait savoir qu'il n'était pas grabataire et Blaise… venait juste de marcher sur le pied de Théodore. Pansy éclata de rire, malgré les années certaines choses demeureraient immuables.

()Théo ça suffit.

L'intéressé lui baisa les lèvres.

()Salut ma belle… Tu sais que j'adore le faire enrager, il est trop mignon…

Cette fois, ce fut Nev' qui captura son fiancer, dans ses bras. Elle s'esquiva et slaloma élégamment entre les invités, pour aller saluer Remus… Cet homme qui savait beaucoup sur chacun d'eux car, à un moment où à un autre, ils avaient tous fini par le consulter… excepté Draco.

()Je te présente une amie, Fleur Delacourt (dit Severus peu de temps après).

Le cœur de Pansy rata un battement quand elle serra la main de la jeune femme. Aussi grande que Severus, elle portait un tailleur pantalon blanc. Ses cheveux blonds ramenés en une queue de cheval, dévoilait pleinement son beau visage maquillé légèrement. Une certaine froideur et un réel mystère se dégageaient d'elle. La brune rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas lâché la main de l'inconnue qui lui souriait.

()Pansy… Parkinson… Je suis enchantée de faire votre…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, un géant brun aux cheveux coupés courts arriva avec deux flûtes de champagne. Il en offrit une à la blonde. Pansy ressentit un peu de honte et préféra rejoindre ses amis. Théodore s'attaquait à une autre proie. Eden venait d'arriver avec quelques autres garçons faisant monter d'un cran la soirée. Le verre de Draco ne désemplissait pas. Vincent lui demanda de ralentir sur la boisson mais ne récolta qu'un regard mauvais.

Eden se déhanchait à présent sur la piste avec Théo. A l'allure où ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, dans trente minutes, il leur faudrait s'isoler. Draco vida furieusement son verre qui contenait un mélange indéterminé.

Remus venait de se libérer de l'étreinte de son époux pour aller danser avec un autre. Il n'eut pas le temps de mettre un pied sur la piste… Quelques mots furent échangés… Sev' se prit une gifle. Bon, rien de bien méchant car après une seconde, il partait à la suite de son mari qui s'était enfuit… visiblement bouleversé par ses piques.

()Tu as vu ça?

()Ouais… Si Severus arrive à sortir des vacheries à Rem' c'est le monde qui fout le camp.

()Allons les voir.

()Pans', ils sont probablement dans une chambre à s'envoyer en l'aire à l'heure qu'il est!

()C'est ton parrain et tu as l'air de t'en ficher… Je suis inquiète… S'il te plait…

Le blond roula des yeux. Avec sa malchance, il tomberait sur son parrain dans une situation compromettante avec son époux… De quoi le rendre hétéro… Après tout, pourquoi pas, cela résoudrait bien des problèmes! La recherche fut laborieuse mais porta ses fruits une fois qu'il se décida à suivre la direction que prenait son amie. Ce fut d'abord des éclats de voix qui lui parvinrent d'une des chambres, par une porte entrebâillée.

()Severus, comment peux-tu imaginer que je vais rester là à regarder Harry gâcher sa vie?

Draco retint son amie par le bras, soudain très intéressé.

()Nous savons tous les deux que garder le silence est un très mauvais choix!

()J'ai juré de ne jamais rien dire à Draco comme tous ceux qui étaient présents cette nuit là! Tu en as fais autant!

()Mais Harry l'aime…

()Remy, c'est une perte de temps.

()Jédusort a réellement abusé de lui… Si ton neveu savait que les gardes du corps qu'il a aperçut cette nuit là étaient ceux de Tom… S'il connaissait le calvaire que Harry a vécu, peut-être qu'il reverrait ses positions.

()Moi, je pense plutôt que lui parler de Matthew l'aiderait cent fois plus.

Il y eut un silence assez court avant que son époux ne parle à nouveau.

()Nous ne devions pas prononcer ce nom (le prévint-il)!

Severus allait lui répondre mais la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Son neveu se jeta sur lui cherchant à lui administrer un coup de poing qu'il esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante. Draco se retrouva avec un bras tordu derrière le dos, plaqué contre le mur.

()Tu savais… (vociféra le jeune homme)

()Calmes-toi! (ordonna Snape)

Mais le blond continuait à s'agiter en lui criant des insultes.

()Tu le savais espèce de bâtard!

Ce fut la phrase de trop, son parrain le retourna pour lui administrer une gifle bien sentie. Draco cessa tout mouvement brusque, se contentant de darder sur l'homme un regard empli de mépris.

()Je croyais que tu avais changé mais tu demeureras éternellement un sal gosse qui recherchera toujours un bouc émissaire.

()Pardon?

()Potter est venu te voir, il t'a avoué la vérité et toi, tu l'as fichu à la porte!

()Les photos…

()Draco, mets-toi dans l'idée que Tom Jédusort est mille fois plus abject que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. De nos jours, il existe une grande variété de drogue capable de rendre obéissant l'esprit le plus réfractaire. Tom sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir Harry, a conçu ce plan pour saper votre relation.

Sev s'éloigna de lui.

()Comment aurais-je pu savoir?

()Tu ne te poses jamais les bonnes questions. Demande-toi plutôt, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu cherches des marques de violence sur son corps pour arriver à une conclusion? Je reconnais n'avoir pas tenu tous mes engagements… J'ai trahi involontairement la confiance que tu avais placée en moi, lorsque tu me l'as confié… Mais toi, cesseras-tu enfin cette mascarade?

()J'aime Harry!

Snape eut un sourire caustique.

()Ah bon? En tout cas si demain Remus m'avouait qu'un salaud avait abusé de lui… Je ne le jetterais comme un malpropre de chez nous!

Pansy vit son ami incliner la tête, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer sa souffrance…

()J'avais peur… Peur de le perdre…

()Mais tu l'as rejeté, pourtant (continua son parrain, implacablement).

()Ca faisait trop mal… Je n'avais qu'une envie… C'était de mourir… J'avais l'impression que mon cœur s'arrachait de ma poitrine, tu entends (geignit-il pitoyablement)!

Remus posa le bras sur l'épaule de son mari pour lui demander d'arrêter… mais il n'en tint pas compte.

()Alors dis-toi bien que pour Harry ça a été beaucoup plus atroce.

()Il ne s'est même pas défendu…

()Parce ton rejet l'a anéanti. Dans certaines situations que l'on juge perdu d'avance, on a même plus envie de se battre… Surtout si on est déjà fragilisé. C'est un tort…

Draco leur tourna le dos pour aller se mettre à la fenêtre. Son parrain vint lui poser presque immédiatement la main sur l'épaule.

()J'ai tout raté…

()Ca s'appelle vivre.

()Je ne le mérite pas…

()Alors c'est comme ça, pour la première fois tu sors de ta bulle dorée et parce que rien n'y est aussi simple, tu baisses les bras (cette fois, une réelle déception se peignit dans la voix de Severus Snape)!

()Je ne sais plus… Peut-être que je n'ai plus le droit de l'aimer…

()Il te serait donc si facile de l'oublier?

()Non, je l'ai dans la peau.

()Grâce à Remus, j'ai appris que certaines personnes valent la peine que l'on se batte pour elles…

()Mais si je le blesse encore plus…

()Je crois que ton Harry en fait partie (termina-t-il).

Son filleul le regarda sans le voir:

()Mon… Harry…

La seconde d'après, Draco se ruait hors de la pièce. Il franchit quelques corridors avant de parvenir à la salle où la fiesta se déroulait. Sur la piste, Théo venait de plaquer Harry sur un mur et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il arracha l'homme qu'il aimait des bras de son ami et avant que le petit brun ne dise un mot, il le chargea sur ses épaules et franchit la porte sous les regards consternés des convives.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Dehors, Eden venait d'émerger de sa stupéfaction première et se tortillait en tambourinant contre le dos de son ravisseur. Ce dernier le jeta dans sa voiture de sport puis l'enjamba pour se mettre au volant, coupant ainsi court à toute tentative de fuite. Il mit la clef de contact et quitta le manoir Nott.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A l'intérieur, Théo, Vinc', Greg, Blaise et Neville venaient de rejoindre les autres. Théodore jeta un œil mauvais à Pansy.

()D'abord, tu viens me chercher à ma descente d'avion pour me faire part d'un plan visant à attiser la jalousie de Dray sans m'expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants…

()Ca a fonctionné?

Blaise acquiesça:

()Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu inventer pour qu'il embarque Harry de cette façon?

Théodore revint à l'assaut:

()Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai dû laisser Draco s'enfuir avec ce canon sur patte?

Pansy passa en revue chacun des hommes présents dans la pièce avec un sourire supérieur, particulièrement Severus…

()Mon plan était infaillible. Les mecs, c'est tellement compliqué… surtout les homos.

Elle ne récolta pas moins de sept pairs d'yeux courroucés. Elle roula des yeux alors qu'ils sortaient en file indienne. La jeune femme haussa les épaules et sauta sur le grand lit. Elle se sentait vraiment heureuse pour Draco et priait afin qu'il trouve les mots justes. Pour Severus cela avait été éprouvant mais il fallait bien qu'il dise au jeune homme ses quatre vérités. C'était le seul à avoir assez d'influence sur lui, exception faite de ses parents. Tous, ils étaient convaincus que Harry était l'homme de sa vie. **Le** mec qui lui ferait oublier sa vie dissolue de célibataire.

Le seul qui restait à caser, c'était Théo…

Elle, son secret était bien gardé, trop peut-être… Bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus se rendre aux soirées entre couples qu'ils organiseraient… un amant d'un soir duquel elle n'en aurait rien à faire ne pourrait convenir. Elle s'étira voluptueusement, ne prenant garde à sa jupe qui était remontée juste sous ses fesses.

()Une vision des plus exquises…

Cet accent…

Pansy se retourna et rougit. Fleur Delacourt, l'élégance incarnée, franchit le seuil pour venir s'asseoir près d'elle.

()Viktor et moi avons des liens très forts mais nous ne sommes que des amis… Je l'ai laissé avec ta bande de gai luron. Un certain Théodore lui tourne déjà autour (elle rit) Vik est très vieil école. En bon chef de meute, il déteste les gars entreprenants.

Fleur croisa les jambes, avec son port de tête aristocratique, elle lui faisait songer à Draco.

()Severus m'avait avertit…

()Pardon?

()Tu es un peu timide. En fait, c'est Remus qui m'a parlé d'une de ses amies qui pourrait me convenir. Pas une seule fois il n'a prononcé ton nom à cause de sa déontologie… Sev s'en est chargé. Selon eux, nous avons beaucoup de similitudes. J'ai trente ans et un travail assez… prenant. Le bon côté c'est de pouvoir faire le tour du monde…

()Quelle branche?

La blonde posa sur elle un regard bleu clair, presque gris…

()Les assurances, je traque les richissimes fraudeurs pour une grande boîte. Si cela devient sérieux entre nous, j'aurais l'autorisation de t'en parler… (elle reprit) Comme je le disais, j'en ai marre d'avoir une fille à chaque port.

Pansy rit à l'allusion.

()Je sais, j'ai un peu détourné l'expression mais ça résume tout. Severus parlait d'une beauté mais j'ignorais que tu le serais à ce point… (ajouta-t-elle)

Pansy Parkinson se sentit rougir de plaisir…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

La voiture roulait à une allure normale et Draco sentait poindre un affreux mal de crâne. Eden ne cessait de l'invectiver. Par trois fois, il l'avait empêché de se jeter de la Mazzérati en marche. A cette heure la circulation était fluide, toutefois sur la grande avenue qu'ils empruntaient en ce moment, il y avait toujours de petits ralentissements épisodiques. Une longue file de noctambule se pressait à l'entrée d'une discothèque, c'était d'ailleurs celle de Théodore.

Une ridicule enseigne rose attira son attention, l'établissement était nouveau. Quand on pense qu'il avait fallut voter une loi pour que le gérant, un de ses riches habitués, obtienne la permission d'ouvrir!

Il tapa machinalement du doigt sur le volant.

Les politiciens, des hypocrites qui trompaient assidûment leurs épouses en louant les services de ses escorts. Bien sur, il ne fallait pas généraliser… mais quand même!

Eden tenta de s'enfuir… ce fut en vain!

()'Ry… (commença soudainement Draco) Ca fait dix minutes que je réfléchis mais je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots justes… Alors je vais simplement me jeter à l'eau… Je sais que j'ai été complètement nul… Je ne puis qu'espérer que tu me pardonnes! Je t'aime et je te crois.

Harry lui fit un sourire tinter de mépris.

()Malfoy, je suis une poule de luxe. Inutile de débiter des conneries pour me baiser, tu n'as qu'à allonger le fric!

()Je suis très sérieux.

()Va te faire foutre… (lui répondit le jeune homme sur le ton de la conversation) Oups… C'est plutôt toi qui va me la mettre donc c'est moi qui devrait aller me…

()Silence (hurla le blond face à ce déluge de grossièreté).

Malfoy-Black vira brutalement de direction en omettant de mettre son clignotant. Il récolta un doigt d'honneur et un coup de klaxon du conducteur arrière. Bien entendu, il n'en avait cure! La voiture franchit le portail de l'établissement qui avait suscité son attention. Le cœur rose luisait de mille feux… Le _Love-Birds_(2)… Un précurseur dans le genre en Angleterre… L'endroit se composait d'un hôtel, d'un restaurant quatre étoiles, d'une bijouterie…

()Ils ont ouvert la semaine dernière…

Eden acquiesça.

()Ouais, je sais! Le patron est un client généreux. Il est formidable au pieu!

Draco donna un violent coup de frein, il retint Eden de justesse avant qu'il n'aille embrasser le pare-brise.

()Je t'aime Harry James Potter.

()VA-TE-FAIRE-METTRE-!

()Je vais te le prouver.

()Malfoy, je veux bien te faire une pipe tout de suite si tu arrêtes ton délire.

()Tu as peur?

()Tu aimerais bien(3)!

()Chiche!

Ils gravirent côte à côte le grand escalier. Tout le rose étalé devant ses yeux donna au blond envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Seigneur, qui était le décorateur?

Partout, des couples, jeunes et moins jeunes roucoulaient… Draco prit ses renseignements à la réception, où il laissa leurs cartes d'identités. Il y paya aussi la future prestation. Suivant les conseils d'un des réceptionnistes, il emprunta l'allée de gauche où il put accéder à une bijouterie. Après dix minutes, ils en ressortirent avec deux anneaux en or blancs, très finement ouvragés.

()Monsieur Malfoy-Black, youhou!

Tous les poils de Draco se hérissèrent. Cette voix… Non, pas lui. Harry, fit un délicieux sourire au nouvel arrivant, un homme fort séduisant avec un sourire éclatant.

()Monsieur Lockhart, minauda Eden.

()Gilderoy, fit poliment le blond.

L'homme leur agita sous le nez leurs cartes puis il essuya une petite larme imaginaire.

()Seigneur, si l'on m'avait dit que le magnifique Draco et le séduisant Eden en serait là aujourd'hui… Mais venez, je vais m'occuper personnellement de vous!

Il les conduisit au premier à son bureau, des photos de lui étaient placardées un peu partout. Grâce à une grande baie vitrée, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur l'avenue bordée de hauts palmiers.

L'un des plus gros défauts de Gilderoy Lockhart, c'était son bavardage assommant qui vint à bout de la patience des deux garçons. Ces derniers signèrent les différents documents avec une rapidité outrageante pour un moment censé être si solennel. Ils ne reprirent leurs esprits qu'une fois revenu au parking. Draco arborait un sourire un peu idiot et Harry avait tout simplement des envies de meurtre à l'égard de son conjoint. Encore une fois, son tempérament irréfléchi venait de frapper un coup magistral.

()Alors Monsieur Malfoy-Black Potter, heureux?

Le _Love-Birds… _Un précurseur dans le domaine des mariages éclairs en Angleterre. D'aucuns prétendaient qu'une union dans ce genre d'endroit était vouée à l'échec. Draco, lui, s'en moquait pas mal… Il venait après tout d'épouser l'homme qu'il aimait, par la ruse certes mais quand même… A chaque jour suffisait sa peine!

A suivre…

Le 16 juillet 2006 à 23H40.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

1 Ce livre existe vraiment aux Editions M.G.G.

2 Love-Birds veut dire tourtereaux (Larousse Anglais dictionnaire compact) Ouais, j'suis une calamité en Anglais mais je me soigne… pas assez.

3 J'adore quand il sort cette phrase dans le DVD HP2 lors de son duel contre Dray!


	7. Je voulais que tu me sauves

Auteur: fantay112

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à J.K.ROWLING…

Prairing: DM/HP

Cette fic est un défi de BloodyVampireDevil

Défi:_ « Vous avez marre des filles qui vous courent après ? Osez dire : Sorry girls I'm gay avec le sourire »_

_Voilà l'agence où travaille Draco pour apprendre aux hommes à être ce qu'ils sont vraiment, oser le dire à leur famille (et autres) ou a _

_faire de l'escorte (gigolo aussi?) etc..._

_Voilà l'agence où Harry se retrouve, perdu… ou pour fuir_

_Quand on confond les clients, quand on n'aime pas ce ''genre'' de personne ça donne des étincelles._

Un peu de romance, de tragédie… d'humour?

Comme l'indique mon pseudo, j'adore tous ce qui appartient au domaine de la fantasy,

je dois avouer que cela représente un véritable défi pour moi d'imaginer une histoire dans un monde sans magie.

P.S. : Les goûts et les couleurs, je les respecte alors homophobes, âmes terriblement sensibles ou que sais-je encore cliquez

immédiatement sur le lien PRECEDENT, pour les autres…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Fantasy : Je suis simplement à la bourre! J'y crois toujours pas, j'ai passé une semaine sur ce texte alors qu'en un jour et demi je boucle tous mes chapitres … Le pire c'est que j'ai dû le scinder en deux car l'autre moitié se résume en une suite d'idée chaotique…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**Il ne m'a pas sauvé… **_

...Sa dernière phrase avait été dite sous l'impulsion de la colère. Il en réalisa après coup toute la portée. Ce type qui se tenait devant lui n'avait que l'apparence d'un honorable gentleman, en fait, c'était un prédateur contre lequel il ne possédait aucune arme...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Un peu plus tôt**

Draco venait d'ouvrir les yeux à cause des coups que l'on frappait à sa porte. Il faillit tomber du canapé mais se retint de justesse. Sa montre affichait onze heures. Il alla ouvrir en maugréant contre l'importun mais ravala bien vite son venin quand il se retrouva face à un homme aussi grand que lui dont la blondeur de sa chevelure n'avait rien à lui envier. Une femme se tenait juste à ses côtés et en retrait Severus accompagné de son époux.

()Père… mère… C'est une surprise que de vous voir en ville.

Lucius Malfoy tenait sa canne sous son bras, un journal dans sa main droite avec lequel il battait la mesure contre sa paume gauche. Narcissa pénétra dans l'appartement et choisit de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

()C'est dans cette porcherie que tu vies?

Le jeune homme coula un regard vers son parrain qui l'ignora totalement. C'était très mauvais signe, son père devait être réellement furieux si Severus ne cherchait pas à prendre son parti. Il ramassa son manteau, son pull et ses chaussures disséminés un peu partout et se hâta d'aller tout déposer dans sa chambre. Harry tel un ange dormait à point fermé. Le drap qui avait glissé révélait son charmant boxer rouge qui moulait son divin postérieur aux proportions exquises. Draco se lava le visage à l'eau froide afin de se remettre les idées en places. Il mit un tee-shirt, remplaça son pantalon par un jean. Il ressortit de la salle de bain en évitant de s'attarder sur la créature de rêve qui occupait son si grand lit.

()Père, que me vaut l'honneur de…

Un journal lui fut jeté au visage. Sur la première page on pouvait très bien le reconnaître lui et Harry gravissant les marches du Love-Birds.

()Hum… En fait…

()Assis!

Il obéit… Draco réfléchissait à toute allure… L'article devait relater de son mariage, c'était l'évidence même, sinon, ses parents habitués à voir sa photo dans les magasines ne s'en seraient pas préoccupés. L'unique échappatoire demeurait encore la franchise… De toutes façons, il avait oublié l'anneau à son annulaire gauche…

Le blond adorait ses parents mais il se refusait à renier Harry une seconde fois. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas réfléchi à tout ce qu'un mariage impliquait, hormis la présence de l'être cher à vos côtés.

()Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie, père…

L'air austère de Lucius Malfoy s'effaça, il entrouvrit la veste de son superbe costume trois pièces afin de s'asseoir confortablement.

()Draco, ce n'était pas une raison pour te marier comme un voleur…

()Je devais lui prouver mes sentiments… Je suis persuadé que Severus vous a raconté le fin mot de l'histoire. C'était ma dernière chance…

()Tu as pourtant passé la nuit sur ce canapé.

()Je tiens à lui prouver que ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de sexe!

()Ta mère s'est bien gardée de m'informer de l'intérêt que tu portais à cet escort.

()Père, Harry n'était que simple accompagnateur… Lorsqu'il est venu me demander de l'aide, je l'ai rejeté… Je me suis conduit comme le pire des salauds. C'est un garçon bien.

Lucius croisa les jambes, un pli vint barrer son front.

()Un Potter… je n'arrive pas à croire que James ai permis que son fils soit réduit à ça! Pauvre Lily… Que dieu me pardonne mais je préfère la savoir morte, elle ne l'aurait jamais supporté!

()Si Lily avait été encore de ce monde (intervint Narcissa), son fils n'aurait jamais été séparé d'elle.

Draco les regarda tour à tour.

()Pettigrow en avait parlé, vous connaissiez plutôt bien les parents de Harry…

Lucius reporta son attention sur son fils. A vingt huit ans, c'était un homme maintenant… il était tant de le voir comme tel. Bientôt, il devrait lui parler de ses activités en tant que membre de l'ordre du phénix. Harry en savait beaucoup, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne révèle tout à Draco. Même si leur couple échouait et que le secret de sa double identité n'était jamais révélé, il préférait tout lui divulguer. A sa mort, son garçon hériterait de la fortune familiale, ainsi que de certains dossiers sensibles gardés d'un commun accord avec Rem' qui en faisait autant de son côté. La défiance leur avait sauvé la vie bien des fois!

()Fils, les journaux à scandale auront tôt fait de se renseigner sur ton époux. Ils vont retrouver certains évènements qui pourraient le blesser. Apprendre que l'unique héritier d'une noble famille comme les Potter se prostitue…

()Harry n'a aucun contact avec son père.

()Et alors? Les Potter viennent d'une famille aussi ancienne que les Malfoy, je ne peux en aucun cas te déshériter au même titre que James avec son unique héritier! Il en va de même pour les Parkinson, les Snape, les Lupin, les Zabini où les Black… la liste est longue! L'héritier principal est toujours le premier né dans le cadre du mariage ou alors le premier enfant naturel reconnu dans les rares cas de célibat. Je crois que ton Harry ne le sait pas!

Severus prit la parole:

()Oui mais James est malin car il s'est emparé de Matthew, ce qui fausse la donne.

()Qui est ce Matthew, hier je vous ai entendu prononcer ce nom…

Severus allait répondre quand des pas se firent entendre, Harry vêtu de ses habits de la veille sortit du couloir en baillant. Ses cheveux mi-longs formaient un joli fouillis qui donnaient un charme enfantin à sa frimousse. Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il aurait tout donné pour avoir ce visage là en face de lui chaque matin.

()Bonjour mon cœur.

Un regard assassin lui fit écho.

()As-tu passé une bonne nuit?

()Trêve de plaisanterie, _mon cœur! _Je te laisse avec tes invités et à propos, ton matelas est à chier. Tu as dû le défoncer à force de faire des exercices dessus!

()J'en ferais livrr un autre pour nous aujourd'hui.

()Tu rêves Malfoy, tant que tu ne m'auras pas fais signer les papiers du divorce, tu utiliseras ta main où une autre pétasse. Sur ce, bye connard!

En voyant son père se lever, le blond voulut l'imiter mais un simple regard le cloua sur son fauteuil.

()Charmant… Voici donc ce garçon dont Draco est tombé amoureux! Bonjour, je suis le…

Le brun l'interrompit.

()Vous êtes le père de Draco, je n'ai pas besoin que vous me l'appreniez! Mise à part ses yeux gris, il est votre sosie, en plus jeune. Je ne pense pas qu'il existe énormément de personne sur cette Terre qui puisse l'inciter à se taire. De toute façon, Narcissa est un indice bien suffisant…

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de l'homme. Tout comme sa mère, ce garçon possédait un esprit analytique qu'il devinait exceptionnel. Il avait énoncé cette analogie avec beaucoup de détachement ce qui prouvait que cela n'avait pas requis beaucoup de son attention. Il comprenait pourquoi Albus avait songé à le recruter, chose qu'il ne permettrait pas puisque ce jeune homme venait d'épouser son fils. Il n'accepterait jamais que Draco soit soumit au stress constant qu'avait vécu sa femme lors de ses absences prolongées.

()Chez les Malfoy nous ne divorçons pas!

()Pourtant il le faudra bien!

()A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous ne travaillez plus en temps qu'escort!

()Monsieur Malfoy, si vous êtes accoutumés à voir votre fils obéir à vos moindres caprices sachez qu'il n'en sera jamais de même pour moi! Sur ce, au déplaisir de vous revoir.

Harry lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le brun tenta d'ouvrir en tirant sur la poignée mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un iota. Il mit une fraction de seconde à réaliser que c'était l'œuvre de Lucius Malfoy. Il se retourna, se retrouvant coincé entre la porte et son beau-papa. Ce dernier lui releva le menton à l'aide du pommeau de sa canne.

()Monsieur Potter, lorsque l'honneur des Malfoy est en jeux, mon fils n'a plus son mot à dire! Je n'ai pas consenti à ce mariage mais puisque Draco vous trouve un intérêt certain vous allez rentrer dans les rangs! Si vous désirez un emploi, discutez-en avec votre époux. Vous pouvez aussi passez vos journée à dépenser l'argent gagné par votre mari, je m'en moque!

Ce type avait une poigne de fer, il gémit car le pommeau lui blessait le menton, la pression cessa aussitôt.

()Vous devrez me tuer pour m'empêcher d'agir à ma guise (chuchota le garçon entre ses dents en se frottant la mâchoire).

Sa dernière phrase avait été dite sous l'impulsion de la colère. Il en réalisa après coup toute la portée. Ce type qui se tenait devant lui n'avait que l'apparence d'un honorable gentleman, en fait, c'était un prédateur contre lequel il ne possédait aucune arme. Draco n'était encore qu'une pâle copie de son père… Cet homme l'oppressait de par sa seule proximité.

()Monsieur Potter…?

Il détestait ressentir cette sensation qu'il ne pouvait apparenter qu'à un seul être. Oui, c'était Tom qui avait fait naître cette peur en lui.

()Draco… (s'entendit-il réclamer dans un souffle)

Presque aussitôt, Harry sentit des bras réconfortants autour de lui. Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Même aveugle, il pourrait toujours le reconnaître grâce à son torse si ferme, son odeur où tout simplement a cause de cet apaisement qu'il lui procurait. Dans les bras de Dray, le monde se figeait avec délicatesse et finissait toujours par s'effacer afin de leur accorder un peu d'intimité. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, anticipant les lèvres qui se rapprochaient des siennes. Le petit brun gémit sous le baiser de son époux qui mit fin à leur échange en conservant la proximité de leurs visages.

()Tu es viré!

()Quoi?

()En vertu du contrat que tu as signé, j'ai le pouvoir de te renvoyer. A dater d'aujourd'hui, tu ne travailles plus pour moi.

Harry recula hors de sa portée.

()A la vérité, tu voudrais que je bosse **seulement** pour toi… Je ne serais jamais ta pute attitrée!

()Harry, tu es mon époux et je t'aime plus que ma vie.

()Ca s'appelle de l'égotisme mon cher, cette façon de tout ramener à toi.

()Je sais que j'ai été nul mais je ne te redemande qu'une seule chance…

()Mes affaires auront quittés Pouddlard avant ce soir!

()Bon dieu Harry, mon amour n'est pas à sens unique, je le sais…

()Sache que je me suis constitué un carnet d'adresse, alors ton agence, je-m'en-balance!

Le jeune homme lui claqua la porte au nez. Il voulut le poursuivre mais son père s'interposa.

()Draco, il faut que ça s'arrête! Je ne tolérerais pas que celui que tu as choisi sans aucun discernement jette le discrédit sur notre famille. Son passé sera suffisamment lourd à assumer. Il va encore falloir que je fasse jouer mes relations!

Le jeune Malfoy confronta son regard à celui de son géniteur.

()Vous ne toucherez plus à un seul cheveu de Harry… vous m'entendez? Ou alors…

()Oui?

()Vous aurez affaire à moi!

A peine ces mots prononcés que Draco se retrouva allongé par terre… une main contre sa bouche qui saignait. Son père venait simplement de le frapper… Narcissa en larme vint lui essuyer la bouche avec son foulard en soie. Draco l'écarta doucement et se remit sur ses jambes, cette fois il était prêt! Même s'il ne lèverait jamais la main sur son père, il se tenait paré à défendre ses idées.

Le blond savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre Lucius. C'était ce dernier qui lui avait appris depuis son plus jeune âge à se battre en lui enseignant le judo et quelques autres bottes secrètes afin de pouvoir prendre l'avantage sur n'importe quel assaillant. Le maniement l'épée où des armes à feu en avaient fais partie.

A deux reprises dans sa vie, il avait eu l'avantage sur son père lors de l'entraînement, la première fois c'était alors que ce dernier souffrait d'une mauvaise grippe et la seconde, c'était lorsqu'il avait voulut fonder son agence. S'il avait échoué, il serait déjà assit derrière un bureau en temps que bras droit de son père, dans la firme familiale.

Severus s'interposa entre eux.

()Draco, va te changer, tu as une réunion dans une heure.

Finalement, son parrain prenait les choses en main… peut-être était-ce mieux? Il lui obéit.

()Ce gosse (rugit Lucius après son départ) c'était bien la peine de lui payer des années d'études pour qu'il ai un raisonnement aussi borné!

()Lucius… Reconnais au moins qu'ils s'aiment, cela crève les yeux. Le fait qu'il ose prendre son parti devant toi est un bon point.

()Peut-être…

()Et nous savons tous qu'avec les préférences de Draco, le jeune Potter est un excellent choix. Sous peu, il disposera d'une fortune encore plus importante que celle des Malfoy.

()Severus… seul le bonheur de Draco m'importe et pour l'instant, Potter a besoin d'une bonne psychanalyse. Je l'ai littéralement terrorisé.

()Tu peux être effrayant parfois…

()Nous savons le pourquoi de son comportement!

()Evidemment… Cette histoire nous dépasse, je crois à présent qu'une confrontation s'impose, le bal de ce soir sera un endroit excellent. Draco devra y être.

Remus intervint:

()Lucius, Severus… ceci risque de provoquer une hécatombe… En tant que Psy, je vous affirme que Harry n'est pas préparé mentalement… J'ignore complètement la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir et si vous croyez en l'hypothèse que Draco servira de garde-fou, je vous dis que c'est un trop grand risque!

Il parvint à retenir l'attention des deux autres durant les vingt secondes que dura sa phrase.

()Il va falloir en référer en haut lieu. Il n'y à qu'une personne qui possède un esprit assez tordu pour mettre du plomb dans la cervelle de ces deux-là!

Narcissa fit un pauvre sourire destiné à Remus alors que les deux autres continuaient.

()A moins de les enfermer dans un des cachots du manoir!

()Gardons cela comme dernière option…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Dans la soirée…

Harry finissait de s'habiller quand on frappa à sa porte, un domestique vint lui annoncer que Albus l'attendait déjà dans la limousine. Il l'en remercia puis se hâta de descendre les marches du grand vestibule. Le vieil homme eu un petit rire en le voyant triturer son nœud papillon.

()Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer, dans beaucoup de soirées les costumes sont obligatoires.

()Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

()En tout cas, tu portes ton alliance.

()Afin de dissuader les éventuels importuns, de toutes façons, tout le monde doit avoir entendu parler de mon pseudo mariage avec Draco.

()Je crains que le pseudo soit de trop (dit gaiement l'homme).

La voiture roulait depuis cinq bonnes minutes, le brun ne quittait pas des yeux le spectacle des décorations de Noël. Avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé, il avait complètement oublié que la fin d'année approchait à grand pas… Noël avait toujours été sa fête préférée. Etant enfant, sa mère le tenait toujours à bout de bras pour lui faire installer l'étoile tout en haut du sapin.

()Demain le décorateur commencera les décorations de Noël, j'avais prévu de passer les fêtes en France mais le docteur Pomfresh me l'a déconseillé.

Elle prenait soin d'en choisir un qui ne soit pas trop grand afin qu'il puisse participer à l'élaboration de toute l'ornementation. Il adorait aussi les bonhommes en pain d'épices. Les siens avaient toujours une tête affreuse. Au fil des ans, après le décès de Lily, cette fête n'avait été que la pale copie d'elle-même perdant un peu de son essence à chaque fois.

()Tôt où tard, Draco finira par se lasser.

Ce matin, il avait reçut un coup de fil de Albus. Ce dernier s'était montré franc en lui avouant que Severus l'avait informé de ses déboires. Il lui avait offert l'hospitalité sans aucune condition. C'aurait été faire preuve d'une grande incorrection que de refuser de l'accompagner à cette soirée.

()C'est un égoïste qui ramène toujours tout à lui.

()Un Malfoy se bat toujours pour ce qu'il veut, Harry.

()Je lui ai proposé de lui appartenir pour une nuit et résultat, je me suis retrouvé avec cet anneau.

()Peut-être qu'il attend une plus grande implication de ta part.

La voiture tourna à un rond point, Harry eu une impression de déjà vu.

()Je ne comprends pas…

()Le fait qu'il soit sincèrement amoureux de toi t'a-t-il déjà effleuré?

()Bien entendu c'était… avant Jédusort!

()Cet épisode pénible t'a donc fait changer d'avis? Tu t'estimes indigne de lui?

()Non.

()Alors pourquoi ce refus? Draco est un jeune homme brillant, riche et très beau.

()Je sais…

()Il ne te laisse pas indifférent…

()Je crois que… j'ai simplement trop présumé de lui.

()Il aurait donné sa vie pour te sauver de Tom…

Albus vit le jeune homme tourner la tête vers lui l'air effaré.

()Seigneur je remercie le ciel que Draco n'ait pas été là… Ce fou l'aurait tué, c'est une certitude!

Les émeraudes se détournèrent de lui pour se reporter sur la route.

()Pourquoi ces questions?

()J'aimerai comprendre, Harry.

Le garçon utilisa sa main pour effacer la buée qui s'était formée sur la vitre. Il poussa un soupir avant de se décider à répondre.

()Je lui en veux parce qu'il ne m'a pas sauvé… Je parle de l'après Jédusort… Quand je me suis rendu à son appartement, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me dise combien je lui étais précieux. Je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour pour m'ôter toutes mes souillures. Vous n'imaginez pas le pouvoir que cet homme a sur moi… Pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui j'en ai eu la démonstration.

Harry ferma les yeux et s'abandonna au doux balancement. Albus n'ajouta plus un mot durant près de quarante minutes respectant son silence. Le brun perdit la notion du temps dans une douce somnolence. Il fut réveillé alors que la voiture roulait au pas.

()Harry… Penses-tu que je puisse te nuire?

Venant d'Albus, cette question lui parut tellement étrange qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver…

()Non, voyons… c'est absurde!

()Cette réception est donnée par deux de mes amis qui sont revenus définitivement vivre au pays après des années passées aux Etats-Unis. J'ai reçu le carton d'invitation il y a deux semaines de cela, j'ignorais si je devais t'y emmener.

Ils descendirent de voiture, une fois arrivée devant les marches du somptueux manoir. Harry en resta bouche bée.

Dans ses cauchemars parfois, il rêvait d'un endroit semblable… à chaque détail près… Sur une tapisserie qu'il pouvait apercevoir des marches, il reconnu immédiatement les armoiries… Un lion médiéval…

La main d'Albus se referma sur son bras, sûrement pour l'empêcher de fuir ou de s'écrouler… Ce dernier faisait preuve d'une force inattendue pour un vieillard prétendument malade.

Ils se mêlèrent à la foule qui se pressait à l'intérieur de Godric Hollow…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A suivre…

Le SAMEDI 29 Juillet 2006 à 11H03


	8. Matthiew

Auteur: fantay112

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à J.K.ROWLING…

Prairing: DM/HP

Cette fic est un défi de BloodyVampireDevil

Défi:_ « Vous avez marre des filles qui vous courent après ? Osez dire : Sorry girls I'm gay avec le sourire »_

_Voilà l'agence où travaille Draco pour apprendre aux hommes à être ce qu'ils sont vraiment, oser le dire à leur famille (et autres) ou a _

_faire de l'escorte (gigolo aussi?) etc..._

_Voilà l'agence où Harry se retrouve, perdu… ou pour fuir_

_Quand on confond les clients, quand on n'aime pas ce ''genre'' de personne ça donne des étincelles._

Un peu de romance, de tragédie… d'humour?

Comme l'indique mon pseudo, j'adore tous ce qui appartient au domaine de la fantasy,

je dois avouer que cela représente un véritable défi pour moi d'imaginer une histoire dans un monde sans magie.

P.S. : Les goûts et les couleurs, je les respecte alors homophobes, âmes terriblement sensibles ou que sais-je encore cliquez

immédiatement sur le lien PRECEDENT, pour les autres…

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé une review. Ayant pris énormément de retard, vous trouverez toutes (sauf chap 6) les réponsessur mon blog: _http/ fantasy112. oldiblog. com / sans les espaces. Merci pour votre compréhension._ **

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**Matthew **_

Avant que le blond ne réponde, Harry leur fit face, les cheveux en batailles, ses émeraudes brillants de mille feux… Une rage incommensurable transparaissait sur son beau visage. Il était réellement impressionnant…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Un peu plus tôt… **

Draco était furieux. Il guettait l'arrivée de son époux en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les divers quolibets sur son mariage. Apparemment, tous ces vieux croulants s'étaient passés le mot.

Pansy, Théo et les autres se moqueraient bien de lui en apprenant qu'il avait dû se rendre à la réception. Ce matin, il avait abandonné son parrain à mi-chemin du bureau sans aucune explication. Durant toute la journée, son portable n'avait pas arrêté de sonner…

Son inquiétude prenait le pas sur sa colère. Il avait même déjà salué Sirius Black avec lequel il avait échangé des civilités. Son cousin se tenait debout à côté de l'homme qui partageait sa vie, le maître de ce manoir… James Potter.

Draco se rappelait avoir assisté à leur mariage, il y a des années. C'était lui qui avait légué à Harry sa magnifique chevelure noire de jais, son nez fin et sa bouche sensuelle…

James qui n'avait pas desserré les dents, donna un baiser à son époux et alla saluer d'autres invités. Sirius le suivit un instant du regard avant de se tourner vers lui pour lui demander s'il était venu accompagné du nouveau Monsieur Malfoy-Black. Narcissa détourna habilement la conversation tout en cherchant Lucius du regard. Son mari, Severus et Remus s'étaient appliqués à éviter James.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry avançait tel un zombi alors que des souvenirs affluaient dans sa mémoire. Ce qu'il avait vu du trajet lui avait semblé si familier, il en comprenait maintenant la raison… Ce lieu appartenait à un lointain passé dont il avait scellé les souvenirs. A l'âge de quinze ans, on l'en avait chassé comme un malpropre. Confronté à une vie de misère, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'adapter.

Pourtant, après dix ans loin de ce lieu… il lui semblait ne l'avoir jamais quitté. Il était né à Godric Hollow, chacune des pierres du manoir portait un peu de son empreinte qu'il le voulait ou non. Jamais il n'avait cru pouvoir y remettre les pieds un jour…

Albus… Pourquoi le vieil homme l'avait-il trahit?

Il leva les yeux au plafond et fut un instant aveuglé par le superbe lustre en cristal. Etant enfant, il adorait venir jouer dans la grande salle lorsque son géniteur était absent. De tous les luminaires qui se succédaient au fil des mois selon l'humeur des châtelains, celui-ci restait son préféré. C'était une véritable splendeur qui avait assisté à la naissance de plusieurs générations de Potter.

Un homme brun se retourna pour saluer Albus et le cœur du garçon se mit à battre plus fort, sa respiration commença à devenir erratique. Même quand il s'aperçut que celui qui se tenait en face d'eux ne pouvait être l'homme qui lui inspirait une telle crainte, il ne parvint pas à se calmer. En vérité, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Albus Dumbeldore se montrait si cruel…

Lorsque James Potter l'apercevrait, ce serait terrible… D'abord son regard bleu sans pareille le toiserait pour lui faire ressentir tout le dégoût que sa personne lui inspirait. Viendrait ensuite les mots… des paroles blessantes qui lui donneraient envie de se charcuter les veines.

Jamais il ne pourrait supporter la haine que son père lui vouait… Alors qu'il se sentait perdre pied, deux bras vinrent lui encercler les reins. Aussitôt, les battements de son cœur affolé s'apaisèrent.

()Draco…

Il volait déjà à son secours.

()Du calme, je suis là…

Ses doigts essuyèrent tendrement l'eau qui coulait sur chacune de ses joues. Ses orbes gris posés sur lui reflétaient des sentiments d'une telle intensité… Son mari posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en se fichant des regards scandalisés par un tel manque de tenu ou simplement attendrit par le jeune couple.

()Je vais t'emmener loin d'ici!

Harry acquiesça et parvint à lui sourire. Draco était son preux chevalier en armure blanche. Il se blottit dans ses bras.

()Y a-t-il un problème? Ce jeune homme est ton époux… pourquoi est-il si pâle… Veux-tu que je le fasse voir par un de nos invités qui est médecin?

Cette voix… Le brun se retourna et reconnu immédiatement l'homme qui s'adressait à son époux. Sirius qui souriait aimablement se figea. Le garçon sentit revenir sa panique, si **lui** il était là alors, James Potter ne devait pas être loin. Le jeune homme s'arracha des bras de Draco et s'enfuit. Il slaloma entre les convives avant de s'engouffrer par une porte.

La demeure pour un non initié, était un véritable labyrinthe mais lui ne pouvait s'y perdre.

Le souffle court Harry pénétra dans la bibliothèque. Il tremblait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sa respiration se réduisait à un mince filet d'air. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber à genoux en essayant de calmer son agitation… Ce n'était qu'une crise de panique dû au stress, étant enfant il en faisait parfois. Il revoyait très clairement sa mère le serrer tout contre elle en le suppliant de se détendre.

()Cela ne va pas?

Il y eu des bruits de pas et quelqu'un alluma. L'instant d'après il se sentit soulevé de terre et déposé sur une surface moelleuse. Son bon samaritain dénoua son nœud papillon. Ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le visage, il les écarta en ouvrant enfin les yeux… Ce fut à ce moment que le monde bascula vraiment. James recula comme s'il venait de se brûler.

()Toi?

Le garçon sentit la terreur l'envahir de nouveau, il chuta au sol dans une piètre tentative pour se lever. Par un vrai miracle il parvint à se remettre sur ses pieds mais ce fut de courte durée. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, sa tête le faisait horriblement souffrir de même que sa gorge qui se refusait à laisser passer l'air.

Harry qui ne parvenait plus à lutter, perdit conscience…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Il ouvrit les yeux allongé dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. La clarté de l'aube pénétrait dans la pièce agrandissant les ombres de chaque bibelot. Il tourna la tête et le vit enfin, son époux était assit sur le rebord du lit. Le blond se tenait la tête entre les mains sans aucun égard pour sa magnifique chevelure toujours si impeccablement coiffée. Il s'était débarrassé de sa veste et ne cessait de psalmodier des paroles inaudibles tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Le brun mit une minute à comprendre que le fier Draco Malfoy-Black priait. Son chevalier offrit son visage défait à la clarté des rayons naissants, leurs dévoilants un de ses rares moments de faiblesse. Les lèvres adorées prononcèrent son prénom… se pourrait-il que son ange blond invoquât le ciel pour lui?

()Si tu m'avais donné un baiser, peut-être que je me serais réveillé…

Draco se jeta sur le lit pour le serrer dans ses bras, ses gestes étaient chaotiques. Il se mit à couvrir son visage de baiser alors que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues.

()J'ai eu tellement… tellement peur en te voyant inanimé dans ses bras… Tu n'imagines pas la vision d'horreur qui s'est imposée à moi… Seigneur, j'ai cru qu'il t'avait tué… Harry… Ne recommence plus jamais…

()Dray, calme-toi, tu m'étouffes.

L'homme eu l'air horrifié.

()Non, je vais très bien… c'est simplement une façon de parler…

()Tu as fais une crise de panique… Il parait que quand tu étais petit ça t'arrivait! Je remercie le ciel que la très réputée cardiologue, Madame Pomfresh ait assisté à cette réception.

()Plus jeune, elle s'est occupée de moi avant qu'on ne diagnostique le problème. Cela fait plus de dix ans que ça n'était pas survenu…

Le blond couvrit ses lèvres des siennes pour un doux baiser.

()Je t'aime si fort 'Ry.

Le garçon le retint en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Il se sentait fatigué, épuisé de devoir se battre constamment. Depuis le premier jour il était entré en conflit avec Draco. La suite de leur relation n'avait été qu'une fuite perpétuelle, peut-être parce qu'il se cherchait…

Malfoy l'avait poursuivi de ses assiduités, l'obligeant à se remettre en question… Pourtant, chaque fois qu'ils faisaient un pas pour aller de l'avant ensemble, le lendemain trois pas étaient fais dans la direction opposée. C'était devenu un véritable cercle vicieux! Bien entendu les circonstances s'étaient aussi liguées contre eux.

Après dix ans, il se retrouvait à son point de départ, dans cette demeure où sa mère l'avait mis au monde. La panique qui s'était emparée de lui, comme neige au soleil avait fondu. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas quitté Godric Hollow et malgré cela, nulle peur ne l'habitait.

Ce miracle, il le devait à une seule personne, un homme qui était devenu son mari à la suite d'un stupide défi. Un homme auquel, il ne souhaitait plus cacher ses sentiments… Hier au soir, il aurait pu mourir achevant ainsi une vie dénuée de sens.

()J'aimerais tant te croire, Dray.

()Je n'ai jamais dis ces mots-là… à personne d'autre que toi! Pardonne moi… Laisses-nous une dernière chance. Je comprends à présent ce que tu as pu ressentir. Tu es venu demander de l'aide ce soir là, à la personne que tu croyais pouvoir te comprendre, t'aider avec son amour…

()Tu as un tel pouvoir sur moi que je me suis dis que si tu acceptais de m'aimer, tu pourrais effacer tout ce que Jédusort m'avait fait endurer… Je voulais que tu me sauves…

()Je t'ai rejeté…

()Et j'ai sombré…

Le silence fit écho aux propos de Harry. Draco enfouit son visage contre son épaule.

()Mais peut-être que j'ai commis une terrible erreur dès le départ. Après tout, il n'est pas juste de remettre le poids de son destin dans les mains d'un autre…

()Sauf si c'est ton âme sœur (affirma le blond).

Draco s'allongea sur le côté et souleva sa main, celle où brillait l'anneau de leurs épousailles. Il ouvrit sa paume face au plafond.

()Vois-tu ce bijou, jamais je l'enlèverais… Ce n'est bien sur rien de plus qu'un bout de métal car mon amour pour toi, je le porte dans mon cœur, tatoué sur ma peau. Nous ne formons plus qu'un et nos vies sont scellées… Je sais que si je devais me réincarner un jour, je te retrouverais là à mes côtés. Il ne saurait en être autrement!

Harry sortit son bras gauche de sous les draps et entrelaça ses doigts d'avec celles de Dray.

()Je ne fuirais plus désormais… puisque nos chemins ne forment qu'un. Draco?

()Oui, mon amour?

()Je voudrais que tu me fasses tien… Ici et maintenant… Qu'il n'y ai plus de possibles retour en arrière avec des faux-semblants douloureux!

()Mon ange, nous sommes toujours à…

()Je veux savoir à qui j'appartiens…

Le blond sépara leurs mains, il se redressa et lui releva le menton pour l'observer durant quelques brèves secondes qui parurent durer une véritable éternité. Ses lèvres baisèrent d'abord son front puis son nez et ses joues… Sa bouche caressa ensuite la sienne avant de lui ravir un baiser presque timide au départ mais qui devint vite impétueux.

()Il n'est pas trop tard pour faire marche arrière (proposa son mari d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir).

En réponse Harry le renversa sur le lit, le blond joua le jeu. Il permit à son époux de s'asseoir sur lui. Celui-ci sans jamais détacher son regard du sien défi les boutons de sa chemise en ponctuant son geste de doux baisers.

Harry fut émerveillé par le torse musclé de son mari. Sur son abdomen saillaient des petites tablettes qu'il s'empressa de mordiller. Il caressa avec sa paume la bosse qui déformait le pantalon tout en se léchant les lèvres. Le gémissement étouffé de l'autre le fit sourire. Sans se hâter, il défit la ceinture du pantalon. La braguette glissa lentement révélant un boxer noir… Il déglutit, fasciné par la taille de l'érection qui commençait à lui être dévoilé…

()Je crois que c'est la génétique…

Draco arborait un sourire amusé que Harry s'empressa de lui faire ravaler. Sans crier garde, il fit descendre le boxer et enfouit le gland rougit dans sa bouche. Draco jura en s'agrippant aux draps. Son petit brun tenace, refusa de lui concéder un répit… Il enfouit l'organe turgescent assez conséquent (il se devait de l'avouer), le plus profondément qu'il le pouvait dans sa gorge.

C'était un peu brusque mais tellement bon… de toutes les façons son mari ne pensait pas à s'en plaindre! Ce dernier savourait la vision érotique de l'homme qu'il aimait faisant courir sa petite langue mutine le long de sa hampe, fouettant son sexe dans sa bouche et suçant amoureusement son prépuce avec une attention toute particulière à ses supplications.

Draco au prix d'un effort colossal parvint à ne pas le jeter sous lui pour le posséder férocement… Alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, les allées et venues s'accélérèrent. Les bruits de succions augmentèrent…

Le blond voulut le prévenir d'arrêter mais ses mots se transformèrent en un borborygme, alors qu'il atteignait le point culminant de l'orgasme. Il se déversa dans cette petite bouche adorée le corps parcourut de violents spasmes. Son Harry ne cessa à aucun moment l'attention qu'il lui prodiguait. Il avala avec une ferveur religieuse sa semence… Deux minutes plus tard, il remontait en posant sur lui un regard incertain la bouche encore maculée d'un peu de son sperme.

()Je… J'ai fais de mon mieux… Etait-ce acceptable?

Draco incrédule fixa un instant sa petite bouille timorée, avant de le faire basculer sous lui pour dévorer ses lèvres purpurines, goûter à sa propre saveur attardée encore sur sa bouche… En bon expert il le déshabilla en un tour de main…

Harry voulut entrer sous les draps mais il l'en empêcha. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulut manquer la vision de son corps nu sous le rayonnement de l'aube. Il écarta la main qui dissimulait le tatouage sur son aine. Avant qu'il n'aille plus loin, le brun quitta le lit.

()Harry?

Il revint avec sa veste d'où il sortit deux préservatifs.

()Depuis l'épisode de Tom… Je n'ai fais aucun test…

Draco lui saisit les poignets, presque brutal…

()Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que nous sommes unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire?

()Dray… Tu dois comprendre que jamais je n'accepterais de te nuire d'aucune façon que ça soit. Mon amour n'est pas égoïste… s'il te plait (il rougit)… J'ai tellement envie de te sentir en moi…

Le blond ne put que capituler face à un tel souhait. Ce fut seulement à ce moment que Harry s'abandonna, permettant à son époux de lui dévoiler l'étendu de son art… Draco utilisa tous ses sens pour explorer la moindre parcelle de sa peau.

Il lécha la très ancienne cicatrice qu'il avait à l'épaule, mordilla ses mamelons durcis par le désir… Il prit le temps de découvrir les moindres courbures de son corps, le temps de le goûter à son tour, en prenant soin de ne pas l'emmener au sommet de son plaisir sans lui.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri lorsque son époux glissa son majeur dans son anus, commençant à titiller sa prostate en variant le nombre de ses doigts.

Draco se présenta à son entrée… Il le pénétra lentement attentif à chacune de ses expressions faciales. Il lui donna le temps de s'adapter à lui, ne recommençant à se mouvoir que lorsqu'il fut certain que son amour ne ressentait plus aucune douleur.

Au début, il s'imposa un rythme lent mais à la vue du brun qui se tordait de plaisir chaque fois qu'il butait contre sa prostate, ce fut plus qu'il n'en pouvait humainement supporter. Il accéléra ses coups de boutoirs.

Harry les joues rougies, les yeux clos, les cheveux cachant à moitié son visage, se cambra sous lui en scandant son nom. Draco unit leurs lèvres alors qu'il sentait poindre la jouissance.

Son jeune époux s'agrippa brusquement à ses épaules, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa nuque. Le garçon tel un possédé accéléra la cadence des va-et-vient en bougeant fébrilement des hanches…

Harry hurla son prénom une dernière fois, le corps secoué de profonds spasmes. Draco dans un ultime coup rein fébrile, s'enfonça profondément dans son anneau délicieusement contracté, ne tardant pas à le rejoindre. Il retomba sur lui, le souffle court et le corps humide de sueur…

Quelque temps après, Harry débarrassa son époux du condom usagé puis ôta le sien. Il se rendit la salle de bain pour en revenir le corps humide. Il utilisa ses dernières forces pour remettre son boxer avant de se coucher dans les bras de Draco.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Quand Harry se réveilla, l'horloge murale affichait huit heures, Draco lui avait préparé ses vêtements. Son mari l'enlaça refusant de le laisser se vêtir avant d'avoir eu droit à un bonjour digne de ce nom… Le brun parvint à s'extirper des bras de l'homme qu'il aimait à grands renforts de ruse. Il revint s'y blottir bien vite une fois habillé de la tête au pied.

Ce fut enlacé qu'ils sortirent de la chambre, le blond s'agrippait à lui comme s'il venait tout juste de se faire gonfler d'hélium.

Le petit salon de la suite paraissait avoir été déserté en toute hâte. Tasses de thé et verres d'alcool encore pleins gisaient sur la table basse.

()Dray… est-ce que tes parents étaient là?

()Mmm (ronronna l'autre amusé). Dumbeldor, Sev et Remus aussi…

()Mais nous… enfin…

()J'adore te voir rougir… 'Ry… ça te rend si sexy…

()Tu… Crois-tu qu'ils nous aient entendus?

Draco fit semblant de réfléchir une seconde.

()Tu n'es pas ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de discret…

()C'est la première fois (avoua-t-il honteux)…

()Alors c'est certainement à cause de moi… Je peux t'affirmer que tes cris ont dû s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je suis extrêmement flatté (susurra son mari en haussant les sourcils)…

Le garçon lui jeta un regard en coin alors que son rougissement s'accentuait un peu.

()Tu es exaspérant mais n'empêche que j'ai trouvé ça génial…

()Vrai?

()Oui! Je ne dirais pas non à un autre round chez toi, si tu me promets de calmer un peu tes ardeurs…

()'Ry?

()Oui…

()J'étais à mon minimum tout à l'heure!

Le petit brun fit des yeux ronds, son postérieur éprouvé avait tendance à lui dire le contraire.

()Tu plaisantes, Draco…

()Nan!

()T'es pas humain!

Le blond laissa son petit amour les conduire, ce dernier se rappelait manifestement bien du dédale de couloir de l'immense demeure. Pour Malfoy-Black, cela dépassait sa compréhension le fait qu'une famille si riche puisse délaisser son seul héritier.

Son père à lui pouvait se montrer plus qu'implacable. En affaire comme dans la vie de tous les jours, il exécrait les incompétents mais savait encourager et récompenser les efforts. Il l'avait éduqué selon ce principe.

Lucius Malfoy avait toujours veillé à anticiper ses demandes, sans jamais omettre de lui faire comprendre que toutes les richesses qui s'étalaient devant lui, étaient le fruit du labeur de leurs ancêtres. Il portait encore des couches culottes quand pour la première fois, il avait franchi les portes du bureau de son père. Lucius l'avait fais tenir sur ses jambes, alors que Narcissa filmait la scène. Plus tard, il avait eu le privilège d'assister aux réunions interminables qui retenaient son père parfois très tard dans la nuit. Bien évidemment, pour ses parents, il était en premier lieu leur fils avant d'être leur héritier…

Draco arrêta sa progression dans le couloir car Harry venait d'en faire de même… Son époux le visage blême glissa sa main dans la sienne et la pressa. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Le brun effleura du doigt le bois de l'unique porte de ce couloir ci, cette dernière semblait l'attirer tel un aimant. Lentement, il mit la main sur la poignée et ouvrit… Un beau salon avec des tentures rouges et or s'étalait devant leurs yeux. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée donnant une atmosphère chaleureuse à la pièce.

Le garçon se mordillait les lèvres. Il ouvrit une nouvelle porte, celle d'une chambre a couché… James Potter, le visage rembrunit était assit aux côtés de Sirius… Les deux portaient encore leurs tenues de soirée. Black leva le menton de son conjoint pour y poser un baiser. Ce dernier résista mais lui céda bien vite.

Harry à ce moment eu un sanglot et se réfugia dans les bras de Draco, le corps de nouveau parcourut de tremblements. Les époux sans voix, mirent un instant avant de se remettre de l'étonnement causé par cette intrusion.

()Que faites-vous ici (explosa James)?

Draco se fichait pas mal de sa colère. Seul Harry lui importait.

()Est-ce qu'il fait un nouveau malaise (s'inquiéta Sirius)?

Avant que le blond ne réponde, Harry leur fit face, les cheveux en batailles, ses émeraudes brillants de mille feux… Une rage incommensurable transparaissait sur son beau visage. Il était réellement impressionnant…

()Espèce de pourriture, tu n'as rien à foutre dans cette chambre!

La voix veloutée de son amour vibrait à cause de la fureur.

()Comment oses-tu parler à Sirius de cette façon?

()Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui (assura le jeune homme en s'avançant)…

()Je ne permettrais pas à un vulgaire prostitué de m'insulter sous mon toit! Va-t-en et ne remet plus jamais les pieds dans ma maison!

()Ce doit être héréditaire, tu en sais quelque chose, hein?

James le gifla. Draco s'interposa immédiatement mais celui qu'il aimait posa une main sur son épaule pour l'écarter. Il planta son regard dans celui de son père…

()Tu peux me frapper autant qu'il te plaira parce que je n'ai plus peur… Rien de ce que tu feras désormais ne pourra m'atteindre. Après toutes ces années, il a fallu que je revienne ici pour finalement retrouver la mémoire… J'ignore complètement à quoi cela est dû… Je n'ai eu qu'à voir ce couloir et les images ont inondé mon esprit.

James Potter-Black recula d'un pas.

()Plus de dix années à me torturer les méninges… Si quelqu'un ici est responsable de la mort de maman, c'est toi et ton amant. Seigneur, comme tu dois me détester pour avoir pu m'abandonner avec ce fardeau sur les épaules… mais rassure toi car aujourd'hui, je te hais mille fois plus! Oh oui, comme je te déteste papa!

Sirius n'y tenant plus finit par s'en mêler.

()Tu n'as pas le droit de lui parler de cette façon Harry.

()Très cher parrain, crois-tu que parce que tu baises dans ce lit qu'occupait ma mère avant toi, cela te donne une légitimité quelconque?

()James et moi avons passé cinq ans aux Etats-Unis mais jamais nous n'avons perdu ta trace. Ton père ne pouvait pas…

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase car on frappa à la porte de la chambre entrouverte. Un jeune garçon pénétra dans la pièce. Son jeune âge se lisait aisément sur son visage, pourtant il atteignait déjà les épaules de Harry. Il se frottait les yeux en bâillant.

()Matt, tu es déjà réveillé?

Le préadolescent acquiesça. James s'avança et tenta de discipliner sa crinière noire en bataille, bien entendu en vain…

()Va en cuisine et fais-toi servir un bon petit déjeuner.

Draco vit un regard émeraude se poser sur lui, il fut très ébranlé car ces yeux appartenaient à l'enfant. Ce qui était encore plus étrange et qui lui donna froid dans le dos, c'est qu'il eu l'impression de se retrouver en face d'un Harry miniature. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire et le garçonnet en fit autant de son côté. Ses émeraudes s'orientèrent vers Harry et là, ce fut carrément l'explosion de joie… L'enfant se précipita vers son époux et lui sauta au cou, le déséquilibrant. Tous deux churent sur le sol. Dray s'avança pour libérer Harry de cette sangsue vivante mais le plus jeune poussa un cri qui le fit renoncer à l'idée.

()Papa!

Harry fit une grimace qui aurait pu être drôle en une autre circonstance.

()Euh… Tu dois faire erreur…

Mais le gamin enthousiaste frotta sa joue contre la sienne.

()Tu t'appelles Harry James Potter, ton anniversaire c'est le 31 Juillet, tu adores les tartes au citron et t'es encore plus beau que papa et maman le disaient!

()Quoi?

Harry défi les mains de l'enfant et le tint à bout de bras.

()Qui-es-tu-?

()Matthew (déclara-t-il attristé)…

James intervint.

()Matt, va en cuisine.

Mais le petit refusa, presque en larme cette fois.

()Obéit s'il te plait, où je vais me fâcher!

Harry finit par se relever.

()Tu devrais l'écouter. Tu m'auras confondu avec un autre. Vas-y… Allez, debout!

Draco passa un bras autour de la taille de son époux, il était plus que temps de partir. L'enfant avait la tête encore baissée et il pleurait en silence… Son compagnon attendrit lui releva le menton.

()Ecoute… J'ignore qui t'a mis cette idée en tête! Il est impossible que je puisse avoir un fils de ton âge… Je n'ai que vingt-cinq ans et toi…

()Dix ans et neuf mois…

()Ce qui revient à dire que je t'aurais conçu à… quatorze ans. C'est de la folie. Je n'ai connu aucune fille à…

Draco vit son mari se décomposer… Il porta une main tremblante à sa bouche.

()Ce n'est pas possible (s'exclama-t-il)! Où est ta maman?

()Elle est morte dans un accident de voiture avec papa… Ce n'était pas vraiment mon père mais, il était si gentil avec moi… Ron et maman me parlaient sans arrêt de toi, ils t'aimaient énormément…

Matthew lui montra le pendentif qu'il portait autour du cou. Il l'ouvrit et cette fois le jeune homme ne put retenir ses larmes. Le blond s'approcha et vit la photo que contenait le bijoux… Une image de trois adolescents, un brun, une jeune fille très belle et un rouquin. Les trois souriaient en tirant la langue à l'objectif dans une pure insouciance.

()Ils ont fais des recherches pour te trouver mais, maman n'était encore qu'étudiante et Ron ne travaillait qu'à mi-temps. Et puis, il fallait aussi m'élever…

Harry ne le laissa pas continuer et le serra tout contre lui.

()Pardonne-moi… je ne savais pas…

()Tu vas m'emmener, dis?

()Oh oui… C'est évident… (il se redressa) Draco…

Le blond lui passa un bras autour de la taille.

()Tout va bien 'Ry, j'ai une chambre d'amie.

()Mais, tu as dormi dans le salon ce matin…

()Qui c'est Papa?

()Euh… en fait… et bien…

Draco lui tendit une poignée de main qu'il n'hésita pas à serrer.

()Draco Malfoy-Black Potter, je suis le mari de ton père.

()Vous êtes amoureux?

()Evidemment, p'tit gars!

()Je m'appelle Matthew Harryson Granger. Maman trouvait le prénom Harry pas terrible…

Malfoy laissa échapper un sourire alors que son homme roulait des yeux.

()Tu as parfaitement raison mon bonhomme, moi je l'appelle 'Ry.

()C'est pas un prénom ça!

James coupa court à leur conversation.

()Sirius, emmène Matt (ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide)!

()Tu rêves, **mon** fils n'ira nul part! Tu es encore plus monstrueux que je ne le croyais, tu t'es approprié mon enfant! Qu'est-ce que tu espérais?

()Sirius, fais ce que je te dis.

C'était sans compter le père légitime de Matthew qui en se plaçant devant son enfant lui fit un rempart de son corps. Draco ne quittait pas des yeux Potter Senior, l'homme conservait avec difficulté son calme. Bientôt il s'emporterait et pourrait dire des choses que Matt ne devraient pas entendre à propos de Harry.

()Mon cœur… Accompagne Sirius, je te trouve un peu pâle. Je suis persuadé que cela fera plaisir à Matthew de déjeuner en ta compagnie.

()C'est hors de question!

()Harry, pour une fois dans ta vie, obéis-moi!

Il venait d'élever la voix et il s'en voulut terriblement. Cela incita néanmoins Harry par miracle, à obtempérer.

La porte se referma doucement… Draco attendit une minute afin de s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien quitté la suite.

()Vous auriez osé le salir devant son fils, n'est-ce pas?

()Jeune Malfoy, ceci ne vous concerne en rien!

()Je suis le mari de Harry et donc le beau-père de Matthew!

()Et vous êtes ici chez moi, alors je vous ordonne de vider les lieux!

()Avez vous fais part à mon mari de la clause qui lie la plupart des grandes familles? Visiblement non! Théoriquement mon époux est chez lui au manoir Malfoy tout comme moi je le suis à Godric Hollow. Mais laissons cela, voulez-vous?

James nullement impressionné le toisa en prenant tout son temps.

()Etant le fils de Lucius, je t'imaginais beaucoup plus subtil que cela et surtout moins idiot! (il s'avança tel un oiseau de proie) Mon garçon, ne te frotte pas à moi et retourne dans ton bac à sable!

()Harry est ma vie!

()Nous poursuivons un but commun lui et moi, me semble-t-il!

()Le bonheur de Matthew?

Le brun acquiesça.

()Pars en lune de miel avec lui. D'ici deux jours, il oubliera cette lubie.

()Vous avez réellement une si piètre opinion de votre fils? Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter tout ce ressentiment?

()N'a-t-il point recouvré la mémoire?

()C'est à vous que je pose la question!

L'homme s'éloigna, hésitant… Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre pour revenir à son point initial.

()J'y mettrais le prix qu'il faudra.

()Ne m'insultez pas!

()Matthew a besoin de stabilité après le drame qu'il a vécu! Le juge m'en a confié la garde temporaire et j'ai l'intention de demeurer son tuteur jusqu'à sa majorité!

()Vous oseriez priver votre fils de ce qui lui a fais défaut des années durant, une famille?

()Je n'abandonnerais pas mon petit-fils avec un parent qui se livre à la prostitution, aucun juge ne le fera!

()Harry ne travaille plus comme escort.

()Cette discussion est achevée. Je vous accorde dix minutes pour quitter ma propriété en emmenant vos parents, ainsi que les deux autres sans oublier votre putain.

Draco ne réfléchit pas une seconde, son poing partit tout seul mais ne rencontra que le vide. James, un sourire dédaigneux aux lèvres reprit comme ci l'incident n'avait jamais eu lieu.

()Si vous faites le malheur de vouloir emporter Matt, je n'hésiterais pas à vous faire accuser d'enlèvement et à vous faire incarcérer. Sachez toutefois qu'avec les gardes, vous ne quitterez jamais la propriété!

()Ce n'est pas terminé!

()Malfoy, Harry a toujours choisi la facilité, en vous épousant il n'a fais que corroborer l'idée que j'ai de lui!

Draco tourna la poignée de la porte.

()Votre fils a vingt-cinq ans et non dix… Il ne suffira pas de reporter l'affection que vous auriez dû lui donner sur un autre, pour vous dédouaner de votre culpabilité.

()Pour la dernière fois Malfoy, fiche le camp!

A suivre

Le Mercredi 2 Août 2006


	9. Réminiscence

Auteur: fantay112

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à J.K.ROWLING…

Prairing: DM/HP

Cette fic est un défi de BloodyVampireDevil

Défi:_ « Vous avez marre des filles qui vous courent après ? Osez dire : Sorry girls I'm gay avec le sourire »_

_Voilà l'agence où travaille Draco pour apprendre aux hommes à être ce qu'ils sont vraiment, oser le dire à leur famille (et autres) ou a_

_faire de l'escorte (gigolo aussi?) etc..._

_Voilà l'agence où Harry se retrouve, perdu… ou pour fuir_

_Quand on confond les clients, quand on n'aime pas ce ''genre'' de personne ça donne des étincelles._

Un peu de romance, de tragédie… d'humour?

Comme l'indique mon pseudo, j'adore tous ce qui appartient au domaine de la fantasy,

je dois avouer que cela représente un véritable défi pour moi d'imaginer une histoire dans un monde sans magie.

P.S. : Les goûts et les couleurs, je les respecte alors homophobes, âmes terriblement sensibles ou que sais-je encore cliquez

immédiatement sur le lien PRECEDENT, pour les autres…

**_Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews, ce chapitre est plus court mais je ne voulais absolument pas vous faire faux bond. Pour vos réponses, je m'y attelle! Merciiii pour tout vos commentaires!_**

**_(P.s.: pas le temps de revoir en détaille sinon, la parution seferait la semaine prochaine)_******

__

_**Chapitre 8**_

****

**_Réminiscence_**

()……Quand il passait devant moi, je me tenais au garde à vous et j'arrêtais de respirer pour qu'il ne remarque pas ma présence…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Un peu plus tôt…

Harry se réveilla le corps tout ankylosé dans une chambre immense. Il ne s'intéressa guère à la décoration des lieux mais ne put empêcher à son regard de s'attarder sur l'immense verrière en forme d'arche. Les rideaux entrouverts laissaient filtrer la lumière. En quittant le lit, il se retrouva assaillit par un mal de crâne atroce qui le fit chanceler. Réprimant la vague de nausée qui menaçait de vouloir l'engloutir, le garçon se concentra sur un but unique…

()Draco?

En ouvrant les grandes portes, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une domestique qui organisait un joli bouquet floral sur un guéridon, à l'angle d'un petit salon. Dans la cheminée quelques braises mourantes finissaient de se consumer. L'employée le salua avec un charmant sourire et anticipa sa demande.

()Votre époux se trouve dans le salon d'hiver au rez-de-chaussée. Prenez l'ascenseur au bout du couloir, vous y serez en très peu de temps.

Il acquiesça puis suivit ses indications. Il lui fallut traverser une nouvelle salle encore plus vaste que la précédente. Une fois le couloir atteint, il regretta de ne pas s'être habillé plus chaudement. A la vérité, il ne portait qu'un pyjama en soie blanc immaculé.

Le jeune homme pressa le chiffre zéro et arriva à destination en moins d'une minute. Un nouveau couloir se profila devant lui. Une porte s'ouvrit et le majordome Doby en sortit. Le petit homme poussait un chariot et tout à sa tâche, ne remarqua pas celui qui l'observait.

Le brun alla frapper timidement, ne sachant s'il devait attendre ou pénétrer dans la pièce. Il opta finalement pour le deuxième choix et tomba nez à nez avec son mari.

()Dray…

Se retrouver dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, c'était le remède idéal à tous ses mots.

()Mon dieu, tu es glacé (dit ce dernier en le frictionnant)…

Mais le brun s'en moquait bien, il enlaça son homme en faisant passer ses bras autour de son cou puis se suréleva pour l'embrasser. Ce fut d'abord un baiser timidement échangé mais très rapidement son époux dévora ses lèvres en le pressant contre lui.

()J'ai vraiment cru que tu m'en voudrais…

Harry s'écarta légèrement, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard, sa tête toujours lourde comme après un samedi soir recommença à peser sur ses épaules…

Soudain, tout lui revint… Ses souvenirs retrouvés, Matthew… le moment où tout s'était obscurcit… Matthew.

()Tu m'as attiré à l'extérieur et tu m'as assommé alors que j'avais le dos tourné…

Draco n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, un autre le fit à sa place.

()Ton époux n'y est pour rien.

Lucius Malfoy se tenait là, assit dans toute sa superbe auprès de Narcissa sublime dans une robe sanguine parfaitement assortie à son rouge à lèvre. Il y avait foule dans le petit salon… Tout le monde s'était donné le mot apparemment!

Remus murmurait à l'oreille de Severus.

Blaise était scotché à Neville la tête sur son épaule.

Pansy s'assortissait parfaitement bien à Fleur. La brunette portait un magnifique tailleur blanc avec en fond un très joli petit bustier à lacet qui lui moulait délicieusement la poitrine. Les deux jeunes femmes conservaient une certaine distance mais nul ne pouvait être dupe, leurs doigts posés sur le canapé s'entrelaçaient timidement.

Le nouveau venu de la bande, Théodore, pas complexé pour un sou avait choisi de prendre place dans un fauteuil. Le hic c'était qu'un beau mâle athlétique au visage un peu austère occupait déjà la place. Malgré son air impénétrable, Harry devina qu'un sentiment fort les unissait… Une de ses mains reposait sur le dos de Théo.

Le dernier couple marié depuis fort longtemps, n'avait rien à envier aux autres. Moins expressif, ils ne se touchaient pas mais Vincent couvait Grégory du regard. Il se tenait sur le qui vive, épiant le moindre signe fatigue.

()Oui, Harry… Ces jeunes gens ne sont pas seulement ici par affinité avec Draco mais pour vous aussi. Tu fais désormais parti de la famille et sache que si Draco avait été à ta place hier, j'aurais agis de même.

()Hier?

()Oui, j'ai demandé à Severus de t'administrer un calmant… Nous avons renouvelé la dose car à ton réveille tu hurlais à cause d'un cauchemar.

()Comment…

Lucius ne le laissa pas terminer.

()James ne t'aurait jamais permit de l'emmener. Nous ne voulions pas perturber Matthew. Ton état émotionnel exigeait des mesures drastiques que ton époux ne pouvait prendre.

()Je vous déteste!

L'homme observa ce jeune homme tremblant de fureur debout devant lui. Il lui parut si jeune qu'il douta un instant de son âge.

()Il y a un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, tu n'étais qu'un jeune épousé aujourd'hui tu es bien plus que cela, tu es un père! Il te faudra agir au mieux des intérêts de ton fils et de ton conjoint. Te faire accuser d'enlèvement sur mineur risquait d'amenuiser tes chances d'obtenir un jour la garde et ternirait le nom des Malfoy.

Remus voyant sa détresse intervint à son tour.

()Harry… Rassure-toi, nous avons expliqué à Matt que tu étais souffrant et que tu reprendrais contact avec lui… C'est un enfant intelligent, je crois qu'il sait qu'entre ton père et toi, tout n'est pas au beau fixe. James a appris son existence par Percy Weasley deux jours après le drame. Les parents d'Hermione étaient en conflit avec elle à cause de son mariage avec Ronald Weasley. James de passage à Londres l'a immédiatement recueillit. Ils l'a emmené aux Etats-Unis quelques mois avant de revenir définitivement en Angleterre.

()D'où tiens-tu toutes ces informations?

La question le prit par surprise, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt visiblement très indécis. Harry le visage impassible attendait sa réponse. Apparemment le temps qui lui était impartit venait d'échoir car ce dernier reprit la parole.

()Tu étais au courant pour Matthew depuis le début et ton mari aussi… Evidemment Malfoy Senior… sa femme et leur rejeton?

()Mon neveu ignorait tout de cette histoire (s'empressa d'affirmer Severus).

Remus posa une main sur sa cuisse pour lui intimer le silence.

()Matthew était très perturbé tu t'en doutes… Il ne communiquait plus… J'ignore tout ce dont tu te souviens mais entre James et moi ce n'était plus du tout ça depuis que je l'avais surpris avec Sirius, dans ce qui était encore notre chez nous, le manoir Black.

Le garçon ne put soutenir son regard, il se détourna de lui. Ne sachant que faire, il alla à la fenêtre, lui tournant ainsi le dos.

()A l'époque il était encore marié à Lily… En y repensant, j'aurais put finir comme elle mais en fait… ce fut, la révélation…

Remus eut un petit rire en se remémorant ce souvenir douloureux mais il se reprit bien vite et poursuivit son histoire en évitant cette fois le hors sujet.

()James à fait preuve de beaucoup de… maturité, en venant me voir. Nous avions organisé un dîner au domaine de mon mari lorsqu'il a débarqué avec Sirius. Etant follement amoureux et heureux en ménage, je croyais m'être détaché de ces évènements. En temps que psy, je pensais réellement être à l'abri du ressentiment… Mais je suis humain et en tant que tel, la trahison de deux amis de longue date est difficile à pardonner. J'ai donc refusé toute entrevue avec lui. James, sans tenir compte de la présence de Lucius, Narcissa, Albus et Sev, m'a exposé la situation. En apprenant que cet enfant était lié à toi et donc à Lily, je n'ai pu refusé… Je l'ai suivi un bon mois avant leur départ, je ne m'y suis pas opposé car je pensais que cela pourrait lui faire du bien, ce fut effectivement le cas… Il y a quelques jours, ils ont repris rendez-vous.

Dehors, il neigeait. De la vitre, Harry pouvait apercevoir le triste spectacle de quelques arbres effeuillés attendant avec impatience des temps plus cléments.

()Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que j'étais père?

Cette fois, ce fut Severus qui lui répondit.

()Albus nous l'a déconseillé. Durant toutes ces années, il n'a jamais perdu ta trace car il te considère comme son petit fils. Il n'est jamais intervenu parce qu'il n'était pas le seul à t'observer de loin… Il ne voulait pas interférer et espérait qu'un miracle se produirait…

()Ce que tu dis là n'a aucun sens!

Mais Snape poursuivit:

()Tu étais à la recherche de quelque chose… Tu es revenu au monde par l'intermédiaire de Draco mais en prenant un chemin qu'il n'avait pas envisagé. Il espérait une véritable prise de conscience avant de te révéler, n'en déplaise à ton père, le don des dieux qu'était Matt.

Severus marqua un temps d'arrêt comme pour soupeser ses mots à venir…

()L'épisode avec Jédusort a morcelé ton âme et le rejet de Draco n'a rien arrangé non plus… La pression t'a englouti…

()En apprenant que j'avais un fils qui comptait sur moi cela aurait pu faire la différence!

()Matthew n'est encore qu'un gamin… Ce n'était pas à lui de te sauver alors que la plaie béante causée par la mort de sa mère et de son beau-père n'était pas encore cicatrisée.

Il se pencha pour attraper son verre posé sur la table basse. Il fit tournoyer les glaçons avant de reprendre.

()Mais tu peux remercier le ciel, une quelconque divinité païenne si elle porte le nom de Pansy… Remercie-la pour avoir conçu un plan où ceux qui se considèrent comme tes amis ont participé. Nous savions tous que la seule personne sur cette terre à pouvoir encore t'aider, c'était Draco. En fait le plan c'était que vous vous sauviez mutuellement! Théodore t'a dragué effrontément alors que Pansy l'attirait pour que je lui dise ses quatre vérités. Sa réaction a dépassé toutes nos espérances.

()Harry…

Le jeune homme se retourna alors que Narcissa Malfoy avançait vers lui avec la démarche somptueuse d'une impératrice. Elle se tint à sa hauteur.

()Sache qu'étant mère, je te comprends… Nous avons contacté le cabinet Lestrange c'est l'un des deux meilleurs de la ville. Bella est ma soeur, elle m'a déjà fait savoir tôt ce matin que Hermione avait rédigé un testament dans lequel elle demandait que Matthew aille avec son père légitime, Harry James Potter. C'était une jeune femme très prévoyante, d'une rare intelligence… (elle sourit) Bella est très zélée lorsque cela concerne la famille.

()Alors… j'ai vraiment une chance (murmura-t-il en dessinant un bonhomme biscornue sur la vitre)…

()La première étape consistera à te faire obtenir la garde provisoire où un droit de visite.

()Mais toute la procédure prendra des années… Tout ce que je demande c'est de pouvoir vivre avec mon mari et mon fils.

()James est un adversaire redoutable, certes mais…

()Vous ne serez jamais de taille contre lui… Il me hait… Il montera mon fils contre moi et je finirais par le perdre.

Narcissa poussa un léger soupir.

()Harry, un parent ne peut avoir en horreur propre enfant…

Il se tourna brusquement vers elle.

()Alors, c'est peut-être moi qui suis un mauvais fils!

()Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça…

()Mais vous auriez raison car j'ai une part de responsabilité dans le décès de ma propre mère.

La blonde plus haute que lui, leva la main, disciplinant ses cheveux couleurs de jais. Elle trouvait les quelques mèches vertes très jolies, parfaitement assorties à ses yeux.

()Lily et moi étions amies… A ta naissance durant les vacances d'été, nous sommes venus Draco et moi à Godric Hollow. Mon fils avait deux ans déjà… Je crois avoir gardé une photo de cette journée.

Elle lui prit la main et le fit asseoir dans le salon, sur une méridienne contre le mur.

()Après ta naissance, elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même, je ne l'ai plus revu ou alors, lors des soirées mondaines. (elle s'assit près de lui) Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, dis-moi ce qui a conduit à ce 31 juillet tragique…

D'instinct, il chercha son conjoint. Draco vint rapidement s'asseoir à ses cotés, il lui prit la tête entre les mains et lui baisa les lèvres.

()Mon amour, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.

()Mais toi, n'as-tu point envie de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé? J'ai encore en mémoire le douloureux souvenir du jour où tu m'as traité d'assassin…

()Harry, j'étais furieux mais surtout terriblement jaloux… Je te voulais tellement pour moi tout seul…

()N'empêche que ça fait très mal…

Son époux colla son front tout contre le sien.

()Bébé, je te demande pardon… Je ne supporte pas l'idée de te faire souffrir. Je suis tellement maladroit, égocentrique…

Son petit brun posa un doigt sur sa bouche, un doux sourire aux lèvres… Ses émeraudes s'opacifièrent… le regardant sans vraiment le voir. Son visage si pur sembla se pétrifier, comme une statue antique dont la jeunesse et la beauté était gardée à jamais dans la pierre. Sa voix s'éleva, presque timide…

()Je m'appelle Harry James Potter et je suis né un 31 Juillet… En repensant à ma vie, je me dis qu'elle est somme toute banale. Beaucoup de gens connaissent des drames plus terribles que le mien et se lèvent chaque jour pour aller travailler, comme ci jamais rien n'avait eut lieu… Je dois être vraiment stupide, c'est en tout cas ce que me répétait à longueur de journée mon père. Etant encore enfant, je sentais le malaise qui régnait lorsque je me retrouvais en sa présence… C'était quelque chose de véritablement oppressant… Il me terrifiait mais ne m'adressait pourtant presque jamais la parole… ou alors seulement lors des nombreuses fois, où ma présence lui devenait insupportable. Il se tenait à l'affût du moindre faux pas, tout était prétexte à me rabaisser plus bas que terre. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours su que mon père me détestait… Pas une seule fois il ne m'a pris dans ses bras, pas une seule fois il ne m'a félicité ou est venu dans ma chambre alors que j'étais souffrant… pas une seule fois… Quand il passait devant moi, je me tenais au garde à vous et j'arrêtais de respirer pour qu'il ne remarque pas ma présence. J'ai commencé à faire très tôt des crises de paniques, à trois ans je crois… J'avais des périodes où je refusais de sortir de ma chambre. Maman a décidé de me servir de précepteur. C'est elle qui m'a tout raconté, j'en garde aussi des souvenirs. A huit ans, j'ai même été interné dans un centre pendant un mois… Maman est venu m'arracher de cet endroit, s'en est suivit une des plus importantes scènes de ménage à laquelle j'ai pu assister. Elle à fais face à son mari très vaillamment...Je n'ai pas tout compris de la dispute, en revanche, quand il m'a attrapé par les épaules en plantant ses yeux dans les miens, ses paroles sont restées gravées dans ma mémoire. Je n'étais qu'une anomalie d'une soirée de beuverie d'étudiants. En grandissant, j'ai fini par comprendre…

Harry quitta sa place confortable entre Mme Malfoy et Draco, il retourna à la fenêtre. La neige continuait d'étendre son voile blanc dans le parc. Lily avait toujours su garder une âme d'enfant et adorait faire des bonhommes de neige dans la prestigieuse enceinte du manoir Potter. C'était une experte en lancée de boule de neige! Le brun poursuivit sa phrase restée en suspend.

()…d'abord le sens de ses mots, puis touteleurs portées véritables. Vers dix ans, j'ai fini par fréquenter des établissements scolaires, j'ai pu ainsi avoir un semblant de vie hors de Godric Hollow. J'ai retrouvé un camarade, Ronald Weasley avec lequel j'avais joué une ou deux fois. Ca a tout suite été génial, on s'entendait super bien. En revanche, mes notes étaient catastrophiques malgré tous mes efforts. J'appréhendais les jours où je devais rapporter les bulletins à la maison. J'étais dyslexique, je me croyais tout simplement stupide…

Il poussa un profond soupir puis recommença à dessiner des formes sur la vitre.

()J'ai eu ma première expérience sexuelle à presque quatorze ans révolus avec Hermione et Ronald. Je n'ai qu'un seul regret, c'est que les parents de 'Mione soit arrivé trop tôt… Je n'ai rien eu le temps de faire avec Ron… C'était un mec séduisant. (il se retourna) Moins que toi Dray, rassure-toi! Enfin, résultat des courses mes amis ont été expédiés de gré ou de force au loin. Quand à moi, je me suis pris une gifle de mon géniteur qui a immédiatement cherché un pensionnat où m'exiler. Entre nous, c'est plutôt con, je crois que je me serais drôlement amusé avec mes compagnons de chambrée… Je pris donc la route quelques jours plus tard, pour aller visiter ce paradis avec des barreaux à chacune des fenêtres. Mère était furieuse, selon elle son bébé ne mettrait jamais plus les pieds dans un endroit aussi spartiate. Nous devions revenir théoriquement le premier Août, après une nuit passée à l'hôtel mais c'était sans compter, l'acharnement de Lilyà vouloir me faire fêter mon anniversaire au manoir, comme chaque année. Ce fut son excuse en tout cas. Aujourd'hui, je comprends mieux pourquoi les années passants, elle était devenue une pale copie d'elle-même… pourquoi elle guettait l'heure à laquelle son époux devait rentrer. Je croyais sur les derniers instants que c'était pour me mettre à l'abri, hors de son mépris à lui...

Harry marqua un instant de silence, un poing crispé sur le carreau gelé. Draco alla le retrouver, apparemment c'était trop dur pour lui de relater la suite. Son jeune époux refusa son étreinte.

()Au rez-de-chaussée, le majordome blêmit en la voyant. J'ai souvenance d'en avoir rigolé… moins, lorsqu'elle s'est accrochée à mon bras… J'ai dû la suivre malgré moi au début, puis l'évidence qu'elle désirait mon soutient m'est apparut en même tant que la soudaine fragilité, que j'entrapercevais sur son visage. Pour la première fois je pu pénétrer dans les appartements de mes parents sans toutefois être préparé à la scène que j'allais découvrir... Mon cher géniteurs'en donnait à cœur joie dans le lit conjugal sans aucun respect pour la femme qui était encore son épouse, avec Sirius Black, mon pseudo parrain. Ce soir là, je me suis mis à haïr James Potter pour les larmes qui ont inondé le visage de l'être que je chérissais le plus en ce bas monde. Oui, pour la première fois après des années, cette part en moi qui espérait une reconnaissance venant de lui… est morte. Il a poussé la cruauté à lui dire que jamais il ne l'avait réellement aimé, seul son amant comptait. Il voulait divorcer! Elle s'est enfuit en larme et s'est enfermée dans la pièce où les armes de collection étaient entreposées. Les deux idiots ont pris peur et ont commencé à s'acharner sur une porte qui avait vu certainement défiler une légion de Potter. Je suis sorti à l'extérieur et grâce à un arbre, j'ai pu atteindre la fenêtre que par chance, un domestique avait du oublié de refermer. Ma mère se tenait au milieu de la pièce, un fusil dans la bouche… Je crois avoir hurlé, elle s'est redressée et la ballea dévié…Ce n'était plus la femme que je connaissais, une lueur de folie pure brillait dans son regard de jade. Elle m'a souri puis à réamorcé l'arme pour la diriger contre elle mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire… J'ai attrapé le bout du fusil et l'aiplacé vers ce que je croyais être mon cœur. Au lieu de la raisonner, je l'ai suppliée de ne pas me laisser avec lui…

Draco voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais il fut à nouveau repoussé.

()L'idée de la raisonner ne m'a pas effleuré une seule seconde. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi… Dieu… C'était égoïste mais je préférais mourir que de rester seul avec cet homme… Elle en a été horrifiée… Ses sanglots se sont taris immédiatement, elle m'a ordonné de lâcher le fusil sans mouvement brusque. Le coup est partit avant que je n'aie le loisir de lui obéir… Je me suis écroulé, les yeux grands ouverts… Maman s'est agenouillé près de moi et sans prononcer un seul mot, s'est tiré une balle dans la bouche. Le reste est sans importance. Je ne suis pas mort puisque je me tiens devant vous… Les flics m'ont interrogés, j'avais perdu la mémoire… Remus m'a suivit durant une année à la demande du juge. Je crois que Albus est pour quelque chose dans cette coïncidence. A l'hôpital, il est venu me rendre visite… J'ai habité encore un an au manoir avant que mon géniteur ne se débarrasse de moi en m'envoyant chez la sœur de ma mère. Pétunia était très gentil avec moi mais malheureusement, Vernon son mari, était un salaud de première qui la battait. Elle s'est enfuit avec son fils un an après mon arrivée. Je ne lui en veux pas car sa vie était réellement menacée… Elle a rédigé un courrier le jour de son départ et je devais l'expédier à James Potter pour qu'il vienne me récupérer. Vernon est tombé dessus et il l'a brûlée. Potter lui versait tous les mois une somme importante qu'il tenait à continuer à percevoir. Il savait que je détestais mon géniteur. L'accord fut tacite entre nous, il remplissait le frigo, je faisais ce que bon me chantait. A seize ans, je me suis enfui!

Harryse tourna versMadame Malfoy.

()J'espère avoir pu vous satisfaire… excusez-moi

Il sortit du salon.

A suivre

Le Samedi 12 Août 2006 04H19 (Je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincu ouf…)


	10. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté

Auteur: fantay112

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à J.K.ROWLING…

Prairing: DM/HP

Cette fic est un défi de BloodyVampireDevil

Défi:_ « Vous avez marre des filles qui vous courent après ? Osez dire : Sorry girls I'm gay avec le sourire »_

_Voilà l'agence où travaille Draco pour apprendre aux hommes à être ce qu'ils sont vraiment, oser le dire à leur famille (et autres) ou a_

_faire de l'escorte (gigolo aussi?) etc..._

_Voilà l'agence où Harry se retrouve, perdu… ou pour fuir_

_Quand on confond les clients, quand on n'aime pas ce ''genre'' de personne ça donne des étincelles._

Un peu de romance, de tragédie… d'humour?

Comme l'indique mon pseudo, j'adore tous ce qui appartient au domaine de la fantasy,

je dois avouer que cela représente un véritable défi pour moi d'imaginer une histoire dans un monde sans magie.

P.S. : Les goûts et les couleurs, je les respecte alors homophobes, âmes terriblement sensibles ou que sais-je encore cliquez

immédiatement sur le lien PRECEDENT, pour les autres…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews. Toutes vos **_réponses_** se trouvent sur mon blog **http / fantasy112 . oldiblog . com** (sans les espaces)! Sauf pour le chapitre 8. 

A+

**P.S.: Navrée pour Samedi mais le site refusait de fonctionner correctement, résultat, pas d'update possible!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_**Chapitre 9**_

''_**Je ne t'ai jamais détesté…''**_

…James l'interrompit, agacé par la tournure que prenait la conversation. En rencontrant Malfoy à l'entrée de sa propriété, il avait pris la décision de faire de son mieux pour avoir une conversation civilisée afin d'exposer son point de vu. Le passé ne devait interférer à aucun prix… Il avait trop présumé…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Un peu plus tôt…

Draco fut d'abord anesthésié par les révélations de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il l'avait écouté durant de longues et éprouvantes minutes raconter la part la plus douloureuse de sa vie. A sa sortie du petit salon il avait mis ce qui lui sembla être une éternité avant de se lever pour aller le retrouver…

Il réalisa après cinq minutes qu'il ne faisait que tourner en rond. S'il ne se décidait pas à monter à l'étage, jamais il ne pourrait rejoindre ses appartements. Repousser sa rencontre avec son époux, alors que l'état émotif de ce dernier requérait sa présence faisait de lui un mari indigne…

En fait, Draco avait honte. Comparé à la vie de Harry, la sienne relevait littéralement d'un véritable enchantement… Les relations conflictuelles avec les parents, étant jeune, il connaissait… Bien sur, c'était plus pour le dernier gadget à la mode dont il se lasserait très vite, des vacances hors du carcan Malfoy, où un nouveau petit ami… Avant de créer sa société, même s'il se tenait informé des affaires familiales, sa vie se partageait entre les cours et tout ce qui occupait la jeunesse dorée. Boites de nuites, Palace, fringues de haute couture, virées en jet ou en voilier, sexe, voila par quoi sa vie avait été rythmée. La description que Harry avait faite de James Potter lui restait en travers de la gorge, il n'en trouvait cet homme que plus détestable.

Bien sur que Lucius exigeait beaucoup de lui, il ne le remercierait jamais assez pour sa discipline. Son père n'était pas du genre démonstratif mais il s'était toujours débrouillé pour que son fils grandisse avec le sentiment qu'il représentait le centre de son univers. Une main discrète posée sur son épaule, un signe d'assentiment, un mot d'encouragement, une présence, des sourires discrets, une fierté palpable étaient autant d'indices. Sa mère, si impassible en publique devenait une véritable mère poule au comportement exubérant, une fois le grand portail de la propriété dépassé où tout simplement avec leurs rares amis. En admettant que Lucius soit en voyage d'affaire et Narcissa, à un énième défilé de haute couture à Paris, il pouvait compter sur Severus et Remus! Même les serviteurs prenaient le relais, Doby le majordome l'adorait et Mme Rosemertta leur cuisinière depuis des années, le considérait comme son troisième fils. Tout ça, s'était sans compter ses amis!

Draco pénétra dans son appartement.

Le visage de Harry était un livre ouvert, le miroir de ses émotions… Durant son récit ses sublimes émeraudes avaient perdus leur luminosité, le jeune homme avait tenté de dissimuler sa douleur en se détournant de son auditoire. Sa voix suffisait pourtant à le trahir…

Le blond ne savait quelle attitude adoptée. En tout cas, il ne voulait pas compter sur d'autre pour lui dire quoi faire… Ses amis avaient réalisé l'impossible en échafaudant un plan digne de Machiavel pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il se devait de leur accorder un peu de répit afin qu'ils consolident eux-mêmes, leurs nouvelles relations. Harry et lui étaient de jeunes mariés, ils devraient donc trouver ensemble l'harmonie qui leur siérait le mieux…

Des vêtements avaient été éparpillés sur le sol de la chambre. La porte de la salle de bain ouverte laissait filtrer le bruit de la douche. Il pénétra dans cet l'espace marbré avec de grands miroirs éclairés par des projecteurs. Son regard s'arrêta à la cabine ou entièrement nu, le brun, les poignets croisées juste sous son menton, sanglotait en émettant le moins de bruit possible.

Draco fronça les sourcils, encore peu sur de lui…

Il ne mit pas longtemps à réagir, voir son Harry dans cet état de détresse lui fendait le cœur. Son amour le remarqua alors qu'il faisait coulisser la porte de la cabine. Sans mot dire, le blond ferma le jet d'eau tiède. Il le souleva, le porta dans la chambre et l'étendit sur le lit qui venait juste d'être refait. Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le laissant détailler sa silhouette.

Son époux lui baisa tendrement les lèvres, sans se hâter, il enleva sa veste, puis de son col roulé en le faisant passer au-dessus de sa tête. Harry fut parcourut d'un frisson. Le jeune homme se pencha à son oreille pour lui assurer qu'il allait le réchauffer. Il se débarrassa de son pantalon en même tant que son boxer. Harry ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, son ventre bougeait à un rythme moins régulier. Pour Draco, cela lui devint évident qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en voyant le désir de son ange se manifester. Il avala sa salive puis s'humidifia les lèvres avec la langue. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur et ferma les yeux en poussant un petit gémissement. Son chagrin s'était fané au loin… pour une certaine période du moins… Le blond contourna le lit pour s'emparer de deux préservatifs dans son petit meuble de chevet ainsi que d'un petit tube.

Il grimpa sur le lit puis déroula le condom d'une main experte sur le membre turgescent. Harry gémit en cambrant les hanches, lui ouvrant encore plus les jambes. Le blond s'occupa de lui-même rapidement avant de ravir les lèvres adorées. Il lui mordilla l'oreille laissant une traînée de salive sur son cou. Il lécha la petite cicatrice sur son épaule gauche poursuivit ses arabesques linguales sur la peau humide jusqu'à ses tétons qu'il suça, pinça entre ses doigts en arrachant des soupirs à son petit brun.

Harry souleva les hanches et son gland buta contre le ventre de Draco. Un frisson voluptueux lui parcourut le corps. Il ondula désespérément alors que son mari hypnotisé par l'image même de la luxure débridée qu'il incarnait le contemplait le souffle court.

Le garçon se redressa puis l'attira pour partager un baiser… Il le fit basculer sous lui au grand désappointement du blond qui y consentit pourtant. Le petit brun, les mains posées sur son torse s'empala lentement sur lui en ne détachant leur regard qu'au dernier moment. Son amour poussa un profond soupir lorsqu'il parvint à prendre toute sa longueur en lui… Il débuta l'instant d'après un mouvement d'allée et venue en bougeant les hanches lentement accélérant au fur et à mesure.

Draco noyé sous un déluge de sensation n'en perdit pas une miette… Il adorait cette forme de soumission. Harry poussa un petit cri alors que son mari accompagnait cette fois la pénétration d'un mouvement brusque des hanches. Son corps se cambra à l'arrière, il murmura le nom e l'homme qu'il chérissait. Le blond n'y tenant plus cueillit ses lèvres à l'aide des siennes et le fit basculer sous lui. Son premier coup de boutoir fit crier son jeune époux. Il cru un instant y être allé trop fort mais le regard fiévreux et les mouvements de bassin de Harry le détrompèrent. Il recommença selon le même angle et obtint une réaction similaire. La sueur collait les cheveux de son ange sur son visage, il se pencha pour maltraiter sa bouche avec des baisers sauvages.

Le blond se pencha encore une fois pour lui susurrer des mots à l'oreille. Son aimé lui obéit en se masturbant sans détacher leurs yeux. Harry ferma pourtant ses émeraudes quand son époux fit passer ses bras derrière ses genoux et commença à accélérer ses déhanchés…

Si le brun avait pu garder un semblant de contrôle, il perdit toute mesure face aux puissants coups qui butaient contre sa prostate, lui envoyant des vagues de sensations délectables, prélude à l'orgasme. Harry s'accrocha à Draco à cause de la puissante houle qui montait en lui. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux… c'était trop fort… son cœur ne tiendrait jamais. Ses ongles griffèrent la peau du dos de son mari. Paradoxalement, il en voulait plus… Harry le supplia de le prendre plus fort, flattant à mots crus sa circonférence plus qu'au dessus de la moyenne. Son corps en nage tremblait… Soudain, la jouissance ultime se fit plus proche que jamais… Il ne put qu'encourager son mari à ne pas faiblir dans ses efforts qu'en montrant son consentement avec des ''oui'' criant de sincérité… L'orgasme s'abattit sur lui faisant redoubler ses hurlements avant de l'abandonner pantelant durant quelques minutes dans les bras de son homme…

Harry encore tremblant ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva confronter à un Draco qui arborait un sourire suffisant des plus irritants. Le brun rougit et les jambes flageolantes, quitta la couche conjugale, pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Il ôta le condom usagé, fit un brin de toilette rapide sous la douche pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il examina son visage dans le grand miroir juste en haut des vasques. Ses joues étaient encore rouges, quant à ses lèvres, elles étaient légèrement enflées et paraissaient avoir été enduites d'un rouge à lèvre des plus vifs…

()J'attends depuis cinq minutes bébé…

Draco apparut dans son champ de vision, juste derrière lui, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le plan de travail. Le garçon se mordit les lèvres en sentant le membre encore dur de son mari frotter contre ses fesses.

()Dray… tu n'as pas encore… Oh, je te demande pardon (s'exclama-t-il confus)…

Ce dernier lui baisa l'épaule et à l'aide son torse, exerça une légère pression pour le faire se pencher en avant. D'instinct, Harry entrouvrit les jambes pour lui présenter sa croupe. Draco déposa une boite de préservatif sur le plan.

()'Ry, je vais te prendre encore et encore (soupira-t-il)… Je peux me retenir très… vraiment très longtemps…

Le pénis tendu frotta doucement contre son entrée, Harry se surprit à imprimer un mouvement vers le bas pour inciter la pénétration.

()Draco… Je ne veux pas amoindrir ton plaisir.

Le sourire pervers sur le beau visage de son époux l'étonna mais ne l'en excita que plus… Son désir commençait déjà à s'ériger à cause des attentions prodiguées par la main de Draco.

()Inquiète-toi plutôt pour ton arrière train mon cœur car tu ne pourras pas t'asseoir avant longtemps! C'est une promesse…

Il allait répliquer mais l'autre le posséda, s'enfonçant profondément dans ses chairs tendres. Il poussa un petit cri et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au robinet devant lui… Harry se lécha les lèvres, très conscient du regard de son mari sur lui. Ce dernier fixait son reflet dans la glace avec fascination…

()S'il te plait, Draco…

Harry s'était fais prendre par plusieurs clients, mais jamais il n'y avait pris du plaisir… Avant Draco, il ne croyait pas qu'un homme puisse aimer se faire chahuter par un autre de cette façon.

()S'il te plait, mon amour (supplia-t-il)!

Bien sur, c'était, avant Draco…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Le blond s'éveilla en maugréant contre l'inopportun qui osait le déranger. Son réveil affichait quatorze heures passées.

()'Ry… on n'avait dit que je prenais un répit d'une petite heure… Tu es insatiable…

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme qui avait encore le dos tourné se saisit du poignet de son amour et le fit retomber sur le lit. Draco se retrouva face à un regard noir, au sens propre comme au figuré. Il sauta hors du lit comme un beau diable.

()Pa… Parrain?

L'homme lui jeta un oreiller afin qu'il se couvre un minimum puis se leva du lit. Les draps défaits et la nudité de son filleul rendaient clair comme de l'eau de roche l'activité à laquelle lui et son époux s'étaient adonnés durant les dernières heures. Il épousseta ses habits en faisant une moue dégoûtée à la recherche de la moindre tâche suspecte.

()Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu fais dans ma chambre? Aux dernières nouvelles, il y avait un interphone à l'entrée!

()Apparemment, tu as le sommeil plus lourd que d'habitude.

Un sourire bienheureux barra le visage de son filleul. Snape préféra réorienter immédiatement la conversation.

()Tu t'es disputé avec Harry?

()Non…

()Doby vient de nous informer de l'avoir vu quitter le manoir.

()A pied (interrogea le blond incrédule)?

()Non, il a demandé au majordome de lui appeler un taxi qui l'a attendu devant l'entrée de la propriété et de nous informer de son départ, après trente minutes.

Draco fronça ses sourcils fins.

()Tout allait bien entre nous… On a baisé comme des lapins et…

()Je te crois sur parole (le coupa l'autre)! Mais où est-il allé, selon toi?

Le blond pâlit.

()Tu crois qu'il y serait retourné seul?

()Si c'était mon fils… je le ferais… et toi aussi! Je voulais simplement retarder une nouvelle confrontation de façon à permettre à tante Bellatrix d'obtenir un maximum d'information…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Godric Hollow…

La circulation était fluide, Harry arriva en moins d'une heure à destination. Il avait emprunté quelques billets dans la poche de son mari et espérait que ce dernier ne s'en formaliserait pas. En descendant du taxi, il s'était attendu à ce que les gardes au portail le refoulent en apprenant son nom. Au contraire, ces derniers se montrèrent plutôt affables et firent avancer une voiture de façon à ce qu'il n'ai pas à marcher durant dix minutes pour rejoindre le manoir.

Sirius l'attendait en haut des escaliers. Harry prit son temps, priant pour qu'un météore géant sorte de nul part et vienne s'écraser sur la tête de ce cafard. Dieu, comme il détestait cet homme. Le verbe employé était un doux euphémisme. Black, son parrain, la personne qui aurait dû prendre soin de lui après ses parents, avait contribué à détruire sa vie. Sans lui James n'aurait jamais trompé sa mère et peut-être qu'il y aurait eu un espoir que son père et lui…

Harry remarqua qu'il s'était arrêté, il se reprit bien vite et recommença à avancer. Tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance, il ne devait songer qu'au bien être de son mari et de fils.

()Bonjour, Harry…

Sirius n'attendait pas vraiment une réponse mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire à l'impossible. Cela avait toujours été dans son caractère.

()Tu es venu voir Matt?

()Je suis venu emmener mon fils!

Black sembla réfléchir un instant mais il se contenta d'hocher la tête et pénétra dans la l'illustre demeure. L'odeur frappa immédiatement Harry. Ca sentait bon, une essence un peu piquante(1) qui le faisait éternuer dans les premières minutes étant petit et encore aujourd'hui. Sirius sourit.

()C'est le sapin qui vient d'arriver. Les décorateurs ont du pain sur la planche. Nous sommes en retard cette année… Tu fais toujours cette légère allergie… Matt aussi, ce matin il a éternué durant une bonne dizaine de minute, avant que ça ne se calme. Tu n'imagine pas le nombre de similitude que ce gosse peu avoir avec toi. Il adore le foot, c'est un véritable petit prodige du ballon rond. Tu étais encore plus doué que lui à son âge mais toi, tu détestais ça… James en a été très peiné…

Les yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux d'un bleu azure de Sirius mais s'en détournèrent.

()Nous patienterons dans ce petit salon. Matthew avait un match aujourd'hui.

Harry enleva son manteau blanc et le posa à ses côtés. Il espérait que Matthew arrive vite car Draco ne tarderait pas à être avertit de son départ. Il se ruerait sans hésiter à Godric Hollow. Le jeune homme songea à l'après-midi passée avec son mari. Ce dernier en bon Malfoy avait tenu sa promesse, la position assise lui était plus qu'inconfortable… Draco leur avait prévu un long séjour chez ses parents car tous ses habits avaient été emmenés là.

Un valet leur servit le thé avec des petits gâteaux. Harry ne toucha ni à l'un, ni à l'autre bien que son ventre criât famine. Il refusait de se laisser distraire…

Sirius renonça très vite à entretenir la moindre conversation car le jeune homme l'ignorait où le gratifiait à de rares moments de coups d'œil nauséeux durs à supporter. Il reprit donc la lecture de son journal. Près d'une heure plus tard, la petite tête brune tellement attendue débarqua dans la pièce et alla se jeter dans les bras de Harry.

()T'es plus malade?

La question le déstabilisa un peu mais il se souvint de l'excuse inventée par Draco.

()Non, pardonne-moi d'être parti si brutalement. J'étais un peu souffrant, je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état.

()J'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas de moi…

Face à la petite mine dépitée, son cœur se déchira, il serra l'enfant contre lui presque en larme.

()Je t'interdis de dire ça… Je t'aime et si tu le veux bien, je voudrais que tu vives avec moi et Draco… C'est mon souhait le plus cher… Je manque d'entraînement en tant que père mais je ferais de mon mieux… Je te le promets Matthew… Je ne quitterais pas Godric Hollow sans toi!

Il le serra tout contre son cœur de précieuses secondes. Harry remarqua James Potter qui se tenait à la porte, le visage toujours aussi imperturbable. Il distingua des cheveux d'une blondeur caractéristique derrière l'homme.

()Draco…

Severus l'accompagnait ainsi que Remus. Avaient-ils prévu de le rendre une nouvelle fois… inconscient?

()Dray, il est d'accord pour venir avec moi, tu sais…

Ce fut James Potter qui parla.

()Matt, va te changer… Tu ne sens pas vraiment la rose après avoir gambadé un peu partout et en plus tu mets de la boue partout.

L'enfant lui fit un petit sourire contrit.

()Pardon Papy…

()Papy… je suis tout même pas si vieux que ça! Si?

Matthew fit un bisou à Harry avant de se sauver en riant.

Sirius posa son journal.

()Je te dis qu'il aurait facilement été admis lors de sa deuxième année, dans le cercle des serpentards ce gosse. Dommage que l'on enseigne plus à Pouddlard!

()Un Potter parmi les serpentards (murmura une voix), pitié je vais être malade.

Remus donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son cher et tendre qui émit un léger borborygme.

()J'ignore ce que vous avez prévu de faire mais je refuse d'abandonner mon fils!

James roula des yeux et prit place dans un fauteuil.

()Tu en es encore là? Le pigeon que tu as épousé ne t'a donc pas mis du plomb dans la cervelle?

Draco prit légitimement place aux côtés de son époux.

()Potter ma relation avec l'homme que j'aime ne vous concerne en rien. Nous avons un problème plus important. Il est évident que Matthew aime son père et qu'il désire vivre avec lui. Hermione Granger, a laissé un testament dans lequel elle confie la garde de leur fils à son père biologique.

()Ce sera à la justice d'en décider. Je refuse d'abandonner mon petit-fils avec un parent instable.

Les doigts du garçon se crispèrent sur le bras du blond.

()Espèce d'hypocrite…

()Tout de suite les grands mots… Tu es un véritable tragédien, n'est-ce pas?

()C'est toi qui voulais m'enfermer dans un asile.

James poussa un profond soupir.

()Harry tu étais malade…

Le père et le fils se jaugèrent…

()Matthew a un foyer stable, pourquoi vouloir le priver de cela? Nous savons tous les deux que tu es incapable de t'occuper correctement de toi. Tu ne fais que céder à la facilité. Je veux ce qu'il y à de mieux pour Matt. Il est très populaire dans l'école privée qu'il fréquente, dans notre milieu, tout se sait. Si on fait lien entre toi et lui sa vie deviendra un véritable calvaire. Tu oserais imposer cela à un enfant qui commence tout juste à remonter la pente?

Draco allait ouvrir la bouche mais Remus l'en dissuada. Il bouillait intérieurement de rage mais se força à obéir malgré les larmes qui serpentaient le long des joues de son aimée.

()Il est mon fils, la chair de ma chair… Tout ce qui motive tes actes, c'est la haine que tu me voues! Crois-tu que je commettrais la folie de le laisser avec toi pour que tu entames, le même processus de destruction qu'avec moi?

()J'essayais simplement de te faire entendre raison mais je refuse de faire ton jeu et de te suivre sur cette voie là!

Il se leva.

()Inutile de jouer à l'offusqué! Je leur ai déjà tout raconté… C'est un véritable miracle si je suis encore ici pour en parler.

()Va t'en, Harry!

Mais il continua, ses larmes ne voulant pas se tarir.

()Tu te fous pas mal de savoir que ton fils de quatorze ans, a préféré crever avec sa mère au lieu passer un seul jour avec toi? Oui, tu entends… J'ignore ce que tu as pu dire aux flics mais…

James l'interrompit, agacé par la tournure que prenait la conversation. En rencontrant Malfoy à l'entrée de sa propriété, il avait pris la décision de faire de son mieux pour avoir une conversation civilisée afin d'exposer son point de vu. Le passé ne devait interférer à aucun prix… Il avait trop présumé…

()J'ai tout fais pour ne pas salir la mémoire ta mère… Les inspecteurs, le juge, ils faisaient tous partie de l'ordre. Albus s'en est occupé car je n'étais pas… cohérent. Mais tu ignores ce qu'est l'Ordre du Phénix…

L'homme finit par se rasseoir.

()Détrompe-toi, j'ai eu moi-même recours au service d'Albus Dumbeldore…

James s'avachit dans son fauteuil. Une mèche de cheveux vint lui barrer le front. Ca allait être les minutes les plus longues de sa vie…

()J'ai entendu tout ce que tu as dis ce soir-là Harry. Je suis conscient d'avoir commis beaucoup d'erreur… mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que mon fils pense que la mort soit une meilleure option que de vivre avec moi. L'éducation dont je t'ai dispensée, est la copie conforme de celle que j'ai reçu de mon père, à une différence prêt. Je n'ai jamais porté la main sur toi comme il le faisait avec moi… La seule fois, ce fut lorsque tu as eu cette aventure avec la mère de ton enfant et un de tes amis. J'ai trouvé ton âge encore jeune pour cette expérience et surtout que tu avais été stupide de te faire attraper. Je me suis montré très souvent blessant avec toi car je te savais capable de mieux…

Potter détourna son visage, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son mari qui le contemplait avec un amour qui n'avait fais que croître au cours des années. Ce dernier semblait approuver sa confession… Harry pour la première fois l'écoutait. Au milieu de la légitime colère qu'il percevait chez cet enfant, il lui paraissait voir se dessiner un fol espoir…

()Remus, Sirius, Peter et moi formions un groupe très soudé qui appartenait à la maison Gryffondore durant de notre scolarité à Pouddlard. Lorsque Remy à commencer à s'intéresser à Severus Snape, nous avons tout fais pour l'en dissuader. Je savais que Sirius était Gay alors je l'ai poussé dans ses bras, en ignorant le pincement que je ressentais à les voir ensemble. Mon père m'aurait tué, de toute façon… Lily a rejoint notre groupe après son transfert. Nous l'avons tout de suite adoptée. Elle est tombée amoureuse de moi et durant de longues années, elle a joué le rôle de la confidente… Je revenais toujours auprès d'elle après m'être lassé de mes conquêtes féminines. Nous n'avons partagé que quelques baisers, pas de promesse… D'aucuns croyaient qu'elle était ma petite amie numéro un, celle du genre qu'on épouse… (il fit une courte pause) Lors de notre entrée à l'université, Sirius était de nouveau célibataire et nous avons commencé à nous rapprocher. Mon père étant mort, je ne pouvais plus me voiler la face… Lily avait le plus grand mal à se débarrasser d'un de ses prétendants, Tom Jédusort. Il la terrorisait. Albus est intervenu car nous appartenions à l'ordre.

James fixait le mur en face de lui, pour rien au monde il ne voulait être confronté au regard émeraude de Harry si semblable à ceux de Lily Potter-Evans.

()Un soir, j'ai bu plus que de raison lors d'une fête d'étudiant… Je m'étais engueulé avec Sirius qui ne cessait de me presser. Lily m'a raccompagné et l'irréparable s'est produit… J'ai eu vraiment honte de lui avoir pris sa virginité. Le plus grave, c'est que tu es arrivé alors que personne ne t'attendait… Je l'ai bien sur épousé mais très vite, je suis devenu un homme aigri et malheureux. Sirius furieux après moi ne m'a plus reparlé durant des mois. J'ignore quand il a reprit sa relation avec Remus… Nos vies étaient rythmées par le travaille avec l'Ordre. Une routine s'est installée, toi tu as grandis au milieu de tout ça… Je ne t'ai jamais pris dans mes bras parce que… je ne le pouvais pas… J'ai reporté sur toi toute ma frustration… Tu es devenu la cause de mes tourments… ma croix… Je t'en ai injustement voulu mais malgré mon comportement, je ne t'ai jamais détesté Harry.

James finit par baisser les yeux sur lui mais Harry se détourna.

()Cinq années après au cours d'une mission, mon histoire avec Sirius a connu un brusque regain… de façon tout à fait imprévue. Je n'avais jamais fréquenté aucun homme, je savais que c'était mal… que je trahissais des êtres qui m'étaient chers… mais je l'aimais… J'ignore pourquoi cette vérité s'est imposée à moi au milieu d'une forêt tropicale, à des kilomètres de toute vie humaine… peut-être était-ce parce que j'avais faillis mourir? A notre retour, c'était déjà trop tard pour arrêter, je ne voulais plus me passer de lui… je ne le pouvais pas car je me sentais à nouveau en vie! J'étais tout simplement à ma place entre ses bras. Bien entendu rien ne reste caché bien longtemps, Remus à tout découvert assez rapidement et nous l'avons perdu… Lily ne travaillait plus pour l'Ordre. Durant des années j'ai été partagé entre mon amant et ta mère que je ne touchais plus. Lorsque j'ai parlé de divorce, elle s'y est opposée, pas pour conserver des faux semblants mais parce que pour son malheur, Lily a continué à m'aimer.

L'homme marqua un temps d'arrêt, laissant le temps à des souvenirs douloureux de refluer.

()Sirius après avoir été extrêmement patient, c'est le moins que je puisse dire, a fini par en vouloir plus, légitimement. Après presque dix ans de relation, il a débarqué à Godric Hollow en me demandant de prendre ma décision. Je l'ai choisi, lui, au-dessus de tout… Ma femme en étant confronté à la preuve de mon adultère à été anéantit, sa bulle a éclatée… Elle en est morte, par ma faute… Les mois qui ont suivis le décès de Lily ont été un calvaire, tes yeux Harry me la rappelait constamment… J'aurais dû te raconter ce qui avait réellement eu lieu ce 31 Juillet mais le remord me rongeait. J'ai entamé une thérapie à l'époque et il m'est devenu évident que je ne pouvais pas t'offrir l'équilibre qu'il te fallait. Je t'ai confié à ta tante Pétunia, elle te considérait comme son second fils et Dudley t'adorait. Seul Vernon répondait à mes appels, il me certifiait que l'argent que je versais tous les mois servait en grande partie à te faire consulter un psy. Selon lui, la thérapie exigeait de ne pas t'obliger à me parler contre ton gré. Me voir risquait de faire échouer tes progrès. Je l'ai cru sincèrement au début. Des détectives te suivaient, me ramenant parfois des photos de toi. Je n'ai jamais demandé de compte rendu de tes journées, que tu sois entouré d'amis me suffisait. Lorsque tu as fugué, j'ai cru que le pire t'arriverait mais tu as tenu bon en faisant des petits boulots… Je t'ai vu sourire sur de nombreux clichés… Je suis allé jusqu'à racheter une pizzeria où tu faisais le livreur, juste pour que tu conserve ta place. Malheureusement, tu as démissionné pour aller ailleurs. Le dernier appartement que tu as occupé, je payais la moitié du loyer. J'ai toujours veillé sur toi, j'espérais simplement que tu reviennes par ta propre volonté à la maison… Et puis, dans tout ça je suis aussi tombé malade, une tumeur au cerveau a bien faillit avoir raison de moi. J'ai consulté les meilleurs spécialistes et me suis fais opérer aux Etats-Unis. Ma convalescence fut assez longue après un coma de six mois. Sirius est resté à mes côtés durant tout ce temps, c'est lui qui a gardé un œil sur toi alors que j'en étais incapable. J'ai appris l'existence de Matthew par hasard. J'ai repoussé votre réunion, jusqu'au moment où je devais revenir définitivement. Le faire voyager a eu un effet salutaire sur lui, il s'est passionné pour la culture américaine. Il n'a eu de cesse de vouloir te rencontrer.

James fit une nouvelle pause.

()En apprenant que tu travaillais dans cette agence, j'ai vu rouge. Je me suis consolé en me raccrochant au fait que tu ne faisais que la conversation avec tes clients…

Une note de chagrin rendit sa voix plus rauque.

()Mais tu es allé plus loin… Il n'a jamais été question de te prendre Matt, Harry. Je veux seulement m'assurer que tu comprennes que c'est un engagement à vie, duquel tu ne pourras te défaire. Tout ce que je voulais pour ton fils, c'était un foyer stable. Je n'aimerais pas que tu commettes à la longue, les mêmes erreurs que moi…

James laissa échapper un profond soupir, dieu comme il se sentait moins oppressé… Peut-être qu'il ne verrait plus des regards accusateurs se poser sur lui, le condamnant comme s'il était un monstre… Quoique sa confession le fasse passer pour un bâtard sans cœur… C'était bien là où résidait tout le paradoxe car en fait, il avait sacrifié beaucoup au nom de l'amour…

Encore perdu dans ses pensés, il remarqua que son fils avait disparu de son champ de vision. Il se leva promptement.

()Harry…

La main du garçon qui allait tourner la poignée de la porte s'abaissa.

()Que me veux-tu encore? Pensais-tu qu'on allait copiner après toute cette mystification?

()J'ai été sincère.

()Si toute cette fable est véridique, la conclusion serait que tu es au mieux un immonde salaud et au pire…

()Je suis encore ton père, Harry (l'interrompit-il).

()Et tu as vingt-cinq ans de retard!

()Je ne m'attends pas à être pardonné…

()Alors je me répète, **qu'est-ce que tu me veux**? C'est pour Matt? Tu veux me soutirer un droit de visite?

James se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Draco qui continuait à les observer sans se mêler de l'échange analysa par ce simple tic son état d'esprit. Harry faisait inconsciemment la même chose quand il était nerveux ou alors pendant l'amour.

()Merde (jura Potter Senior en passant une main rageuse dans ses cheveux)!

Ses yeux bleus reflétaient à présent de la colère.

()Oui (clama-t-il), j'aurais souhaité que tu ne m'enlèves pas l'espoir qu'un jour prochain… même après des années… que tu puisses me pardonner, même si oublier s'avère être impossible.

Harry fit finalement volte-face, son visage se confondant à un masque d'airain...

()Potter, sache que si jamais cela arrive... c'est qu'il aura gelé en enfer!

()Alors tu ne tiens pas à ton Draco comme tu le prétends!

Les émeraudes se posèrent sur le blond puis à nouveau sur James.

()J'aime mon mari inconditionnellement, il est l'air que je respire. Sans lui, ma vie n'a aucun sens!

L'homme lui fit un pauvre sourire:

()Sache Harry, que je ressens pour Sirius exactement la même chose et ce, depuis fort longtemps…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A suivre le Samedi 19 Août 2006

()1 Freestyle!


	11. Béryl

**Auteur: fantay112**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à J.K.ROWLING…**

**Prairing: DM/HP**

_**Cette fic est un défi de BloodyVampireDevil**_

**Défi:_ « Vous avez marre des filles qui vous courent après ? Osez dire : Sorry girls I'm gay avec le sourire »_**

_**Voilà l'agence où travaille Draco pour apprendre aux hommes à être ce qu'ils sont vraiment, oser le dire à leur famille (et autres) ou a**_

_**faire de l'escorte (gigolo aussi?) etc...**_

_**Voilà l'agence où Harry se retrouve, perdu… ou pour fuir**_

_**Quand on confond les clients, quand on n'aime pas ce ''genre'' de personne ça donne des étincelles.**_

**Un peu de romance, de tragédie… d'humour?**

**Comme l'indique mon pseudo, j'adore tous ce qui appartient au domaine de la fantasy,**

**je dois avouer que cela représente un véritable défi pour moi d'imaginer une histoire dans un monde sans magie.**

**P.S. : Les goûts et les couleurs, je les respecte alors homophobes, âmes terriblement sensibles ou que sais-je encore cliquez**

**immédiatement sur le lien PRECEDENT, pour les autres…**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**_Pour les reviews, vous les aurez à partir de la semaine prochaine… Etant un peu débordé ces temps-ci, via un astucieux copier-coller, je parviens à répondre à tout le monde en mettant les réponses sur le blog… Ce n'est pas de la paresse!_**

_**Je vous remercie énormément, j'adore vraiment lorsque vous commentez votre lecture… **_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_**Chapitre 10**_

_**Béryl…**_

x

x

…Si son petit brun suppliait, c'était toujours pour en avoir plus, ou pour lui demander d'accentuer ses coups de reins. Harry parvenait à atteindre l'orgasme sans avoir besoin de se masturber. Draco attrapa son mari par le bras, s'apprêtant à ouvrir une des nombreuses portes du couloir pour l'y jeter et le posséder sans aucune retenue…

x

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

x

_**Un peu plus tôt…**_

La limousine venait de démarrer… Severus Snape observait à l'aide de son regard onyx la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Harry assit près de Matthew, tenait ce dernier serré dans ses bras, tout contre lui. L'enfant ne demandait visiblement pas mieux que de se faire câliner par son père.

Encore un gosse pourri gâté!

A cette pensée, Severus ne put empêcher à un mince sourire de fleurir sur son visage… Son filleul respectueux des retrouvailles d'un père avec son fils, n'osait déranger son époux. Ce dernier, dans un mouvement très naturel, tout en gardant son sosie miniature contre lui, posa la tête contre l'épaule de Draco qui lui ceint presque aussitôt la taille avec son bras.

Remus profita de cet instant pour se pencher à son oreille afin de lui murmurer un souhait. Sev prit doucement la main de son aimé dans la sienne puis la baisa. Son mari poussa un profond soupir avant de se blottit dans ses bras… Oui, ils n'avaient tous deux que trop tardé, il était plus que temps que des rires et des caprices d'enfants résonnent un peu partout dans l'austère manoir des Snape. Les parents de Remy en seraient enchantés. Dès demain, il commencerait à se renseigner sur les entreprises qui fournissaient les mères porteuses…

Quelques années plus tôt, la seule idée de concevoir un bébé dans de telles conditions l'aurait révolté… Il prit soudain conscience d'avoir sous-évaluer par le passé, son désir d'être parent. Leurs enfants n'auraient jamais aucun contact avec leur mère biologique… Ce serait une jeune femme dont il allait bien entendu faire une sélection des plus strictes… mais une inconnue tout de même, qui passerait dans leur vie le temps de leur donner deux enfants… Même en sachant tout ce que cela impliquait, il n'y renoncerait pas. Certains hétérosexuels élevaient bien leurs rejetons dans des familles monoparentales et ces derniers ne se transformaient pas pour autant en marginaux. Selon lui, l'amour et l'attention faisaient toute la différence.

C'était un besoin un peu égoïste mais qu'il estimait être légitime, que de vouloir un enfant avec son patrimoine génétique afin de perpétuer la lignée des Snape. Remus avec sa seconde activité, n'avait jamais osé lui en toucher un mot. Le fait que son conjoint adore travailler avec les enfants lui avait laissé deviner qu'il en exprimerait clairement le souhait, une fois s'être détaché de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Etant bisexuel, Sev ne s'en était jamais vraiment inquiété, son père l'avait eu à un âge assez avancé, il fallait l'avouer. Il avait eu une vie amoureuse chaotique avec des amants de passage, un seul était vraiment sortit du lot… C'était le genre d'homme riche, influent, à l'intelligence supérieur mais terriblement dangereux, encore plus qu'un serpent à sonnette… Leur relation s'était déroulée dans le cadre d'une mission à long terme pour l'Ordre, dans lequel il avait faillit se perdre mais Albus lui avait ordonné de rompre. Encore aujourd'hui, il ignorait si cet homme avait su qu'il l'avait espionné pour le compte d'un autre.

Dumbeldore, trois mois plus tard l'avait envoyé en mission avec Rem', ce dernier venait tout juste de rompre avec Sirius. Les instructions devaient leur être fournis une fois arrivé dans leurs chambres d'hôtel. Malheureusement, une erreur avait eu lieu et ils s'étaient retrouvés à partager une chambre. Des missions saugrenues telles que, faire une randonnée avec un guide touristique sans oublier de prendre des photos, boire un cocktail sur la plage ou alors profiter d'une escapade en bateau s'étaient succédées. Moins de trois jours plus tard, Severus oubliait tout de son ancien amant dans les bras de son premier amour. Le lendemain, un Albus Dumbeldore tout guilleret les avait appelé pour leur donner comme dernière instruction, de profiter de tout ce que le cinq étoiles qui lui appartenait, avait à offrir. Severus faillit lui raccrocher au nez, il se retint de justesse mais s'arrangea pour faire de son séjour le plus onéreux de l'histoire de tout l'hôtel. Bien entendu le vieil homme monstrueusement riche s'en moquait.

Un an plus tard, il convolait avec l'homme de sa vie. Albus leur offrit un nouveau séjour au même hôtel, dans la même suite. Cette fois, il oublia de maudire le fieffé manipulateur… afin de profiter de chaque seconde de leur lune de miel…

La limousine s'arrêta. Severus regarda par la vitre et s'aperçut qu'il venait de se garer devant un fast-food très plébiscité par les enfants. Son époux, Harry et Matt attendaient déjà à l'extérieur. Draco se pencha vers lui une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

()J'aimerais que tu évites d'allonger Remus sur la table pour faire des cochonneries…

()Pardon?

Son filleul se pouffa.

()Sev, tu le fixes comme s'il était une de tes précieuses bouteilles millésimées que tu conserves dans ta cave.

Draco vit son parrain arborer un grand sourire qui le déconcerta.

()Oui (reconnut ce dernier), il est issu d'une cuvée qui l'emporte sur toutes les autres…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

La limousine franchit le portail du manoir en fin d'après-midi. Matthew sautillait un peu partout, suivit de près par ses pères qui semblaient avoir retrouvé leur âme d'enfant. Draco attrapa son époux par la taille afin de l'empêcher de franchir les portes du manoir avant lui. Matt les déclara ex aequo, au grand dam de Harry qui contesta cette décision arbitraire. Le blond le fit taire d'un baiser.

Remus vit l'enfant rouler des yeux, puis tirer la langue.

()Ils sont amoureux…

()Maman embrassait Ron toute la journée.

()C'est vrai (demanda-t-il)?

()Oui… Papy et Sirius s'embrassait souvent quand ils croyaient que je ne regardais pas.

Harry mit fin à l'échange avec son mari, se rappelant de la présence de son fils. Ce dernier avait emboîté le pas de Severus et de Remus avec lequel il discutait. Ils eurent tôt fait de les rattraper. Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur Théodore. Le jeune homme d'une pâleur extrême, appuyé contre un mur discutait avec son petit ami. Viktor si avare de ses mots, le tenait par les épaules ne cessant de lui parler avec son léger accent.

()Théo (appela Draco), est-ce que tout va bien?

Son ami acquiesça sans jamais lever la tête.

()Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais (rugit le blond)?

Nott s'interposa entre Draco et amant.

()Tout va bien, je t'assure…

()Théo, à d'autres… T'as les yeux rouges…

()C'est rien, cesse de t'en faire pour moi. Pansy était encore plus mal quand elle l'a apprit… Je connais Vik, depuis peu de temps mais (il sourit) j'ai eu un vrai coup de foudre à la con… Apprendre que son petit ami à un job peu commun ça le fait pas vraiment… Vous êtes attendus depuis un moment… Tu devrais peut-être emmener le gosse prendre un en-cas avec Doby.

Intrigué, il fit comme son ami lui avait dit, Harry ne s'y opposa pas et l'accompagna. Mme Rosemertta fut heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie.

Avant de pénétrer dans le salon, Draco prit la main de son époux dans la sienne.

()J'ignore encore ce qui se trame mais nous y ferons face ensemble…

Il embrassa Harry… Comme toujours, durant tout le temps que dura leur baiser, ils oublièrent tous ce qu'il y avait autour. Son petit brun poussa un gémissement, lorsque ses lèvres glissèrent pour débuter un suçon sur la peau tendre de son cou. Le blond jugea bon de s'arrêter pendant qu'il gardait encore la maîtrise de sa libido. Son amour eut une plainte de mécontentement en le sentant s'éloigner. Draco commençait à connaître son époux… Il savait que le corps de son aimé répondait à l'appel du sien et qu'il était déjà fin prêt à le recevoir en lui…

Malfoy-Black Potter se fit violence et s'écarta. Il coiffa avec les doigts les cheveux d'un Harry encore tout chamboulé afin de les discipliner. En revanche, les lèvres tentatrices demeurèrent rougies et légèrement enflées d'avoir été si délicieusement maltraitées. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour ses joues encore moins pour le suçon. Une seconde, il éprouva l'envie de les envoyer tous se faire voir et de s'enfermer avec l'homme de sa vie dans une pièce, afin d'effacer dans son regard, la frustration qu'il lui imposait.

Le corps de Harry s'emboîtait parfaitement avec le sien. Son ange ne s'était jamais plein de ce patrimoine plus que convenable qui en avait poussé plus d'un à demander grâce… Il assumait pleinement son rôle de dominant et son adoré, celui du soumis… Si son petit brun suppliait, c'était toujours pour en avoir plus, ou pour lui demander d'accentuer ses coups de reins. Harry parvenait à atteindre l'orgasme sans avoir besoin de se masturber. Draco attrapa son mari par le bras s'apprêtant à ouvrir une des nombreuses portes du couloir pour l'y jeter et le posséder sans aucune retenue…

()Draco?

Lucius venait d'ouvrir la porte et tentait d'attirer l'attention de son fils. Ce dernier en sortant de sa torpeur lui jeta un regard remplit de fureur mais se reprit immédiatement en voyant à qui il avait affaire.

()Hâtez-vous!

Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black Potter se retint de hurler sa déception au visage paternel.

Le connard qui avait inventé l'idée de dominant et de soumis, ferait évidemment mieux de réviser son concept car si lors de leurs rapports il se trouvait toujours au-dessus, il n'en n'était pas moins soumis à la divine étroitesse du séant de son cher et tendre. Harry l'observait avec un air angélique, il lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession si ses lèvres purpurines ne se courbaient pas légèrement, incapable de masquer un sourire ironique. Draco veilla à bien garder son manteau fermé, de façon à cacher son problème plus que délicat…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Aussitôt la porte passée, la tension qui régnait dans le petit salon se fit aussitôt ressentir. Harry éluda totalement la présence de Sirius Black, d'Albus Dumbeldore et de Minerva Mac Gonagall. Seul James Anderson Potter, envahit son champ de vision, au même instant qu'une peur quasi-palpable.

()Draco… il est venu me prendre mon fils!

Albus fut parcourut d'une quinte toux, son visage émacié attira finalement son attention. Le vieil homme but un verre d'eau pour calmer son irritation avant de prendre la parole. Harry sut immédiatement qu'il allait trouver les minutes à venir plus qu'inconfortables…

()Matthew n'est pas en cause, Harry. Nous allons faire vite (dit-il en jetant un œil à sa montre). Je n'ai pris que peu de gant avec les compagnons de Fleur et Viktor. Lucius, peux-tu intervenir?

Draco vit son père le fixer quelques secondes avec un sérieux mortel. Dans la pièce, les mêmes protagonistes de l'après-midi étaient encore présents. Narcissa qui adorait recevoir avait dû les garder, ou peut-être avaient-ils simplement attendu leur retour… Quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune homme se demanda à quel moment leur visite avait viré au cauchemar. Pansy paraissait aussi bouleversée que Théo. Blaise et Néville affichaient une tête d'enterrement. Greg et Vinc' posaient un œil compatissant sur eux. Le jeune homme prit place et fit asseoir Harry sur lui. Il passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille, défiant un James Potter ou quiconque d'y trouver à en redire.

()Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit Lucius (le prévint Albus).

()Père, si vous devez me parler faite-le sans tarder (s'entendit dire le blond).

Malfoy senior opina mollement, son fils entrelaça ses doigts d'avec celles de son époux. Le comportement indécis de son père en présence d'autrui, ne présageait rien de bon… Lucius après un bref soupir commença d'abord par lui parler d'un programme visant à sélectionner des enfants issus majoritairement des milieux fortunés, et ce, dès la maternelle. Ils étaient censés appartenir à l'élite de demain. A l'âge de onze ans, les enfants correspondant aux critères de sélection se faisaient accepter d'office dans la prestigieuse école qu'était Pouddlard, à l'époque. Un faible pourcentage devenait de véritables espions avec une identité secrète comme dans les films… Travailler pour L'Ordre du Phénix était très gratifiant d'un point de vu moral et bien entendu financier…

Le jeune homme d'abord sceptique, accepta vite l'évidence. Son père pouvait escamoter une vérité mais ne lui mentirait jamais, pas en affichant cet air là du moins…

()Tu le savais, 'Ry?

()Oui… Je suis tombé sur une conversation chez Albus…

()Je voulais justement te demander ce qu'était l'Ordre du Phénix… James Potter en a parlé… Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit sur le moment…

()C'est une organisation gouvernementale qui défend la veuve et l'orphelin pour résumer sommairement.

()Et bien, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si terrible… Mon père est un agent secret, c'est… surprenant mais trop cool!

Théodore eut un rictus presque nerveux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

()Trop **cool**…? Draco, réveille-toi! Ton père, Remus Lupin-Snape, Fleur et l'homme dont je suis tombé amoureux sont des sniper entraînés à tuer, ne cessant de flirter avec la mort! Ton parrain est un chimiste dont le rôle était certainement d'inventer des horreurs biologiques. Potter et son mari sont entraînés au corps à corps, c'est le genre de mecs à pénétrer chez toi par effraction sans laisser la moindre trace dans le seul but de venir t'égorger… Viktor et Fleur viennent de prendre la place de ton père et de son coéquipier ce qui nous oblige Pansy et moi, à vivre avec une épée de Damoclès pendant un bon moment… Je ne pense pas que l'idée d'apprendre du jour au lendemain que l'homme que j'aime s'est fait descendre soit… **cool**! Et tu ne trouveras pas la suite aussi géniale, je puis te l'assurer!

Albus reprit la parole:

()Je suis navré enfant… En me rendant à Godric Hollow, je croyais y trouver Harry mais il n'y était plus… J'aurais dû y mettre les formes et la manière, afin de tout vous expliquer mais le temps me manque. (Il fut parcourut d'une nouvelle quinte de toux) Draco, la mère de Harry faisait aussi partie de l'organisation, elle possédait une mémoire exceptionnelle qui lui permettait de retenir une quantité spectaculaire d'information. Harry a la même capacité bien que nous n'ayons jamais mesuré son potentiel… Lily est parvenu à le cacher à James, de peur que son fils ne soit recruté par l'Ordre.

Dumbeldore paraissait faire un effort énorme pour ne pas s'effondrer…

()Demain matin, des données codées de premier ordre, vont être déplacées. Grâce à un espion, nous avons pu apprendre tardivement l'emplacement. Ces informations sont en quelque sorte une espèce d'agendas, avec des noms, des dates, des comptes bancaires… En mettant la main dessus, nous pourrons très certainement arrêter un très gros caïd jusqu'à lors intouchable! C'est tout le réseau tentaculaire qui va s'effondrer et ce, dans plusieurs pays. Nous travaillons de concert avec le FBI, les services secrets Français, de sa Majesté et tant d'autres… Ils se tiennent parés à intervenir dès que le code alphanumérique sera décrypté par Vincent. La présence de Harry est indispensable, il devra pénétrer dans une pièce afin de taper un code et mémoriser les informations qui vont défiler, le tout, en cinq minutes. La salle est conçut de telle sorte pour que l'alarme générale se déclenche si un élément électronique ou métallique y pénètre et si plus d'une personne y entre. Les capteurs intérieurs ne peuvent être coupés et l'information ne s'affichera qu'une seule fois avant de s'autodétruire. Bien entendu, il sera escorté par quatre de mes meilleurs éléments qui feront le ménage. Ce sont des professionnels, Harry entrera et ressortira sans qu'aucun coup de feu ne soit tiré…

Draco arborait à présent le même air livide à l'instar de Pansy et Théodore. Il n'avait pas fini d'ingurgiter les informations au sujet de son père, encore moins ceux sur son parrain et Remus… Et on lui demandait de mettre en danger la vie de Harry. A propos, Albus Dumbeldore avait parlé de Vincent… était-il possible que ses deux amis soient mêlés à tout ça… mais Greg était malade… non? Il y avait aussi Narcissa, sa mère, qui tapi dans la méridienne s'était faite oublier…

Le blond se leva sans jamais lâcher son conjoint.

()Je refuse de vous laisser embrigader Harry. Vous êtes prêt à risquer sa vie sans même savoir s'il pourra assimiler vos fichus informations. Allez au diable, vous tous et votre fichue organisation! Je m'en vais d'ici, j'emmène mon époux et notre fils!

Draco voulut exécuter son idée… mais il rencontra une certaine résistance… Harry ne le suivait pas, ce dernier venait même de lui lâcher la main…

()Non… 'RY (s'entendit-il supplier)…

()Albus, il s'agit de Tom, n'est-ce pas?

Le vieil homme acquiesça. Presque aussitôt, le brun était confronté à un Draco désespéré qui le tenait par le poignet prêt à le contraindre à sa volonté par la force, s'il le fallait…

()Dray… tu me fais mal… Je te demande pardon de devoir te causer cette souffrance, mais elle est nécessaire… Tom est un sociopathe, je l'ai compris bien avant qu'il ne me viole, tu sais… Je n'en parle jamais mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je crois qu'il ait renoncé à m'avoir… Je ne veux pas vivre toute ma vie dans la peur… Je ne veux pas qu'il apprenne la présence de Matty… Je crains pour toi aussi… Théo à raison, c'est dur de vivre avec un échéancier, d'autant que j'ignore le temps qui nous serait imparti…

()Je ne veux pas te perdre.

()Pardonne-moi, mais ma décision est prise…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry avait écouté toutes les instructions mais les hurlements de Draco résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Son mari l'avait supplié de ne pas y aller, de penser à leur fils… et à lui… Le briefing avait été on ne peut plus houleux mais finalement quatre noms étaient sortis du lot. Fleur, Viktor, Lucius qui avait pris l'engagement envers son fils de le protéger et James pour une raison qui lui échappait. Sirius conduirait l'hélicoptère et Remus serait assit sur le côté passager afin de pouvoir éventuellement faire le ménage s'ils étaient suivis…

Harry ignorait tout de la stratégie qui précédait l'intervention de leur groupuscule. Une vingtaine d'homme s'était tenu autour d'Albus qui donnait des directives au QG de l'Ordre situé dans les souterrains d'un des buildings lui appartenant. La pression était intense pour tout le monde. Ils se préparaient à mener une opération à l'échelle planétaire. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, il faudrait faire parvenir le plus rapidement possible les informations aux différentes agences contre le crime. Les réseaux seraient informés en un laps de temps très court, de l'intrusion et risquaient de faire disparaître les preuves…

Viktor encagoulé comme chacun d'eux, à l'aide d'un tir précis, venait de relier par une corde l'immeuble sur lequel ils se trouvaient à celui d'en face qui possédait un étage en moins, et ce, malgré les gardes qui patrouillaient sur le toit. Le jeune homme vérifia le trépied en acier ficher dans le béton de leur côté, avant de hocher la tête. Dans un parfait synchronisme, Fleur vêtu d'une combinaison noire défia la gravité. Elle se laissa glisser doucement telle une femme chat sur le gratte ciel d'en face. Sans aucun état d'âme, la jeune femme réduisit au silence l'un après l'autre chacun des trois gardes. Dès cet instant, leur temps fut compté. Tous les vingt minutes, les hommes faisaient le point avec leur supérieur à tour de rôle en donnant des codes d'identification qui changeaient de façon journalière. Leur tour de garde durait jusqu'à trois heures du matin.

Harry attaché par un mousqueton devait se laisser glisser à son tour. James, Viktor et Fleur attendaient qu'il daigne se décider. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un couard. Lucius constatant son dilemme, lui demanda gentiment d'ouvrir la bouche et y fourra un chiffon propre avant de le pousser. Moins de dix secondes après, l'homme atterrissait avec grâce alors que Viktor avait dut le rattraper afin de lui éviter de se vautrer au sol.

La porte du toit qui donnait accès à l'immeuble était ouverte comme le leur avait affirmé leur contact. Hormis l'épisode de tout à l'heure, Harry trouva cela d'une facilité déconcertante. Bien entendu, Vik dût jouer de son silencieux les forçant à enjamber quelques corps, mais ce fut une opération menée avec brio. Lucius enfila un gant qui contenait des empreintes et parvint ainsi à déverrouiller la première sécurité. James utilisa un modulateur vocal pour émettre le code d'entrer.

()Béryl(1)…

La voix donna froid dans le dos à Harry, c'était celle de Tom… Son géniteur s'aperçut de son trouble mais ne se laissa pas distraire, la porte venait de coulisser sur une salle dont les panneaux étaient entièrement blancs. Un ordinateur trônait au milieu. Fleur veilla à ce que rien ne soit encore rattaché à sa combinaison, elle vérifia qu'il avait bien enlevé son alliance ou un éventuel piercing sur le nombril.

Le jeune homme fit exactement ce qui était initialement prévu. Il se rappelait de la marche à suivre dictée par Vinc'. L'écran s'assombrit brusquement puis une suite de nombre apparut entrecoupée de points. Il se concentra sur le défilement, oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait autour… Le code se modifia après une minute pour se mélanger avec des lettres mais cela ne le troubla pas outre mesure. Il retenait aisément les formes et n'aurait qu'à les reproduire sur papier.

Au bout de six minutes et trente secondes, l'écran se brouilla et une fumée noire sortit de l'unité centrale mais il ne resta pas la contempler. A sa sortie, il fut confronté à des regards nerveux.

()Désolé… il y avait plus de…

James coupa court à ses justifications en l'attrapant par le bras pour qu'il ne reste pas en arrière. Harry fut prit de l'envie de se défaire de lui mais y renonça. Il refusait de mettre tout le monde en danger à cause de son ego.

Soudain ce fut l'apocalypse, un déluge d'éclaire, des bruits étouffés se mirent à résonner. Des projectiles s'abattirent un peu partout. Quelque chose siffla contre son oreille alors qu'il courrait. James le forçait à avancer alors que les trois autres couvraient leurs arrières. Le mur vola en éclat à sa droite et il reçut un peu de poussière dans l'œil. Son cri se fit entendre alors que le ballet continuait dans un silence mortel. D'un coup de pied James ouvrit la porte du toit.

L'hélicoptère était là.

Potter lui ordonna de courir vers la main que lui tendait Severus, ainsi donc, lui aussi s'était déplacé… Harry se surprit à ne pas bouger, instinctivement il s'agrippa à James en secouant la tête.

()Viens aussi…

C'était un murmure, mais si l'homme n'avait pas eu son masque, il aurait pu voir un sourire paternel ourler ses lèvres.

()Je ne puis abandonner Luc, Flower et Vik.

La porte s'ouvrit encore et les trois retardataires déboulèrent. Vik saignait de l'épaule.

()On se casse, ils ont un putain de tireur…

Fleur la si délicate, fit la courte échelle à l'imposant Vik sans émettre un seul son. Harry suivit puis James et Luc. La jeune femme fit une pirouette et se retrouva à bord. Remus commença à tirer mais moins de dix secondes plus tard, il poussa un juron alors que son sang giclait sur la vitre.

()On dégage (hurla Sirius)!

Il y eut une nouvelle déflagration qui ébranla l'appareil. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes… Harry ne sut jamais comment il fut éjecté de l'hélico… Il se retrouva complètement groggy allongé au sol… Il savait qu'il devait se relever à tout prix sinon cela signifierait sa fin… Le visage de Draco lui revint en mémoire puis celui de Matthew… Une douleur atroce lui vrillait l'épaule mais il se releva…

Harry aurait dut s'élancer mais son instinct lui conseilla de se retourner, en dépit des cris d'encouragement des autres… Il fut paralysé par la vision d'un charismatique Tom Jédusort, arme au poing qui le visait un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

()Dis adieu (lui murmurèrent ses lèvres)…

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, peut-être avait-il été prophétisé qu'il mourrait de la main de l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus sur cette terre… Il y eut une déflagration distincte cette fois… mais la douleur ne vint pas…

()Va t'en!

Devant lui, James Damien Potter-Black s'écroula pour avoir prit la balle qui lui était destinée. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour le garçon qui arracha son masque en poussant un cri. Il en oublia presque son épaule déboîtée… De sa main valide, il tenta de comprimer le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de l'abdomen.

()Papa… Papa…

C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Devant ce fiasco, Severus ordonna à Sirius de poser l'hélicoptère. C'était à lui de sauver la situation… Visiblement chamboulé par les derniers évènements, Black obéit.

()Ne tirez surtout pas, il ne permettra pas qu'un seul coup de plus soit tiré de peur de blesser Harry.

Sev enleva son masque et prit un flacon qu'il gardait précieusement dans un écrin, dans une de ses poches intérieur. Il salua l'homme qui se tenait à une certaine distance du jeune homme.

()Salut, Tom.

()Severus?

Jédusort leva la main une nouvelle fois.

()Le premier qui tire, je lui arrache la langue et la donne à Nagini!

()Toujours aussi poète, à tes heures…

()Et toi, toujours aussi marié?

()Oui.

()Où est-il en ce moment, Sev?

()Il est deux heures du matin passé, je crois qu'il a atteins les rives du sommeil paradoxal.

()Oh, alors il ne fait pas partie des blessés?

()Non…

()C'est un homme très séduisant, tu m'en vois ravi pour toi…

Tom croisa les bras, l'arme toujours prêt à tirer.

()Nous avons eu une relation en dent de scie qui a duré une pleine année… Je n'ai jamais soupçonné une seule seconde que tu pouvais faire parti des moutons de panurge de Dumby. Je t'ai toujours vu en décideur, dis-moi Sev, est-ce que tu jouais la pute dans mes draps pour le vieux?

()Tomy, je n'ai pas souvenance que tu tenais de tels propos lorsque je dominais. En fait, c'était bien ça le problème, tu détestes ne pas avoir le control de la situation et ce, dans tous les domaines. Deux coqs ne peuvent faire long feu dans une arène…

Un sanglot se fit à nouveau entendre, et le regard de Jédusort dévia sur Harry.

()Comment as-tu pu l'entraîner dans tout ça…

()Y avait-il des caméras dans la salle blanche?

()Oui… une seule intégrée au pc.

()Tu sais donc de quoi il est capable! Alors pourquoi ne pas lui tirer une balle en pleine tête de façon à protéger ton organisation? Tu ne peux pas, parce que tu tiens à lui. Personnellement, je doute que ta façon de prouver tes sentiments par le viol soit en accord avec sa conception de l'amour. Il trouve celle de mon neveu plus approchant…

Tom Jédusort pointa son arme vers Severus.

()La ferme!

()Tu ne tires pas?

()Parce que je te connais Severus. Tu ne te tiendrais jamais là devant moi sans avoir quelque chose en échange qui puisse valoir son pesant d'or. Dis-moi ce qui pourrait m'intéresser suffisamment pour que je ne vous abatte pas les uns après les autres. Je garde Harry bien sur…

Snape lui montra le flacon dans sa main.

()Ta vie, Tom. Je me propose de te laisser la vie sauve! Je fais en effet parti de l'ordre du Phénix, mon nom de code est Snivellus.

L'autre pâlit.

()Ce que je tiens en main, est un virus assez puissant pour nous exterminer tous! C'est moi qui l'ai inventé. C'est le dernier échantillon d'un travail de plusieurs années. La formule est dans ma tête et si tu me donnes la promesse de ne pas exercer de représailles contre mon mari où moi, je rentrerai tranquillement chez moi et m'arrangerai pour le détruire. Tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi.

()C'est du bluff!

()Alors tires! Je n'ai pas toute la nuit devant moi! Le flacon se brisera et nous aurons le plaisir de crever tous ensemble dans les cinq minutes! Ne t'avise pas de faire un pas en direction de la sortie ou je le lâche (le défia Severus sans desserrer les dents)! Mais nous savons tous les deux que ton précieux Eden y passerait aussi!

()Tu as gagné, ma promesse tu l'as, alors fichez le camps en vitesse! Dis au vieux de ne plus mélanger mon Harry à notre guéguerre. Vous avez, deux minutes… pas une de plus…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

L'hélicoptère s'était envolé du toit de Jédusort depuis cinq minutes. Remus somnolait à l'arrière, son masque encore sur le visage. La balle avait traversée l'épaule et il était hors de danger. La dose de morphine administrée par son mari l'avait assommé.

()Bordel, Patmol on risque de se prendre un gratte ciel si tu te fais un torticolis!

James n'avait pas reprit conscience malgré les efforts de Severus. Ses bandages étaient tout poisseux de sang. Fleur arracha son masque qui l'étouffait, en règle générale, elle le gardait toujours jusqu'au quartier général… Viktor somnolait tout comme Remus, la tête sur ses genoux. Elle repensait au petit ami de ce dernier, Théodore allait piquer une crise. Il avait presque perdu connaissance en fin d'après midi. A ce qu'elle en avait compris, le jeune homme était un pacifiste à la base.

()Snivellus, ton bluff aurait pu mal tourner!

L'ancien serpentard lui jeta un regard polaire puis reprit le flacon dans le petit boîtier. A l'aide d'un briquet, il réchauffa la substance durant une bonne minute jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouble. Fleur devint toute pale.

()Je ferais savoir à Maugrey que toi et ton coéquipier, vous avez un fort potentiel mais qu'il vous reste encore beaucoup à apprendre… Notamment, que l'on ne bluff jamais avec des individus comme Tom… Et des Jédusort, ma pauvre, vous rencontrerez bien des contrefaçons!

Lucius sortit un petit carnet pour le donner à Harry. Le garçon s'était blottit dans un coin les mains et le visage couverts du sang de son père. Il était parcourut de tremblements, ses yeux exorbités ne quittaient pas James, dont Severus vérifiait constamment le pouls.

()Harry, il nous faut les données…

Le brun ne répondit pas, Malfoy le savait en état de choc mais il se devait d'insister. Harry finit par le regarder.

()Draco (murmura-t-il en enfouissant sa tête au creux de son cou)…

Lucius se maudit intérieurement mais joua le jeu.

()Oui, mon cœur… Il faut que tu écrives maintenant… Tu veux me faire plaisir, n'est-ce pas?

Harry tout à son égarement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et il répondit à son baiser… Le garçon eut un sourire teinté d'une douce folie mais il accepta d'écrire et pour le moment, c'était ça le plus important…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A suivre…

Le Samedi 26 Août 2006 11H35

(1)Variété d'**émeraude**


	12. Tictac

**Auteur: fantay112**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à J.K.ROWLING…**

**Prairing: DM/HP**

_**Cette fic est un défi de BloodyVampireDevil**_

**Défi:_ « Vous avez marre des filles qui vous courent après ? Osez dire : Sorry girls I'm gay avec le sourire »_**

_**Voilà l'agence où travaille Draco pour apprendre aux hommes à être ce qu'ils sont vraiment, oser le dire à leur famille (et autres) ou a**_

_**faire de l'escorte (gigolo aussi?) etc...**_

_**Voilà l'agence où Harry se retrouve, perdu… ou pour fuir**_

_**Quand on confond les clients, quand on n'aime pas ce ''genre'' de personne ça donne des étincelles.**_

**Un peu de romance, de tragédie… d'humour?**

**Comme l'indique mon pseudo, j'adore tous ce qui appartient au domaine de la fantasy,**

**je dois avouer que cela représente un véritable défi pour moi d'imaginer une histoire dans un monde sans magie.**

**P.S. : Les goûts et les couleurs, je les respecte alors homophobes, âmes terriblement sensibles ou que sais-je encore cliquez**

**immédiatement sur le lien PRECEDENT, pour les autres…**

**X**

**X**

X

X

_Bonjour…_

_J'ai deux semaines de retard… Explication… La première, par deux fois le site était complètement saturé et je n'ai même pas pu afficher la page où avoir accès aux updates (snif…)._

_Pour la semaine dernière, j'ai été dé-bor-dée avec la rentrée et je ne tenais pas à me faire écharper pour ne pas avoir respecté certains de mes engagements…_

_Et puis dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous avez toutes et tous, fais une excellente rentrée!_

_Vos réponses sont sur le blog._

_Merci pour vos commentaires, je les lis toujours avec grand plaisir! _

X

X

X

X

**_Chapitre 11_**

**_Tic-tac…_**

X

X

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

X

X

…Dray avait cet inexplicable pouvoir de lui faire perdre totalement le control. Un regard gris attardé sur lui, pouvait le conduire au point culminant. Il était évident que Draco intervenait toujours avant, recueillant ainsi tout le mérite qui lui était à juste titre dévolu…

X

X

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Un peu plus tôt…**

x

x

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait un peu sombre dans la chambre, mais grâce à une petite veilleuse intégrée au lit on parvenait à y voir. Les murs sans fenêtre étaient entièrement peints en blanc. Il leva la main et une douleur explosa dans son épaule puis se répercuta aussitôt dans tous les muscles de son bras. Le jeune homme constata néanmoins que son anneau avait été remit à son annulaire. Il reposa la main précautionneusement sur le lit, ses doigts rencontrèrent alors une masse soyeuse.

X

()Draco…

X

Son amour s'était endormit dans une position qui lui parut extrêmement inconfortable…

Assis sur une chaise, sa tête reposait sur le lit, contre son biceps, son visage orienté dans sa direction. Il enfouit ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Son mari émit un petit grognement qui le fit sourire, puis se redressa en ouvrant les yeux.

X

()Harry?

X

La seconde d'après, le brun se retrouva écrasé contre le puissant torse de l'homme qu'il aimait. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa mais très vite, Draco se confondit en excuse. Il l'étendit et fit pleuvoir une multitude de baisers d'une tendresse infinie sur son visage. Harry ferma les yeux pour savourer les attentions de l'homme qu'il aimait… quelques gouttes sur sa joue vinrent toutefois troubler son harmonie.

X

Dray enfouit la tête dans son cou, le corps parcourut de léger soubresaut. Il se mit à sangloter doucement à moitié étendu sur lui. Harry imaginait bien la scène d'apocalypse qui avait pu se jouer devant ses yeux… il s'en voulait terriblement de lui avoir imposer un tel spectacle.

X

Cela avait été une réelle débandade, plus de la moitié d'entre eux avait été blessée. Il se souvenait distinctement d'avoir à un moment écrit le code, les mains encore couvertes de sang. Celui de son père.

X

()J'ai cru te perdre…

X

Les évènements de la soirée lui revenaient par flash… Voir James Potter allongé sur le sol, avait éventé ses certitudes. Malgré toute la colère et le ressentiment qui l'habitait, il était resté ce petit garçon avide de reconnaissance…

X

()Tu étais couvert de sang.

X

Cet enfant emmuré avec tellement d'amour à donner.

X

()Dray… Est-ce que la génétique est la raison qui fait que tu sois aussi attaché à tes parents?

X

Le blond renifla, il prit appuie sur un coude pour l'observer une brève minute. Son parrain lui avait raconté le déroulement de la mission, une fois Remus sortit du bloc et endormit dans une chambre. Lucius lui avait à peine accordé un regard, il s'était contenté de laisser Harry aux mains des personnes compétentes, avant d'aller faire son rapport à Minerva Mac Gonagall. Tous deux savaient que les explications seraient pour plus tard.

X

()Non, ils ont toujours été présents pour moi à chaque étape cruciale… C'est vrai aussi que je leur dois la vie (il sourit)… surtout à ma mère, avec ses quatorze heures de travail et pour m'avoir porté durant neuf mois…

()Les liens du sang n'existent donc pas?

()Et bien, un Malfoy fera toujours passer un autre avant le reste de la société… Il n'y a qu'à voir le nombre de cousin avec lequel mon père traite… Les affaires les plus sordides de notre famille se sont toujours réglées dans le cercle intérieur, ce dernier est présidé par le plus riche membre. Evidemment comme beaucoup de nos ancêtres, c'est mon père qui occupe la place de patriarche(1). J'ai toutefois un contre-exemple, celui de Matthew… Je ne le connais que depuis près de trois jours et je le considère déjà comme une part de moi! Peut-être que tout dépend des cultures où plus simplement des individus… L'amour est un sentiment qui défie la logique, nous en sommes un exemple flagrant. Je t'ai aimé dès l'instant où tu as franchis le seuil de mon bureau à l'agence. Ca a été un véritable coup de foudre à sens unique malheureusement…

X

Le brun se surprit à sourire.

X

()Je suis tombé amoureux de toi peu de temps après Dray… mais j'avais été traumatisé par ce 31 Juillet… J'ai occulté la trahison de mon père avec Sirius, cependant les souvenirs étaient bien présents dans mon subconscient…

()J'ai faillis te perdre à cause de mon ego surdéveloppé…

X

Le bruit de trois coups frappés à la porte vint les sortir de leur bulle. Draco se rassit alors que son parrain pénétrait dans la chambre. L'homme alluma le plafonnier, il paraissait très éprouvé…

X

()Il est quatorze heures passées, je vous ai fais amener à tous deux des vêtements de rechanges.

X

Son filleul sentit un doute affreux l'étreindre. Non, ce serait trop injuste que…

X

()Comment va Remus?

()Bien mieux, lui et Viktor sont de vraies têtes de mules, ils ont déjà quitté leurs chambres. Les renseignements que tu nous as fournis Harry, se sont révélés inestimables. Beaucoup de têtes continuent de tomber…

X

Le garçon lui demanda d'une petite voix, le cœur battant à toute allure:

X

()Est-ce qu'un mandat d'arrêt a été lancé contre Tom?

X

La réponse tarda à venir, Harry serra aussi fort qu'il le put le poing de son bras valide.

X

()Pour l'instant, rien l'incriminant directement n'a pu être trouvé… Les auditions se poursuivent et toutes les heures, nous avons de nouveaux rapports qui nous sont envoyés par nos alliés.

X

Harry se redressa et s'assit avec l'aide de son époux.

X

()Severus, même si j'étais en état de choc, j'ai entendu ce que tu as dis sur ce toit… Tu as bien connu Tom, n'est-ce pas?

()C'était simplement pour une mission, il y a très longtemps.

()Selon toi, à l'heure actuelle, reste-t-il véritablement une chance de pouvoir l'impliquer en temps que chef de l'organisation Voldemort?

X

Pour la première fois, Lupin-Snape ne put soutenir le regard des émeraudes qui semblait pouvoir lire au tréfonds de son âme.

X

()Il n'est lié à aucun des comptes bancaires, un seul nom revient constamment, celui de Peter Pettigrow. Ce dernier servait aussi d'intermédiaire lors des différentes rencontres avec leurs collaborateurs. Tôt ce matin, la batterie d'avocat de Jédusort a déposé une plainte contre Peter pour des détournements de fonds.

()C'était lui le contact d'Albus…

X

Severus acquiesça.

X

()Un colis contenant son corps coupé en morceaux a été expédié au domaine d'Albus…

X

Draco se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, il eut soudain l'illumination.

X

()Mais c'est très simple, vous n'avez qu'à révéler l'endroit où vous avez pu vous emparer de l'information!

X

Son parrain le dévisagea mais ce fut Harry qui lui répondit.

X

()Ce serait la dernière chose à faire, n'est-ce pas Sev? Tout au mieux, ils peuvent prétendre qu'il s'agissait d'une dénonciation anonyme…

()Mais…

()Dray, nous n'avions pas de mandat et si tel était le cas, ils auraient eu le temps de détruire le disque dur et toutes les mémoires afférentes. Cela peut constituer un vice de procédure qui conduirait dans beaucoup de pays, les juges, à déclarer le non-lieu.

X

L'homme brun poussa un profond soupir.

X

()Albus savait que c'était une possibilité, il a tenu bon jusqu'à votre retour mais Pomefresh n'a rien put faire pour son coeur…

()Non (murmura Harry)…

()Oui, cette mégère fait parti aussi à l'Ordre.

()Qu'as-tu dis à propos d'Albus?

()Il est mort.

X

Severus Snape ne bougea pas un cil en lui annonçant la disparition du fondateur de l'organisation, qui combattait le crime depuis des années. Des images s'imposèrent d'elles-mêmes à Harry… Des souvenirs de son enfance, de cet homme qui ne venait jamais à Godric Hollow sans lui ramener une de ses quelconques trouvailles, qui ne manquerait pas d'émerveiller le gamin qu'il était. Albus lui glissait toujours en cachette des bonbons et autres douceurs aux citrons, sa mère faisait toujours semblant de ne pas remarquer les miettes attardées sur ses vêtements. A une époque, seul la présence du vieil homme le sortait de son mutisme. En grandissant, il avait été moins présent, certainement très occupé à traquer les truands sur tous les continents.

X

Harry sentit une main essuyer l'eau qui s'écoulait sur ses joues. Draco le serra tendrement contre lui et jeta à son parrain un regard qui lui promettait beaucoup de souffrance, s'il ne se décidait pas à la fermer.

X

()Tu pleureras plus tard Harry (dit l'autre en faisant fi de la menace)… Albus était immensément riche, tu le sais. A treize heures, deux avocats du cabinet Flitwick sont venus constater son décès au manoir avec un de leur spécialiste. Ils désiraient te rencontrer mais eu égard à ton état, nous avons repoussé la rencontre à demain matin.

()Que veulent ces hommes à mon mari, parrain?

X

Severus finit par prendre place sur l'une des chaises.

X

()Draco, depuis les trois ans de ton époux, Albus a rédigé un testament dans lequel… il lui lègue toute sa fortune. Il n'y a inclus aucune clause. Son unique souhait est, que Harry continue à financer l'organisation ainsi que des œuvres caritatives.

X

()Mais je ne peux pas accepter…

X

Severus roula des yeux complètement, indigné.

X

()Tu aurais l'ingratitude de refuser la dernière volonté d'un homme qui te considérait comme son petit-fils?

()Je… non, bien sur que non…

()Bien, alors c'est réglé!

X

Severus se leva mais prit soin d'ajouter.

X

()Nous veillerons à tenir Jédusort éloigné de toi… Tu en as maintenant les moyens de toutes façons…

X

Il ouvrit la porte.

X

()Au fait, ton père est tiré d'affaire. Il restera hospitalisé encore un moment mais ça devrait aller. Il est dans la chambre juste avant la tienne.

X

Severus sortit de la pièce sans ajouter un mot de plus, il fut rattrapé par son filleul.

X

()As-tu les résultats? S'il te plait… Sev…

()Il est séronégatif.

X

Draco s'appuya contre le mur, c'était comme si un poids venait de lui être enlevé.

Se sachant effectivement malade, Harry aurait été capable de le quitter uniquement pour le préserver… En tout cas, **lui**, il l'aurait fait… il voulait s'en croire capable…

X

()Est-ce que ça va Draco?

()Oui, plus que jamais…

()Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt. Franchement, je ne crois pas que Tom prenne des risques avec sa vie. Il est un peu hypocondriaque à ses heures… Il voue un véritable culte à la vie et ses amants sont triés sur le volet. Bien entendu je peux me tromper, nous referons d'autres tests.

X

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

X

Le mois de Décembre avec son cortège de festivité passa somme toute assez vite. Harry n'alla pas voir James Potter mais consentit à laisser Matthew passer le dernier week-end des vacances avec son grand-père, en convalescence à Godric Hollow. Il fut accaparé par le legs de Dumbeldore qui dès l'instant où il l'accepta le promut au rang d'homme d'affaire. Fort heureusement, le cursus scolaire de Draco l'avait préparé à occuper la place de leader. Le brun s'en voulait terriblement car son mari avait dû déléguer la gérance de l'agence, à sa fidèle amie Pansy.

X

Severus avait refusé. Remus et lui étant occupés avec un projet à long terme… devenir parents. Il restait bien entendu à cause de son carnet d'adresse et de sa virtuosité à résoudre les situations épineuses, un consultant irremplaçable et donc indispensable.

X

Blaise aussi n'avait pu accepter. Il savait que tôt où tard, la réalité le rattraperait et le contraindrait à reprendre les affaires familiales. Tout comme Draco, il était fils unique. Neville et lui s'étaient mariés civilement en petit comité au début du mois de Janvier.

X

Quant à Théo, son cas était similaire à celui de Blaise. Le moment venu, il devrait confier sa chaîne de discothèque à une personne de confiance. Il avait fini par tolérer l'emploi de Viktor. Son vœu le plus cher était de passer un maximum de temps à faire la fête et l'amour avec son petit ami. Ils étaient tous deux de caractère totalement opposé. L'exubérant Théodore et le si _amidonné_ Vik'! C'était Blaise qui avait manqué une occasion de se taire. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pensé, le bulgare avait décoché un sourire au superbe métisse qui s'était empourpré. Théo avait passé le reste de la soirée à bouder. Bien plus tard, Viktor avait su se faire pardonner en lui murmurant pendant l'amour, avec son accent si sexy, des mots doux à l'oreille.

X

Pansy vivait le grand amour avec Fleur. Elle n'appréhendait désormais plus le retour à son appartement. Sa petite amie dans le service actif, travaillait avec son partenaire cinq jours sur sept à l'agence, en dehors des missions. Tout comme Théo, elle avait accepté de faire des concessions. Les deux amis s'étaient promis de se retrouver de temps en temps afin de discuter, lorsque la pression serait trop dure à supporter. C'était Narcissa Malfoy-Black qui le leur avait conseillé. Elle-même avait fais pareil avec Severus durant de longues années.

X

Greg et Vinc' poursuivaient leur petite vie, profitant plus que jamais de chaque seconde qui leur était impartie.

X

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

X

Trois mois plus tard, après le jour de l'intervention, les arrestations se poursuivaient toujours. Harry, son époux et leur fils avaient renoncé à vivre au manoir Malfoy. Pour Draco, cela avait été la goutte d'eau de trop lorsque sa mère pour la troisième fois avait tenu à leur apporter le petit déjeuner au lit un Dimanche matin, coupant cour à une de ses parties de jambe de en l'aire conjugale, tout à fait mémorable.

X

Ils habitaient une villa située dans un quartier résidentiel de haute sécurité, à vingt minutes à peine de l'école de Matthew et dix minutes du manoir Potter. Draco avait choisi la maison en premier lieu à cause des trois enceintes, dont celle du milieu électrifiées et aussi des gardes armées qui y patrouillaient jour et nuit. Un système de caméra avait été mis en place. Bien entendu, les habitations étaient conçues avec une aile indépendante pour le personnel éventuel.

X

Leurs gardes du corps tous Anglais, appartenaient à une très célèbre agence aux Etats-Unis recommandé par Alastore. Ils étaient quatre à avoir pus se libérer, Avery, Kalahan, Rockwood et une jeune femme… Millicent Bulstrod. Maugrey connaissait la dernière pour l'avoir formé des années plus tôt. Elle avait tout plaqué après une mission catastrophique, la bombe que son coéquipier et elle venait théoriquement de désamorcer, avait explosé cinq minutes plus tard, réduisant en poussière un immeuble avec des familles endormies. La cause du sinistre annoncée au publique fut une explosion de gaz au sous sol. Les élections approchaient, il fallait faire le moins de vague possible. Le poseur isolé, s'était de toute façon suicidé. Elle avait dû sa survie à un coup de fil de son mentor. La réception étant mauvaise, elle était sortit de la cave pour lui parler et en profita aussi pour se dégourdir les jambes. Le souffle de l'explosion l'envoya valdinguer sur quelques mètres. Elle se réveilla dans un centre hospitalier pour apprendre qu'elle venait de perdre en moins d'un an, son troisième coéquipier et non des moindres… Ted et elle devaient se marier dans à peine deux semaines… Son instructeur la laissa partir avec regret, mais puisque sa période de mise à l'essai devait durer encore seize mois et qu'elle ignorait encore tout de l'Ordre, il ne pouvait la retenir.

X

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

X

Il était tard, Harry allongé sur son lit ouvrit le tiroir de son chevet. Il en sortit un livre, celui que Minerva avait emprunté à la bibliothèque du regretté Albus, lors de leur séjour dans cette île paradisiaque. Il eut aussi une pensée pour le couple qu'il avait rencontré là-bas: la délicieuse Tessa et son époux… Il conservait un souvenir impérissable des deux. Peut-être qu'un de ces jours prochains, il pourrait les inviter à partager un verre? Il ne faudrait pas oublier ses chères jumelles… Le jeune homme poussa un soupir, il mettrait sa main à couper que Draco ne serait pas heureux de se retrouver en présence de quatre de ses ex-amants.

X

La soirée organisée dans un peu moins de trois jours représentait pour lui un véritable défi, qui mettrait à l'épreuve ses qualités de maître de maison. Il pouvait la considérer comme une pendaison de crémaillère très, mais alors très très en retard. Ce Samedi là, Draco accompagnerait Matty au foot où il devait discuter un match. Son fils adorait son mari. Passer du temps ensemble ne leur serait que profitable.

X

De toutes les façons, la veille du jour J, il téléphonerait à Pansy pour implorer son aide. L'idée venait après tout d'elle. Le traiteur leur livrerait un buffet digne des plus grands banquets mais pour le reste, ce serait à lui de se débrouiller. Concernant les domestiques, il avait pris la décision de s'en passer en leur octroyant un week-end de congé.

X

Harry s'arrêta un instant à la couverture de son bouquin. Il y a quelques mois, il s'était identifié tout de suite au triste personnage cerné par l'obscurité, malgré le feu rougeoyant. La chose à l'allure humaine éternellement figée, tendait les paumes pour se réchauffer… comme si un simple feu pouvait apporter une certaine accalmie dans le vide glacé qui habitait une âme… Le brun tourna la page cartonnée. Il caressa les lettres sur la feuille de garde, celle où le titre était inscrit en gras.

X

X

_Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, ils avaient passé un moment très agréable chez le couple Lupin-Snape. Tout le monde avait été convié à partager le bonheur de ces derniers. Sev avait fait jouer ses relations et d'ici huit mois, lui et son conjoint seraient pères d'un charmant bambin. La mère porteuse correspondait parfaitement à leurs critères, cette dernière avait accepté de donner naissance à un second bébé d'ici quelques mois, qui aurait cette fois les gènes de Remus. Le couple avait vanté les mérites de la mère, c'était une jeune femme de toute beauté, très intelligente. Cette dernière qui ne parvenait plus à financer ses études avait été recrutée, il y à peu. Elle venait de prendre une année sabbatique… _

_Mère d'une famille monoparentale, elle avait perdue son enfant âgé de deux ans et demi à la suite d'un accident de la route. Ava, tel était son nom, avait décidé de ne plus jamais s'occuper d'un enfant, traumatisée par la perte de sa fille. La proposition du couple Lupin-Snape était une manne. Elle serait payée grassement et ne renouvellerait pas l'expérience une troisième fois. C'était sa façon un peu égoïste de laisser un petit peu d'elle dans ce monde, même si juridiquement parlant aucun droit ne lui serait reconnu sur les enfants. Ava reprendrait ses études aussitôt après. Remus lui avait affirmé que le temps finirait par refermer ses blessures où peut-être une bonne thérapie… Elle en avait ri et ne leur cacha pas que Cécilia, sa fille, était née à cause d'une soirée en compagnie d'un ami qui venait de se faire larguer par sa petite amie. Ce fut une expérience qui l'avait confortée dans son homosexualité. La mine catastrophée de Severus la fit rire mais ce dernier apprécia son franc parlé. Ava consentait à garder le contact avec eux et à voir les petits si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. _

_X_

_Harry quitta le salon discrètement alors que tous se tordaient de rire à cause d'une blague de Blaise, sur Severus et les couches culottes malodorantes. _

_X_

_La montre du jeune homme affichait déjà dix heures, Matthew dormait dans une des chambres d'amie. Millicent montait la garde à la porte de la chambre. Harry ne se l'expliquait pas mais il faisait une confiance presque aveugle à la jeune femme. Elle prenait toujours le temps de jouer avec son fils même lorsqu'elle était de repos. Le magnétisme des yeux verts de Matty fonctionnait bien sur elle, tout comme sur tant d'autre. Harry la salua, elle s'était assise sur une chaise à côté de la porte. _

_X_

_A l'intérieur, il faisait sombre mais la petite veilleuse couplée à la lumière lunaire qui filtrait par la fenêtre permettait d'y voir suffisamment. Il se pencha pour embrasser la petite bouille adorable de son fils mais n'eut simplement que le temps de retenir un cri de stupeur. _

_X_

_()Navré de t'avoir effrayé…_

_X_

_Cette voix et cette carrure, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille… _

_X_

_()Je suis simplement venu voir comment il allait. Etant un tantinet ours, je crois avoir atteins mon quota de mondanité pour cette soirée. Sirius est comme un poisson dans l'eau, en revanche…_

_X_

_Le brun baisa le front de Matthew, le gratifia d'une petite caresse paternelle sur la joue, puis il se releva indécis… L'autre venait de lui tourner le dos, trouvant un certain intérêt à la pleine lune qui illuminait le ciel. _

_X_

_()Moi aussi…_

_X_

_James Potter fit volte-face._

_X_

_()Oui?_

_()Je… Draco aime beaucoup se retrouver entre amis mais j'avoue avoir encore quelques réticences… Ce sont les siens avant tout, je crains en permanence de faire une gaffe devant ses parents._

_()Tu as tort, tu appartiens à ce milieu Harry, tout le monde t'adore… même Severus… ce qui relève du miracle. Ton mari te voue un véritable culte. J'ai été sidéré par la façon dont lui et Matt se sont familiarisés. Draco est très exigeant avec lui mais je suis persuadé qu'il en ferait autant pour son propre enfant. Matthew n'arrête pas de m'en parler… Simplement, je ne crois pas qu'il parvienne jamais à l'appeler **papa, **ce terme t'est exclusivement réservé. _

_X_

_Harry opina doucement de la tête. A nouveau un silence remplit de malaise s'installa. _

_X_

_()Je ne vais pas t'imposer plus ma présence… Tu voulais passer un moment seul avec ton enfant, n'est-ce pas? _

_X_

_Sans attendre sa réponse, James se dirigea vers la porte et sortit. _

_X_

_()Je suis désolé…_

_X_

_Son géniteur apparut par l'embrasure. _

_X_

_()Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir lors de ton hospitalisation et après… je ne pouvais pas… Je n'y arrive pas encore, bien que tu ais risqué ta vie pour moi… Je ne sais pas si un jour je parviendrais à… à… _

_()Harry (le coupa son père), quand tu as essayé de me retenir pour m'empêcher de retourner auprès des autres à cause du danger… quand tu as posé ton regard sur moi… (il fit une pause) Nul n'était besoin de rajouter de vains mots! Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme et dans ton cas, l'expression n'est pas usurpée. Alors que je gisais entre la vie et la mort, je t'ai entendu m'appeler sans relâche, j'ai saisi le sens de tes sanglots… Parfois, mon fils, les actions se suffisent à elles-mêmes et ce fut le cas ce soir là… Dans cet état de semi conscience, je m'en suis énormément voulu de ne pas pouvoir te dire à quel point j'étais fier de toi… _

_X_

_Harry était retombé sur le lit après que la porte se fut refermée. Il avait dû s'asseoir faute quoi, il se serait certainement écroulé sur la moquette. C'était comme-ci on venait de lui ôter un poids très lourd, qui faisait fléchir ses genoux alors qu'il gravissait une pente abrupte… Il avait une faiblesse dans les membres qui le contraignait à rester assis, alors qu'il aurait voulu piquer un cent mètres en s'époumonant… Seuls des larmes silencieuses trop longtemps contenues se mirent à ruisseler le long de ses joues. Des bras forts vinrent l'encercler, il enfouit son visage au creux du cou de son mari. Ce dernier inquiet, ne cessait de lui demander de ce dont il souffrait. Il resta blottit contre Draco durant une bonne heure avant de parvenir à lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé… _

X

X

Harry leva les yeux et sursauta. Debout devant la porte de la salle de bain, son mari l'observait, peut-être depuis un moment… Il venait de finir de lire les dix-neuf lignes, écrites en gros caractère sur la première page. Le brun rougit en s'apercevant qu'il avait tout lu à voix haute… beaucoup moins vite que son fils âgé de dix ans ne le ferait. Son mari, la peau encore humide à cause de la douche qu'il venait de prendre, grimpa sur le lit et sortit le livre que son amour avait instinctivement caché sous les draps.

X

()C'était très bien 'Ry, tu as tout lu en un peu moins de cinq minutes.

()Draco, en moins d'une minutes tu serais déjà à la seconde page, toi.

X

Le brun reposa le livre en encornant la feuille lue, ce qui fit sourire le blond. Ce n'était pas comme ci, son ange craignait d'oublier à quelle page il s'était arrêté… C'était certainement bon pour son moral et puis cela signifiait, qu'il s'appliquerait à lire la suite.

X

()Dray…

()Oui?

()Minerva était enseignante avant, je pensais lui demander de me dispenser quelques cours en fonction de son emploi du temps… Je ne veux plus avoir honte lorsque Matty me montrera un mot de son école. Et puis, je sais que travailler à l'agence te manque, les interviews, les photos…

()Tôt où tard j'aurais dû reprendre les affaires familiales.

()Justement, un jour, tu devras prendre la place de ton père. Je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à rattraper tout mon retard mais je voudrais essayer pour Albus… Dans sa lettre, il disait que j'étais capable de reprendre mes études afin d'occuper ma juste place de président directeur général. Je voudrais me montrer digne de son héritage…

X

Draco se pencha sur son conjoint pour l'embrasser, Harry noua ses bras autour de son cou.

X

()Tu as une mémoire exceptionnelle et apparemment, le blocage qui t'empêchait de lire est en train de s'estomper… Minerva sera peut-être apte à nous conseiller au mieux… Tu pourrais aussi consulter un psy… Remus est quelqu'un de bien professionnellement et humainement parlant!

()Mais je suis dyslexique…

()Ce n'est pas une fin en soit… Blaise te conseillera au mieux, il a fait les grandes écoles tout comme moi et a obtenu son diplôme sans avoir une seule fois redoubler. Je reconnais qu'il devait fournir deux fois plus d'effort car il savait que face à ses parents, l'échec était inenvisageable.

()Je l'ignorais…

()Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on crie sur les toits.

X

Le brun leva la tête pour aller cueillir un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

X

()J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir, Dray. Tu me combles de toutes les façons imaginables.

X

Un sourire libidineux apparut sur les lèvres de Draco Malfoy-Black Potter. Son cher et tendre sentit le rouge lui envahir à nouveau les joues.

X

()Je ne pensais pas à **ça** (affirma-t-il)…

X

Bien sur, ce fut peine perdue car déjà l'autre arrachait la serviette qui lui ceignait la taille et se glissait sous les draps, collant son corps nu au sien encore moins habillé. Face au regard évidemment moqueur du blond, le garçon tenta un fragile plaidoyer… qui ne tint absolument pas la route, toujours à cause de son fougueux étalon de mari…

X

Dray avait cet inexplicable pouvoir de lui faire perdre totalement le control. Un regard gris attardé sur lui, pouvait le conduire au point culminant. Il était évident que Draco intervenait toujours avant, recueillant ainsi tout le mérite qui lui était à juste titre dévolu.

X

Harry se cambra brutalement alors que la bouche experte de son époux entamait un mouvement de succion intense, tandis que deux doigts le titillaient. Une de ses mains se crispa sur l'épaule de son aimé, ce dernier se redressa et vint partager un baiser à la saveur légèrement salé…

X

Sans l'avertir où le quitter des yeux, Draco le pénétra en enfonçant sa hampe de toute sa longueur, prenant ainsi possession de cet antre aux mille délices dont la jouissance n'était accordée qu'à lui seul.

X

Harry se mit à scander son nom alors que ce dernier le tambourinait pour les mener à une prompte apogée salvatrice. Des rigoles de sueurs serpentaient le long de leurs corps. Une déferlante s'abattit sur lui alors que son membre frottait délicieusement contre le ventre de son mari. Il s'accrocha à l'homme qu'il aimait sans pouvoir contenir la recrudescence de ses cris. Peu après, alors que terrassé par l'orgasme il ne parvenait plus à bouger un muscle, il sentit la semence brûlante de conjoint se déverser en lui.

X

Une minute plus tard, le blond se retira et échangea leur place. Harry resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme puis essuya la semence sur leur ventre. Draco travaillait demain, il ne voulait pas importuner son sommeil. Il devait faire un brin de toilette s'il espérait se réveiller suffisamment tôt pour préparer les pancakes dont raffolaient son époux et Matthew. Il savait que sa bonne volonté risquerait d'être mise à rude épreuve, par un Draco qui monopoliserait la salle de bain durant près de quarante minutes… L'idée de s'imaginer faisant la cuisine, sentant le sexe et le corps tout poisseux ne l'enchantait guère, il prit alors son courage à deux mains… Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire par amour alors qu'on était crevé…

X

X

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

X

Le jour J

**13H40…**

Les invités commenceraient à arriver vers dix-sept heures. Harry savait que les seniors seraient les derniers à montrer le bout de leur nez. Draco escorté de Millicent, avait accompagné Matthew au foot. Le match prévu débuterait d'ici peu. Son mari l'avait laissé en compagnie de Kalahan et de Rockwood. Le quatrième, Avery, avait demandé une permission exceptionnelle à cause d'un décès dans sa famille. Draco avait accepté immédiatement car chacun de ces hommes, faisait preuve d'un sérieux irréprochable et d'une vigilance constante.

X

Harry sortait de la douche quand le carillon du portier vidéo résonna dans l'intercom de sa chambre. Il mettait ce dernier en service uniquement durant l'absence de ses domestiques. Le jeune homme s'entoura rapidement d'un peignoir, enfila des pantoufles avant de descendre les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. Kalahan aux aguets observaient attentivement les allées et venues des trois livreurs dans la cuisine spacieuse. Rockwood vérifiait le déroulement des opérations en extérieur, au sortir de la fourgonnette. Une rapide signature et en moins de dix minutes, Harry se retrouva seul dans sa cuisine avec de délicieux fumets aguicheurs. Pansy lui avait ordonné de ne toucher à rien… mais cette charmante mégère n'arriverait que dans un peu plus d'une heure…

X

X

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

X

**14H**

A peine le match débuté que Matthew avait donné le ton. A la cinquième minute, il trouva le moyen de marquer un but à cause d'un adversaire légèrement empoté. Aussitôt les gradins s'étaient enflammés et les banderoles des nombreuses admiratrices de son école avaient commencé à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Les minis pom-pom-girls(2) entonnèrent pour la énième fois leur exaspérante chanson.

X

()_Donnez-moi un M, donnez-moi un A, donnez-moi deux T, donnez-moi un H, donnez-moi un E, donnez-moi un W! Qui c'est le meilleur, c'est Matthew…_

X

Le susnommé fit un clin d'œil et plusieurs d'entre elles pâmèrent devant leur héros. Draco roula des yeux et rédigea une note mentale…

X

()Penser à ordonner à Remus de parler à ce gosse des différents moyens de contraceptions aussi bien féminins que masculin.

X

Après tout avec le passif de son père, il faudrait s'attendre à une adolescence mouvementée…

Un rire féminin l'extirpa de ses pensées.

X

()Allons, il n'a que dix ans. Vous avez encore quelques années devant vous avant de devenir grands-parents!

X

Draco jeta un regard dubitatif à la jeune femme brune à ses côtés. Elle était plus haute et aussi musclée que lui mais n'avait rien sacrifié de sa féminité et de sa beauté. Elle portait une combinaison noire, ceinturée à la taille qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Un blouson en cuir qui dissimulait ses armes reposait sur ses jambes. Elle parvenait parfois à lire en lui et il détestait ça.

X

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**15H00**

Pansy vérifia pour la énième fois son petit vanity, oui, tout y était. Fleur portait leurs habits de rechange. Elle pouvait dès lors quitter l'appartement. Peut-être qu'un petit coup de fil à Harry rassurerait ce dernier à propos de son retard d'une bonne heure maintenant… qui n'iraient qu'en s'accroissant le temps qu'elles arrivent toutes les deux chez lui? Elle composa trois fois le numéro de la villa sur son portable, mais la ligne était occupée.

X

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte et Pansy alla ouvrir. Elle se retrouva face à un homme brun vêtu d'un costume haute couture qui lui allait à ravir.

X

()Puis-je vous aider?

X

Il lui fit un sourire magnifique avec ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante. Sa tête à couper que c'était un nouveau client mais elle avait pour principe de ne travailler qu'au bureau.

X

()Miss Parkinson?

X

La voix rauque et sensuelle de l'individu, l'aida finalement à l'identifier.

X

()Avery… Vous travaillez pour Harry et Draco, c'est ça?

X

L'homme lui fit un nouveau sourire avant de lui mettre sous le nez un silencieux, parfaitement lustré. La jeune femme terrifiée recula dans le salon. La porte se referma. Fleur revenait de la chambre avec les clefs de la voiture. Elle analysa rapidement la situation…

X

()Asseyez-vous, toutes les deux! Je ne vous ferais aucun mal, je dois simplement vous retenir durant une petite heure.

X

La blonde le reconnut immédiatement.

X

()Pourquoi nous menacez-vous alors que vous travaillez pour nos amis (le questionna Pansy)?

()Ma chérie (dit Fleur), je crois que nous nous sommes fais avoir… Vous travaillez pour Jédusort, n'est-ce pas?

X

L'homme la toisa, la jaugeant sans ciller.

X

()Ordre du Phénix, c'est ça? Quel est ton nom de code… Je veux savoir à qui j'ai affaire.

()Je devrais te tuer(susurra-t-elle)…

()Essaie pour voir, chérie…

X

Les trente secondes qui s'écoulèrent ensuite, furent perdues dans une cacophonie visuelle et auditive pour Pansy. Elle fut brutalement poussée sur le côté par son amante, alors que des bruits étouffés résonnaient dans l'appartement. Un vase se brisa, de même que la baie vitrée. Quand elle se releva Avéry gisait au sol, les yeux grands ouverts, un peu de salive dans la commissure droite de ses lèvres. Fleur se jeta sur le téléphone.

X

**15H16**

X

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

X

**15h17**

James Potter se ruait dans son garage suivit de peu par Sirius.

X

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

X

**15H20**

La voiture que conduisait Remus fit une embardée, traversant une ligne continue pour se retrouver sur l'autre voie. Severus pianotait rageusement sur son portable.

X

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

X

**15H22**

Lucius quittait son bureau en catastrophe.

X

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

X

**15H30**

Pansy ignorant les recommandations de Fleur, profita du fait que cette dernière s'entretenait avec Minerva pour joindre Draco.

X

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

X

**13H41**

Harry ouvrit le compartiment de congélation du gigantesque réfrigérateur, à l'aide d'une cuillère, il goûta un peu du premier dessert qui lui tomba sous la cuillère. Le goût légèrement acidulé du sorbet lui fit pousser un petit soupir de plaisir. Il se pourlécha les lèvres en boudant légèrement… Pansy avait fait l'inventaire des achats, elle remarquerait à n'en point douter la disparition du dessert numéro cinq. Harry referma le frigo, au prix d'un douloureux effort.

X

Mieux valait fuir ce lieu de tentation jusqu'à l'arrivée de son amie.

Il se retourna et se figea, son visage devint aussi blême que celui d'un cadavre… Ses émeraudes affolées cherchèrent une issue de secours mais la porte derrière lui, qui donnait sur le quartier des domestiques était fermée à clef. Sa seule issue demeurait la porte par laquelle il était entré.

X

Tom Jédusort, en blue jean, pull et pardessus noir, se tenait devant lui. Ce dernier fit remonter ses lunettes noires qui capturèrent certaines de ses mèches. Son visage était serein, les récents évènements ne l'avaient pas le moins du monde déstabilisé. Seule la table formait encore un mince rempart entre lui et cet homme qu'il abhorrait plus que tout au monde.

X

()Il est temps chaton… Mon jet nous attend à l'aéroport.

X

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite à plusieurs reprises.

X

()Tes gardes du corps n'arriveront pas, Avery travaille pour moi et Kalahan doit être en train de se débarrasser du corps de Rockwood. Figure toi que ce dernier a succombé à ton charme et qu'il éprouvait des remords. Le personnel de qualité se perd… Il faut que tu saches que j'aie été fort étonné lorsque tu es venu t'installer dans cette résidence. C'est mon père qui a crée le concept et je l'ai mis en chantier… Au départ, je trouvais le projet ridicule mais j'ai compris son utilité, en constatant le nombre de politicien où de personnalité qui y élurent domicile. Toutes les maisons sont munies de caméras espionnes. Tu n'imagines pas les vices que caches certains de nos concitoyens… J'en ai été moi-même écoeuré…

X

Tom portait des gants de cuir noir.

X

()Je ne pouvais plus accepter de voir Malfoy te souiller. Ce matin encore, il a osé te posséder… Cela m'a rendu fou au point de me décider à venir plus tôt…

X

Harry savait qu'au moindre faux pas, à la moindre parole irréfléchie, l'humeur de l'homme changerait. Ses yeux bleus s'opacifieraient et son beau visage captieux deviendrait aussi rigide que le marbre froid mortuaire. Il était terrifié mais il refusait de laisser quiconque médire sur l'homme qu'il aimait.

X

()Draco est mon mari…

()Ne fais pas ça…

()Je l'aime et j'estime que faire l'amour avec lui est l'un des plus grands privilèges de notre mariage (déclara-t-il d'une traite).

X

A peine ces mots prononcés que Tom entra comme il s'y attendait dans une rage folle, qui déforma ses traits harmonieux. Il balaya les mets restés sur la table centrale d'un revers avant de se jeter sur lui. Sa force et sa violence, Harry y avait déjà été confronté mais sa rapidité phénoménale le prit de court. Le garçon se retrouva à suffoquer, tenu par le cou à quelques centimètres du sol.

X

()Tu ne m'as pas bien compris (articula l'autre), j'ai décidé que je préférais te voir **mort** plutôt qu'avec **lui**!

X

Jédusort le laissa tomber sur le parquet comme une poupée désarticulée. Le brun à quatre pattes aspira l'air qui lui avait fait défaut à grandes goulées. La porte apparut dans son champ de vision et sans réfléchir, il tenta de se relever afin de l'atteindre. Ce fut en vain car il se retrouva le dos en compote, écrasé comme une crêpe sous sa botte. Tom s'agenouilla et lui releva la tête en agrippant sa chevelure de jais.

X

()Le choix est tien… Vivre à mes côtés où mourir!

X

Harry allait répondre mais l'horreur s'empara de lui, en sentant une main faire remonter lentement son misérable peignoir.

X

()J'ai été le premier, il est juste, que je sois le dernier!

X

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

X

**15H31**

Draco mordait la poussière dans le parking, sous la botte du talon de Millicent.

X

()Auriez-vous perdu la raison?

()Sale garce!

X

La jeune femme leva un sourcil mais conserva son calme. Matthew sauta hors de la voiture, la suppliant de ne pas lui faire de mal.

x

()J'attends vos explications!

x

Le blond s'apprêtait à la maudire mais le cran d'arrêt sous sa gorge l'obligea à ravaler ses insultes. Il lui avoua de mauvaise grâce, qu'il savait tout à propos de son véritable employeur. Elle se décomposa mais le releva aussitôt en le tenant par le col de son manteau.

x

()Si je travaillais pour Jédusort, vous seriez déjà mort et moi, très loin avec Matt!

x

Elle rangea son arme, s'en suivit un moment de léger flottement où Malfoy soupesa ses arguments et sa sincérité.

x

()Pardon…

()Vous êtes excusé… gardez Matthew, emmenez-le dans un lieux remplit de monde… Le centre commercial est à deux pas…

()Non, **vous** êtes payé pour protéger mon fils, faites votre job, moi, je m'occupe de Harry…

X

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

X

**14H**

Harry était étendu sur le parquet réchauffé… Tom, le souffle encore rapide, allongé sur lui, se remettait de sa précédente éjaculation. Le garçon sentait son sperme encore tiède, tout poisseux, lui ronger les entrailles… Jédusort ne cessait de lui embrasser le visage, lui faisant des promesses d'un amour éternel… à sens unique.

X

L'homme s'agenouilla entre ses jambes. Ses lèvres rougies et ses cheveux décoiffés lui donnaient un air encore plus sexy. Harry se dit que Tom détenait assurément une des plus belles enveloppes corporelles au monde… Il savait que seul l'extérieur était beau parce qu'il lui semblait pouvoir ressentir, les relents de la pourriture qui l'habitait. Il détourna le visage, écoeuré. Juste à côté, la nourriture s'entassait sur le sol formant un mélange de saveur et d'odeur peu ragoûtantes. Une casserole en fonte avait abîmé le bois ciré, au sol…

X

()Tu es à moi, fais-toi une raison. Ce blanc bec de Malfoy mériterait que je le réduise au silence.

X

Harry posa ses émeraudes sur l'homme qui venait de le violer. Ce matin, Draco lui avait fait l'amour, ses cris avaient dû s'entendre jusque dans le salon car Milly avait rougi en le regardant. Matthew possédait un sommeil assez lourd… fort heureusement. La prochaine fois, il s'était promit de veiller à bien refermer la porte. Son mari s'était surpassé… Encore pantelant, Harry lui avait juré de ne jamais regarder un autre que lui, de ne jamais le tromper… Par la faute de Jédusort, il venait de faillir à sa seconde promesse.

X

()Nous serons heureux… tu verras…

X

Harry sourit à son bourreau car une vérité venait de s'imposer à lui… Il préférait crever que de vivre une seule seconde dans tout le luxe que lui promettait cet homme. Il choisissait la mort et peut-être la damnation, à la servilité… Pourtant, il ne se rendrait pas sans combattre de toutes ses forces, il le devait à Draco et à son fils…

X

La casserole s'abattit sur la tempe de Tom qui fut rejeté sur le côté. Harry sauta sur ses jambes et sans hésiter frappa encore l'homme à terre… à plusieurs reprises… Ses pieds refusèrent de se déplacer durant une trentaine de seconde mais il se reprit très vite. Il courut au salon en nouant son peignoir pour s'emparer du téléphone…

Il n'y avait aucune tonalité!

Harry jura à voix haute et envoya le combiné s'écraser sur le mur. Il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un regard haineux, celui de Tom. Du sang s'écoulait librement de sa tempe… Ce dernier lui asséna un coup de poing qui le toucha à l'épaule gauche. La violence de l'impact l'envoya percuter la table basse en verre du salon. Harry hurla de douleur mais se releva, l'autre encore groggy s'appuyait sur le mur pour reprendre ses esprits.

X

Harry clopina dans les escaliers à cause du morceau de verre enfoncé profondément dans sa voûte plantaire. Des mains l'agrippèrent mais il se débattit de toutes ses forces parvenant ainsi à échapper à son assaillant. Il s'enferma dans la dernière chambre du couloir, la sienne à lui et Draco. La porte en bois du nord tiendrait quelques temps. Il s'empara de son portable posé sur son chevet pour composer le numéro de Draco, c'était le seul qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il déchanta bien vite, en effet, ce dernier était déchargé… La porte vola de ses gonds, l'atteignant de plein fouet. Le jeune homme alla heurter un grand miroir sur pied dans un coin de la chambre. Du sang gicla de son front au mur, il s'écroula mais n'eut pas une seconde de répit car Tom sans se préoccuper des éclats, le coinça sous lui en s'asseyant sur ses jambes dans une position de génuflexion. Des coups de poings décuplés par la rage commencèrent à pleuvoir sur son visage, son torse… Au début, il tenta de se protéger à l'aide de ses mains mais lorsqu'un coup plus violent l'atteignit au niveau des côtes et qu'un craquement sinistre résonna dans la chambre, il perdit conscience.

X

Paradoxalement, ce fut cette même violence qui le réanima des minutes plus tard. Jédusort, le regard fou, lui asséna une seconde gifle, ce qui représentait une goutte d'eau comparativement à ce qu'il venait de lui infliger. Harry ne parvenait pas à bouger, tout son corps n'était que souffrance, il n'y voyait que d'un oeil. Sa respiration était laborieuse, un goût métallique avait envahit sa bouche. Tom le regardait, le visage recouvert d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Sa blessure à lui ne suintait même pas.

X

()Je te demande pardon, Harry… Il est encore temps de revenir sur ta décision. Tu es mien, accepte cette vérité mon chaton…

X

Harry voulut parler mais se rendit compte dans un brouillard rouge, que sa mâchoire était certainement cassée. Il sentit sa paupière valide devenir lourde.

X

()Je te l'interdis… si tu meurs… je ne m'en remettrais pas… Je serais forcé de te trouver un remplaçant… Le seul qui soit digne d'occuper ta place auprès de moi… c'est ton fils.

X

Les émeraudes se tintèrent d'horreur.

X

()Oui,(jubila Tom) il te ressemble tellement… A son âge, on n'est encore malléable, je lui apprendrais à m'aimer… Oui, il m'aimera comme tu n'as pas su le faire, amour… Tu peux partir en paix…

X

Des larmes de sang se mirent à couler des yeux de Harry alors qu'il s'enfonçait lentement dans l'inconscience. Sa main se referma sur un morceau de miroir brisé… Au prix d'un effort quasi surhumain, alors que l'autre exultait, il frappa à l'endroit où il pensait le trouver. Sa main décrivit un arque très faible avant de retomber.

X

Tom baissa les yeux sur Harry. Incrédule, il se toucha la gorge au niveau de sa jugulaire, un liquide carmin envahit ses doigts.

X

()Non!

X

Il chercha à se lever pour se rendre à l'hôpital mais il retomba lourdement au sol contre un mur. L'incision avait été faite à la verticale, assez profondément pour lui sectionner la veine. Son sang s'écoulait à gros bouillon…

X

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

X

**15h25**

James franchissait l'entrée de la villa, talonné par les vigiles qui s'occupaient de la sécurité du cite

X

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

X

**15H29**

Sirius arrivait escorté par quatre gardes du corps.

X

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

X

**16H**

Draco arriva à la résidence et eut toutes les peines du monde à entrer. Il y avait des journalistes, des policiers, des badauds. Le vigil qui s'occupait de l'ouverture du portail, échangea quelques mots avec un policier qui le laissa entrer. Comme il le craignait, un nouvel attroupement avait élu domicile devant sa propriété. Il reconnut au milieu de sa pelouse, l'hélicoptère de son père. Il se fichait pas mal du cordon de police… D'ailleurs personne ne chercha à le retenir. Ce fut différent lorsqu'il mit un pied dans la maison. Son père voulut le dissuader d'aller plus loin mais pour la première fois, un seul de ses regards parvint à l'impressionner suffisamment pour qu'il se taise et respect son choix.

X

La maison grouillait de monde, Minerva Mac Gonagall donnait des ordres. L'ordre avait certainement prit possession des lieux. Dans la cuisine régnait un véritable capharnaüm. Le sang qui tachait le parquet ne lui échappa pas… Le salon n'avait pas été épargné non plus…

X

Draco remarqua une traîné de sang au sol et la suivit. Elle se poursuivait dans les escaliers, jusqu'à l'étage… jusqu'à sa chambre. La première chose qui le frappa, fut cette puissante odeur métallique qui fit remonter sa bile. Tous les murs semblaient avoir été repeins par un artiste un peu fou qui avait sauvagement, à l'aide de son pinceau, jeté des touches de rouge un peu partout… même sur le plafond. Comment un corps pouvait contenir autant de ce liquide?

X

Un cadavre reposait contre le mur, celui de Tom Jédusort, mais où était Harry? Ses jambes devinrent fébriles, il courut dans la salle bain pour y vomir, le corps parcourut de frisson. Lucius le releva pour le conduire à l'extérieur. Alors qu'il allait s'écrouler, il sentit quelqu'un d'autre lui apporter son soutien. Le blond commença à sangloter. Une seule et unique question lui brûlait les lèvres mais il ne parvenait pas à la poser.

X

()Draco, James et Sirius sont arrivés les premiers. Ils l'ont emmené par hélico à l'hôpital mais… il ne respirait presque plus lorsqu'ils ont débuté le massage cardiaque en attendant les secours… Tom l'a beaucoup abîmé… Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs. Je suis tellement désolé…

X

X

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A suivre avec l'épilogue…

Septembre 2006

1Nom donné dans l'ancien testament aux premiers chefs de famille (plutôt dans ce sens).

2Euh… ça s'écrit comme ça?


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à J.K.ROWLING…**

**Prairing: DM/HP**

_**Cette fic est un défi de BloodyVampireDevil**_

**Défi:_ « Vous avez marre des filles qui vous courent après ? Osez dire : Sorry girls I'm gay avec le sourire »_**

_**Voilà l'agence où travaille Draco pour apprendre aux hommes à être ce qu'ils sont vraiment, oser le dire à leur famille (et autres) ou a**_

_**faire de l'escorte (gigolo aussi?) etc...**_

_**Voilà l'agence où Harry se retrouve, perdu… ou pour fuir**_

_**Quand on confond les clients, quand on n'aime pas ce ''genre'' de personne ça donne des étincelles.**_

**Un peu de romance, de tragédie… d'humour?**

**Comme l'indique mon pseudo, j'adore tous ce qui appartient au domaine de la fantasy,**

**je dois avouer que cela représente un véritable défi pour moi d'imaginer une histoire dans un monde sans magie.**

**P.S. : Les goûts et les couleurs, je les respecte alors homophobes, âmes terriblement sensibles ou que sais-je encore cliquez**

**immédiatement sur le lien PRECEDENT, pour les autres…**

**X**

**X**

X

X

X

X

X

X

_**Chapitre 12**_

_**Epilogue…**_

**X**

**X**

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

Il est un peu plus de midi lorsque j'en termine avec une énième réunion visant à consolider les bases d'une fusion entre l'empire Potter et la firme Malfoy. Mme Pince s'empare aussitôt de mon manteau et d'un air sévère me désigne la porte du doigt. Je hais vraiment quand elle fait ça… c'est comme ci, j'étais encore le petit gosse qui sautait sur ses genoux lorsque mon père m'emmenait au bureau.

X

()Monsieur, Matthew vous a téléphoné, lui et son épouse sont déjà en route pour le cimetière. Un bouquet de lys vous attend dans la voiture et j'ai aussi confirmé votre présence pour le dîner organisé au manoir Zabini. Encore une chose, j'ai annulé vos rendez-vous pour demain afin que vous profitiez pleinement de votre Samedi.

()Vous croyez réellement que je puis me le permettre avec tout le travail à abattre?

X

Il est évident que je parle de la soirée chez Blaise et du petit week-end improvisé. J'ai une de déterré à cause des nuits passées sans sommeille. Matthew n'arrête pas de me sermonner afin que je délègue un peu de ce fardeau qui me pèse sur les épaules. Mais je suis trop perfectionniste, il faut que tout passe par moi avant de pouvoir être validé.

X

()C'est flagrant! Vos cadres doivent justifier de leurs salaires exorbitants! Bien, je m'en veux réellement mais j'ai encore du travail, passez un excellent week-end, Monsieur.

X

Je sors du bureau et j'emprunte mon ascenseur privé un sourire aux lèvres. Rose Pince est une précieuse alliée. Ce petit bout de femme est capable à elle seule de se camper devant mon bureau afin de repousser d'éventuels collaborateurs un peu trop insistant. Dans trois semaines, elle prendra une retraite ô combien méritée. Je ne crois pas que je serais dépaysé avec sa remplaçante. En effet, Rose forme depuis déjà six mois sa petite fille Ariella, qui n'a rien à envier au caractère énergique de sa grand-mère. C'est une jeune femme de vingt ans avec des traits raffinés, qui me font penser à ma douce Saryna…

X

Je m'engouffre dans la voiture, le chauffeur referme la portière. Le poids de la fatigue se fait soudainement ressentir alors je me mets à somnoler. Cinq minutes plus tard et une petite bouteille d'eau en moins, je me force à rester éveillé dans la limousine. De retour à la maison, je pourrais dormir de tout mon saoul de façon à ne pas arriver à la soirée avec une tête hideuse. Je soupire sur mes vingt ans, il est bien loin le temps où mon corps, mécanique bien huilée, consentait à toutes les privations que je lui en faisais endurer. C'est un peu notre lot à tous avec le temps…

X

X

X

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les Zabini-Longdubat sont toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre. Le temps a eu de l'effet sur Blaise… comme avec les vins qui se bonifient avec le temps. Néville veille au grain de façon à tenir éloigné tous ces jeunots qui se pâment devant cette beauté métissée qui occupe la place prépondérante dans sa vie. Le recours à une mère porteuse pour les couples ne pouvant concevoir par eux-mêmes, s'est presque normalisé. Ils ont deux beaux enfants, Stella l'aînée qui a hérité du sérieux et de la rigueur de Neville et Armand du charme, de l'exubérance de Blaise. Ils ont respectivement dix sept et seize ans. Les affaires de leurs familles prospères. Le laboratoire Longdubat vient de trouver un vaccin dont le brevet est bien sur déjà déposé, c'est une véritable révolution. Blaise adore travailler dans la publicité, je dois avouer que les meilleurs pub que l'on voit en ce moment proviennent toutes de sa boite qui officie à l'échelle mondiale.

X

Le couple Nott-Krum a lui aussi résisté. Théodore est passé par un moment assez difficile quand trois ans après leur mariage, Vik est rentré d'une mission qui avait duré six mois, avec sur le bras, un nourrisson âgé d'à peine un mois… le jour de leur anniversaire de mariage. Théo débarqua au manoir transi de froid, vêtu uniquement d'un pull et d'un jean. C'en était trop pour lui qui pendant six mois, avait accepté de voir son mari à la sauvette une semaine sur quatre. Il savait uniquement que ce dernier infiltré avec Fleur dans une organisation mafieuse, tentait de démanteler un réseau pédophile. Un ambassadeur Anglais était mêlé à l'affaire. Lorsqu'au journal télévisé, on n'avait annoncé l'arrestation aux Etats-Unis de Cornélius Fudge et de quelques hommes importants, il avait compris que son mari rentrerait bientôt.

Il était tombé des nues.

S'en était suivit une séparation de six mois, durant laquelle Théo était partit aux Etats-Unis. Indira, c'était le nom du bébé, avait été conçut lors d'une précédente mission en France. Viktor et Saïchara étaient censés être un couple détenant des informations qu'il revendrait à un homme influent. Théodore avait à peine écouté ses explications à propos des caméras dans la chambre, de la méfiance de l'acheteur à cause de leur manque de complicité, etc… etc… Fleur qui connaissait l'homme, un de ses cousins, ne pouvait se présenter devant lui.

Je n'excuserais jamais l'attitude de Vik'… mais peut-être que sans ce sacrifice, on n'aurait retrouvé son cadavre flottant sur les berges de la Seine. Son erreur fut de ne pas en parler à Théo… Saïchara choisit de garder son enfant, d'après ce que j'en ai entendu, c'était une jeune femme charmante. Elle est morte en donnant naissance à sa petite fille que l'ordre a conservé jusqu'au retour de son géniteur.

Théo ne s'est pas gêné pour mener une vie de célibataire, répondant succinctement aux nombreux appels de son mari. Il m'a raconté qu'un soir, il avait dormi avec un ex et que le lendemain, il s'était réveillé à Londres avec Vik prenant le café dans la cuisine. Quelques assiettes avaient volé ce matin-là mais une semaine plus tard, ils en étaient revenus à leur routine. Seul la présence de la morveuse comme l'appelait Théo, jetait une ombre au tableau. Une nounou s'en occupait vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre mais sa seule vue l'horripilait. Je peux dire qu'il la détestait… Paradoxalement en grandissant, l'enfant n'avait de cesse de rechercher sa présence… Ses premiers pas furent réalisés alors que Théo rentrait du boulot. Le miracle que tous attendaient finit par se produire toutefois. Aujourd'hui, il ne jure que par sa petite Indira qui à l'âge de seize ans, vient d'obtenir son bac. Théodore lui a légué son goût immodéré pour la fête. Les jumeaux Tandy et Stéphane Nott, deux adorables galopins de dix ans, sont le portrait craché de leur géniteur. Viktor travaille toujours pour le compte de l'Ordre en tant que consultant. Il assiste son époux qui oeuvre étroitement avec la défense et d'autres consortiums, à l'élaboration de certains logiciels et composants électroniques très sensibles. Leur chaîne de discothèques continue à être très rentable. Théo la conserve par amour pour le monde de la nuit.

X

Crabbe-Goyle… Ce couple reste pour moi l'image de ce que devrait être le mariage… Je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à Grégory sans que mes yeux ne se remplissent de larme… Il aura tenu dix ans…

Un matin, les parents de Greg et ceux de Vinc' ont à Pouddlard. L'approche fut hésitante… Le père de Grégory lui expliqua que pendant des années, il s'était tenu informé des progrès effectués dans le domaine de la cardiologie. Un nouveau chirurgien du nom de Cédric Diggory, ancien élève de l'illustre Madame Pomefresh, avait développé en Allemagne, une technique encore expérimentale et très onéreuse… Vincent entra dans une colère effroyable… Il était, je dois l'avouer… impressionnant… Moi, je rendais visite à mes protégés.

Un mot de son époux réduisit toutefois sa colère à néant. En fait, Vincent craignait que ces gens qui leur avaient causé tant de tord, leurs fassent miroiter un vain espoir. La décision finale revint à Greg, qui accepta trois jours plus tard…

Tous, nous avons fais le voyage en jet pour soutenir Vincent au cas où… L'opération fut couronner de succès, on en parla dans les journaux télévisés et dans la presse écrite.

Z

Très vite, Greg voulut croquer la vie à pleine dent, Vinc' le suivait toujours, à la plage, à la montagne, en voyage… Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pouvait faire plus de dix pas sans se mettre à haleter. Il resterait sous prescription médicamenteuse toute sa vie, mais qu'importe! Vinc' se mit à travailler à plein temps pour l'ordre, en mettant à leur service son talent inné pour l'informatique. Ils se sont dégotés un joli appartement en ville, le mien, moyennant un loyer bien entendu. Vinc' est quelqu'un de très fier, de plus avec son salaire de cadre, lui et son conjoint en ont les moyens. Bien entendu, le loyer que je leur imposais, en déduisant le pourcentage pour les amis, était vraiment insignifiant.

Z

Un jour, la curiosité me poussa à lui demander la façon dont il avait été recruté. En fait, à quinze ans, il était entré dans la banque de donnée de l'ordre. C'était plus par jeu… Après une surveillance pointue, le fauteur de trouble fut débusqué. Heureusement pour lui qu'Albus Dumbeldore connaissait Les Crabbe qui comptaient parmi ses anciens élèves.

Z

Six ans plus tard, à l'instar des enfants de Blaise et de Théodore, leur fils Antonio voyait le jour. Greg fut le donneur.

Z

J'ignorais qu'ils désiraient des enfants, en même temps… je crois que c'est un désir légitime, que d'acquérir une sorte d'immortalité dans le regard d'un autre. Néanmoins on se fait toujours, plus tôt que tard, rattraper par la cruauté de la vie.

Z

Dix ans après son opération, Greg crevait à cause d'un putain accident de la route! Encore un enfoiré qui avait oublié de choisir entre boire et conduire… Les quelques années de prison somme toute dérisoires, auxquelles fut condamné le chauffard, ne compenseraient jamais le chagrin de Vincent et d'Antonio. Les Goyle voulurent prendre leur petit-fils mais dans la bataille juridique qui s'instaura, Vinc' trouva en ses parents de précieux alliés. De toutes façons, en acceptant le mariage gay, la législation avait prévu ce cas de figure et donc Tony resta avec son père.

Z

Vincent, sept ans après le décès de sa moitié, épousa Millicent Bullstrode. Cette dernière, après s'être occupée de Matthew durant des années, officiait en tant que chef de la sécurité dans la branche Londonienne du Trust Potter. Une petite fille naquit de leur union, Alessia Cécilia Goyle.

Milly ne se fait aucune illusion, elle sait parfaitement que jamais personne ne pourra combler le vide laissé par Greg dans le cœur de Vinc'. Même lorsque la troupe se réunit, alors que nous rions des blagues toujours aussi idiotes de Blaise, il m'arrive de croiser son regard. Ses yeux noisette portent l'empreinte d'une douleur qui ne le quittera malheureusement jamais… Je me console en me disant qu'il aime sincèrement Milly et qu'elle le rend malgré tout heureux…

X

X

X

Mon parrain et Remus sont les parents de trois adolescents. Christopher est l'aîné, puis viennent ensuite les jumeaux Keny et David dont le géniteur est Remus. Ils sont restés en contact avec Ava, tant et si bien, qu'elle fait partie de la bande. Pas une soirée ne se passe sans qu'elle n'y soit conviée, elle et une certaine Giny Weasley qui n'est autre que la tante par alliance de Matthew. Gin' vient d'une famille de classe moyenne, autant dire que la vie ne l'a pas gâtée. A de maintes reprises, elle a connu des déboires sans jamais se décourager.

Z

Aujourd'hui, cette merveilleuse rouquine aux yeux verts, qui aurait pu faire fureur dans le mannequinât bosse pour moi. Rien ne laissait présager une collaboration entre nous car… et bien… disons le clairement, nous nous entendions comme chien et chat. Il suffisait que j'avance un argument pour qu'elle tente de le démolir par pur esprit de contradiction… et vice versa… évidemment…

Franchement, j'ai toujours cru que le cerveau des belles filles arrêtait de se développer au début de leur puberté… Pansy en est un exemple flagrant… Le jour où j'ai sorti cette blague, j'ai été assailli par une horde de femelle en furie. Dieu… ne jamais contrarier ces créatures susnommées Ava, Pansy, Fleur et Giny, c'est désormais mon mot d'ordre. Sur ce coup là, Milly m'a aussi abandonné, la traîtresse… Résultat, je me suis retrouvé avec mon tout nouveau costume made in une boutique Française, à patauger dans la piscine…

Z

Gin' est en fait une chic fille, elle occupe la place de vice-présidente de l'agence ''I'm Gay'' qui est aujourd'hui implantée dans plusieurs pays. Je reviens souvent à mes premières amours…

z

Severus et Remus mènent une petite vie tranquille. Sev détient des parts acquises au fil des générations de Snape, dans de grandes multinationales. J'ignorais aussi qu'il était l'inventeur d'une espèce de traceur nanotechnologique… Invention revendue à un prix considérable… J'ai cru à un bug de l'ordinateur…

Z

Rémy lui aussi perçoit des dividendes, il vient d'une ancienne famille ayant fait fortune dans l'industrie. C'est un enfant naturel né de la maîtresse tant aimée d'un homme influent. Reconnu dès sa naissance, il fut élevé dans une famille qui ne voyait en lui qu'une anomalie. Le fait qu'il soit le préféré des trois enfants n'arrangea vraiment rien. A cause du décès prématuré de son père, il fut envoyé dans l'ancienne Pouddlard. Son refus d'épouser à dix-sept ans une riche héritière qui aurait pu être sa mère, finit d'en faire un paria aux yeux de sa marâtre. Elle l'aurait déshéritée mais cela lui étant impossible, elle veilla à le tenir éloigné des affaires de la famille. D'importantes sommes d'argents lui sont reversées trimestriellement, le legs se poursuivra avec ses héritiers… Aux dernières nouvelles, Remy avait noué un véritable lien fraternel avec sa sœur et son frère. La mère abusive de ces derniers, une femme terriblement manipulatrice et dictatoriale étant décédée, il y à quinze ans de cela.

X

X

X

Pansy et Fleur. Rien que de penser à elles… j'en ai des frissons. La divine Fleur Delacourt s'est laissée corrompre par son épouse. Résultat, je me retrouve avec un fac-similé de Pansy Parkinson en beaucoup plus efficace… Une amie capable de vous ficher une bonne baffe pour vous obliger à vous secouer lorsque vous vous apitoyez trop sur votre sort.

A l'inverse de Pans', quand Fleur croisée entre une Tombe Rider et une Buffy Summers vous en met une… J'imagine que l'on ne s'en remet pas facilement. Ben quoi, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que Flower serait assez maso pour porter la main sur mon divin minois?

Z

Ces deux beautés filent le parfait amour depuis vingt ans maintenant. Il serait illusoire de croire que les années s'écoulèrent pour elles comme un véritable conte de fée. Fleur est aujourd'hui consultante auprès de l'Ordre, elle a aussi hérité des ses parents, un château en France et quelques actifs.

Z

Deux ans après l'épisode tragique de la résidence, ma meilleure amie me faisait un merveilleux présent en accouchant de ma fille. L'idée de l'insémination venait d'elle. Après les drames qui s'étaient succédés, elle souhaitait aller de l'avant, moi aussi… Je fus heureux de constater que je représentais encore pour elle un idéal masculin. Je savais que si je n'accédais pas à sa demande, je n'aurais jamais d'enfant avec le patrimoine génétique des Malfoy-Black… Matthew me suffisait amplement.

z

Ainsi vint au monde, Saryna, ma petite perle aux yeux turquoises et aux cheveux couleurs de jais hérités de sa maman. A dix-huit ans, ma fille est un des cinq tops models les plus demandé au monde. Elle est en passe de détrôner celle qui occupe la première place, n'oublions pas que c'est une Malfoy-Black et une Parkinson… mais une Malfoy avant tout… En tant que tel, elle ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir décrocher la plus haute place sur le podium. Elle s'est donnée deux ans pour y parvenir car après, elle désire reprendre ses études pour entrer à l'université. Je ne me fais aucun souci, elle a épousé en Janvier dernier, celui qui occupait une si grande place dans son cœur…

Z

Au début, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Matthew refusait de revenir, alors qu'un si brillant avenir l'attendait en Angleterre. Comme je l'avais prédis, ce garçon devint un véritable bourreau des cœurs. Attention, pas un vulgaire coureur de jupon, mais un séducteur qui n'abusait jamais de la crédulité des jeunes femmes qui défilaient toutes les nuits dans ses draps… Il y eut pourtant des signes avant-coureurs, comme l'admiration sans borne que Saryna lui portait et son dévouement à son égard.

Z

Pour les seize ans de Sary, une dispute terrible éclata entre eux. Nous avons tous pensé que c'était parce qu'elle venait d'être recrutée, pour devenir l'égérie d'une grande marque. Il craignait probablement qu'elle néglige ses études. Ce soir-là, à vingt-huit ans, Matthew s'envola pour une destination inconnue… sa fuite dura deux ans…

Un matin, le téléphone sonna et je dû m'envoler sans attendre pour Manhattan. Matthy venait de faire une tentative de suicide. Inutile de préciser que ma fille qui révisait ses cours par correspondance a tout abandonné pour m'accompagner. Quelque chose rongeait ce jeune homme d'à peine trente ans…

Z

Dans cette chambre d'hôpital, je fus confronté à la réalité. Matthew nourrissait des sentiments autres que ceux qu'un frère d'adoption devrait ressentir envers sa soeur. Saryna ne lui laissa pas porter tous les tords. Elle m'avoua que c'était elle qui lui avait déclaré sa flamme deux ans plus tôt… que c'était-elle qui l'avait harcelé au téléphone, faisant exploser sa boite vocale. Je repartis avec Sary, furieux… laissant Matt encore plus mal. J'en éprouve toujours du remord, mais… je lui en voulais. Je ne lui ai pas appris à réagir en lâche face aux situations, il aurait dû la raisonner et la remettre à sa place.

C'était théoriquement lui, l'adulte!

Cette relation me semblait aussi contre nature… Durant des années j'avais vu en lui mon fils bien qu'il portât uniquement le nom des Potter et celui de sa mère. Mais qui étais-je pour leur refuser le droit d'être heureux, d'autant que ma chère fille était majeure, d'autant qu'une Pansy sortit de nulle part lui concéda le droit au bonheur…

Les médias se sont emparés de l'affaire. Certains ne voyant aucune objection à leur union et d'autres la condamnant.

Les grands-parents exigèrent une réunion familiale qui aboutit à l'acceptation de l'union, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang.

Z

Au final, je suis heureux d'avoir pu conduire ma fille devant Monsieur le maire, vêtu d'une robe haute couture munie d'une traîne de princesse. J'ai confié mon bien le plus cher à la bonne personne, j'en suis convaincu. Le fait même qu'il ait su la respecter durant deux longs mois, mettant ainsi sa sexualité au placard me le prouve.

Z

Saryna à dix huit ans était encore vierge… Vivant entre le domicile de sa mère et le mien, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord avec Pans', que ce serait à elle d'aborder ce thème et de me tenir informé de la moindre évolution. Bien entendu, j'ai toujours passé au crible ses petits amis… beaucoup après un entretien avec moi, renonçaient à la courtiser. Les rares courageux ne survivaient pas au dernier entretien avec Matthew. Saryna ne s'en est jamais plainte, je la soupçonne aujourd'hui d'avoir tenté d'attiser la jalousie de Matthew, qui bien sur à l'époque ne voyait en elle qu'une adolescente pourrie gâtée. Tout de même, avec mon patrimoine génétique et celui de Pansy… Enfin, gageons que son époux saura y faire, fort de son expérience.

X

X

X

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La voiture s'arrête et je me réveille. Je ne me souviens pas de m'être endormis. Je suis certainement plus fatigué que je ne le croyais… Ma portière s'ouvre et une brunette se jette dans mes bras. Je bougonne face au manque de retenu de ma fille et ne manque pas d'en faire part à son mari. Les deux gamins rigolent en se tenant la main… Ces deux-là, c'est bien parti pour durer. Je m'extirpe de la voiture et donne congé au chauffeur. A l'entrée du cimetière, l'archange Gabriel terrasse le malin à l'aide de son glaive.

J'attends.

Matthew et Saryna forment un couple harmonieux… C'est un peu de moi et de… Harry… La nature leur permettra de réaliser ce qui nous était interdit… J'espère donc que bientôt, je serais grand-père d'un petit qui aura hérité d'un peu de mon Harry…

X

_Il me manque, je voudrais tant pouvoir le serrer contre moi. Je n'en peux plus d'être seul le soir, de me caresser en _

_pensant à lui. Je l'aime toujours et bien plus encore que la première fois où il a franchi le seuil de mon bureau, bien plus._

X

Au loin, j'aperçois un attroupement vêtu de noir… Encore une pauvre famille à laquelle un être cher aura été arraché. Dans trois semaines, c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Grégory. C'est Pansy qui organise une petite réception en son honneur cette année.

Les arbres bourgeonnent déjà, l'hiver aura été moins rude.

X

_Oh Harry, j'ai tellement besoin de toi. J'aurais dû t'accompagner…_

_X_

Une main se pose sur mon bras, c'est Matthew, il me propose de franchir les grilles en fer forgé mais l'inquiétude m'étreint. Il me sourit pour m'apaiser mais je ne serais pas capable de franchir l'entrée… Je le sais. Son sourire s'élargit alors que je commence à chercher mon téléphone portable dans ma poche.

Une main se pose sur mon cou… un frisson me parcourt et je me retourne, faisant ainsi face à deux émeraudes sauvages. La main gantée de noire se glisse derrière ma nuque, des lèvres happent les miennes avec une possessivité et je me soumets. Mon mari enfouit son visage dans mon cou et hume mon odeur, il y a du désire dans ses yeux.

X

()Harry…

X

Comme d'habitude, il porte des habits sombres, le noir le rend tellement sexy. Un vent doux passe dans ses cheveux coupés court et fait bouger l'unique mèche sur son front, celle qui cache sa cicatrice en forme d'éclaire, vestige de l'attaque de Jédusort. Aujourd'hui, il a opté pour de petites lunettes cerclées de noires de forme rectangulaire. C'est très chic et cela met son visage en valeur. Il me broie littéralement contre son torse.

X

()Tu m'as manqué bébé…

X

Sa voix est chaude, elle m'enveloppe et je ronronne presque comme un chaton.

X

()La prochaine fois que je fais un voyage d'affaire sur une île paradisiaque, je t'emmène. Tu n'imagines pas comme c'était ennuyeux. Monsieur Sanderson n'a pas pu prendre son jet, à cause d'un accident au ski.

()J'ai attendu ton coup de fil…

()Fort heureusement, je disposais d'une suite splendide.

X

Je m'apprête à riposter, un peu fâché mais il me mordille doucement l'oreille et soupire…

X

()J'aurais pu passer deux jours entiers à te faire l'amour…

X

Ses lèvres glissent le long de ma mâchoire pour venir cueillir mes lèvres, je sens son désire… Ca y est, je ne sais plus où je suis…

Le rire des deux impertinents nous ramène à la réalité. Un bras autour de mes reins, il embrasse son fils et notre fille. Ben oui, elle l'appelle Papa.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la date d'anniversaire où mon mari s'est fait attaqué des années plus tôt, par un fou. Vingt ans se sont écoulés depuis… Le jour du drame, complètement en état de choc, on m'a transporté auprès de mon conjoint. Après huit heures passées au bloc et un arrêt cardiaque, il tomba dans un coma qui dura une semaine. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir ni bu ni mangé, à vrai dire, je ne me souviens que d'une seule chose… Moi, assis sur une chaise à lui tenir la main, à le supplier de ne pas me quitter. Mes amis ce sont tous succédés, ne me quittant pas d'une semelle, de peur que je n'attente à mes jours. Harry a ouvert les yeux mais n'a pu quitter son lit avant deux bons mois, certains de ses membres étant fracturés en plusieurs endroits. Ne parlons même pas de ses côtes réduites en charpies par le salaud et sa mâchoire… Il ne pouvait pas s'exprimer non plus.

x

Matthew a été un petit garçon très courageux.

Il voulait toujours assister aux séances de rééducation de son père pour l'encourager. Je lui ai expliqué qu'un vilain monsieur avait fait du mal à son papa. Ce n'est que des années plus tard, que la vérité dans toute son horreur lui fut révélée par Harry.

Avant cela, nous sommes passé par l'enfer.

Harry a refusé toute aide psychologique. Une telle rage brûlait dans son regard, j'y ai même vu de la haine… Sept mois après l'attaque, alors que nous vivions depuis un mois au manoir Potter, il s'est réveillé un matin, s'est habillé et je ne l'ai pas revu avant trois jours. Nous l'avons retrouvé grâce à des paparazzis. La photo de mon mari fit la une des journaux alors qu'il sortait d'une boîte miteuse, apparemment ivre, aux bras d'un homme. Je l'ai bien sur retrouvé, grâce à l'Ordre un jour plus tard… pour mon malheur, car il m'a ordonné de foutre le camp. Son haleine était avinée et le jeune drogué qui lui servait de défouloir, dormait nu sur un matelas au fond de la pièce. J'ai eu très mal mais je savais que c'était un appel à l'aide. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il réagissait de la sorte. Je suis revenu le lendemain, très tôt, mais il était déjà partit. Heureusement que les hommes de Minerva le suivaient.

x

Harry n'écoutait personne, il abusait de la boisson, de la drogue et me trompait avec tous ceux qui le voulaient bien. Il m'a même envoyé son alliance au visage, j'aurais voulut le forcer à revenir mais j'étais trop faible face à lui… J'attendais le déclic…

L'aide inespérée vint de James qui sans lui avoir laissé le choix le ramena un mois plus tard à Godric Hollows. En plein dîner, il jeta Harry qui le traitait de tous les noms dans la salle à manger, aux pieds de son fils… Cet enfant auquel il n'avait pas donné de signe de vie, cet enfant si doué qui se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même, allant jusqu'à se désintéresser de ses entraînements de foot, de l'école et de ses amis. Tout le monde savait à cause d'un scribouillard que Harry était son père, une édition avait même relaté l'accident de sa maman et de Ron, allant jusqu'à harceler la famille Weasley vivant à l'autre bout du pays.

x

James n'y est pas allé de main morte. Il a fais ce dont nous étions incapable, surtout moi… Ses mots ont fais mouche n'épargnant pas mon petit brun… S'entendre dire qu'il renouvelait, en délaissant Matty, le schéma de son père, lui fit vraiment très mal. C'était un coup bas et je n'aurais jamais pardonné à mon beau-père si Matthew ne s'était pas jeté dans les bras de Harry pour le consoler. Avec ses mots à lui, il lui assura qu'il lui pardonnait d'être partit et que le vilain monsieur était mort, qu'il ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal… Il lui en faisait la promesse…

x

Etait-ce les mots de son enfant où juste le moment opportun… mais quelques larmes se mirent à sillonner le long de ses joues puis ce furent des sanglots qui allèrent crescendo.

Ce fut la dernière que je le vis pleurer…

Au matin lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il se trouvait assit de noir vêtu dans la chambre d'ami que j'occupais, puisque nous n'avions jamais dormis dans le même lit depuis l'incident. Il m'avoua ses excès, le plus douloureux fut évidemment ses infidélités. Il me dit aussi que j'étais l'homme de sa vie, implora mon pardon et me jura qu'il deviendrait un mari et un père dont je serais fier.

Je n'ai jamais eu honte de mon Harry, je lui remis simplement son alliance.

La où d'autres se seraient effondrés, l'homme que j'aime, à certes ployer sous le poids de sa souffrance pour mieux se relever. Il a d'abord prit des cours avec Minerva tout en préparant une équivalence au bac. Il s'est aussi mit au sport, mon père fut son mentor dans ce domaine. Les cours étaient dispensés dans les quartiers de l'ordre où il passait le plus clair de son temps. Remus, James, Sirius et mon parrain ont répondu présent à l'appel de Lucius qui, impressionné par la vitesse d'apprentissage de son élève se refusa à le voir stagner.

C'est à cette période que Pansy me demanda d'être le père de son enfant et non un simple géniteur. Mon mari fut le premier à la féliciter de son idée.

J'observais de loin les transformations de mon Harry, son corps mince en six mois se couvrit de muscle. Il devait porter aussi des lunettes à cause des éclats qui avaient causés des dommages mineurs à son œil droit. Il portaitdésormais ses cheveux plus courts, une mèche couvrant la fine cicatrice blanche en forme d'éclaire.

Un soir pour la première fois en quatorze mois, il débarqua au bureau vers dix-neuf heures, au milieu d'une réunion. Inutile de dire qu'il était diablement sexy dans son pantalon et veste en cuir, un élégant col roulé en fond. Mon mari attrapa ma veste sur le dossier de ma chaise et la posa sur mes épaules.

()On y va !

Alors que la majorité s'était tassée dans leur siège, l'autre partie cria au scandale devant cet inconnu assez mal élevé qui faisait irruption pour m'emmener… sans me demander mon avis. Peut-être était-ce un enlèvement? Avec les évènements ayant eu lieu à cause de Jédusort, la photo de mon mari faisait régulièrement la une des journaux. Il faut avouer que la fortune des Potter cumulée à celle d'Albus faisait de lui un des hommes les plus fortunés de la planète.

()Je vous présente mon mari, Harry James Malfoy-Black Potter qui est aussi le PDG de ces lieux, accessoirement mon patron donc aussi le votre.

J'ignorais à l'époque que le visage de l'être humain pouvait avoir une telle palette de couleur, allant du rouge écrevisse jusqu'au blanc crayeux, en passant par le vert olivâtre.

()Mais Monsieur, (tenta faiblement le plus courageux)…

Ce fut mon époux qui répondit avec une froideur Malfoyenne et une autorité que je lui découvrais et qui ne le quitta plus.

()Vous êtes payé pour régler ce genre de problème, occupez-vous en ou dès demain matin vous serez tous virés!

J'adore mon Harry! Ce soir là, il nous avait réservé le second étage d'un restaurant cinq étoiles. Tout fut absolument parfait. Cela faisait quatorze mois que mon conjoint et moi n'étions pas sortis ensemble, juste tous les deux… Je redécouvrais un Harry, spirituel, tendre, charmeur… Ce soir là, je me suis rappelé pourquoi j'étais aussi amoureux de lui. Ce soir là, de retour à Godric Hollow, mon mari à l'entrée de ma chambre, me demanda s'il aurait droit à un dernier verre. Ce soir là, pour la première fois, il me fit l'amour…

Seigneur, ma libido était descendue en flèche depuis le drame et nous n'avions pas dormis ensemble depuis autant de mois… Inutile de dire que le lendemain, je n'ai pas pu aller travailler… Je n'aurais jamais pu m'asseoir à mon bureau durant des heures, pas avec le traitement que mon époux avait réservé à mon arrière train. Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à être en manque…

Harry se montrait plus dominant, prenant toutes les initiatives dans nos rapports et notre vie quotidienne. C'est devenu encore plus vrai aujourd'hui, il est toujours au-dessus lors de nos ébats mais je ne m'en plein absolument pas. C'est un amant insatiable et formidable.

x

Au fil du temps, son assurance ne fit que croître. L'année de ses vingt-neuf ans, soit trois ans plus tard, Harry remplaça Minerva à la tête de l'Ordre du Phénix. Réticent au début, je finis par me faire à cette idée. Ce fut toutefois la goutte d'eau quand mon mari m'apprit avec tact, qu'il partait pour une semaine en _mission_ pour l'Ordre. Le lendemain, furieux, je me rendis chez mon père pour savoir ce que mon mari avait pu fabriquer en dehors des enseignements de Minerva Mac Gonagall au QG. Quelle ne fut pas surprise d'arriver au beau milieu d'une réunion où mon père, mon parrain et son époux, mon beau-père et son conjoint, Vik' et Fleur ainsi que mon mari participaient. Ma mère s'était envolée pour Paris la veille, afin d'assister à des défilés de haute couture.

J'appris ce jour là que chacun d'eux à un moment où un autre, avait contribué à faire de mon époux, à mon insu, leur semblable… un espion. Apparemment, grâce à sa mémoire photographique, il excellait en tout et possédait déjà à son actif quatre missions couronnées de succès. Son nom de scène était survivor. Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas? Mais comment m'y opposer? Harry semblait épanouit et dans notre couple tout allait à merveille. Je ne voulais pas freiner ses aspirations, je savais que d'ici peu il serait aussi prêt à reprendre les rênes de son entreprise… Je rejoins donc les rangs de Pansy, et de Théodore. Contrairement à eux pourtant, durant les quinze années que Harry passa au service actif, pas une seule fois il n'en revint blessé grièvement.

Je passai beaucoup plus de temps dans les quartiers de l'Ordre dont l'accès m'était autorisé, puisque j'avais épousé le grand patron. C'est là que j'appris pour le nouveau né de Viktor. C'est Harry qui ramena Théo à de meilleurs sentiments envers l'enfant en lui parlant encore de son calvaire étant jeune, lorsqu'il se croyait haït par son père. C'est grâce à lui que je pu consulter les profils exhaustifs de ceux qui m'étaient chers. C'est encore lui que des années plus tard, Matty appela sur son portable pour lui apprendre qu'il venait de faire une énorme bêtise. Harry de passage à Manhattan, mit un terme à sa réunion, appela la réception de l'hôtel puis le rejoignit à l'hôpital. Il me fit part de la situation une fois notre fils hors de danger. Il l'incita aussi à m'avouer ce qui l'oppressait tant.

Aujourd'hui à quarante cinq ans _et demi_ (oui, à nos âges on retarde le plus possible l'échéance), l'homme que j'aime est le leader incontesté de l'ordre du Phénix et le président d'une multinationale.

x

Des années plus tôt, il a fusionné l'empire Potter et celui léguer par Dumbeldore d'avec celui des Black. Sirius qui mène une existence tranquille auprès de James Potter, a fais de lui son héritier. Il fut très heureux des épousailles de nos deux enfants. Ma mère étant la cousine de Sirius, il était assuré de voir le patrimoine resté dans la famille.

Que l'entreprise Malfoy soit à son tour prise sous l'aile de la firme tentaculaire de mon époux, consoliderait notre place sur le marcher. De toute façon, nous le faisons pour la nouvelle génération.

X

X

X

Harry resserre son bras autour de moi et nous pénétrons dans le cimetière. Chaque année, à la date d'anniversaire où Tom Jédusort l'a agressé, nous venons déposer des fleurs dans le caveau des Potter, pour sa mère… Nous faisons aussi un passage devant celui d'Albus. Ce vieil homme avait su lire en mon mari mieux que n'importe qui, il connaissait son potentiel… Nous avons aussi une attention pour Grégory… Puis, Harry s'éloigne de quelques pas, il dit quelques mots devant un caveau en pierre sombre. Un ange de la mort une faux à la main, en garde l'entrée. Un serpent est gravé dans la roche, l'artiste l'a empreint d'un tel réalisme qu'il semble pouvoir s'animer à tout moment pour se jeter sur vous, afin de vous injecter son venin funeste. Cela ne dure jamais plus de trois minutes. Harry revient toujours en resserrant son vêtement sur lui, comme si l'atmosphère lugubre qui régnait autour du caveau des Jédusort s'était infiltrée en lui. Il nous sourit pour nous remercier de notre présence. Nous savons que cela compte pour lui et nous continuerons à respecter cette coutume aussi longtemps qu'il en ressentira le besoin. Je sais que parfois, son père et lui viennent sur la tombe de Lily Potter, ils ne vont jamais plus loin et passent ensuite, l'après-midi ensemble.

X

Matthew et Saryna nous quittent à la sortie, moi, je repars avec mon homme. Comme toujours, il est galant, il m'ouvre la portière puis la referme. Nous ne parlons pas. Son regard brûlant sur moi me met dans tous mes états. A peine arrivé, je vais y passer c'est certain. Il démarre. Ma main joueuse se glisse dans son entrejambe où je devine… où je sens à présent, son sexe en érection déjà prêt à me faire connaître mille délices. Il me titille avec un sourire emplit de promesse avant de remettre ma main sur ma cuisse. Je me mords la lèvre, un peu contrarié.

()Draco (me susurre-t-il), arrête de bouder bébé. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je te saute dessus et que je te prenne sur la banquette arrière au milieu de ce feu rouge.

Je souris, je sais bien que je ne devrais pas le provoquer ainsi mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et ronronne. Je devine son regard émeraude dans le rétroviseur, sur moi. Il accélère. Nous arrivons au manoir Malfoy-Black Potter rebaptisé depuis la mort d'Albus. Une bonne vingtaine de garde sillonne jour et nuit le domaine. Le système de sécurité est du dernier cri. Harry me fait suivre constamment par deux de ses hommes. Ils sont si discrets que je ne les remarque que rarement, Matt et Sary y ont aussi droit. Nous avons tous un émetteur logé à un endroit de notre corps de façon à pouvoir nous tracer en cas d'enlèvement. Il y a deux mois, la fille d'un homme d'affaire a été enlevée et rendue moyennant une rançon. Blaise et Théo ont adopté le système pour leur famille.

La portière s'ouvre et je descends avec précaution, pas assez vite toutefois pour empêcher à Harry de me charger sur ses épaules. Je gigote dans tous les sens mais il ne bronche même pas. Nous croisons nos enfants dans le vestibule. Matthew roule des yeux et alors que sa femme arbore un sourire moqueur. Ils sont habitués à nos excentricités.

Dans la chambre, je rebondis sur le matelas.

X

()'Ry, je plaisantais…

X

Sa veste tombe sur la moquette puis c'est le tour de son pull. Sur son bras, il y a un dragon de tatouer, c'est en mon honneur. Il m'appelle toujours son petit dragon. Il se débarrasse du reste de ses habits exhibant fièrement le désire que je lui inspire. Il est si beau mon ange ténébreux. Ma respiration s'accélère, je dénoue ma cravate pour venir la lui passer autour du cou. Ma diversion est vaine car il ne veut pas jouer. Il entrouvre ma chemise en faisant sauter tous les boutons. Sa bouche aspire mon téton gauche, ses dents le mordillent. Je gémis assez fort. Il s'empare de l'autre alors qu'une de ses mains s'égare dans mon entrejambe. Je me arque sous son toucher si explicite. Mon manteau, ma veste et ma chemise tombe au même moment sur le sol. Je sens les draps sous mon dos, il m'embrasse sauvagement me mordille le cou pour me marquer comme sien. Sa langue laisse une traînée de salive sur mon torse, elle joue avec mon nombril… je suis à bout… Pourquoi tarde–t-il tant à libérer mon désir de ce carcan de tissu? Il arbore un sourire moqueur…

Et bien non, monsieur mon mari, je vous connais trop bien…

Le défiant du regard, je défais ma ceinture puis introduis ma main dans mon boxer afin de me masturber. J'ouvre encore plus les jambes alors que je me lèche sensuellement les doigts, ceux de ma main gauche. L'instant d'après ma main se faufile le long de mon torse, je l'introduis dans mon boxer et la laisse flatter mon entrée alors que ma main s'active le long de ma hampe. Je me cambre le corps en nage alors que mes doigts vont et viennent en moi. Soudain, mes mains sont immobilisées au-dessus de ma tête, c'est Harry, je sais qu'il aime aussi m'observer en train de me donner plaisir, ça l'inspire mais l'irrite pour mon plus grand plaisir. Moi, je suis trop excité alors je frotte mon érection contre la sienne, contre son ventre. Il m'arrache mon pantalon, mes chaussures et m'oblige à me retourner. Il me possède alors avec un ahanement presque animal. C'est ma punition, ne pas pouvoir regarder son corps luisant de transpiration pendant l'amour, ne pas pouvoir l'admirer lorsque après m'avoir comblé, il se laissera aller à la jouissance. Je crie son nom alors qu'à chacune de ses allées et venues il frappe contre ma prostate. Il sait exactement comment se positionner pour me faire venir vite. Des mots incohérents franchissent la barrière de mes lèvres, mon mari se penche et me fait un suçon dans le cou, ses doigts se nouent avec les miennes. Je suis en position de levrette, il se redresse s'agrippe à mes reins pour frapper plus dur. Je tremble, j'ai pourtant chaud, mais aussi froid, mon ventre se crispe, mon anneau se resserre et soudain, c'est la déferlante, je jouis dans la main de mon mari qui ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. Sa semence est chaude, je veux qu'il reste encore en moi… Je veux ne former qu'un avec lui pour l'éternité…

Il finit par se lever, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu lourd… Nous nous allongeons face à face, ma jambe gauche sur le haut de sa cuisse. Je suis près à l'avoir de nouveau en moi, une fois qu'il en sera disposé. Ses doigts lissent mes cheveux fins que je coiffe la plupart du temps en catogan. Il adore mes cheveux longs. Au fil des années, après avoir abandonné la pratique du sport intensif, les lignes de mon corps se sont adoucies. Harry raffole de ce côté androgyne.

()Je t'aime (je lui murmure).

Nos regards se croisent.

()Je t'aime (je le lui répète encore et encore, c'est une douce litanie).

Lui, il caresse mon visage, je lis dans ses yeux un peu de crainte puis il me serre fort.

()Je t'aime (je dis encore).

Lui, il resserre simplement son étreinte…

Je sais que cet homme donnerait sa vie pour moi!

X

X

**Fin**

_Terminé le Dimanche 24 Septembre 2006 à 21H36._

X

X

X

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

X

X

X

_N.D.F._

_J'espère que vous aurez passé un moment agréable à lire cette fiction. J'ai connu de gros moments de doute mais la passion de l'écriture finit toujours par l'emporter. J'ai adoré lire vos commentaires, mine de rien, savoir que certains lecteurs attendent avec impatience la suite, aide à rester régulière dans les parutions._

_L'Agence a été le point de rencontre de nos deux tourtereaux, je n'ai pu y centrer toute l'histoire. En tous cas, j'adore les idées de défi que lancent Bloody!_

_Espérant vous avoir diverti_

_Fantasy_

_ps:J'suis en retard pour les reviews mais j'y répondrai, sur mon **blog** où via le **site**… s'il ne bug pas._


End file.
